The Weasel and the Kneazle
by Davesmom
Summary: IN PROGRESS (books 1-4) Upgraded again for content. Ginny finally gets a pet of her own. But the little creature seems to have two personality flaws; she has a nose for trouble and seems to like Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the ABsolutely FABulous J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Okay, I couldn't resist another one. Work on this one will be sporadic, but I hope to finish it before Christmas.  
  
Ginny Weasley kissed her mum and dad goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Ron, Hermione and Harry had already boarded, and, for once, Ginny didn't care if she got in the same compartment or not. She had finally given up on having Harry notice her. In fact, because of a strange happening this summer, only last week in Diagon Alley, she was interested in someone entirely different.  
  
Ginny walked along the train, looking for an empty compartment, or at least some of her friends. She was pretty certain the same people who always teased her from previous years would do the same again this year, most notably Draco Malfoy and his gang, so she wanted to be ready. Amazingly, near the end of the train, there were still a few empty compartments. That was great. Ginny dragged her trunk into the compartment, shoved it out of the way, and flopped onto one of the seats. Then she started planning her strategy.  
  
Even as she planned how to get the interest of her young man, she smiled ruefully at herself. If her family knew what she had in mind, they would just flip. She already had a good idea how to approach him, and how to act with him, so she let her mind wander to what had happened last week.  
  
Ron, Ginny and their parents, along with Harry, had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up last minute supplies for school. When they got there, though, Mr. Weasley had told them that because of his recent promotion and raise (and no doubt because all the boys except Ron were now out of the house) they could afford to get not only new robes, but a pet each (as long as it wasn't too expensive)! Ginny had been ecstatic although Ron had mumbled that he'd rather have the money instead of an animal. Considering his previous bad experiences with the rat, Scabbers, (the story had taken Ginny months to piece together from the bits she overheard Ron and his friends discussing) Ginny could readily understand his feelings. But she was thrilled to be able to get a pet.  
  
After all their shopping was done, they went to the pet store. There were rats and mice, frogs and toads, puffskeins, turtles, and some rare magical birds. But Ginny was drawn immediately to the cats. There wasn't a very wide selection, and most of them were older cats with bad attitudes. But right next the cats was a small cage holding a rather unusual creature. It was catlike in appearance, but had oversized ears. That wasn't the only difference, either. Instead of a long, bushy tail the creature had a tail quite like a lion's; smooth with a small tuft of fur at the end. It had spotted fur of orange, brown, white and black, but couldn't be called 'calico'. Indeed, it defied description. One of the overlarge ears was chewed and mangled looking, and the fur was tattered. It was a tiny creature, possibly the runt of the litter. But she wasn't a cat; she was a Kneazle. Kneazles were close enough to the common feline that they could interbreed, but a pure Kneazle was unusual enough to require special licenses for ownership, and the use of special charms any time the creature was taken into the Muggle world. The charms, illusion charms, made them appear, to Muggles, just like ordinary cats. This particular Kneazle kitten was particularly pathetic looking. Ginny glanced at her, and almost turned her back on the tiny, fuzzy mess, but the kitten let out a pitiful little mewling sound. In spite of herself, Ginny reached into the cage and pulled the little Kneazle out. It was older than most feline kittens were when they got adopted, but its tiny mewl tugged at Ginny's heart. And when she looked into the large, amber eyes she immediately fell in love. The kitten might be ugly as sin, but her eyes were beautiful.  
  
The feline eyes seemed to say, "Just gives me a chance; I'll be the best friend ever!" Ginny couldn't resist. She hugged the Kneazle to her breast and headed for the counter. As if sensing that she was now safe, the kitten nuzzled Ginny's neck, curled up in her arm and purred contentedly. Ginny sighed. She knew she would be teased about the creature's appearance, but she didn't care. She'd been teased often enough about her own bright red hair, freckles and somewhat threadbare robes. She would protect the kitten the best she could and love her anyway.  
  
Kneazles were difficult creatures to place since they were much more independent and selective of whom they would keep company with. The old witch at the counter was so glad to get rid of this one that she gave Mr. Weasley a huge discount and threw in a few kitty toys. She offered Ginny a cardboard carrier, but Ginny decided to hold the kitten.  
  
"She'll be frightened of the floo powder if I don't hold her," she explained to her mum.  
  
When they left, Ron and Harry headed off to find Hermione and Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Emporium. They were almost to the small ice cream shop when they heard a commotion behind them.  
  
"What in the world?" Mr. Weasley murmured as he turned to look.  
  
Suddenly, a huge boarhound bounded through the crowd.  
  
"Fang!" Ginny exclaimed, instantly recognizing Hagrid's huge, cowardly pet dog. And if that wasn't enough to cause a stir, Hagrid was lumbering along in Fang's wake, bellowing for the beast to heel; a command that the dog was blithely ignoring.  
  
Fang was running headlong between the shops, but when he heard Ginny's voice, he veered right at them. The kitten, which had been dozing comfortably in her arms, suddenly woke up and screeched when she saw Fang. In a flurry of fur and claws, she was out of Ginny's arms and streaking away up the street.  
  
"Oh, no!" Ginny cried and took off at a run to catch her kitten.  
  
She saw the small creature dart down the street and disappear into the crowd. Ginny followed as quickly as she could, but was nowhere near fast enough to keep up. Luckily, she had only to follow the trail of indignant pedestrians who had nearly stepped on or tripped over the tiny feline. Ahead, the crowd thinned and Ginny watched the kitten slip into a side alley. She followed, panting and holding her side. Fortunately, there weren't very many people in this street and she could now easily follow the kitten. The kitten was slowing a bit, but still looked ready to panic, zipping back and forth, hissing at the people she passed. Ginny was tiring even more, and was afraid she might lose sight of her pet. Then the creature took another sudden turn, into an even smaller alleyway. Ginny turned the corner and felt her stomach lurch. She looked around and realized she'd run into a bad section of the Diagon Alley shopping area. She was in Knockturn Alley!  
  
Ginny swallowed, knowing the reputation of those who patronized the shops in this area. The kitten seemed to sense something, too, for she slowed, then stopped and cringed.  
  
"Thank the fates," Ginny breathed, holding her side to ease the stitch that had developed. As she slowly approached the frightened kitten, the creature mewled miserably, then stood and started creeping back toward Ginny. She had only taken a step or two when a tall, cloaked figure stepped out of a doorway, crouched, and scooped her up. The Kneazle yowled and hissed, then the figure seemed to swallow her up in the folds of the dark, heavy cloak.  
  
"Here!" Ginny yelled and hurried over to claim her kitten, ready to do battle if necessary. She stopped as the figure turned toward her. A long, pale, strong-looking hand was gently stroking the kitten, and the kitten seemed to have calmed down a good bit. She was leaning against her captor in ecstatic kitty bliss. Ginny glanced from the kitten to the figure holding her. The hand stopped stroking and lifted to the hood of the cloak. She had only a second to wonder what in the world anyone would be doing in a cloak in the summer heat when the hood was pushed back and the thin, pale face of Draco Malfoy was revealed.  
  
Oh, no, she thought. Couldn't it have been anyone but HIM to rescue her new pet? He'd probably have some nasty remark or other for her, and she'd have to listen if she wanted to get her Kneazle back. She nervously approached, not liking Malfoy, not wanting to have to ask him to give her her friend back, but ready to fight him if he looked like hurting the tiny kit. She was surprised, then, to see him cradle the tiny creature gently under his chin and again stroke her fur comfortingly. As Ginny finally reached him, he looked up at her, his cold, gray eyes taking in her flushed face, messy hair, and worn robes. Ginny braced herself for the usual nasty comments.  
  
"This is a bad place to be lost, Weasley, even if you're a small kitten," he said in his customary silky drawl. "Or just a little weasel."  
  
Ginny looked up quickly, wondering whether she'd actually been insulted or not. He wasn't smirking as he usually did, but he had just called her a 'little weasel', hadn't he? Frowning, she brushed the hair from her face and concentrated on the tiny creature cradled so comfortably in his arms.  
  
"I-er-my Kneazle was frightened and she ran off. I was just trying to catch her," she answered quickly, reaching for the kitten.  
  
"You should take better care of her," he remarked. But he didn't seem in any hurry to return the creature. He lifted the kitten and took a good look at her. "Such a tiny thing," he murmured, then looked back down at Ginny.  
  
That was when Ginny realized with a shock that he was nearly as tall as Ron! He was taller than Harry now, and although it might have been the bulky cloak, he seemed to have filled out a bit in the chest and shoulders, too. She was startled out of her thoughts when he cleared his throat rather loudly.  
  
"Tiny, fragile creatures don't last long in this neighborhood, Weasley," he said, his voice suddenly hard. He practically shoved the creature into her arms. "Best toddle back to where 'nice' little Gryffindor girls belong."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to snap at him. No one told her to 'toddle' anywhere! She didn't get a chance as another voice interrupted her.  
  
"Well, well, Malfoy, what have we got here?"  
  
Ginny looked to the doorway Malfoy had stepped out of. A large, brutish- looking young man, probably four or five years older than her was standing there, leering at her. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't recall his name. She glanced at Malfoy, feeling that perhaps he was right. She was suddenly frightened and unconsciously moved closer to the young man she'd always disliked. He turned to the other young man and stepped slightly in front of Ginny, seeming to be blocking her from his view.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Flint. Go back inside. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Flint? Marcus Flint? Ginny finally placed the face. He had been the captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team her first and second year in Hogwarts. He'd been creepy then, with a nasty reputation of coming on to girls even when they were obviously not interested. He seemed creepier now, with the way his eyes were trying to find her through Malfoy's bulk, and the way his gaze had seemed to crawl over her face and body for the few seconds she'd looked at him.  
  
"C'mon, Malfoy, aren't you even going to introduce me to your little girl friend?"  
  
Ginny shuddered, uncertain which was worse: Marcus Flint trying to undress her with his eyes or being called Malfoy's 'girl friend'. She dared a quick peek around Malfoy's back and saw that Flint was walking toward them.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Flint," Malfoy repeated, this time his voice like steel. Ginny shivered at the sound.  
  
"Go back inside and I'll be right back."  
  
He turned back to Ginny and grabbed her upper arm in a tight grip. She barely had time to see Marcus Flint giving Malfoy a venomous look before she was propelled, clutching her kitten, back up the alley. She could almost feel Flint's eyes on her back and was so relieved to be getting away from him, she didn't really mind Malfoy's manhandling her.  
  
When they turned the corner, Malfoy pulled her to a stop and glared at her.  
  
"All joking aside, Weasley, what the hell are your parents about, letting you down here? There are hundreds of characters like Marcus Flint, just itching to find some ignorant little innocent like you wandering about! I'm walking you back to the main street, then you're on your own!"  
  
Ginny was a bit angry, herself, at being called an ignorant innocent. She bit back the obvious comment about how Malfoy should be classed in the same category as Flint. Instead, she pulled her arm from his grasp.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but I already told you! My kitten was frightened and ran down here. Thanks for all your help," she snapped sarcastically. "I think I can handle it from here!" She turned quickly away from him, but he grabbed her arm again. The kitten hissed, not liking being jostled around like this. She immediately stroked it to soothe it, cooing and comforting.  
  
"Which way are you going to go, Weasley?" Malfoy demanded, although he kept his voice low and calm.  
  
Ginny felt a stab of irritation that her kitten was responding as much to his voice as to hers. Trying to ignore his questioning gaze, Ginny glanced around. She was chagrined to find that she hadn't any idea which direction she'd come from. She looked back at Malfoy, seeing the hated smirk on his face.  
  
"That's what I thought," he jeered softly.  
  
Ginny considered just striking off on her own anyway, but a large, dangerous-looking man shoved past them at that moment, knocking against her arm and causing the kitten to mewl pitifully again. Ginny shivered as she looked around the dark, depressing alley.  
  
"All right, Malfoy, you win," she said with a sigh. "I'd definitely appreciate it if you'd show me how to get back to Diagon Alley."  
  
She tried to ignore the curl of his lip as he took her arm again. "This way, little weasel."  
  
He led her quickly and surely through the twisted maze she hadn't even realized she had entered. To be perfectly honest, she only remembered making two turns, three at the most. But he seemed to know where he was going. The people they passed watched them curiously, but didn't interfere. He didn't talk, just pulled her along with him. When he finally stopped, Ginny could hear the dull roar that indicated a large crowd nearby. They were standing near the end of a short alley without shops, but Ginny could see people walking past the mouth of the alleyway. She looked questioningly at him.  
  
"Is that Diagon Alley?" she asked.  
  
He wasn't looking at her, he was scanning the alley and the passers by. He shook his head.  
  
"Make a left at that corner; Diagon Alley will be just ahead. You should come out by Flourish and Blotts."  
  
He finally looked at her, the expression on his face suddenly strange.  
  
"Stay out of this place, Weasley," he said. "These people eat tiny things like you for lunch."  
  
Ginny shuddered again and watched him turn to go. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Malfoy, wait!" she said quickly, stopping him.  
  
He turned back to her and crossed his arms. Brows lowered, he waited.  
  
"I-er-that is, I just wanted to thank you," she explained.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Weasley. And forget what you saw. Just stay out of here."  
  
Before he could leave, though, Ginny stepped up to him and stood on her tiptoes. Holding the kitten firmly in one hand, she wrapped the other around his neck and pulled his face to hers. Even as his brows shot up and his mouth opened in surprise, she planted a firm kiss on his slack lips.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," she whispered, then spun and fled.  
  
Ginny had been shocked at her actions, and now, a week later, she was still shocked. But it had happened so quickly, she hadn't been able to stop herself. And she was glad, too, in a way. Oh, she was smart and realistic enough to realize that Malfoy (Draco, she thought to herself, trying out the name as she had for the last week) had probably laughed all the way back to his meeting with Marcus Flint. But she was just idealistic enough to think that maybe something besides not wanting to be interrupted in his meeting had prompted Draco to escort her back to Diagon Alley. She wanted him to be a hero, because that would explain why she had felt compelled to kiss him, and why that brief instant of his lips on hers had been so much more exciting than the few fumbled kisses she shared with Neville, Colin or even Harry. And he'd seemed so protective of her when the other man had come out of the doorway. Ginny shuddered again as she remembered the look on Marcus Flint's face as he looked at her. Flint was definitely someone she would avoid at all costs. Not that she would ever see him again, with him being so much older than she. Thank all the fates and stars and any other entity she could think of; she never wanted to be in the same city with that creep, let alone as close as she'd been in Knockturn Alley.  
  
With a brief shake of her head, Ginny dismissed the image of Marcus Flint and , with a bit more difficulty, dismissed the thought of Draco Malfoy as her knight on a charger, there to protect her. Then she rooted through her things for the book her father had given her this morning. She found it and studied the cover. It was a small, thin paperback. The front showed an abstract (at least it looked abstract to Ginny) drawing of a Kneazle. She couldn't imagine any creature looking as bad as the one pictured on the cover. Even her own kitten looked like a beauty compared to the drawing. The book was 'Knowing Your Kneazle' by Felina Knowles-Cattrall. It was, Ginny's father had said, a how-to book for new Kneazle owners. None of her friends had come by yet, so Ginny settled her kitten on her lap and opened the book. Before she could do more than peruse the title page, however, the door to the compartment slid open. The kitten jumped, hissed, then leaped off Ginny's lap. Dropping the book, Ginny reached for the kitten, but it was too late. The little creature was already rubbing against the ankles of the tall, thin blond boy standing in the doorway. Ginny flushed a bit, remembering that the last time she'd seen Malfoy, she had kissed him. Now she had to face him. It was time to put her new plan in effect. Ginny stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her robe.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the weasel and the Kneazle," he drawled at her, a small smile curling his lips.  
  
Ginny ignored his words and walked toward him. "Hullo, Malfoy. I see my kitten remembers her hero," Ginny said genially, giving him a friendly smile. Before he could answer, she stooped and scooped up the Kneazle. "She really seems to like you! Can't stand Ron, though. Odd, that, don't you think?"  
  
Malfoy didn't answer right away. He'd given her a surprised look which he'd hid immediately, but now he studied the creature in Ginny's arms, an almost friendly look on his face. Finally he said, "I don't blame her. I'd say it shows she has remarkable good taste. Decided on a name yet?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Oh, yes. Her name is 'La Belle Femme Chat' or just Labelle for short. What do you think?"  
  
Malfoy reached out to stroke the soft, scruffy fur on the Kneazle's head, but he gave Ginny an odd look. "Labelle, eh?" He looked down at the kitten again, meeting her large amber eyes. "Strange, but it fits."  
  
He finally dropped his hand and glanced around the compartment. "Where are your friends, Weasley? Don't tell me they caught one look at your new pet and deserted you?"  
  
Ginny's smile froze for just a second and Labelle gave a distressed mewl. "It's all right, sweet," she whispered to the kitten. "Its just Malfoy being Malfoy. He really does like you. Its just your mistress he has a problem with."  
  
Ginny gently set the kitten on the seat and straightened, looking up into Malfoy's amused gray eyes.  
  
"What?" he demanded, the amusement fading, when she continued to look at him.  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to look amused. She had decided how she would act with this unusual boy who made her angry and strangely excited at the same time, and now was the time to put her plan into action. Smiling broadly, Ginny spread her hands in denial.  
  
"Nothing, Malfoy. I was just waiting. I mean, isn't it time for your usual run of insults? Or were you waiting for an audience? My mates should be here soon, if you'd like to wait for them?"  
  
Ginny continued to watch Malfoy, noting the look of confusion cross his face. She could understand it. She wasn't supposed to be fighting back, she was supposed to be acting like a victim. He must be wondering how to best put her in her place. Well, Ginny wasn't about to let him think of a different attack than usual. She would keep him on his toes this year!  
  
"What's the matter, Malfoy? Kneazle got your tongue? That's all right. You've got all year to insult me, so don't feel too badly that your first try didn't go well. If you're done here, it was lovely seeing you again, and all, but time for you to be off, right?"  
  
Ginny had actually taken Malfoy's arm, tugged him to the door of the compartment, and gently pushed him through it. At her final words, she'd closed the door right in his amazed face. She couldn't believe it! She'd actually done it! And from the look on his face, Malfoy must not have believed that she'd actually kicked him out of her compartment with nothing more than words! Ginny leaned against the door, half-way expecting Malfoy to throw it open again and come storming in, demanding to know who she thought she was. She waited, but nothing happened. With a sigh of relief, Ginny moved back to where Labelle was curled up on the seat and sank down beside the small kitten.  
  
"Well, Labelle," she whispered, "the first hurdle is past. We didn't do so badly, did we? Now, if only I can keep it up."  
  
When her friends came in a few minutes later, Ginny greeted them happily, but kept the story of her encounters with Malfoy to herself. Maybe, in a few months, she would share. But right now, the experience was hers alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling and Scholastic Books and Paramount Pictures (or whoever). Felina Knowles- Cattrall and 'Knowing your Kneazle' belong to me along with any plot holes, original characters, bad grammar, lousy punctuation, etc.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is probably the only time I'll say this..Draco and Ginny are minor characters in the Harry Potter books. Ginny, especially, doesn't really have a character yet, other than the lame crush on Harry, which is one reason that I like working with her (other than D/G is the best of all the ships). I can make her almost anything as long as it's not too drastic, and it's not really out of character. Draco isn't so easy. He has a very definite character. He's a bully, a coward, and a mean git in the stories, but he's not yet 'evil' so I try to soften him up just a little. I like to hope (ever the idealist) that he'll mature with age and become some sort of normal human. Besides, with a girl like our Ginny by his side, he could conquer the world, don't you think?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny sat in her potions class several days later stroking Labelle's scruffy fur and listening absently to Professor Snape lecturing about Wolfsbane potion. She'd tried, at the beginning of the year, to keep Labelle from following her everywhere. The kitten absolutely refused to stay in the Common Room without Ginny unless it was what the Kneazle wanted. She accompanied Ginny to meals, classes and even out to the pitch when Ginny watched the Gryffindor team practice. And a quick scan of 'Knowing your Kneazle' told Ginny that this was normal Kneazle behavior. Labelle had an amazing ability to just turn up wherever Ginny happened to be, so, on the advice of Felina Knowles-Cattrall, Ginny decided it would be easier to take Labelle along instead of worrying how the kitten might disrupt Ginny's activities.  
  
What was surprising was how readily most of her professors had accepted the tiny visitor to their classes. Hagrid, still the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, had been overjoyed to have the little creature in his class. After apologizing for Fang frightening the small kitten (Fang was due his shots but was scared of the needle) he'd even asked Ginny if he might use the Kneazle as a topic for study later in the year. In fact, the only one of her professors who had initially objected had been Snape.  
  
The dark, imposing Potions Master had stared at the small head protruding from Ginny's book bag, then had lifted astonished eyes to Ginny's own. Ginny's heart had sunk when she saw Snape lower his thin, dark brows over his angry-looking eyes as he mouthed, 'after class' to her. She'd nodded and tried to get Labelle to keep her head down, with little success. When class had gotten over, Ginny had trudged up to Professor Snape's desk.  
  
"Miss Weasley," he almost snarled, looking down his long, hooked nose at her. "It is difficult enough to get the thick-headed idiots that infest my classroom to pay attention without the distraction of someone's pet cat interrupting!"  
  
Ginny was about to correct him when he had gestured to her bag, railing at her and pointing at the small head that had popped out of the bag again. Glancing in the same direction Ginny watched, horrified, as the kitten jumped right out onto the professor's desk. Snape was still lecturing while Labelle crouched low and carefully stalked the long, pale hand of the Potions Master. Ginny was about to grab the Kneazle before she could make matters worse, but didn't get the chance.  
  
"I expect you to look at me when I'm talking to you, Miss Weasley!" Snape roared, causing Ginny to jump and Labelle to lay her ears back and hiss.  
  
"And I'll have no impertinence from you, either, cat!" Snape added, pointing to Labelle again and eying the kitten coldly.  
  
Labelle suddenly hopped up on her hind legs and grabbed Snape's hand with one paw, swiping at his robe sleeve with the other. Muttering 'oh, Labelle!' under her breath, Ginny swallowed and closed her eyes as she pictured spending the rest of her life in Potions detention. She was shocked when she heard a sound coming from Snape that was amazingly like a chuckle. Cautiously opening one eye, she saw the Potions Master hold his hand very still while Labelle pounced on it again, careful to keep her claws retracted. Snape actually looked amused as the small kitten gently bit at the long, white forefinger while wrapping both forepaws around Snape's wrist. Her hind legs scrabbled for purchase and got caught in the excess material at his cuff as Snape lifted her away from the desk. Ginny couldn't help staring outright as Snape brought the kitten up to his eye level, gave her an almost indiscernible smile and examined her thoroughly, cradling her dangling legs in his other hand.  
  
"You didn't tell me she was a Kneazle, Weasley," he'd said in what, for Snape, was a mild tone. "Kneazles are very intelligent creatures. Probably much smarter than most of the student body here."  
  
Ginny had been so flabbergasted, she couldn't think of an intelligent reply. Instead she blurted out, "She seems to like you, sir."  
  
Snape's face had softened slightly while studying the kitten, but at Ginny's words it stiffened into its customary sneering frown. "Oh, really? And what startling insights into feline behavior do you have, Miss Weasley, to give you that impression? She is merely a young kitten momentarily amused with what she considers a new toy!"  
  
Despite his words, Snape seemed reluctant to relieve the kitten of her 'toy'. He was actually poking and teasing the small Kneazle, letting her play with his fingers and sleeve. Ginny gathered her courage and reached out to pet the tiny head.  
  
"Actually, sir," she said nervously, "she lets very few people touch her. She won't go near my roommates, she barely tolerates Hermione, and she really dislikes Ron. About the only people she seems to like besides me are Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Draco Malfoy, and, er, now, you, sir!"  
  
Snape had lifted his thin eyebrows at this little speech, then looked down at the small Kneazle who had climbed up his arm and had now graduated to tugging at his neck cloth. Holding her away from him, Snape studied her again. "Hmmm," he murmured speculatively. "Sprout and Hagrid, eh?" The speculative look turned to Ginny as he added, "And young Malfoy, as well? Interesting."  
  
Ginny flushed under his scrutiny, but didn't comment. He finally smirked at her and moved to hand the kitten back. "Well," he'd drawled, sounding so much like Draco Malfoy that Ginny wondered whether that superior tone was something they taught in the Slytherin Common Room, "at least I'm not in the same group as Granger and, er, yes."  
  
He'd stopped short and Ginny realized he'd decided against insulting her brother to her face. Not that Ginny minded. Ron could be a prat at times. But if Professor Snape would accept her kitten in classes (and Labelle did seem to understand that she must be quiet during class) Ginny would forgive him the near slip in courtesy. Snape had reached out to give Labelle a final scratch behind the ears. He'd then pinned Ginny with a dark look and given her a stiff admonishment that 'the first time that creature disrupts class, she's out!' Ginny had gratefully agreed, and fled, Labelle tucked securely into her book bag.  
  
Now, listening to the man tear into one of the sixth year Hufflepuffs who shared this Potions class with the Gryffindors, Ginny wondered what it was in the man that Labelle had liked. Oh, she understood his anger right now. Wolfsbane potion was extremely difficult to make and some of the ingredients were hard to come by, so when the girl had carelessly spilled half a jar of powder on the floor, naturally Snape would be furious. But he was always furious, it seemed. Still, Potions was one of Ginny's favorite classes, even in the years she was unlucky enough to have Professor Snape. Maybe her own opinion of the class had coloured Labelle's choice. Ginny despised Arithmancy and History of Magic, and Labelle seldom graced those classes with her presence. Transfiguration was a good class and Ginny really did like Professor McGonnogal. Especially after the Gryffindor Head of House had commented that she wished her students were as well behaved as the little Kneazle. That had earned her a laugh and she hadn't protested at all to having Labelle back, particularly since the other students seemed to perform better with her there. All animals seemed to love Hagrid so it was, to coin a phrase, a no-brainer that Labelle would like the huge half-giant. And Professor Sprout had always allowed cats the run of her greenhouses as long as they didn't dig anything up, so that was also easily explained. But then, why didn't she care for Hermione? Hermione was devoted to Crookshanks, wasn't she?  
  
Ginny thought about that, hard. She liked Hermione, but couldn't help thinking of her as, to use Professor Snape's wording, an insufferable know- it-all. And Hermione treated Crookshanks as a pet rather than a friend. Maybe it was Ginny's own ambivalence toward Hermione sometimes that had influenced Labelle. Ginny frowned, watching the poor Hufflepuff girl tremblingly sweep up the excess powder and discard it. Snape returned to the front of the class and rapped out a clipped order for everyone to get back to work, then he sank into his chair massaging his temples with his thin, bony fingers. Ginny felt a little sorry for Professor Snape. It must be hard to be a perfectionist in an imperfect world. Especially if your specialty demanded an inordinate amount of precision and accuracy. Too bad Snape didn't have a friend to help him deal with his frustration. Ginny's hand moved to stroke Labelle again, glad that she had a friend to help her through rough patches. Her hand froze! The kitten was gone! Oh, no, she thought, desperately looking around for the fuzzy creature. If Labelle started wandering around class, Snape would really blow his top! As inconspicuously as possible, Ginny edged out of her seat and crouched low, looking under the other desks. Where was that Kneazle?  
  
"Did you drop something, Miss Weasley?" Professor Snape asked sharply, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Ginny was so startled that she jumped up, banging her head against the bottom of her desk and almost spilling her own potion. A few students laughed, but quickly stifled it when Snape roared for silence. Ginny scrambled to her feet and sat hurriedly, hastily composing a lie about retrieving her quill. It wasn't necessary. Professor Snape was sitting calmly at his desk, smirking at her and gently stroking the kitten. How in the world had Labelle snuck off of her lap and onto Snape's desk, Ginny wondered? However she'd done it, there the little kitten was, making up to the professor in a disgustingly obvious manner and purring contentedly as he scratched behind her ears. Ginny moved to recover the Kneazle, but Snape waved her off.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley, if you're not working on your potion in three seconds."  
  
Ginny finally rescued her friend after class, but was amazed that Snape hadn't yelled at anyone else for the remainder of the period. Maybe Labelle had a soothing effect on the acerbic Potions master. Her mates were equally amazed and couldn't stop asking what Ginny thought she was about to let her kitten that close to Snape. Ginny could only shrug. "Labelle chooses her own friends," she said simply. Holding the kitten up and looking her in the eyes, she scolded her.  
  
"But don't do that again, love," she gently admonished the kitten. "I thought I was going to die when you popped up on that man's desk!"  
  
The sixth years were headed toward Transfiguration when Ginny heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh, look, the Kneazle is out walking her weasel," the silky voice drawled.  
  
Ginny stopped and turned, pasting a pleasant smile on her face. This was the first time Draco had spoken to her since the train, but Ginny had been expecting it. Some of the sixth years hurried off, but Ginny's friends stood by, ready to help defend her. Ginny shook her head at them. Still cuddling Labelle, she approached the tall Slytherin, keeping the smile firmly planted.  
  
"Well, hullo, Draco," she said brightly, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "I was expecting you to happen along soon. I expect you're feeling a bit out of practice, right? Well, what will it be today? My hair? My worn robes?"  
  
Ginny didn't want to give him a chance to get a word in and continued in the same bright, bubbling manner. "I do hope you'll find some new material, though. I mean, you've been using the same old insults for the last five or six years, right? About time to find something new, yeah? But try to leave Labelle out of it, right? She really does like you and I wouldn't want her to think badly of you. So, right, then. I'm ready. Give it you're best shot."  
  
If Ginny's friends were amazed by her speech, Malfoy was dumbstruck. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Snapping his mouth shut, he glared at her and her friends, then opened his mouth for another try. Ginny glanced at her watch and held up a hand.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Draco. Gotta run. Class is about to start. Next time, right? And do find something to snipe at besides money, right? Nice to see you again. Bye!"  
  
Ginny turned and grabbed the arm of the girl closest to her, dragging her down the hallway and away from Draco. The rest of her friends followed them and, as soon as they turned the corner, burst into loud questions, demanding to know what Ginny had been about.  
  
"Oh, God, Ginny! Malfoy's really going to get you now! You just made him look really stupid back there!" her friend Daisy Cotton said.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Susannah Oldsmith demanded. "What were you thinking? And since when have you been on a first name basis with HIM?"  
  
Colin Creevey hadn't said anything at first, but he eyed Ginny carefully, wishing he had his camera right now. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright, and she looked for all the world like a girl in love. Infatuated, at least. Suddenly both his eyebrows rose almost to his hairline.  
  
"Ginny!" he said more loudly than he'd meant to. "You're not-not with HIM!"  
  
Ginny looked at Colin and blushed harder.  
  
"Not what?" Susannah demanded, while Daisy wanted to know, "Him who?"  
  
Colin wiped the astonished look from his face and said casually, "Not trying to antagonize that prat, that's what."  
  
Ginny shot him a grateful look. Colin had a quick eye, which made him such a good photographer. Unfortunately, he often saw things others didn't. He'd noticed immediately when Ginny had finally given up on having Harry notice her, even though half the school still thought she was infatuated with the 'Boy Who Lived'. He'd wrapped a companionable arm around her and told her to buck up. She'd find someone who appreciated her and realized how special she was. Ginny hadn't had the courage to tell him she'd already found that someone, even if she didn't think Draco would ever consider her as 'someone special'. Despite her long ranged plan to get Draco to notice her as something other than a target for his nasty comments, Ginny's expectations were low. She didn't need Colin telling her just how hopeless her case was. She knew that already.  
  
As they headed toward their next class, Ginny's friends continued to discuss their recent encounter.  
  
"I think you need to have your head examined, Gin," Daisy commented. "Talking to Malfoy like that is just insane! And he'll take it out on us, too."  
  
"I dunno," Colin said brightly. "Maybe it'll keep him off balance. Maybe he'll just decide you're not such an easy target anymore and leave you alone."  
  
Ginny looked down at Labelle and let her hair hide her face. Colin was waiting for her reaction, she knew, and she didn't want him to know that she was worried about just that.  
  
"Well, I think its like poking a snake with a stick," Su said worriedly. "A really poisonous snake and a really short stick. He's gonna turn around and bite you!"  
  
Ginny shrugged and refused to comment. As they filed into the Transfiguration classroom, Colin sidled up to Ginny and whispered wickedly, "Maybe you WANT him to turn around and bite you!"  
  
'Young Kneazles need lots of exercise and attention. Your Kneazle will want to be with you as much as possible during her important first year. Make sure she gets rest, exercise and plenty of love.  
  
You will notice that your Kneazle will pick and choose his own human friends, and some of his choices may astound you. He may take up with characters that you would never befriend yourself. The author cautions you to never discredit your Kneazle's selection. He senses hidden depths in humans and you might be wise to accept these odd alliances and even strengthen your own bonds with these humans.'  
  
Ginny grimaced and let the thin paperback fall to the desk. Why couldn't Felina K-C tell her something she didn't already know? Like how to keep her kitten in her room or out of the owlrey, or how not to pester the house elves when they were doing their chores, or how to prevent the annoying little darling from spitting and snarling at the boys in the Common Room? Labelle was a little darling, and Ginny loved her dearly. But the Kneazle had a bad habit of hissing at almost any boy who approached her. The notable exceptions were Draco Malfoy, of course, and Colin Creevey. Ginny didn't understand it. If Labelle were jealous, wouldn't Colin, one of her best friends, and Draco, the boy Ginny was hopelessly infatuated with be just the ones she'd try to keep off? Why would the Kneazle object to Seamus or Dean or any of the other boys in Gryffindor? It wasn't as though Ginny didn't like them. She actually thought that if she hadn't already fallen for Draco, she might have easily fallen for one of them. But even as recently as last night, when Dean had smiled at Ginny and asked if he could share the couch with her, Labelle had taken instant exception. She'd hissed and arched her back, spluttering and spitting until Dean had moved to a different seat. Ginny shook her head. Whenever she encountered Draco, though, (and after two months she'd encountered him a lot) the kitten was positively shameless in demanding his attention. Ginny had had several run-ins with Draco, and it was sometimes a toss-up as to who won, but at least Ginny was holding her own. Labelle didn't seem to care. She would mewl until Ginny let her down, then saunter over to Draco and rub his legs until he picked her up and petted her. Labelle accepted it as her due, and Ginny had to admit that Draco didn't seem to mind, but it still seemed odd. Oh, well, she thought, absently brushing a loose strand of hair from her face and scratching an itch on her nose. Kneazles were odd creatures and Labelle obviously remembered that it was Draco who had rescued her and Ginny in Knockturn Alley. Sighing, Ginny picked up the book again.  
  
The library was quiet, and almost empty, and Ginny had been able to easily sneak Labelle in. The Kneazle loved the library with its tall shelves, musty old tomes and deep window seats. She loved to curl up on a cushion in a ray of sunlight and bask almost as much as she loved to explore the huge room. Labelle was very clever and seemed to know instinctively when the librarian would show up. Then Labelle would crawl into the book bag and keep her head down until Madam Pince walked away. Right now Labelle was curled up on a cushion in one of the window seats. Ginny was sitting at one of the long desks nearby. She was supposed to be studying, but she needed a break. The thin paperback on Kneazles was distracting enough to help her relax. She opened the book, noticing how ink-smudged her hands were from doing her homework, and then found her place again.  
  
'Although it is sometimes disconcerting, you will find that your Kneazle thinks she knows what is best for you. You will also find that she is usually right. If you are lucky enough to form a strong bond with your Kneazle, she will do everything in her power to make you happy. Kneazles react very strongly to human emotions. She will know when you are happy or sad, and will generally try to comfort you when needed. The author advises you to try to keep her needs and happiness in mind as well. A happy Kneazle is a powerful ally.'  
  
Ginny wanted desperately to be a good friend to Labelle and wondered if the Kneazle knew how much Ginny really loved her. She absently stroked the soft feline head when she suddenly realized that she was stroking the Kneazle's head! Ginny's eyes flew to the window seat that Labelle had been relaxing at only seconds before. How had the creature known that Ginny wanted to cuddle her? Shaking her head, she looked down and smiled at her small friend.  
  
"You're the smartest kitten in the whole world!" she said quietly.  
  
Labelle preened and purred under Ginny's approval, arching her neck into Ginny's scratching fingers. Then she stiffened and hopped off of Ginny's lap.  
  
"Labelle!" Ginny cried softly. "Come back!"  
  
She didn't want Labelle to get caught by Madam Pince, so she stood to follow. She only got a few feet when she heard Draco's voice coming from around the bookshelf.  
  
"Well, I see a little Kneazle," his voice said lightly. She could almost see his lip curling in a sneer. "That means there must be a little weasel around here somewhere."  
  
Ginny froze. It was Saturday and she really hadn't expected to see Draco today. She wasn't prepared. Usually she tried to look her best, not only to look good, but so he'd have less ammunition to use against her. Today, however, her hair was drawn back with an old piece of yarn, her robe was dusty from pulling her study material from the stacks of books, and she was wearing faded jeans with a hand-me-down tee shirt. She was not ready to face Draco like this but it was too late. Even as Ginny considered running and hiding, Draco rounded the corner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Eye candy, Ginny thought, despising the phrase, but knowing that in Draco's case it was apt. Candy for the eyes. Not necessarily gorgeous, but easy on the eyes. Yummy, delicious, and very, very bad for you. That summed up Draco Malfoy to a tee! He wasn't handsome, and he definitely wasn't cute. But he was stunningly, simmeringly, sumptuously attractive. Dead sexy. He looked dangerous, too. When he'd faced down Marcus Flint in Knockturn Alley, he'd looked dangerous. Even when he was just walking around the castle in his normal, irritable, irritating manner, he looked much like her friend Su had said. A snake, coiled and ready to strike. Ginny watched him, looking him up and down as he stood there, leaning negligently against the corner of the book shelf and holding Labelle to his chest. She felt even more messy than usual.  
  
Draco was dressed casually enough. He was wearing a Slytherin pullover jumper with a gray tee shirt showing at the 'V' neck, neat blue jeans and scuffed tennis shoes. Over this he wore a casual robe, unbuttoned and showing his slim, athletic form off to perfection. Everything the best quality, everything except the shoes neat and clean. And Ginny had been right when she'd thought he'd filled out. Despite the slender build, his shoulders and chest were definitely broader and more muscular than they'd been in previous years. He wasn't a skinny little ferret anymore. Ginny swallowed and met his eyes.  
  
"When I saw your Kneazle I thought I'd find you studying, Weasley," he said with a sneer. "Didn't realize they'd hired you to do the cleaning."  
  
He smirked as his eyes traveled from her messy hair, over her face to her dusty robes, to her worn tennis shoes and back. Ginny didn't have a chance to put her guard up. He'd already smashed her defenses with that one cruel sentence. When she retaliated, she spoke from anger and hurt.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd have the room to myself. It was rather pleasant, too, but suddenly there's a bad smell in here. Guess I'll have to leave, or at least open a window to let the stench of the basements out!"  
  
Oh, God, she thought! She'd never actually insulted him before; she'd just stopped him before he could insult her! It wasn't even that good an insult, but he was sure to want her blood now! She was very surprised, then, when he lifted one eyebrow and grinned. It was a nasty, mean grin.  
  
"So, the little weasel has claws, does she? That's good to know," he said, his voice as nasty as his grin. "I guess I'll have to watch what I say or I'll feel them ripping into me? Is that it, little weasel?"  
  
Labelle, who had been lying comfortably in Draco's arm, stretched up his chest and swatted him on the face. Her claws were retracted, but it was enough to catch his attention. He looked down at her and his mean grin turned into a soft smile.  
  
"Ah, yes, and little Labelle is telling me to watch myself, too, isn't she?" he murmured, scratching the kitten's head.  
  
Once again, Ginny had to wonder what the kitten saw in people to make her like them. But in this case, she had to wonder at herself, too. Draco had just insulted her but she was still here, staring at him and acting like an infatuated idiot. Do SOMETHING, she told herself angrily. Don't just STAND here! Finally turning away from him, she began to stuff her things back into her bag. Draco pushed himself away from the shelves and sauntered over to her.  
  
"So what ARE you doing here, Weasley? I'd think that even you would have better things to do on a Saturday morning than hide in the library."  
  
Ginny glared at him. He was setting Labelle down and lifting her books, examining them carefully. Ginny bristled and snatched 'Knowing your Kneazle' from his hand. He laughed at her.  
  
"Doesn't seem to be helping, from what I hear, little weasel. Your Kneazle seems to be running tame through all the classes."  
  
"What do you care?" Ginny snapped, shoving the book into the bag and barely missing Labelle's head. The kitten was trying to jump into the bag and Ginny turned her irritation on her. "Labelle, will you st--." Ginny stopped suddenly, looking around.  
  
Sure enough, she could hear the rapid patter of Madam Pince's feet against the floor tiles as the librarian approached. Ginny looked up at Draco and then down at the Kneazle, who was still trying to hide. Draco scooped the kitten up and moved forward until he was only inches from Ginny. He dropped the kitten into her arms and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket.  
  
"Miss Weasley!" the librarian's strident voice demanded. "What is going on here?"  
  
Ginny didn't blame her for her shocked reaction. From where she was standing it must look like Ginny and Draco were about to kiss! Draco jumped in before Ginny could stammer an answer.  
  
"Weasley has ink smudged on her face, and I'm just helping her clean it away since she doesn't have a mirror," he said smoothly, as though it was something that happened every day.  
  
Ginny looked helplessly toward the librarian, who raised her eyebrows and then nodded.  
  
"So I see," she snapped, still eying them both suspiciously. "Very well, get on with it and then go about your business. This is a library, not a..."  
  
Her voice faded as she marched away. Ginny looked gratefully up at Draco. He'd protected Labelle from discovery, shielding her from Madam Pince with his own body. Draco, however, was frowning at her again. "God, Weasley, how did you manage to get so much ink on your face, anyway?" he demanded as he lifted the material to her cheek and rubbed none too gently.  
  
"What?" Ginny had thought he'd been bluffing, but when he pulled the cloth away, it was smudged with ink.  
  
"Its all over! You better go round to the loo and wash it off." He stepped back and shook his head. "You're hopeless, Weasley. I hope you take better care of Labelle than you do yourself."  
  
He grabbed her hand, looking at it with disgust. "You know, little weasel," he remarked with a sneer as Ginny tried to tug her hand back. "If you had decent quill you wouldn't spill so much ink!"  
  
Releasing her hand, he added, "But then, you can't afford it, can you?"  
  
Turning away, he sauntered off. Ginny felt her cheeks flush. She wanted to scratch his eyes out, but reached out to scratch Labelle's head instead. The kitten burrowed under Ginny's chin and purred comfortingly.  
  
"Oh, Labelle, we're just a couple of blind idiots," she said unhappily, blinking back a tear. "There's nothing nice or chivalrous about him. He must have been having a bad day when he helped us."  
  
Labelle gave a distressed mewl and snuggled even closer to Ginny. Feeling a bit battered, Ginny sighed and set the kitten on the desk again. She repacked her bag and deposited the kitten inside, then hefted the bag again and left the library. She didn't see Draco on the way out, but was relieved rather than disappointed.  
  
The loo along the corridor was empty, so Ginny set her bag on the ground and moved cautiously to the row of mirrors to see how bad the damage was. Her eyes widened even as her spirits sank to her toes. Draco had been right. She had ink all over her face! She remembered swiping the hair from her face and scratching an itch on her nose. She must have brushed her cheeks and rubbed her chin as well, as she had smudges of ink on those, too. It wasn't that dark, but it was obvious on her pale skin. It was no wonder he'd made that crack about her cleaning the library. God, it was a wonder that he hadn't just burst out laughing at her the second he saw her! The light dust on her robes was nothing compared to the filth on her face.  
  
Feeling the tears sting her eyes, she pumped some soap into her hands and turned the water on. Working up a lather, Ginny washed her hands thoroughly, cleaning all of the ink off. She got more soap and scrubbed her face. The ink came off easily enough, but Ginny couldn't wash away the humiliation she felt. How Draco must have been laughing at her. It wasn't just the incident with the ink, but the other things he'd said. She usually had her guard up when she saw him, but she hadn't stood a chance this morning. And instead of being able to deflect his sarcasm and insults, he'd just walked all over her. He'd called her hopeless, implied that she couldn't take care of her kitten, and had rubbed her nose in her family's money situation. There was no way he would ever be interested in her romantically, and at this moment Ginny wondered whether she wasn't actually glad. What on earth did she think she saw in him? His actions proved that he really was just cruel and arrogant.  
  
Drying her face with scratchy paper towels, Ginny sighed.  
  
"Mrow?"  
  
Labelle was rubbing against Ginny's ankles and looking up, worried. Ginny instantly brightened and scooped the kitten up into her arms.  
  
"It's all right, love. We just made a mistake, that's all."  
  
She nuzzled the Kneazle, lifted her bag and headed back to Gryffindor.  
  
When Ginny entered the Common Room, Su and Daisy were saving her a seat on the couch by the fireplace. They motioned her over, so she set Labelle down and headed toward her friends. She was a bit depressed and they noticed. As she slumped into the couch next to Su, Daisy asked, "What's up, Gin? You look like someone cancelled Hogsmeade next week!"  
  
Ginny glanced at her friends and wondered what to say. Colin, who'd been talking Quidditch with Ron and Harry, walked over and slid in on her other side, putting a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Tell us," he said simply.  
  
"Oh, it's really nothing," Ginny sighed. It wasn't really. Just Draco Malfoy showing his true colours, albeit several months later than usual. That was all. "I was in the library and I had a run-in with Draco." After a slight pause she added, "Malfoy."  
  
"Is that all?" Su turned back to the fashion magazine open on her lap. "Lord, Gin, you've been at each other's throats all year. That's nothing to get upset at."  
  
"At who's throat?" Hermione Granger looked up from the thick text she'd had her nose buried in. Ginny hadn't even noticed her sitting in a large, wingback chair a few feet away.  
  
"No one," Ginny muttered. She might have told Su, Daisy and Colin, but not Hermione. Her friends might or might not sympathize, but Hermione had a bad habit of getting preachy. Ginny was NOT in the mood for a sermon on how she should have avoided Draco in the first place.  
  
"Who, Ginny? Have you really been having problems with Malfoy this year?" For a change, Hermione looked totally perplexed.  
  
"Nothing I can't take care of," Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Too right," Colin agreed. "Our Gin's been keeping that prat in his place for months now. He must have just caught her by surprise today."  
  
Ginny gave him a look of mixed gratitude and irritation. She did NOT need her brother's girlfriend inciting Ron to go after Draco's blood on her behalf. But, then again....  
  
"That's odd," Hermione said, interrupting Ginny's train of thought. "Malfoy's been unusually mellow this year. I don't think he's said half a dozen words to us the whole school year. I thought he'd finally grown up."  
  
Hermione looked more closely at Ginny, making the younger girl want to squirm. Hermione had a knack for making wild guesses that just happened to be correct. Before she could get the older girl on a different subject, though, Hermione snapped her book closed.  
  
"All right, Ginny. If you're sure it's nothing..." She stood and gave Ginny a final, questioning look.  
  
Ginny breathed a silent sigh of relief. Hermione was letting her off the hook. She wouldn't pursue it. Shaking her head, she watched Hermione take herself off upstairs. She wasn't pleased, though, when Colin leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "By the skin of our teeth, that!"  
  
Ginny had tried very hard to avoid Draco the following week. She saw him at meals, of course. Occasionally she saw him ahead of her in the hallways. But she no longer tried to meet him, and she did everything she could to prevent him from sneaking up on her from behind. Not that he ever had before, but she was growing paranoid. After the verbal drubbing he'd given her on Saturday, she wanted to keep her distance. And she'd finally convinced herself that she had been temporarily insane when she'd thought she liked him. There really wasn't anything there to like. At least, not for her. She would find herself a nice boy who didn't feel compelled to tear her down to make himself feel good. The trouble was, she wasn't attracted to any 'nice' boys.  
  
Although Su, Colin and Daisy complained about rushing to classes and bolting their food to get out of the Great Hall before everyone else, they seemed relieved that Ginny wasn't carrying her battle to the enemy any more. At least, Su and Daisy seemed relieved. Colin seemed puzzled. By Friday, Ginny felt that Draco (she really SHOULD think of him as Malfoy again) realized that she wouldn't bother him anymore, so hopefully he would leave her alone. The four friends were walking a bit more slowly toward their third hour class when Su and Daisy excused themselves to use the loo. Colin and Ginny continued to class.  
  
"Look, Ginny," Colin began. He stopped, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What?" Colin had done this all week. He'd begin to ask her something, then just stop. "Spit it out, Colin," she said irritably.  
  
"Well, you never told us what happened in the library. I was just wondering if the snake really did bite. What did Malfoy say that makes you cringe around the corners and look over your shoulder all the time? I mean, I thought you two might just-uh, you know.."  
  
Ginny flushed, but wasn't surprised. Hadn't she always known that if anyone saw through her it would be Colin? Sighing, she stopped and leaned against the wall wearily. She would have scratched at her kitten's head, but they were headed for History of Magic and Labelle had taken herself elsewhere.  
  
"You know, I thought so too, for a while," Ginny finally admitted. "I thought that if I could keep him, you know, off balance, he might become interested. You know? He might actually see ME and not the 'little weasel' he always calls me."  
  
Colin gave her a sympathetic smile and reached out to touch her cheek gently. "Bloody idiot, he is. But things might turn out right, after all. Give it time, yeah?"  
  
Ginny smiled back and squeezed Colin's hand. She knew he wasn't interested in her; he was just a very comforting friend. She was about to release his hand when a cold, hard voice made her jump.  
  
"So, this is what the good little Gryffs get up to when there's no one about, is it?"  
  
Draco's voice sliced through the quiet hallway like a blade. It dripped sarcasm, but it couldn't be colder than the expression on his face. He glared from Colin to Ginny and back as he stalked up to them. Ginny was surprised when Colin grinned at him.  
  
"What's it to you, Malfoy? What do you care what Ginny and I get up to?"  
  
Ginny grimaced as she noted Draco's expression grow, if possible, angrier. It took all her courage not to cower under the look. Draco seemed to be ignoring her, though. He turned his full glare on Colin, and Ginny noticed for the first time that Colin, too, towered over her. He could actually look Draco in the eye!  
  
"Well, Malfoy? You had something to say?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes as his fists tightened.  
  
"I should kick your ass for you, Creevey, just on principle," he said, his voice tight.  
  
Colin surprised both Ginny and Draco by laughing. "Oh, you could TRY, Malfoy," he said, amused. Then his own voice hardened. "But don't let my reputation fool you. I might be, what do your type call me? Oh, yes, a queer-boy, a pouf, a nancy-boy? That doesn't mean I can't defend myself."  
  
He turned back to Ginny and touched her cheek again. "Ta, love," he said in an exaggerated falsetto. "Just don't be too late for class."  
  
"Colin! Wait!"  
  
Ginny moved to accompany him, but he put a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back.  
  
"Talk to him, Gin. It'll be okay." Colin gave Draco a last look and Ginny could swear that something, some message had passed between the two of them. Colin nodded and walked away and Draco's stiff, menacing stance relaxed. When he finally looked at her, he was merely frowning.  
  
"Odd friends you choose, Weasley," he said. "Two girls who cower when they see me, and should have been in Hufflepuff. And a," he paused, looking toward Colin's retreating form, "a boy who isn't interested in you as anything more than a friend."  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to frown. She'd known about Colin since their fourth year. It hadn't mattered to her, though. He was the best friend she'd ever had. But she had always pegged Malfoy and his lot as typical macho homophobes. Apparently he hadn't known about Colin and his casual acceptance confused her. He didn't give her a chance to defend her friends, though.  
  
"If he wasn't coming on to you, what was he doing?"  
  
"Like Colin said, what do you care? Looking for some new and exciting way to humiliate me? Didn't have enough on Saturday?" Ginny shoved past him. "I have to get to class."  
  
His hand gripped her arm and she was yanked back, none too gently. Ginny tried to pull away, but she might as well have not bothered. Glaring up at him, she spat, "Let go! I'm tired of being your verbal punching bag, and I'm tired of you manhandling me!"  
  
She punctuated her statement with a swift kick to his shin. He avoided it, but barely.  
  
"Damn it, Weasley, knock it off! I just wanted to ask you a question!"  
  
He finally released her and Ginny angrily adjusted her robes. Her book bag had slipped off of her shoulder and although she'd been able to catch it before it hit the floor, the jolt had knocked some of her supplies out. Irritably she knelt to put everything back. He knelt beside her to help.  
  
"What is it? Just ask and go away," she snapped, snatching her quills from his hand and stuffing them back into the bag. She really hadn't needed her worn, mended quills as a reminder of their 'conversation' last Saturday.  
  
"Are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked finally.  
  
Ginny froze. Could he-was it possible that he was going to ask her to go with him? No way, she thought, but couldn't control the sudden racing of her pulse.  
  
"I-er, yeah. Why?"  
  
Don't get your hopes up, she warned. Just don't!  
  
His eyes met hers and Ginny couldn't pull away from the intensity of his stare. "Just remember what I told you before, Weasley. Stay out of alleys and dark places. Don't wander around alone. There are bad people in Hogsmeade as well as Knockturn Alley. Got it?"  
  
Ginny frowned, confused. "Wha--?"  
  
"Just try to stay out of trouble for once, right? And, for God's sake, stay with your friends!"  
  
Before Ginny could even think of asking for more details, he rose, turned and strode away. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Long in coming, hopefully worth the wait. No OC's, standard disclaimer. I don't own 'em. Just my own wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ginny watched Draco walk away. He was about to round the corner when Ginny heard twin screeches. She half-stood as Draco stopped abruptly, then turned to look at her, a smug smirk on his face. He took two paces backward and gave an elaborate bow to the two girls sidling around the corner. Su and Daisy weren't cringing, quite, but it was a close thing. They were both hugging the wall and watching him cautiously, as though they expected him to suddenly strike at any moment. Ginny had to roll her eyes. As far as she knew, the young man had barely spoken to either of them, but they acted like they were scared to death of him. She glanced at him once more, catching his 'I told you so' look before he strolled around the corner. Ginny frowned and returned to stuffing her things back into her bag.  
  
"Ginny!" Daisy rushed forward, finally noticing Ginny crouching on the ground. She looked anxiously behind her, then dropped to her knees beside Ginny. "Are you all right? Did that wanker touch you?"  
  
"If he did--," Su growled, pulling her wand from her pocket and glaring ferociously back. Ginny grinned. Her friends might be a little bit afraid of him, but they were ready to do battle for her when they thought Draco might have hurt her.  
  
"He didn't touch me," she said quickly, standing and laying a restraining hand on Su's arm. "He just wanted to ask if I was going into Hogsmeade tomorrow."  
  
Daisy and Su both whipped round to stare, wide-eyed, at Ginny.  
  
"That git asked you to go to Hogsmeade with him? You didn't say yes, did you?"  
  
"Ginny! You're kidding? What'd he say?"  
  
"NO!" Ginny said more sharply than she'd meant to. She took a deep breath. "He didn't ask me to go WITH him. He just wanted to know if I was going."  
  
Su looked confused. "Why would he want to know, if he didn't want you to go with him?"  
  
The three girls had begun to move down the hallway toward their class, Daisy glancing nervously behind them occasionally.  
  
"Believe me," Ginny said firmly. "He's NOT interested in me. Probably just wants to make sure he doesn't have to res--." She stopped abruptly. She still hadn't told her friends about Knockturn Alley. She wasn't sure she wanted to, and quickly tried to hide her slip.  
  
"Er, that is, he probably wants to make sure he has someone to pick on," she finished lamely.  
  
Both of her friends looked skeptical, but Ginny continued on doggedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. He wants to make sure he doesn't miss an opportunity to insult me again. So I'll have to make sure to stay out of his way. Right?"  
  
She looked hopefully at Su and Daisy, but both girls were frowning and shaking their heads.  
  
"Ginny, what's really going on?" Daisy demanded.  
  
"Yeah, you've been acting really weird ever since last week, and I don't buy that Malfoy picking on you thing. He's been doing that all year and it didn't bother you before."  
  
Colin yelled at them from down the hallway before Ginny could answer.  
  
"Hey, you're gonna be late if you don't move it!" he called, gesturing for them to put some speed on.  
  
As they hurried toward him, Su glanced at Ginny and said quietly, "You've got some explaining to do at lunchtime, girl."  
  
The Common Room was empty since most of the students were at lunch. Su and Daisy had filled Colin in on what they'd seen and the little Ginny had told them, so instead of going to lunch, Colin led the three girls back to Gryffindor.  
  
"Be back in a sec," he told them as he headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Ginny flopped down on a couch with Su and Daisy on either side. She knew what they wanted. They wanted to know exactly what had happened in the library and why it had bothered her so much. Once she explained that, they would want to know how on earth she'd ever become interested in Draco in the first place. Ginny sighed. She didn't HAVE to explain anything to them, but they were her best friends in the world. They had put up with her irrational behavior for more than two months now, and she felt they deserved some sort of explanation. It was just embarrassing, that was all. Embarrassing enough to admit that one of her worst enemies in the world had had to rescue her when she'd gotten herself lost in the filthy back- street slums of Knockturn Alley and its surrounding area. But it was even more humiliating to have to admit that she'd spent the entire school year trying to get the same enemy to notice her. And that she'd had a ridiculous, almost hero-worshipping crush on the arrogant git, too! At least she could assure her friends that she had finally gotten over it. She realized now how stupid it had been to try to make a hero out of Draco Malfoy when he'd probably just been trying to protect his own neck.  
  
As they waited for Colin to come back, the girls looked uneasily at each other. Ginny knew Su and Daisy would be all comfort and sympathy, but secretly they would probably roll their eyes and wonder what had gotten into Ginny. She couldn't blame them. She'd wondered herself, just last week. She was sure Draco had not been acting out of any sense of gallantry, but had wanted to get her out of the way quickly. That was the only explanation for his behavior. Ginny narrowed her eyes. If so, though, what was HE doing in Knockturn Alley? Why had he been meeting with Flint? It was obvious that he'd had a meeting of some sort with the creepy young man. He'd even told him that he'd be right back and to wait for him. Odd that in all this time it had never occurred to Ginny to wonder what that meeting might have been about. What if the two had been up to no good? What if...  
  
"Right then, girls, lunch is served!"  
  
Colin was just sliding a tray heaped with tins of meat, cheese and biscuits onto the table. He even had four bottled soft drinks to go along with the snack, as well as a small box of chocolates.  
  
"Wow! Colin! It's a feast!" Su said enthusiastically.  
  
"Good grief, Colin! Did your mum send you the entire grocery store?"  
  
Colin smiled at Daisy. "Well, you know, she does like to take care of her little boy!" he said slyly. "Sends me care packages about once a month because she doesn't want me sneaking down to the kitchens. Afraid I'll get in trouble."  
  
Ginny understood that there was more to his words than what appeared on the surface. In their fourth year Colin had snuck out of Gryffindor and been set upon by some older boys. Luckily, Fred and George 'happened' to be out and about and had broken up the incident before the other boys could do much more than push Colin around. George and Fred had made the other boys' lives miserable in a hundred small ways the rest of the year, ensuring that they would never set on Colin again. Amazingly, the twins had shown a remarkable amount of discretion for once and not much was said. But Ginny knew, even if no one else did, that the boys had picked on Colin because he didn't like girls.  
  
"She doesn't know you could take care of yourself, now?" Ginny asked curiously, knowing that Colin studied a variety of self-defense disciplines and tried to work out when he could.  
  
"I don't let on," he said with a laugh. "Otherwise, she wouldn't send me anything!"  
  
They laughed and set to, devouring every crumb. Finally, sitting back comfortably in the wingback chair he'd taken, Colin looked at Ginny.  
  
"All right, Gin. Give. What is going on with Draco Malfoy, and why, after knocking heads with him for two months, are you backing off and giving up?"  
  
Ginny sat back, too, and bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, she began.  
  
"It all started in Diagon Alley..."  
  
Half an hour later, Su and Daisy were indeed shaking their heads.  
  
"Wow, Ginny, I don't know what to say," Daisy began before Su cut her off.  
  
"For God's sake, Gin, Malfoy? I mean, MALFOY? Girl, you need your head examined!"  
  
Colin was grinning from ear to ear, however. "'Not interested in you as anything other than a friend'? That's really what he said? Well, that's unexpected. I would have expected some of the usual homophobic crap, but I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. Not that his cover is all that bad if you like that Greek-god, blond Adonis type. Which, obviously, our Ginny does."  
  
Ginny flushed and gave him a half-hearted glare.  
  
"So what now?" Colin asked.  
  
"Damned if I know," Ginny snapped. "I'll just make sure to stay out of his way, that's all."  
  
"Good!" Su and Daisy said together. They had taken offense at Draco's description of them and his comment about being sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"But why?" Colin asked. "I mean, it sounds to me like he's concerned about you. Maybe he really just wants you to keep safe. And knowing what a selfish git he is, if he wants you safe, its so he can have you for himself, right?"  
  
"Colin! Really!" Ginny gave him an exasperated look. "You're not really helping! Tell him," she said to the other girls. Unfortunately, Su was now looking speculatively at her.  
  
"What?!" Ginny demanded, her chin jutting out.  
  
"You know," Su mused, her voice as speculative as her expression. "He DID protect that annoying little Kneazle in the library. Why would he do that? That's definitely out of character for him."  
  
Ginny sighed. "He LIKES Labelle, and she likes him, too. THAT'S why he protected her."  
  
"If you use that reasoning," Daisy said nervously, "wouldn't that mean that Malfoy likes you, too?"  
  
Su's eyes widened and she turned to stare at Ginny. "Oh-my-God," she whispered. "No way!"  
  
Colin grinned wickedly at Ginny as she shook her head. She held up a hand in denial.  
  
"You're right, Su," she said firmly. "There is no way that he likes me. THAT was pretty obvious, to me at least. Otherwise why would he say such mean things?"  
  
Colin opened his mouth to reply but the sound of voices coming from the portrait hole stopped him.  
  
"What do you mean you're not going to Hogsmeade tomorrow!?"  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione had just come into the Common Room and Ron was looking at Hermione with a dark scowl.  
  
"That prat can't keep you from going! You're the Head Girl, for God's sake!"  
  
Ginny and her friends watched as the three seventh year students moved their way.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said with exaggerated patience, "I told you. Professor Snape is NOT forcing me to stay. I volunteered to help him with a project. It'll earn extra credit for me, and it will help me do well on the N. E. W. T.s."  
  
Ginny and her friends exchanged a quick look. No one but Hermione would actually volunteer to miss a trip to Hogsmeade. And definitely not to spend the time with their bad-tempered Potions Master. Hermione really was the absolute end.  
  
"But, Hermione, the N.E.W.T.s aren't for another eight months!" Ron said plaintively. "And it's HOGSMEADE! You gotta go with us! Tell her, Harry!"  
  
It seemed to Ginny that Harry was trying to keep a straight face. "Leave me out of this one, Ron. If Hermione wants to stay, nothing I say is going to change her mind."  
  
The three passed Ginny and her friends and wandered over to a table in the corner. More Gryffindors were drifting into the Common Room to relax before afternoon classes, so Colin began to clear away the tins.  
  
The girls stood, but Dean Thomas hurried over.  
  
"Ginny! Got a sec?" he asked, a tentative smile on his dark, good-looking face.  
  
"Uh, sure, Dean," Ginny answered, sitting again.  
  
Su, Colin and Daisy moved away, the girls going up to their room and Colin discarding their rubbish. Dean sat next to Ginny and looked quickly around.  
  
"Er, your Kneazle's not around, is she?"  
  
"Not at the moment," Ginny said with a grin. Labelle had made it clear that she did not like any of the boys in Gryffindor, except Colin. Most of the boys were now very wary of the hissing, spitting menace.  
  
"Good," he said quickly. "I just wanted to ask if you were going into Hogsmeade with anyone tomorrow?"  
  
Ginny's eyebrows shot up. Was Dean asking her out? She couldn't answer for a second. Dean was a very nice boy. He was good looking and pleasant company and Ginny couldn't think of any good reason not to go with him, if he was asking. Another good-looking face came to mind, but she shoved it aside. Draco Malfoy wasn't interested in her, and he'd made it perfectly clear, hadn't he? Before she could answer, though, a streak of patchy orange, black and white fur hurled itself at the small space between the two teens. Ears flattened, Labelle hissed and bared her teeth at Dean. He scooted back immediately.  
  
"Labelle!" Ginny cried, grabbing the kitten, a bit of a struggle since she'd grown several inches in the last few weeks. "Honestly! Its just Dean!"  
  
Labelle continued to glare balefully at the young man. Dean stood quickly, but he hovered near the edge of the couch.  
  
"Just Dean?" he said, assuming an offended look. "Ginny, you wound me!"  
  
Ginny giggled and stroked the Kneazle's head, soothing her. "I'm sorry, Dean. You know what I meant. I don't know what got into her! Anyway, you were saying?"  
  
Dean opened his mouth, but Colin walked up at that moment and interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Dean, but Ginny already promised to go with me tomorrow," Colin lied shamelessly. "You understand, right?"  
  
Dean looked as though he did not understand at all.  
  
"But I thought you two were just friends," he said stubbornly.  
  
Now Ginny began to say something, but Colin cut her off.  
  
"Yes, but Ginny promised to help me buy some Christmas presents, didn't you, Gin? And who knows whether we'll get a chance to go again before the holidays?"  
  
Ginny could either deny it and make Colin look foolish, or she could agree and take it out of his hide later. Paybacks, she thought darkly as she gave Dean an apologetic smile.  
  
"He's right, Dean. I guess I forgot. Maybe we could meet for a drink at the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
Dean sort of grunted and gave Colin a long look. "Right," he said finally. "See you later."  
  
Su and Daisy came back downstairs and handed Ginny her books for her afternoon classes. "Ready?" Daisy asked brightly.  
  
Giving Colin a dark look, Ginny muttered, "As I'll ever be."  
  
Ginny, Su, Colin and Daisy were just leaving the small stationer's shop, arms laden with an odd assortment of bags and boxes. Besides a few hastily chosen Christmas presents (as a boon to Ginny's conscience) Colin and Su had both restocked their potions supplies, Daisy had blown most of her money at Honeydukes, and Ginny was clutching a new paperback romance she'd gotten from the book store. They had spent most of the day just wandering from shop to shop and making small purchases, except for the hour the girls had spent in the small robe shop, looking at the latest fashions and giggling over the display of fancy lingerie. Colin had flatly refused to accompany them and had taken himself over to the sporting goods store to look for gloves for the Quidditch season. He was a chaser this year and had been looking forward to getting some new gear. Wherever they went, though, Ginny had noticed that she was never left on her own.  
  
She wasn't certain whether it was because they'd had a private discussion about her or coincidence, but it was unnerving to find one or the other of her friends always at her side, or under her feet or looking over her shoulder. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she doubted it. She was certain they were standing guard over her and it was annoying. And having Labelle desert her this morning made it all the more annoying.  
  
Ginny had been sure the Kneazle would want to go into Hogsmeade with them. She had accompanied them down to the main entry hall where Argus Filch was checking names off his list. He was taking his time about it, too, the irritating git, Ginny had thought. Mrs. Norris was standing at his side, her sly eyes glaring at each student as though she knew something nasty about him or her. When it was Ginny's turn, though, Mrs. Norris took one look at Labelle and yowled, spinning and running as though the devil were chasing her. Ginny glanced down at her kitten, but Labelle just looked innocently back. Filch, of course, had dropped his list and lit off after his cat immediately, calling back various threats if any of 'you little heathens' left without his approval.  
  
The students had looked at one another, before heading, en masse, out the door. Labelle, however, moved to the side and turned toward the dungeons.  
  
"Labelle!" Ginny had cried. "Aren't you coming with us?"  
  
The Kneazle had rubbed Ginny's ankles, meowed, and turned back to the dungeons. Ginny shrugged, figuring Labelle must have had better things to do.  
  
But Ginny would have loved her company right now, when she was feeling a bit suffocated by the over protectiveness of her friends. It was nice to know they cared, but she thought they were getting a bit carried away. She kept her grumbling to herself, though. She was grateful for their friendship.  
  
"Well, how about the Three Broomsticks?" Su said brightly. "I need a break!"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Colin said. "Looks like it might actually rain after all."  
  
The sky had been gray when they'd left the castle, but dark clouds had been accumulating all day. It was now dark enough that the magical gas lamps had already come on, even though it was barely three in the afternoon.  
  
"Great," Ginny said glumly. "And I didn't even bring my umbrella!"  
  
"'S'all right, Gin," Daisy told her comfortingly. "We can share. Besides, we don't have to stay that long."  
  
As they entered the Three Broomsticks, they found it already crowded. Colin and Su handed their packages over to Ginny and Daisy and made for the loos, while Ginny and Daisy looked for a table. They managed to grab a table that three Ravenclaw boys were vacating, and dumped their purchases on the extra stools to save the seats.  
  
"Damn!" Ginny said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Daisy looked around quickly to see what had made Ginny curse.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Ginny snapped, using one of her brother's favorite curses. "I just bought new quills, then went and left them on the counter! Now I have to go back and get them!"  
  
Ginny stood, preparing to leave, but Daisy grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hang on, Ginny. Wait 'til Colin or Su come back. Then one of us will go with you."  
  
Ginny frowned at her friend. "Daisy, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I'm not a child and despite whatever you lot may think, I really can take care of myself. Besides," she said, shrugging back into her cloak, "I'll only be a few minutes. What's gonna happen to me on the main street in broad day?"  
  
Ignoring Daisy's pleading and complaints, Ginny pulled up the hood of her cloak and left the inn. It would take her five, maybe seven minutes, max, to get to the stationer's, and she would stay on the main street. There would be people about, so what could happen, really? Besides, Draco Malfoy had probably just been rattling her cage yesterday. He'd probably just wanted to get a rise out of her, and she wasn't going to let him and his bad jokes influence her. As she walked quickly along the street, she realized that she hadn't even seen him all day. Yeah, she thought, he'd just played a stupid joke on them all. With a snort of disgust, Ginny pushed him from her mind.  
  
The man behind the counter looked up as she entered, and smiled broadly. "Forget sumpin', missy?" he teased genially.  
  
He was holding up a small bag with the store's name emblazoned on it. The tips of four quills could be seen over the lip of the bag. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Thanks! My other quills are so worn out, I can barely write with them!"  
  
She took the bag and thanked him again. How stupid of her to pay for the new quills and then just walk out of the store without them. She had been thinking of Draco and his comments about not being able to afford them, and she'd gotten so steamed, she'd just walked off. Not that the git had been far wrong. She'd used the last of her spending money on them, and they'd have to last until after Christmas. Giving the owner a final wave, Ginny stepped out onto the street. And stopped.  
  
The day had grown even darker, and although it wasn't raining, a heavy fog was rolling in. She remembered a snatch of some old poem; something about the fog creeping in on little cat paws or something like that, but a chill ran down her spine. Ginny didn't like the way the fog was rolling, almost slithering down the street toward her. She wondered if perhaps she shouldn't have waited for Colin after all, but wondering wasn't getting her back to the Three Broomsticks. Straightening her back and tugging her cloak tightly about her, she turned away from the heavy wall of mist and hurried toward the inn.  
  
Five minutes, seven, max, she thought to herself, trying to keep the sudden panic she was feeling at bay. She'd be there in less time than it took to get from one class to another. She was still reassuring herself when a dark figure loomed from the mist that had surrounded her. Ginny tried to stop, but she was already practically on top of the figure. She turned, intending to run, but the figure, a man, by his size, reached out and grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her waist and clamping a hand across her mouth. Then, lifting her from her feet, the man dragged her into a darkened doorway and shoved her into the wall.  
  
Ginny's yelp of pain as her head smacked against the stones was muffled against the large hand. But the worst part was the man's chuckle. It was an evil laugh; definitely not a happy sound, and it caused another chill to snake down Ginny's spine.  
  
"Well, look at what I caught," the man murmured with another laugh. "If it isn't Malfoy's pretty little girlfriend. He should know better than to let you wander around alone. No knowing what sort of people you might meet, especially on a dark day like this!"  
  
Ginny shuddered, clutching her bag to her chest. Marcus Flint! What was he doing here in Hogsmeade? One of his hands was still clamped across her mouth, but the fingers of his other hand were tracing a line down her neck to her collar. Disgust rose in her throat and Ginny was afraid she might actually vomit if he touched her again. His eyes were leering at her and Ginny tried to look away as his thick lips twisted into a sneering smile.  
  
"I just realized who you are, pretty thing. You're Percy Weasley's little sister, aren't you?" He grinned suddenly. "Why, you were just a flat- chested little girl when I was at school. And now." Ginny squirmed and tried to scream as his hand moved to the fastening of her cloak. "Why, you're all grown up, aren't you? I'll have to take a look..."  
  
Panicked, Ginny dropped the bag and brought her hands up to rake at his face with her nails. He drew back, long, bloody furrows trailing down his face.  
  
"You bitch," he hissed, reaching for her as she pushed past him.  
  
One foot landed squarely on her bag of quills and for a sickening, heart- stopping second, Ginny was sure she was going to lose her balance. She stumbled, but righted herself and bolted off. Flint's hands caught in her cloak, bringing her up short. Ginny choked and struggled desperately with the catch of the cloak, freeing it not a second too soon. One of his hands was trying to grab at her hair, but she pulled away, leaving a few strands tangled about his fingers. She'd done it, she thought wildly. She was going to make it! And then she heard him yell out, "Stupefy!" just before her world went black.  
  
"-nervate!" Ginny could barely make out the word. The world came swimming painfully back and Ginny was aware of being cold. Freezing. She was shivering; her head hurt and her muscles were sore. And she was sitting on the cold ground! What the hell had happened? And then she remembered Marcus Flint.  
  
With a sob, Ginny struggled against the hands holding her, trying to kick and scratch. She was shaken roughly by the shoulders.  
  
"God damn it, Weasley! Knock it off!"  
  
She'd never been happier to hear Draco Malfoy's voice in her life! She stopped struggling and opened her eyes. And wished she hadn't. He looked furious!  
  
"Don't you ever listen!?" he demanded, glaring at her. "It wasn't that hard! Stay with your bloody friends! Don't go 'round by yourself! Are you stupid or just stubborn!?"  
  
"Get off, Malfoy!" Ginny hissed suddenly, pushing at his chest. She wanted to cry and it didn't make things any better to know that Draco was right. He'd warned her, but she'd stupidly gone out alone.  
  
He didn't release her, though. "Come on, Weasley," he said in a slightly calmer voice. "You'll catch your death out here without your cloak."  
  
He stood and roughly pulled her up. Ginny swayed slightly, her head pounding. She wondered if she'd struck her head when Flint had stupefied her. Flint! Ginny unconsciously moved toward Draco and looked around, frightened. She barely noticed when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Marcus Flint lay only a few feet away, sprawled facedown on the ground while the mist swirled over and around him. She shivered. Draco brought his hand up and pressed her head to his chest, before he turned her away from the sight.  
  
"I ought to strangle you," he said harshly. "Your friends ought to keep you on a leash to keep you out of trouble!"  
  
Despite the angry words, he continued to hold her until she stopped shivering. Finally, though, he pulled her away from him. His expression was unreadable as he looked at her.  
  
"Stay right here," he told her. "I'm getting your cloak and taking you back to the inn."  
  
Ginny wanted to protest that she could handle it herself, but she swallowed the words. She'd already acted stupid enough. With a small nod, Ginny leaned against the wall and watched as Draco retrieved her cloak from the dark doorway Flint had dragged her into. She could see why Flint had dared something so bold. Ginny wasn't even ten feet away and she could barely see Draco's dark form through the shifting fog. He bent over Flint and hauled to man to the doorway, shoving his into the small space. Ginny thought he was placing another spell on him, but she couldn't be sure. Then Draco stomped back to her.  
  
"Here," he said icily, shoving the cloak into her arms. "Put this on and we'll go."  
  
If Ginny had cherished any hopes that Draco might feel something for her besides contempt, the hopes were instantly quashed. He still sounded furious. She pulled the now-damp cloak onto her arms and fastened it quickly.  
  
"I'm ready," she began, but he'd already grabbed her arm, much like he had in Knockturn Alley, and was dragging her down the street toward the Three Broomsticks.  
  
The inn was all warmth and light after the chill and gloom outside. And that had been nothing to the chill of Ginny's companion. He didn't say a word as he marched her to the inn. Once they were inside the entryway, though, he turned to her and glared.  
  
"Stay right here," he ordered. "I'm getting your brother. Maybe he can control you, since it's obvious your friends can't!"  
  
Ginny started to protest, but he was already gone, stomping through the crowd directly toward the small table Ron was sharing with Harry and Dean Thomas. She glanced around quickly, and saw Colin rise, looking toward her, concerned. Colin stopped suddenly, his eyes moving to Draco. Ginny looked, too, and saw the Slytherin motioning imperiously at Colin to stay put. Ginny's indignation grew as she watched Colin sit again. Who the hell did Draco think he was to order her and her friends around? She wasn't indignant enough to move from where he'd told her to stay, though. Instead, she slumped against the wall and watched him talking, quietly and angrily, from the look of it, to her brother.  
  
Ginny could see Ron's face turning red even from across the room. He stood suddenly, and looked from Draco to her. They both made small, angry gestures in her direction. Oh, lord, Ginny thought. It was definitely going to hit the fan now. Ron finally gave Draco a last glare and started walking toward her. Marching, no, stomping was more like it. Ginny imagined she could actually feel the floor shake as both young men stamped up to her.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on, Ginny?" Ron demanded as soon as he was within hissing distance. "Bloody Malfoy tells me you're being stalked by that sodding bastard Marcus Flint. He tells me he warned you to stay with your friends. And he says the fucking bastard actually attacked you? What," he repeated, hands on hips, "the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
"Oh, wonderful, Weasley." The smooth, sneering voice cut right through Ginny's angry response. "I'm sure that after what she's been through, your brand of caring concern is exactly what your sister doesn't need. If I'd known you'd turn Inquisitor, I'd have taken her back to Hogwarts myself!"  
  
Ron had the grace to look sheepish. He glared at Draco, but turned back to Ginny. "Sorry, sis. But when Malfoy came up and said he found you out on the street, stupefied, with Flint standing over you, I just, you know, kind of lost it."  
  
Draco smirked. "Yeah, right. Think you can handle it now, Weasley?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, the Slytherin brushed past both of them and left.  
  
"I think you have some explaining to do, Ginny," Ron said, an odd look on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The walk back to Hogwarts was longer than Ginny remembered it ever being before. She hadn't really had a chance to get warm before Ron was gathering up his own packages and hauling her out of the inn. She'd begun to shiver again as soon as they got outside. By the time they reached the outskirts of the village, Ginny's teeth were chattering and she felt faint. Maybe it was the knock on the head she'd got when Flint had stupefied her, but she wanted nothing more than to lie down somewhere and curl up in a tight ball. Ron wasn't helping. He was holding her arm and pulling her along, but he maintained a frosty silence that he only broke to rap out sharp questions that Ginny, frankly, refused to answer at the moment. Even though Colin had taken a flanking position on Ginny's other side and tried to deflect some of Ron's bad temper, she could still sense her brother's anger. She wasn't about to answer him when he was in this mood, especially not right now.  
  
For one thing, Harry and Dean, along with Colin, Su and Daisy, had decided to accompany them. Ginny certainly didn't want to answer questions about Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint in front of Harry and Dean. Also, Ginny wanted to think. Draco hadn't explained anything to Ginny herself, but he had appeared in the nick of time from the look of things. Ginny wanted to know how he had been on the spot to prevent Flint from doing anything to her while she'd been stupefied. And, yesterday, why had he warned her in the first place? Had he known that Marcus Flint would be in town? Was he supposed to have met with the slimy git again?  
  
Huddling into her damp cloak, Ginny shuddered violently. She didn't know the answers to those questions, but she was damned sure going to find out.  
  
"Ginny, you're freezing!" Colin said, stripping off his own cloak.  
  
Ron stopped and looked at her. "Are you cold, Gin?" he asked, his voice now concerned.  
  
"Do you care?" she snapped, trying to push Colin's cloak back toward her friend. "I'll be fine, Colin. Besides, you'll freeze without it," she said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who took a knock to the head," he said, gently touching a small scrape on her forehead. "Besides, we're almost there," he assured her. "And you need it more than I do right now."  
  
Ginny was too tired to argue. She snuggled into the extra warmth Colin's cloak provided and plodded along beside a now contrite-looking Ron. She didn't care about her brother's sudden attack of conscious. She was more concerned with dozens of questions about Draco. Ginny looked ahead, wondering if he was up there, in front of them somewhere. He'd left the Three Broomsticks only a few minutes before they had, but she hadn't seen any sign of him afterward. Of course, the fog was as thick as ever and with shorter days, it was already growing dark. So it wasn't surprising that she hadn't spotted him. But her mind wouldn't let it go. Had he returned to Hogwarts? Or had he, as she suspected, gone back to Flint, revived him and had some secret meeting?  
  
The castle finally loomed ahead of them through the gloom, and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Even with Ron and company, she'd felt vulnerable out in the open. The group of teens trudged up the stairs to the entry, but the great doors were hauled open even before they reached them.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny! Thank God!"  
  
Hermione came barreling out of the brightly lit entry hall and threw herself at Ginny's neck. Ron stepped back, surprised, and released Ginny's arm.  
  
"Hermione! What the hell--?" Ron began as Ginny managed to gasp out, "Hermione! You're choking me!"  
  
She was trying to pry Hermione's arms from about her neck when Labelle leaped up onto Ginny's shoulder and hissed menacingly. Hermione jumped back quickly and Ginny pulled Labelle into her arms.  
  
"Labelle! What is it, love?" The Kneazle, large as she was now, was mewling pitifully and trying to burrow under Ginny's chin. The poor kitten was trembling almost as badly as Ginny had been.  
  
"What's going on? Hermione, how did you-?"  
  
The sound of someone clearing his throat caused the teens to look up.  
  
"I hardly think that the front steps is the place for this conversation," Professor Dumbledore said, studying the small group and motioning them inside. "Miss Granger, I'm sure Miss Weasley would appreciate some hot tea in the privacy of your room."  
  
Ron began to protest, but the Headmaster lifted a hand. "I know you have questions of your own, Mr. Weasley," he said kindly. "But your sister's welfare is, I know, more important to you. Your questions will wait."  
  
Though kindly said, the words were final. Hunching his shoulders and scowling, Ron let Harry and Dean coax him back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Colin, Su and Daisy gave Ginny quick hugs and followed the other three. Ginny was left with a frantic Kneazle, a panicked Head Girl and a worried looking Headmaster. She turned a perplexed look on Hermione.  
  
"How on earth did you know something happened?" she asked finally.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is right," Hermione said quickly. "This isn't the place."  
  
She took Ginny's arm, much more gently than had Ron, and pulled her into the castle, closing the great doors behind them.  
  
"I'll have one of the House Elves bring tea up to your room, Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said. "I know you will explain everything satisfactorily."  
  
With that, he turned and strode off down the corridor.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Hermione said, motioning to the stairway.  
  
"I wish someone would start explaining things to ME for once," Ginny grumbled, following Hermione.  
  
A fire was burning brightly in the small room Hermione occupied as Head Girl. The room was small, but it was private and very warm. There was just room for a bed, a tiny desk and two chairs near the hearth. A door near the back of the room led, Ginny assumed, to a private bathroom. The little spare room that was available seemed to be filled with books. There were books piled along the walls, books tottering in piles on the corners of the desk, and books lined neatly on the mantle. There were even rows of books neatly arranged under the high, four-poster bed. Ginny shook her head and continued to stroke Labelle, while Hermione carefully took a stack of books from one chair and set it gently beside the bed. The other chair was occupied by Hermione's pet cat Crookshanks. The large cat was watching the proceedings with the air of someone watching his own impending doom. Sure enough, Hermione turned to the cat and began to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, but I need the chair. Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?"  
  
Crookshanks opened one eyelid more widely than the other, giving the impression of looking skeptically at his mistress.  
  
"Come on, Crookshanks. You know the bed is just as warm as the rest of the room. Please?"  
  
Finally, managing to look extremely put out, Crookshanks stood, stretched, and hopped off the chair. He seemed to lift his nose into the air as he sauntered past the girls and jumped up onto the bed. Giving Hermione one last look, he walked across the bed and collapsed squarely in the middle of her pillow.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," she muttered. "I'll have to brush cat hair out of my face all night."  
  
She shook her head and motioned for Ginny to take one of the chairs. She was about to take the other when there was a soft knock on the door. Hermione opened the door and a small House Elf wheeled in a tea tray.  
  
"Thank you, Toby," Hermione said.  
  
"It is Toby's pleasure, miss," the Elf squeaked. "If miss will just call when she is finished, Toby will come and collect the trolley."  
  
"That'll be fine. I'll call when I'm done."  
  
The Elf nodded and disappeared. Hermione pushed the trolley over to the fireplace and positioned it between the chairs. Finally she sat and served.  
  
"All right," Ginny said when both cups had been filled, cream and sugar added and both girls were settled into the chairs. "Now, will you please tell me how you and Labelle seemed to know I was in trouble?"  
  
At the mention of her name, Labelle stirred. The poor thing had finally stopped trembling and was now curled up on Ginny's lap. She turned her large amber eyes up to Ginny and gave a small meow. Ginny smiled softly at her and stroked her head again. Then she looked at Hermione.  
  
"Let me ask you something, Ginny," Hermione began. "That book you're always reading, about Kneazles, does it mention anything about Kneazles being psychic?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "Psychic? You mean, like, in reading minds?"  
  
"Uh, kind of like that, but more like empathic, like they can feel what you're feeling and they sense when you're troubled. Anything like that?"  
  
Ginny thought. "Well, the book does mention that in some cases a Kneazle seems to sense its friend's feelings, but Labelle does it all the time. She just sort of shows up when I need her."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Well, it happened again today; I'm sure of it."  
  
Settling back with her cup, Hermione began her story.  
  
"You know I was staying behind to work on an extra-credit project today for potions, right? Well, I wasn't the only one there. Justin and Hannah from Hufflepuff were there, too, and Draco Malfoy. We were all in the Potions classroom today. Labelle came in early, right after you lot left, I assume. I had no idea she was on such good terms with Professor Snape, but as soon as she came in, he seemed to, I don't know, calm down and relax."  
  
She paused to look at Ginny, who looked back with a nod. "Labelle likes him," she said simply.  
  
Shrugging, Hermione continued. "Anyway, we were working on our projects and the professor was walking around, checking our work when he wasn't sitting at the desk grading papers or playing with Labelle." Her voice sounded skeptical, as though she still couldn't believe she'd seen her Potions Master PLAYING with a kitten. "We were working most of the day, when Malfoy began to clean his things up. This must have been near three, maybe a bit before. The rest of us kept working, but Malfoy'd already told the professor that he was leaving early. Anyway, he was about to leave when your Kneazle just started going nuts!"  
  
Labelle lifted her head and gave a tiny, questioning mewl. Ginny scratched her ears and she settled back.  
  
"What do you mean, 'nuts'?"  
  
"Well, she'd been there all day, right? She'd either walk around and watch what we were doing, or she'd be planted on Professor Snape's desk, or she'd be badgering Malfoy for attention. Which, I have to say, he seemed happy enough to give her. But then she started pacing at the door. She jumped up on the professor's desk and started howling at him. Not the hissing thing she does to the boys in the Common Room, but just howling! She ran from there to Malfoy and back again, howling and crying! It was Malfoy who finally caught on. He picked her up and asked something like, 'is she in trouble?' Labelle stopped for a second, then she howled even louder. I tried to help, but she wouldn't let me touch her! Then Professor Snape asked Malfoy if his broom was nearby. When he said no, the professor ran into his office and brought out his own! He told Malfoy to hurry and Malfoy just disappeared through the door at a dead run!"  
  
Hermione was leaning forward, almost on the tea trolley. Her face was a picture of bemusement as she continued. "I was wondering what they were talking about, but it finally dawned on me that they were talking about you! Labelle was frantic and she wouldn't even let Professor Snape hold her, but then, maybe seven minutes later, definitely no more than ten minutes later, she calmed down again! And she was fine until about five minutes before you all showed up. She started howling and scratching at the door and when I opened it, she bolted out and up to the entry. That's how I knew you were coming."  
  
Leaning back finally, Hermione took a sip of her tea. "Professor Snape left the classroom after Labelle finally calmed down, so I can only assume that he went to tell Professor Dumbledore what happened. And, speaking of what happened, what did happen today?"  
  
The older girl studied Ginny carefully. Ginny looked away and stroked Labelle gently. She wanted to hug the kitten tightly, but the Kneazle seemed exhausted. No wonder, too, if she'd been worrying herself sick over Ginny's well being. She still couldn't believe that Labelle had sensed her distress. Her gaze flicked up to the Head Girl who was waiting patiently but expectantly. Ginny would have liked to delay explanations until she'd been able to think everything through. That wouldn't be possible, though. And Ginny had much rather explain to Hermione than Ron. Let Hermione tell Ron. At least she'd have some privacy while she explained her most recent stupid escapade.  
  
"It's a long story," Ginny said, her voice quivering with fatigue. "And if you try to give me a sermon, I'll leave!"  
  
Putting her cup down, Hermione folded her hands and looked hurt and offended. "I don't preach, Ginny." She paused. "Do I?"  
  
Ginny grimaced. "Well, Hermione, it is a bit frustrating listening to you tell me how you would have done this or that, or not done this or that! As though you've never made stupid mistakes before. It really makes me not want to say anything!"  
  
Biting her lip, Hermione looked at her folded hands. "I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm preaching. I don't mean to. If you don't want to tell me, I certainly can't force you."  
  
Ginny was immediately contrite. Hermione was very much like an older sister to her. An annoying, know-it-all older sister who actually seldom DID make stupid mistakes, but still a friend. Coming to a quick decision, she began as she had with her mates-with Diagon Alley.  
  
Much later, after the tea trolley had been removed and both girls had sat in thoughtful silence for some time, a loud knock on the door shattered their reveries. Ginny jumped, almost unseating Labelle and definitely causing the kitten to mewl in alarm. Hermione went to the door and opened it, then sighed.  
  
"Come ON, Hermione!" Ginny sighed, too, and closed her eyes. It was Ron's voice.  
  
"You two have been holed up here for HOURS! I just want to make sure Ginny's okay."  
  
"It has been about forty-five minutes, Ron," Hermione said, sounding exasperated. "Ginny isn't up to going through the whole thing again. I'll bring her back to Gryffindor in a bit."  
  
Ginny smiled to herself. Hermione was definitely playing big sister right now, and defending her from her real big brother. But she couldn't let Hermione run interference with Ron. That would only cause problems between the two. Taking a deep breath, she stood and settled Labelle back on the chair. Then she strode to the door and nudged Hermione out of the way.  
  
"I'm fine, as you can see, Ron. Was that all?"  
  
Ginny was still a little angry with Ron for the way he'd treated her on the way back to Hogwarts. He'd been as cold as Draco had been, with less excuse. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave him a belligerent stare.  
  
"Uh, well, no!" Ron mumbled, obviously surprised to find his little sister fighting mad. "I, er, wanted to know what happened!"  
  
"You know," Ginny said sarcastically, "I was sure Malfoy already told you what happened. I went to get my quills, Marcus Flint grabbed me, I got away, and he stupefied me. Malfoy came along, stupefied him, and took me back to the Three Broomsticks. Where he turned me over to your 'loving' care. Did I leave anything out?"  
  
Ron's face had grown red again, but Hermione jumped in. "Ginny, do you want to go back to Gryffindor? I'll explain things to Ron if you'd like."  
  
Brother and sister looked at the Head Girl with distinctly different expressions. Ginny's was one of gratitude, but Ron's was closer to irritation. Hermione made an irritated sound of her own.  
  
"Ron, you're not the one who's had a knock on the head and been frightened out your wits. Not to mention frozen. Then, before she can get over the shock she had, you drag her out into the damp and cold again!" She stopped and her manner changed. She looked up pleadingly at the tall redhead. "Ginny really needs rest. Why don't you give it a rest, all right?"  
  
Ginny stepped between the two, but couldn't help a surprised glance at Hermione. Then she looked up at her brother and finally saw behind the anger. He was worried, too! Giving him a small smile, she placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Really, Ron. I'm fine now, and I just had a scare. I'll tell you everything in the morning if you want, but right now I just want to go to bed. All right?"  
  
Ron's expression softened and he covered her hand with his own. "I'm sorry, Gin. I just-I mean, when that prat start in with how could we let you wander round like that, and about you being attacked, I just-." He stopped, seemingly at a loss. "I was really, really worried. I'm sorry, Ginny."  
  
"I know," Ginny said. "Let me get Labelle and we can go."  
  
Before she could turn, Labelle was rubbing against her ankles. After retrieving hers and Colin's cloaks, Ginny followed Ron up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ginny woke, feeling extremely hungry. Rubbing her rumbling belly, she wondered what time it was and why she was so hungry. And then she remembered. Hogsmeade, Marcus Flint, and the stupid, damned quills! And after going to the trouble of going back to get them, she'd dropped them on the ground and then trod right on them! Now she was stuck with her old, mended quills until she (hopefully) got a little money for Christmas. That wasn't bad enough. When she'd returned to the castle, Hermione had dragged the entire story out of her and by the time they'd finished, Ginny had been too tired to deal with supper. She'd come back upstairs with Ron and gone right to bed.  
  
Groping under her pillow, Ginny pulled out her wand and whispered, "Lumos."  
  
A weak, feeble light shone from the tip of her wand. Pointing it at her watch, Ginny groaned. It was one o'clock in the morning! Breakfast wouldn't be served for hours! No one else was awake, or Ginny might have tried to get some of Colin's stashed hoard of food. She would have tried to go back to sleep, but the insistent growling from her stomach told her she wouldn't have any success. Instead, Ginny slid out of the bed. She slipped her dressing gown on and headed for the door. Labelle was beside her in a second and Ginny felt a wave of guilt. She hadn't even fed her Kneazle before collapsing!  
  
Labelle rubbed Ginny's shins (goodness, the creature was getting tall!) and purred contentedly. She couldn't be too hungry if she was in such a good mood. Ginny had to wonder if perhaps Labelle had her own methods of scrounging when Ginny was away. As the two snuck down the stairs to the Common Room, Ginny tried to remember what George had told her about sneaking into the kitchens. He always made it sound so easy that Ginny was sorely tempted to try. She was sure she'd be able to find her way since George had given her explicit instructions. Labelle meowed, causing Ginny to look at her.  
  
"Care for a bit of a snack, love?" she asked.  
  
Labelle purred louder and headed to the portrait hole. Of course, Ginny told herself, she might get caught, but she didn't think so. She would sneak in, make a quick snack for herself and Labelle, and sneak out before disturbing anyone. Her stomach growled loudly, seeming to second the plan. Curling her toes against the cold of the floor, she whispered to her Kneazle.  
  
"Hold on, Labelle. I've got to put some shoes on, first!"  
  
Hurrying back up to her room, Ginny considered changing out of her pajamas, but decided it would take too long. One of her roommates might wake up. Instead, she grabbed her slippers from under the bed, pulled the curtains closed, and crept out of the room again.  
  
Labelle was still waiting by the portrait hole as Ginny hurriedly stuffed her feet into her slippers. Again illuminating the tip of her wand, Ginny pushed the portrait open and stepped out. It was chilly in the dark passageway, and most of the torches on the walls were dark. Some of the torches were still flickering, but low, giving very little light. Ginny didn't mind, though. There was enough light with her wand and the guttering torches to navigate, and enough dark to hide in case she heard someone.  
  
Even moving cautiously and stopping to listen, it took Ginny no more than seven minutes to get to the passageway leading to the kitchens. Fred and George had gone so many times in their seven years at Hogwarts that they had found the shortest route possible. Ginny was thankful that no part of the route involved shifting stairways or disappearing corridors. She might wander for hours if she had to contend with those kinds of problems. Moving quickly down the hallway, she located the large painting of mixed fruit and reached for the pear. She tickled the fruit until a doorknob appeared. Looking right and left, Ginny cautioned Labelle to stay by her side and be quiet, then she opened the door.  
  
The kitchens were vast, but seemed more so now, without the teams of House Elves who were usually about, scurrying and scrubbing, chopping and cooking. The long preparation tables, set up to match the house tables in the Great Hall above, were empty and spotless. Bowls, pots, pans, trays all gleamed and sparkled in the pale glow of Ginny's wand. Her slippered feet whispered over the brightly scrubbed tile floor, and Ginny could even hear the slight pad of Labelle's paws as the Kneazle walked alertly beside her.  
  
"If you see an Elf, you will not pounce!" Ginny warned, knowing how much her Kneazle loved play-attacking the small creatures. "Do you understand?"  
  
Labelle let out a quiet meow. Ginny nodded and turned to one of the huge walk-in pantries along the wall. She was almost at a loss. Where in this huge room should she start? Where would she find the bread and jam? Or even a glass for some milk? Labelle padded over to one of the large doors set into the stone of the wall. Shrugging, Ginny followed her. Have to start somewhere, she reasoned. Opening the oversized door, Ginny gasped. It wasn't a pantry, after all, but a huge icebox! And inside, amid the jugs of milk, bowls of mash, and piles of vegetables and fruits, was a single covered tray. Ginny pulled it out, looking nervously about. Who knew whether there were some magical alarms in place to catch students sneaking in for late-night snacks? Nothing happened, though.  
  
She set the tray on one of the long tables. Removing the cover, Ginny grinned in surprise and delight. A glass of milk, a jam sandwich and some biscuits, along with two bowls with their own lids sat on the tray. Ginny removed the lid from one bowl and found a steaming clear broth. Probably chicken, she mused. The other bowl was filled with cream and Ginny smiled even more broadly. House Elves were fascinating creatures. It was almost as though they knew Ginny would be down here to raid the larder! Still moving quietly, Ginny placed the bowl of cream on the tiles for Labelle and picked up one half of the sandwich, noting that the crusts had been removed, just the way she liked.  
  
"Miss would be more comfortable if she used the stool there under the table," a squeaky voice said calmly.  
  
Ginny squeaked, too, and nearly dropped her sandwich. Spinning, she saw Toby, the Elf who had served her and Hermione earlier.  
  
"Good grief!" she said in a thin voice. "You scared the life out of me!"  
  
The House Elf hurried to her, wringing thin hands in distress. "Toby is sorry, Miss! Toby thought Miss would know that a House Elf would be on duty! Miss's brothers always knew that!"  
  
The Elf looked around as though seeking some instrument to bash his head with. Ginny put out a hand.  
  
"It's all right, Toby, really! You just startled me! Please, don't!"  
  
Toby was trying to thump his head against one of the oven doors, but Ginny grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. "Really! I'm fine! But how did you know I'd come down?"  
  
Toby looked up at her with huge, bulbous eyes and smiled. "Miss's plate came back from supper empty! Miss is the sister of Mister Fred and Mister George. Toby knew Miss would know the way to the kitchens. And Miss would be hungry later."  
  
The Elf glanced to where Labelle was still calmly lapping at her cream, and wrung his hands again. "And all House Elves know of the Kneazle. Begging Miss's pardon, but the Kneazle is sometimes bothering the Elves at their chores. Perhaps Miss can talk to her Kneazle?"  
  
Ginny had pulled out the stool and sat while Toby was talking.  
  
"I'm sure Labelle will behave herself from now on!" Ginny assured the Elf.  
  
Bowing low, Toby gave her a relieved smile. "Toby thanks you, Miss. Is there anything else Toby can get?"  
  
Ginny grimaced. Toby's 'misses' were almost as hard to bear as Draco's 'little weasels'. "Well," she said, "you could leave off the 'Miss' stuff and just call me Ginny."  
  
Toby's eyes grew, if possible, even wider and more bulbous-looking. "Call Miss by her NAME? Oh, Miss, Toby could not do that!"  
  
The House Elf looked shocked. Ginny flushed a little. She didn't really know that much about House Elves, but she was afraid she'd insulted this one. And he'd been so kind to her already.  
  
"Um, oh, of course. I'm sorry, Toby. But it feels strange for someone to call me 'Miss' all the time."  
  
She lapsed into silence, chewing idly on the second half of the sandwich. Toby remained standing, watching her patiently. Finally, Ginny said, "Would you please sit down, Toby?"  
  
She'd made another mistake, apparently. The Elf's eyes grew wide. But Toby didn't say anything. He remained standing with quiet dignity. Ginny felt distinctly uncomfortable with the Elf standing by, almost like a servant. At least the Hogwarts House Elves weren't mistreated, like some Elves that were indentured to private families. Ginny had met Dobby, the House Elf who had been indentured to the Malfoy family at one time. She hadn't spoken to Dobby for very long, but listening to Harry's tales of Dobby's misfortunes at the hands (and feet, apparently) of the Malfoy family, Ginny was just as glad. Frowning, Ginny wished that particular association hadn't occurred to her. It just reminded her of all the questions she had about Draco's recent conduct and his connection to Marcus Flint. And how very little she really knew about the boy she'd let herself become so obsessed with.  
  
"The food is not to Miss's taste?" Toby asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, no! Everything is perfect, Toby. I was just thinking of something unpleasant, that's all. The food's great!"  
  
"Miss should not think of such unpleasant things, then. It will throw her appetite off!"  
  
"Yes," she murmured quietly. "But that's the trick, isn't it? Not thinking about it."  
  
"Beg pardon, Miss?" Toby said solicitously.  
  
"Er, nothing, Toby. Just talking to myself."  
  
The Elf eyed Ginny almost suspiciously and she had to stifle a giggle. She finished quickly and picked up Labelle's bowl. The Kneazle had finished her cream and was now rubbing against Toby, purring her thanks. The Elf looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"That's enough, Labelle. I'm sure Toby knows you appreciated his thoughtfulness. And I'm sure," she continued in a firm tone, "that you'll leave the House Elves alone after this, right?"  
  
The large amber eyes looked innocently up at Ginny and the girl didn't know whether to laugh or frown. But she would continue to remind Labelle that she was getting too big now to pounce on creatures barely twice her size.  
  
Ginny picked up her tray and stood. "I'll just wash these up, and be on my way," she said, heading for one of the sinks.  
  
The tray vanished with a pop, and Ginny turned back to Toby. "Miss should not worry about House Elves' chores!" he admonished. "Mr. Filch is about and Miss should worry about getting back to bed before he catches her!"  
  
The Elf then led the way to the kitchen door. He opened it and looked both ways before motioning Ginny into the hallway.  
  
"Well, thank you, Toby. I really enjoyed that," Ginny said.  
  
"It was Toby's pleasure, Miss. Keep to the secret ways that Miss's brothers used and Miss should be safe. Good night, Miss."  
  
Toby disappeared back into the kitchen and Ginny stared after him. "My, that was abrupt, wasn't it?" she murmured to Labelle.  
  
Labelle, however, had already wandered up the hallway. Ginny followed, carefully listening for any sounds that might indicate that Filch was up ahead. They had gone up a few floors when Labelle froze. Ginny stopped, too, looking around frantically.  
  
They were at a point where they had to travel through some of the more frequented hallways to get to another seldom-used stairwell. This was probably the most dangerous section of the trek in terms of getting caught. Ginny couldn't see anything in the dimly lit corridor, but she suddenly wished she'd taken the time to at least grab her cloak. Her thin cotton dressing gown was a very pale lavender that was hard to miss in the darkness that surrounded her.  
  
"Nox!" she whispered, darkening her wand.  
  
Suddenly Labelle let out a loud meow and charged down the hallway in the wrong direction! Ginny ran after her, trying to move quietly, but her slippers were flapping on the stone floor. She stopped and yanked them off. Holding one in each hand, she gathered the hem of her dressing gown and pelted after the Kneazle.  
  
She hadn't gone far when she heard movement ahead. She slowed and approached cautiously, barely daring to peek around the corner. She realized that she was now in the library hallway and as she moved to stand behind a suit of armor, she saw Labelle at the library door, scratching at the panel. Ginny wanted to grab the Kneazle and run, but the door opened at that moment.  
  
"Mrow!" Labelle greeted the tall, cloaked figure that emerged.  
  
Ginny watched as the figure stooped and knelt before the Kneazle. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised to see Draco Malfoy pull the hood away from his face as he greeted the Kneazle. Though dimly lit, the passageway was bright enough for Ginny to see the genuine smile that lit the thin young man's face.  
  
"Well, hello, Labelle," he said in a mellow voice Ginny was certain she'd never heard before. "What are you doing wandering about?"  
  
Draco scratched behind Labelle's ears and the Kneazle leaned into the caress in ecstasy. When he lifted the Kneazle to nuzzle her, Ginny could actually hear Labelle purring loudly. Oh, great, she thought. What was she going to do now? She needed to get Labelle and get back to Gryffindor, but she couldn't help wondering what the hell Draco was doing sneaking out of the library at this hour. Shifting from foot to cold foot, Ginny watched with growing impatience.  
  
"You're getting too big to hold, you know that?" Draco teased the Kneazle. "What does that girl feed you? And speaking of her, you know Ginny will be wor-."  
  
He stopped abruptly and Ginny could see the sudden anger in his face and body. He looked up, almost straight at her, and he set Labelle down gently. "Where is she?" he said in a hard voice.  
  
Labelle looked up uncertainly, but Draco was still scanning the darkness in Ginny's direction. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, but that was a mistake. He'd seen the movement and was now striding swiftly toward her.  
  
Ginny backed against the wall, trying to make herself invisible, but it was too late. Draco was on her in a second.  
  
"Are you insane?" he growled at her, his voice low and hard. "Didn't you learn ANYTHING this afternoon?"  
  
Ginny swallowed hard. His eyes were barely slits and his jaw was tightly clenched. A quick glance showed her that his fists were clenched, too. He looked frightening, right now! One of his hands shot out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out of your room? And dressed like that! Or should I say undressed?" He shook her hand, glaring at the slipper she was still clutching. "Well?" he demanded.  
  
Oh, this was enough, Ginny thought. She yanked her arm from his grasp and stood up straighter. "I'd say that's none of your business, Malfoy!" she retorted, practically spitting out his name.  
  
He straightened abruptly, the anger wiped from his face. "You're right, Weasley," he said, emphasizing her last name. "It's none of my business. I don't know why I bothered asking. Some people are just too stupid to learn, aren't they?"  
  
He turned away and stalked back toward the library. Ginny watched him go, waiting for the tears. They didn't come. Instead she felt a smoldering anger building inside her. How could she have wasted any time or feelings on him? Shoving her feet into her slippers, she hurried after him, catching him as he passed the library door. She had to dodge around Labelle, who was running frantically between Ginny and Draco, mewling unhappily. Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and yanked him around. He turned and crossed his arms, glaring questioningly down at her.  
  
"I've got some questions of my own, Malfoy!" Ginny said shakily, almost withering under his glare. "Like how you knew Flint was going to be in Hogsmeade, or how you showed up in the--."  
  
He cut her off abruptly. "Oh, yeah? Well, how's this for a question, Weasley?" He reached into his pocket and Ginny wondered if he was so angry he was going to hex her right here.  
  
"This way, my dear! I know I heard someone near the library!"  
  
Both teens froze. They'd both instantly recognized Argus Filch's voice. Then Draco yanked his wand from his pocket and shoved Ginny back against the library door.  
  
"Alohamora!" he muttered quickly, pointing to the doorknob.  
  
Opening the door, Draco shoved Ginny into the darkened library.  
  
"Stay here, Weasley!" he hissed at her. "Don't even think of moving out of there until we're gone! Got it?"  
  
He didn't give Ginny a chance to answer, but pulled the door closed, calling softly for Labelle. Ginny couldn't help it. She opened the door a crack, having to see what was going on. She watched him scoop the Kneazle up and turn toward Filch's voice.  
  
Argus Filch, the caretaker for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was of the old school that believed in corporal punishment. But if he had his way, punishment would consist of something closer to torture. And he was never happier when he caught some student breaking rules, so he could try to mete out his particular brand of discipline. Draco Malfoy knew this as well as any other student in the school, yet he seemed to be walking right into Filch's arms.  
  
Ginny watched as he nuzzled Labelle and walked slowly away from the library door.  
  
"You, there! Stop!"  
  
Filch's voice was filled with triumph as the ugly, gaunt man hurried into Ginny's line of sight.  
  
"Hah!" the man said with a sneer. "I know you! Lucius Malfoy's son, aren't you! Let's see your father get you out of this!"  
  
Ginny couldn't hear Draco's reply, but Filch stiffened. "Look around, Mrs. Norris," he snapped suddenly. "I know I heard two voices!"  
  
"What you heard, you ignorant squibb, was me talking to the Kneazle," Draco said, his voice now clear and icy.  
  
Filch's face filled with wrath and Ginny was afraid he was actually going to attack Draco! Mrs. Norris, however, instantly began to sniff around, moving closer and closer to the library door. Draco seemed to murmur something to Labelle as he bent to set her down. She meowed loudly and sauntered toward Mrs. Norris. The cat turned and hissed, her back arching. She yowled and backed away from the Kneazle before bolting past the two humans and disappearing down the corridor. Labelle casually trotted in the same direction, but Filch bellowed, "Here! Is that your beast? Call it off or I'll have it out of this school!"  
  
Filch was livid, spit flying from his mouth as he moved toward Labelle.  
  
"Labelle, enough, love," Draco said calmly. His tone seemed to enrage Filch even more. "Come on, leave the poor frightened cat alone."  
  
Labelle returned to Draco's side and calmly began to groom her paws. Filch cast her a hate-filled glare and grabbed Draco's arm. "Your head of house will hear of the!" he threatened. "And if Snape doesn't do something, I'll take it to the Headmaster!"  
  
As Filch led Draco away, Ginny closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. Oh, God. What had just happened, anyway? Hadn't Draco just called her stupid? Hadn't he just been about to hex her? Why on earth had he protected her again? Ginny was confused. He could have hidden himself as easily as he'd hidden her. But if he had, Filch was certain to have come looking for them. There was no reason for his actions except to protect her. But why? She stood, the questions going around and around in her brain for some time until she became aware of a faint scratching and a soft but plaintive meowing from outside the door. Opening it, she gathered Labelle into her arms and knelt in the doorway, hugging the kitten.  
  
"Oh, Labelle," she cried quietly. "I just don't understand!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: 'Williams' is mine, as well as the plot, 'Odds Against Love', 'Fascinating Flobberworms' and anything else that doesn't belong to JKR et al.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. Industriously working on Chapter 7 as you read this! (Yes it IS a romance; they just haven't gotten there yet!) Many thanks to everyone who is reading, especially those of you who actually emailed me to get me off my lazy arse!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The threatened rain from yesterday had finally materialized in a freezing downpour with high winds. The students were pretty much confined to the castle due to the foul weather. Even though Gryffindor's Quidditch team was scheduled for practice today, they were seriously considering canceling rather than brave the icy gale outside. It was a quiet Sunday and seemed perfect for hanging about the Common Room, reading or doing homework or just talking with classmates. At least that was what Su and Daisy were trying to tell Ginny.  
  
"Why don't you just stay in today, Gin? I mean, what else is there to do?" Su had asked, when Ginny said she wanted to walk around the castle.  
  
"Yeah, why don't we just have a girl's day? You know, facials and makeovers?"  
  
Daisy looked hopefully at the other two. Usually Ginny would have loved the idea. The girls would take over one of the dorms, or, if there were enough girls interested, they would kick the boys out of the Common Room and devote the day to nail polish, curlers, makeup and gossip. Today, however, Ginny knew that Daisy was just trying to keep her close by where she and Su could keep an eye on her. And despite what had happened the day before, and last night, Ginny was beginning to chafe at the feeling of being caged up. The girls meant well, but Ginny felt like she was going nuts. She wanted more than anything to be alone so she could think about what had been happening lately. She had tried to think last night, when she'd returned from the library, but everything had been a jumble in her brain.  
  
"I don't know, Daisy, I don't think I'm up to it today. I think I'll go to the library."  
  
Naturally, Ginny hadn't told her friends what had happened last night, and there was really no way she could find out what Draco had been up to. But she wanted to poke around anyway, and it would give her a break from Su and Daisy's ceaseless observation. Su and Daisy were about as likely to volunteer to go to the library as Hermione was to cheat on a test. They would probably go if she asked, but Ginny didn't have any intention of taking the two girls with her. She didn't have to worry about Colin, as he had practice. Even if the team didn't practice, they would probably spend hours discussing strategies.  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea, Gin?" Su asked seriously. "I mean, should you really be wandering around by yourself after what happened yesterday?"  
  
Ginny placed her hands on her hips and gave both girls a level look.  
  
"Yesterday was a really bad day, but it's over. What do you think is going to happen to me here in the castle, anyway? I can't stick here in the Common Room the rest of the year, now, can I?"  
  
"Mrow!" Ginny looked down. Labelle was rubbing against her legs.  
  
"That's right," she said, as if agreeing to something the Kneazle said. "Labelle will be with me. She can just fit in my bag if I take everything else out."  
  
"Come on, Ginny, just stay here, right? It'll be fun! Didn't you want to try some new makeup?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. What she really wanted was to be alone for a while.  
  
"Don't worry, you guys. I'm just going to the library. Maybe I'll do the makeover thing when I come back."  
  
Su frowned and hurried away while Daisy continued to try to convince Ginny to stay. They were still arguing when Su returned with Colin. Great, Ginny thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You talk to her Colin," Su was saying. "She always listens to you!"  
  
Crossing her arms, Ginny gave Colin a belligerent look. "I'm not staying cooped up in here all day!" she said quickly.  
  
Colin only grinned. "I don't blame you. It'll be pretty boring once I'm at practice. Just stick to the main hallways and you'll be all right, right?"  
  
Ginny grinned back, relieved, while Su and Daisy looked shocked.  
  
"What? You aren't serious, are you? After what happened yesterday? Are you crazy?" Su demanded, rounding on the young man.  
  
"Ginny's right," he answered calmly. "She can't stay in the Common Room for the rest of her life. Best to get right back out there. You know, like getting back on after falling off a broom. Besides, Labelle's going to be there, right?"  
  
While Su and Daisy argued with Colin, Ginny slipped upstairs and grabbed her robe and book bag. She emptied everything out and slung it over her shoulder. But then she paused. The novel she'd bought yesterday lay amid the junk now heaped on her bed. She hadn't had a chance to read it yet, so she shrugged and tossed it into the bag. Then she ran back downstairs. The girls were still trying to argue with Colin, but the rest of the Quidditch team was heading for the door. Scooping Labelle up and placing her in the bag, Ginny joined them while Colin slipped away from Daisy and Su. The girls finally gave up and turned away from the departing students. When they were finally in the hallway, Colin pulled Ginny aside.  
  
"Just be careful, right?" he said, suddenly serious.  
  
"I'll try," she agreed.  
  
Colin sighed. "I guess that'll have to do. Labelle," he said, quietly addressing the feline head that had popped out of the bag. "If anything happens, I mean, ANYTHING, you come get me or Malfoy, right?"  
  
The Kneazle meowed softly, but Ginny said, "Hey! Wait a minute!"  
  
"Seriously, Ginny, I mean it!"  
  
Colin gave her such a glare, Ginny stopped mid-protest.  
  
"Okay, Colin, I understand her running for you, but Draco?"  
  
"Ginny, love," he said, wrapping an arm around her and leading her down the hallway far enough behind the team that they couldn't hear the conversation. "You know that he would drop everything if you were in trouble. He's done it before, right? And he'll be easier to find. So don't argue, go to the library, enjoy yourself, and if the thought of seeing Malfoy again is that bad, STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!"  
  
"It's not that," Ginny began.  
  
Colin waited for a moment, but she didn't continue.  
  
"Well, what is it?" he asked finally, looking anxiously toward the rest of his teammates, now far ahead.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "It's just-oh, I don't know! Nothing, I guess. I'll go to the library and stay out of trouble. And you go to practice and don't worry about me, right? I'll be fine."  
  
"Good girl!" Colin smiled. With that, he released her and yelled after his teammates to wait up. Ginny watched him disappear down the main stairway, a small grin on her face. When they were out of sight, she headed toward the library.  
  
She'd tried to tell Colin how, lately, she didn't know how to act when Draco was around. He seemed to put her on edge since the incident in the library last week, and she couldn't seem to relax now. She couldn't even banter with him as she had the first few months of school. It made her uncomfortable, and she didn't like it. She was going to have to find a way to act more natural with him again, even if he was doing his best to be the world's greatest git! With that thought, Ginny opened the library door.  
  
When Ginny entered the library, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She hadn't been able to sleep after returning to Gryffindor last night. She'd tossed and turned most of the rest of the night, and had felt worn and frazzled. As the peace and quiet of the place flowed over her, she felt the fatigue ebb away. This was what she'd needed. There were only a few kids in the library and Ginny could relax. Even after spending hours turning things over and over in her mind she was just as confused as ever. But maybe she could figure things out now.  
  
Ginny moved to one of the tables at the rear of the library and set her bag down carefully. Labelle crawled out and stretched lazily. She bumped her head against Ginny's chest and then hopped onto the floor. Ginny smiled at her and sat in one of the chairs. Labelle would keep an eye out for the librarian, so Ginny could concentrate on her thoughts. Leaning back, she pulled her novel out and opened it, but instead of reading, she let all of her confused thoughts drift through her mind.  
  
Draco was a mean bully; he always had been. He was arrogant and conceited, and he seemed to think he was better than everyone else. And if Ginny had been born rich, spoilt and good-looking, she'd probably be arrogant and conceited, too. He could be a real bastard, too, when he tried. Ginny knew all that; she'd known it from the start and still hadn't been able to prevent herself from forming a ridiculous infatuation. And that was because she sensed something new in him, something that was trying to be different. He'd helped her in Diagon Alley when he'd had nothing to gain. He had shielded Labelle from discovery, he had tried to warn Ginny to keep herself safe and from what Hermione said, he had rushed out headlong to defend her when he thought she was in danger. And then there was last night. Ginny knew, she KNEW he'd been furious with her for being out of Gryffindor Tower, alone and unprotected. He'd yelled at her and called her stupid. He'd looked on the verge of violence, even! But when Filch had come along, he'd shoved her into the library and had got caught himself. He could have hidden, too. It would have been simple, though Filch would have just found them both. Or, more likely for the Draco Malfoy of old, he could have just disappeared and left Ginny to fend for herself. At least, that's what Ginny would have expected him to do. He hadn't done that, and it only confused Ginny more.  
  
She had spent the better part of the night trying to sort things out, but all she got for her troubles was more confusion and a headache. In the Common Room, with Su and Daisy nearly suffocating her, Ginny had felt the headache coming back. But now things were starting to make sense. At least it seemed like things were making sense. Why would Draco continue to go out of his way to insult her and then turn around and run to her rescue? His actions were so contrary. Ginny kept coming back to the same conclusion: he must like her. Of course, it hadn't started that way. Even though she saw him differently than she had, Ginny still could not picture Draco being the type of person to go out of his way for nothing. She could imagine that the first time he'd helped her, in Diagon Alley, he probably was trying to get Ginny out of the way so he could continue his meeting. It could have been troublesome if Ginny would have recovered Labelle and begun knocking on doors asking directions. Then, again, he could have just laughed in her face and told her to sod off, right? Or he could have pointed and closed the door in her face. He didn't have to practically drag her through the endless maze of filthy back streets and bring her out safely, did he?  
  
And, really, what had he got for his trouble? Besides Ginny making a nuisance of herself as soon as school started, with her smart aleck answers and glib responses to all his comments, all he'd got was a sisterly little peck that he'd probably laughed about. And then, when she'd made a major pain of herself, and got herself in trouble again, it wasn't Ginny's brother or friends who had come to her rescue. It was Draco Malfoy, again! That must mean that he liked her a little bit, right? Even if it was more of an amused big-brotherly affection. At this point, Ginny would take what she could get!  
  
But what about the rest of it, Ginny asked herself? She still wanted to know how he'd known were Flint would be. What was he doing with him in the first place? And what had he been doing in the library last night? She had dozens of questions to ask him, and she might have to tie him down to get some answers. Even if she didn't get them today, she'd by-god get them eventually!  
  
Closing her unread paperback, Ginny laid it facedown on the table, stood and moved toward the bookshelves. She loved browsing the books even though she was familiar with most of them. Just looking at the books was as relaxing as sitting and reading and occasionally she would find a new one slipped in among the old, worn spines. Nothing of interest caught her eye on the top shelf, so she looked at the next lower, then the next and the next, until she was looking at the books on the bottom shelf. Most of these were 'how-to' books by joint authors or even without a credited author, and had been lumped together on the last shelf in the entire library. Here were the books like 'Transfiguration for the Inept', 'De- gnoming Your Garden Made Easy', and 'The Magic of Beauty; Tips for the Cosmetically Challenged'. This was also where a large selection of the popular 'For Dummies' collection was kept. Ginny seldom read these books, but the titles often delighted her. This was also where she was most likely to find newer books. So she wasn't surprised to see another new volume in this section.  
  
The book had a shiny new dust jacket and Ginny nearly pulled it out until she read the title. 'Fascinating Flobberworms' by Plato Helmunth. Ugh, Ginny thought. Who on earth would read a book about flobberworms!? Perhaps Hagrid would, she admitted, but no one else in their right minds would even look at this book. Then Ginny frowned. What was this book doing here, though? It was obviously misfiled. It should be in the natural science section, or at least alphabetically under 'H', shouldn't it? Well, Ginny would just return it to the circulation desk and let Madam Pince deal with it. She reached for the book.  
  
"Well, well, look what the Kneazle dragged in." Draco's lazy, familiar voice cut into Ginny's thoughts.  
  
She turned around quickly and saw that he was leaning against the shelves, much as he had been last week. He was once again wearing a superior smirk as he glanced at the book he was holding in his hand. He looked down at the book and began reading the description on the back cover.  
  
"'Dark, handsome Julius had it all; money, power, strong magic,'" he read, his voice disgustingly overdramatic. "'Ramona was the beautiful daughter of his sworn enemy; a woman who would die rather than submit to Julius' fatal charms. Julius vowed he would have this passionate beauty for his own. But when he kidnapped her and locked her up in his castle, Julius never planned on falling in love with the spirited Ramona. Now he just had to make her fall in love with him. Proud and independent, Ramona would never succumb to Julius' determined wooing of her. Or would she?'"  
  
He turned the book over and read the cover in the same saccharine-sweet voice. "'Odds Against Love.'"  
  
Draco snorted. "God, do you really read this crap, little weasel?"  
  
Ginny stood quickly and brushed the dust from her robes. She knew she didn't have ink smeared all over her face today, but she wished she'd taken more time with her hair. As it was, she could feel her cheeks begin to flush. But remembering the way she'd acted with Draco up until the last week or so, Ginny decided to try the same tactics again. She wasn't going to let him get to her this time.  
  
Smiling brightly, she admitted, "Yeah, I do. A bit predictable, but it's okay to pass time. But since you seem to like reading it, you can borrow it if you want. Or were you looking for something a bit more romantic?"  
  
Draco gave her a surprised look that he instantly hid. Tossing the book onto the table, he gave a short laugh.  
  
"Sorry, Weasley, but romance isn't in my line. What were you doing down there on the floor, anyway? Scrubbing floors or just dusting?"  
  
"Actually, I was just browsing, Draco, but thanks for asking. It's so nice to know someone cares. So what are you doing here? Looking for a particular book? The offer still stands for borrowing mine, you know." Ginny fluttered her eyelashes and clasped her hands to her breast. "And you read it so well," she said with a breathy sigh. Then she resumed her normal voice. "Or are you just here to harass the hired help?"  
  
Draco looked sharply at her for a second and Ginny's smile grew wider. Score! she thought.  
  
He opened his mouth to reply when they both heard a shriek from the front of the library. Ginny jumped, startled, and hurried to see what was happening. Draco's reaction was somewhat different. He grabbed her by the arms before she could pass by. Ginny tried to pull away, but he was holding her firmly while trying to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Language, Weasley," he remarked snidely. "Now shut up so I can hear what's going on!"  
  
Ginny glowered at him, but stilled. She could hear the buzz of conversation and one thin, high-pitched voice rising above the rest.  
  
"It's gone!" the voice kept repeating. "It's gone! It was here last week! And none of the alarms went off! Who could have taken it?"  
  
Ginny was watching Draco's face as this litany from the distraught librarian continued. He was frowning, obviously disturbed. When someone suggested loudly that the Headmaster be called, Draco's eyes narrowed. He looked back at Ginny and released her shoulders.  
  
"Much as I'd love to continue discussing your horrid taste in literature, little weasel, I have to go. Do stay off the floors, though. Let the house elves do the scrubbing!"  
  
With that last jab, he turned and hurried away. Ginny stared after him for a second before remembering that she had things she wanted to ask him! She wondered where Labelle had taken herself when the Kneazle trotted around the corner.  
  
"Good job, love," Ginny murmured as she ran to the table and held the bag open for her friend.  
  
Once Labelle was safely stowed, Ginny hurried after Draco. She pushed past the crowd that was gathering around the circulation desk and headed for the door. As she left the library, Ginny looked up and down the hallway, but Draco was already gone.  
  
"Can you find him?" Ginny asked Labelle.  
  
The kitten jumped out of the bag and zipped off down the corridor, in the direction Ginny had used the night before. She obviously wasn't the only one who used those back stairs. Moving quickly, Ginny followed Labelle around the corner and nearly collided with Draco.  
  
"Little traitor," he was just saying to Labelle when Ginny rounded the corner.  
  
Labelle meowed innocently and rubbed against his shins. He gave her a grin, but when he looked at Ginny his face was anything but friendly.  
  
"Following me, Weasley? Bad idea, that. Get yourself a reputation by following boys, you know," he sneered.  
  
"Stuff it, Malfoy," Ginny snapped. "I've got some questions for you, and I want some answers!"  
  
"And what makes you think I'd bother listening to your questions, much less answer them?" he asked insultingly.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll have to stupefy you, tie you up and torture you until you do," Ginny answered with a sweet smile.  
  
Draco gaped at her, especially when she pulled her wand out. "You don't have it in you, little weasel," he said finally.  
  
Ginny stared into his eyes, trying not to let her gaze waver. She wondered if it were true, but she only shrugged. "Probably not, but you never know, do you? Are you sure you want to push it?"  
  
Draco gave her a long, hard look. He must have decided he didn't want to push it since he shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, little weasel. And here I thought you were a NICE girl. Whatever would your mum say?"  
  
Ginny grinned suddenly. "She'd probably say 'way to go, dear!'"  
  
Draco lifted one fine brow and looked skeptically at her. "Now all my illusions are shattered. Weasleys are supposed to be so nice. Well, fine, little weasel. Go ahead and ask. I don't promise to answer anything, though."  
  
With that, he started to lean back against the wall. They could hear loud voices from around the corner, from the library, and Draco straightened. He grabbed her arm and started to tug her along the passageway.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, hurrying to keep up with him.  
  
"If I have to listen to your asinine questions, at least I'll do it where everyone in the castle won't wander past to gawk! Over here!"  
  
He pulled her into an arched stairway and released her. Then he did cross his arms and lean against the wall. Ginny wondered if he knew how sexy that negligent pose was. She was certain he used it because he did know. Concentrate! she told herself. She might not get the chance to ask him again!  
  
"Right, then. First off, what were you doing with that creep Flint in Diagon Alley?"  
  
Ginny watched him smirk and knew this wasn't going to go well.  
  
"None of your damned business, Weasley. Next question?"  
  
Glaring at him, Ginny said, "Fine. Why did you warn me about Hogsmeade? Did you know Flint was going to be there?"  
  
Casually examining his fingernails, Draco said easily, "Because you can't stay out of trouble, and none of your business. Next?"  
  
Ginny was nearly seething. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "Well, how about this, MALFOY," she gritted out, wanting to get some sort of reaction out of him besides the infuriating arrogance. "How the hell did you know just where to find me yesterday? Did you have some secret meeting planned? And what was it about, huh? Just what are you two up to? And don't tell me that it's none of my business! I was the one face down in the street, not you!"  
  
This did get a reaction. Draco's face grew red and his expression was furious. "And you wouldn't have been if you'd just listened for once in your stubborn, mule-headed life, now would you?"  
  
He advanced on her, backing her against the wall. "I have a few questions for you, Weasley! Why were you out there alone? What was so important that you had to leave your stupid friends? Huh?"  
  
He had reached into his pocket, just like the night before, but instead of his wand, he withdrew a paper bag. A very crumpled, dirty, torn paper bag. "This, Weasley?!" he demanded, waving the bag under her nose. "A few cheap quills? Tell me, Weasley, was it worth nearly getting--?"  
  
He broke off suddenly and thrust the bag at her. Then he spun away, his back stiff with anger. He looked so enraged that Ginny couldn't even concentrate on the bag at first. But it struck her suddenly what she was holding! It was the bag of quills she'd bought in Hogsmeade. He must have found it when he'd moved Flint into the doorway! That was why he had been so angry when he'd returned to her side! Before she could open the bag or even answer him, he swung back to her.  
  
"I could have strangled you when I saw those things! I could still strangle you! I--," he stopped again. Giving her a last glare, he turned and hurried away, down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
Ginny stared after him, amazed at how he'd turned on her. His sudden anger had been completely unexpected. He'd brushed off her questions and left her as bewildered as ever. She'd wanted to reach for him when she had understood why he was angry, but the cold look he'd given her before he'd stomped off had stopped her. She took a deep breath then finally looked at the bag. It was a mess. It was ripped, crumpled and covered with dried mud. Ginny could even make out the tread of her worn shoes on the side of the bag. What a waste it had been, too, since the quills would also be ruined. She opened the bag anyway. Inside were four brand-new, undamaged quills in the same colours she'd originally chosen. Draco had replaced the ruined quills!  
  
Ginny trudged back toward the library, Labelle quiet and subdued by her side. She was feeling a bit depressed and Labelle obviously sensed it. She was depressed because Draco had done it again. He'd done something so heart-meltingly nice, so incredibly thoughtful, at the same time he'd given her the most vile, hateful glare she'd ever experienced. It was as though he were trying to push her away from him after he'd done something for her, just to make sure she didn't get the idea that he cared. But he had to care about her, or he wouldn't have been so angry about the quills. But what depressed Ginny was that she finally figured out that even though he seemed to care for her, he must hate it, too. It must be a blow to his pride, to his ego, to have to admit that he cared, even a little bit, for someone he seemed to think was so far beneath him.  
  
Very depressing, Ginny thought to herself, barely looking up until she nearly ran into a crowd of people outside the library door.  
  
"--missing from the Restricted section!" she heard one student whisper.  
  
Something was missing from the restricted section? Ginny lifted her head and listened to the bits of conversation around her.  
  
"How could someone do that? You'd have to have strong magic--,"  
  
"--said that none of the alarms were tripped! Imagine--,"  
  
"--it was one of the most evil books, too! That one by Helmut Grindelwald!"  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide. This was what the librarian had been talking about while Ginny had been chasing Draco down! Someone had taken one of the restricted books! With a shudder, Ginny remembered that Draco had been sneaking out of the library last night! But he couldn't have taken it, could he? He hadn't been carrying anything. At least, not that she'd noticed. Ginny looked around and saw a girl she knew slightly. Actually it was the same girl Professor Snape had raked over the coals for spilling the ingredients for Wolfsbane potion in class a few months before. She walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Williams, what's going on?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
The girl turned to Ginny and seemed to be trying to remember who she was. Finally she said, "Oh, Weasley."  
  
She looked toward the library door, where the librarian stood talking quietly and emphatically to the Headmaster, then turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Someone stole a book! Right from the restricted section! Madam Pince was doing her weekly inventory and it was gone!"  
  
The look on the girl's face was one of awe and fright.  
  
"It takes some doing to pull that off and not set off alarms! Evil magic!"  
  
Ginny glanced around and saw that several other students were listening and nodding agreement. Great, Ginny thought, wanting to shake the girl. If anyone found out that Draco had been caught outside the library last night, they would assume it had been him!  
  
"Lots of people can get books from the restricted section," Ginny said with just enough calm distain that Williams bridled. "I mean, any advanced potions or arithmancy or dark arts student has access, right? And the Head Girl and Head Boy, and all the prefects. Honestly, 'evil magic'!"  
  
Ginny laughed lightly, and some of the other students actually laughed with her. Williams wasn't happy about this turn of events, especially since she wasn't that popular to begin with. It had been exciting for her to have so many other kids listening to her and agreeing with her! She gave Ginny a hard look.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. But how many kids could get a book from the restricted section when it's locked, in a locked library, after normal hours, without tripping any of the alarms!? Only someone who knows lots of evil hexes and magic could do that, Weasley! What do you have to say about that?"  
  
Ginny thought quickly. The girl was right. There weren't many students at Hogwarts who could do that. She was about to reply, even if it sounded lame, when Williams continued.  
  
"I'll bet it was Potter," she said suddenly. "Everyone thinks he's so wonderful, but I'll bet he really is Slytherin's heir! Don't forget about Justin, and Cedric! I'll bet Potter's just been waiting for the right time to show his true colours!"  
  
This time Ginny's laugh was filled with scorn. "Honestly! Harry Potter? Of course he's not Slytherin's heir! He didn't touch Justin, or Cedric, either! He's the one who slew the monster in the Chamber, remember? Or did you happen to forget that little fact?"  
  
Williams' face twisted into a sneer worthy of a Slytherin. "Well, we only have his word and yours for that, don't we? He says he killed the monster, but who knows if he didn't just drag you out of the chamber and leave the filthy beast there? Why should we believe you, anyway? Everyone knows you're in love with him!"  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake! Are you really going to stand there and try to make anyone believe that Harry Potter is Slytherin's heir? You must be more insane that I thought! And you're behind times, Williams. I had a crush on Harry for a while, but that was a long time ago. And to tell you the truth, I don't care if you believe me or not. Only an idiot would believe such ridiculous gossip. Besides, Harry would probably be the last person to take a book from the restricted section."  
  
That wasn't quite true. Ginny could well imagine that after the many other things he'd done in his short career at Hogwarts, a bit of pinching from the restricted section wouldn't unduly bother him. But he would have a very good reason, and Ron and Hermione would also be involved, and so far this year, the trio didn't seem to be up to anything forbidden, yet. Ginny was uncomfortably aware, though, that Williams was right on one count: only someone with fairly advanced skills could have managed to get a book under the circumstances in the first place. The library had special wards in place after hours to prevent just this from happening and removing them did take some fairly advanced magic. And there were very few students in school whose parents would allow them to practice THAT sort of magic. Ginny could only think of one at the moment.  
  
Williams gave Ginny a sullen look. But Ginny argument didn't stop her wild speculations.  
  
"Well, maybe you're right about Harry," she finally admitted. "But there are other kids who could have done it. What about that Malfoy boy? If he's not rotten, then no one is. And I wouldn't put something like that past him! Maybe he's Slytherin's heir! Maybe he's the one who stole the book. He hates Muggles, so it makes sense!"  
  
Ginny felt her stomach tighten again. She knew that neither Draco nor Harry was Slytherin's heir. But she couldn't very well say that. Professor Dumbledore had been very careful not to let the real story behind the opening of the Chamber of Secrets get out. It would have been devastating to Ginny's family in light of their pro-Muggle views. Unfortunately, since few people knew the whole story, with Tom Riddle's diary and Ginny's own involvement, Ginny couldn't very well blurt out what she knew. That didn't mean she had to let this gossipy old hen spread lies about Draco. Besides, even if he did KNOW powerful dark magic, that didn't make him evil.  
  
"I think Williams is right!" one of the girls standing near them said suddenly. "That Malfoy is a bully and his family is evil! He's probably the one who did it!"  
  
"And I think you're both a couple of feather-brained twits," Ginny snapped. "You have nothing better to do than spread lies and gossip about things you don't even know about. Do you even know what book was supposedly stolen?"  
  
Ginny didn't like the look of triumph in Williams' eyes. "Actually, Weasley, I do. It was 'The Eradication of the Muggle Pestilence', by Helmut Grindlewald. Complete with large-scale hexes and curses that could take out hundreds at a time. Sounds like it's right in Malfoy's line, doesn't it?"  
  
Ginny felt her skin crawl. That definitely sounded like it was in Lucius Malfoy's line. Whether the man's son followed in his footsteps, Ginny couldn't say. But she felt, deep inside, that Draco hadn't stolen the book. She couldn't explain why he had been in the library, and hoped that the disappearance of the volume was a coincidence, but she still couldn't bring herself to see him in that light. She refused to believe that he would steal something that sounded so evil. Giving Williams a pitying look, Ginny turned away.  
  
"Get a life, Williams. Then we won't have to listen to you gossip about things you don't know anything about."  
  
Ginny heard the girl's huff of indignation, but she didn't care. The last thing she needed was for some nitwit to start spreading unfounded rumors around the castle. As she headed away, she noticed the Headmaster watching her thoughtfully. Madam Pince said something to him and he looked away, but Ginny felt uncomfortable. Had he heard her arguing with Williams? And if so, what would he make of her trying to change the subject when Draco's name came up? Shrugging, Ginny decided it was time to head back to Gryffindor.  
  
Labelle ran into the Common Room and hopped up on a corner of one of the couches where she sat grooming herself. Su and Daisy were sitting on a couch reading magazines. The 'girls day' had been a bust, then, Ginny thought. Daisy looked up and gave Ginny a small nod. Su put the magazine down, though, and sat up straighter, making room for Ginny beside her.  
  
"You're back awfully fast," she said. "Didn't find anything interesting?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "There was a book on flobberworms, but it looked dead boring. And besides, they closed the library early. Something about their inventory."  
  
Su snorted. "That old prune Pince does her inventory every Sunday. Wonder what she thinks someone's going to pinch?"  
  
Ginny wasn't about to mention what had actually happened. If she did, the girls would wangle the entire story from her, including what had happened last night. Ginny's stomach was still churning. It was bad enough for that ignorant twit, Williams to think Draco had something to do with the disappearance of the book. She didn't want Su and Daisy to think so, too.  
  
"So what happened to the 'girls day', anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Hmph," Daisy sniffed. "First we couldn't get anyone interested. Then, when we'd finally talked a few girls around, the boys wouldn't leave us alone! Stupid gits!"  
  
She glared darkly at a few of the boys scattered around the room. Ginny smiled weakly. "Maybe next week, right?"  
  
Daisy sniffed again and picked up her magazine. Even though she would probably just end up staring at her book and brooding over Draco Malfoy, Ginny decided she might as well try to read, too, since it looked like she was stuck here. She reached into her bag, but it was empty! With a jolt she remembered Draco tossing it onto the table. In her hurry to follow him out of the library, she'd forgotten it! Just great! Now she really had nothing to do except brood.  
  
Labelle jumped onto her lap and nuzzled her neck, meowing softly. Stroking the Kneazle's soft head, Ginny sighed. She did not want to sit here and fret over that irritating young man, but she nearly jumped out of her skin when a picture just forced itself into her brain. A picture of Draco Malfoy smiling gently at her! The perspective was wrong, though. He seemed to be crouching and looking down at her, and Ginny suddenly realized that this was what the Kneazle would see!  
  
"Labelle!" Ginny said quietly. "Did you-was that you?"  
  
Another mental image came up, this of Ginny's astounded expression, much as she must look right now!  
  
"Wow! Labelle! You can-but the book didn't mention this! I've got to go look this up in the library!"  
  
Ginny even stood, carrying the Kneazle with her, when she realized that the library was closed! Damn, she thought, sitting again.  
  
"Ginny, what are you babbling about?" Su demanded.  
  
Ginny looked up, startled. "Er, nothing. That is, I was just going back to the library but it's closed!"  
  
Su gave Ginny an exasperated look and returned to her magazine. Ginny looked carefully at the Kneazle and said quietly, "Can you do that to Draco, too?"  
  
Another image filled her mind. This was of Labelle resting comfortably on a large bed with green bed curtains. A familiar figure was stretched out on the bed and fondly stroking the Kneazle's head and back. A familiar figure with blond hair and gray eyes! Labelle WAS sending Ginny images!  
  
Ginny's mind reeled with the possibilities of this unexpected talent. Labelle must have done something similar yesterday when Draco had been in the Potions classroom. But that meant that she must have some sort of telepathic link to Ginny. Otherwise she wouldn't have known Ginny was in trouble. Ginny had time to wonder if Draco recognized the extent of the link before Daisy shook her.  
  
"Ginny! Are you all right? You just, like, zoned out! It was creepy!"  
  
"What? Uh, sorry 'bout that," Ginny stammered. "I-er-what were you saying?"  
  
"God, Ginny! Don't do that!" Su gave Ginny a strange look and grimaced. "You looked like you were frozen! I thought you were having a fit or something!"  
  
"No, I-uh, I was just thinking, that's all!"  
  
Daisy shook her head and murmured, "Boy, am I glad I never think that hard about anything. I was just wondering if you wanted to do your nails? I got some new polish that's supposed to keep them from cracking and chipping. And I'm so bored!"  
  
"I don't think so, Daisy. I'm not really in the mood for."  
  
"PLEASE! It won't take that long and you don't even have to move! I'll go get the stuff and we'll do it right here! PLEASE?"  
  
Ginny really WASN'T in the mood. She wanted to see what other images Labelle could give her, but the kitten had jumped off her lap and padded off. And Daisy's look of desperation was more than she could take. Besides, it was hours until supper and she couldn't very well sit here and babble about Labelle's abilities until she could study them. Daisy and Su would think she was mad! Colin would probably understand, but the Quidditch team wouldn't be back for a while, so there was really nothing better to do  
  
"All right, then," she said, resigned. "But only normal colours and only if Su does, too!" She called the last as Daisy sprinted for the stairs. The last time Ginny let Daisy loose on her nails, she ended up with pink and purple swirls on each finger!  
  
It wasn't too bad, Ginny told herself later when the team finally returned. Her nails were not normal-looking by any means, but at least they weren't pink and purple. Daisy's special nail polish was apparently enchanted to make a design when applied. Now Ginny was sporting bright scarlet nails with small, golden lions on each. Thankfully the little lions didn't move; that would have been too much! But Ginny did like the effect. She was a Gryffindor right down to the tips of her fingers! As the team filed into the Common Room Ginny was about to run over and tell Colin about Labelle, but she stopped dead when she saw them.  
  
The team looked a wreck! They were soaked to the skin, their robes were spattered with mud and muck, and they looked exhausted. Their lips were blue and trembling, Dean had icicles hanging from his normally tidy braids, and Harry's glasses were completely fogged over. What had stopped her, though, was that Harry and Colin were covered with bloodstains!  
  
Hermione, who had come in only a few minutes before, rushed over from the chair she'd been reading in. "What happened?" she demanded.  
  
Several other students gathered around but Hermione raised her hands for silence.  
  
"Back! All of you! You there, you first years! Shove over and give them room at the fire! Can't you lot see they're freezing?"  
  
The crowd parted and the team was soon ensconced in front of the fire. Hermione sent for towels and slippers, then turned to Harry.  
  
"What happened? Are you and Colin all right? Should I send for the healer?"  
  
Ron came forward, his pale face white with cold.  
  
"They're fine, Hermione," he told her. "We just had a bit of an accident."  
  
"B-bit?" Harry stammered with a laugh. "I t-took a s-swan dive from my b- broom, is all!"  
  
Dean laughed, too, and then sneezed immediately, sending tiny chunks of ice flying from his hair. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Colin, Harry'd still be bleeding like a stuck pig!"  
  
"Colin?" Hermione said, mystified. "But--,"  
  
"Colin's a great healer," Ginny told her quickly. "Even for being untrained. Even Madam Pomfrey says so. So, what happened?"  
  
Harry shivered and gratefully took a towel that someone handed him. After he mopped his hair and dried his glasses, he told them.  
  
"You know how icy it was? Well, I was flying around looking for the Snitch,"  
  
"And how he thought he could see it in that mess," Ron began, but was shushed immediately.  
  
"Anyway, I WAS looking for it, when a Bludger came along and smacked me right in the ribs. I'd have been okay, except by then my broom handle was so slick, I just sort of slipped off!"  
  
"You were practicing with BLUDGERS in this weather? I think you're all mad! Harry could have been killed!" Hermione glared angrily at Ron, who was the team captain. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Ron frowned at her, but remained silent.  
  
"He only fell about twenty feet," Colin interjected. "Good job he landed on his head, or he might have really hurt something."  
  
This got a general laugh and Harry gave him a half-hearted glare. "Unfortunately, Colin's right. Just a big pain in the side, and a gash in the head. And THAT was from landing on my glasses!"  
  
Hermione still looked unconvinced. "Let me see," she told Harry.  
  
"Sure thing," he said, removing his glasses and handing them to her.  
  
"Not your glasses," she said, exasperated. "I want to see your head!"  
  
"There's nothing to see, Hermione," Ron told her. "Colin already healed it!"  
  
"Yes, but, he's not a healer!"  
  
Ron took Hermione's arm. "Neither are you, love. And if you keep going on about Harry, I'm going to get jealous! Now don't you think you should make sure I'M okay?"  
  
As the rest of the team laughed, Ginny moved to Colin's side and tugged at his damp sleeve.  
  
"You really should change out of those things," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to pop into the shower first, you know, warm up a bit! It was freezing out there!"  
  
"Okay," Ginny said. "Just don't take too long. I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah?" Colin looked closely at her and smiled. "Something about your Adonis?"  
  
"Colin, I wish you'd stop calling him that! And besides, not everything in my life is about that selfish prat. It's about Labelle!"  
  
Colin's eyebrows had shot up, but he didn't comment other than to say he'd be back soon. As he headed for the stairs, though, he added, "Like the nails, Gin. They're so you!"  
  
At supper, the house tables had been abuzz with speculation over the stolen (or lost or misplaced) book from the library. Ginny was relieved to note that the story about Draco being caught outside the library wasn't widely known. She didn't want to be defending him to everyone, including her friends. Especially as that would call for lengthy explanations on why she was so certain he hadn't taken the book. Williams and her friend were darting unfriendly glances Ginny's way occasionally, so Ginny knew the girl was still upset over their earlier conversation. Su and Daisy were chattering brightly away on her right, probably overjoyed at having had nothing horrid happen to her all day. Colin, on her left, was now warm, dry and freshly dressed. As the food appeared, he turned to her.  
  
"So, what's up with Labelle?" he asked, spearing some roast beef onto his plate.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure how to say it, so she just blurted it out.  
  
"She's telepathic! Or something like that! She can put pictures, images into my head!"  
  
Colin's fork stopped in midair. "Say again?"  
  
"I know it sounds freaky, but she does. Today she put an image of Dr-er- you know, him, petting her. And she did it right after I asked about him! That's how she got him to come to Hogsmeade so fast! She must have sent him an image of me in trouble!"  
  
Colin was staring at her and Ginny felt her cheeks grow warm.  
  
"I'm not lying! It really happened!"  
  
"I don't doubt you, Gin. But do you know how rare that is? That Kneazle must really love you to have formed such a strong bond!"  
  
Ginny looked incredulously at him. "You knew Kneazles could do that? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
The look Colin returned was equally incredulous. "I figured you would have read it in your book. I found out by reading ahead for Care of Magical Creatures. It's a very rare trait, and even when it exists, it's not usually that strong. I wonder if the rest of her litter had that ability."  
  
"Do you think she does the same thing with-him? I mean, she does like him too."  
  
Colin shrugged. "Dunno, Gin. Maybe you should ask him. Or maybe you should ask her."  
  
Colin grinned wickedly and glanced toward the Slytherin table. "I'll bet your little Kneazle could tell you lots of interesting things about your Adonis!"  
  
Su and Daisy said they were going to hang out in the Common Room after supper. Ginny was tired from her night of broken rest, so she went upstairs. After changing into pajamas, she went through the text for Magical Creatures, but there was nothing much more than what Colin had told her. Oh, well, Ginny thought. What else was there to know? Labelle could share her thoughts with Ginny if she wished, and she could communicate quite effectively with others, as well. That was good enough for her! Even without this surprising talent, Ginny had loved the creature with all her heart. Tossing the book aside Ginny grabbed her towel and toothbrush and headed for the loo.  
  
It was still quite early, but Ginny had pleaded a mild headache so she could have the room to herself for a little while. Now, lying in bed, she grinned at her kitten, currently sprawled across her belly. Labelle was draped over her, paws in the air, but giving Ginny a questioning look.  
  
"You know, Draco was right," Ginny said with a giggle. "You're getting huge! Give it a few months and I won't be able to carry you anymore!"  
  
She gave the exposed belly a soft rub, and then folded her arms behind her head. "Do you really give Draco images, too, love?" she murmured softly.  
  
Labelle rolled over and padded up Ginny's chest to look into her eyes. Ginny felt something tug at her mind and she saw an image of herself, cuddling her Kneazle and smiling softly. The image melted away to one of Labelle staring intently into Draco's eyes and Ginny got the feeling that Labelle was answering her question. She could only hope that the innocuous images of Ginny holding the Kneazle were the only ones she had shared. She didn't like to think of Labelle sharing visions of Ginny in her pajamas, or brushing her teeth or any number of other embarrassing possibilities. Labelle nuzzled Ginny's neck and moved away to curl up on the pillow. In seconds, the creature was asleep.  
  
Ginny smiled at the Kneazle. Then her eye caught the crumpled paper bag on her nightstand and she frowned. What to do about Draco? Right now there was nothing more than rumour about Draco taking the book, and Ginny thought she had managed to stifle that for a while since none of the other students knew about him being in the library last night. The word would get out, though, that was certain. In a place like Hogwarts, even deep, dark secrets didn't stay that way for long without a great deal of effort. It was a wonder that more people didn't know the real story behind the Chamber of Secrets. Staring up at her scarlet canopy, Ginny tried to decide what to do. Should she go to Professor McGonagall and tell her what had really happened last night? The Transfiguration professor would have surely heard Filch's version by now, and might be wondering herself whether Draco was guilty. If Ginny told, she would get into trouble for sneaking out of her dorm, but how could she not tell the truth? Ginny had been able to stay out of trouble for most of her Hogwarts career, and didn't relish the thought of admitting that she'd broken the rules. Fred and George had done enough of that for all seven Weasley children. But she couldn't let Draco get blamed for something she was certain he hadn't done. Finally, she and her conscience came to a compromise: she would remain silent unless it looked like the Slytherin was going to be falsely accused. If that happened, she would come clean. That must have been the right decision, or at least enough of a balm for her conscience because she finally fell asleep.  
  
Monday morning dawned dark and dreary. The rain had finally moved off, but the weather had grown even colder and several dark clouds remained. Ginny barely noticed. Her morning classes had gone smoothly enough, and lunch had seemed fine, but when she and her friends had returned to the Common Room before afternoon classes, she'd been in for a shock.  
  
Ginny, Su and Daisy had just entered the Common Room when they heard arguing from near the hearth. Su quickly motioned them to silence and they listened to the loud conversation.  
  
"-that there's no proof, Ron! Honestly! Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he took it!"  
  
Hermione had that edge to her voice that she got when she was ready to lose her temper. It happened so seldom that the three sixth year girls stared at one another, shocked. Ginny was even more shocked at where the conversation seemed to be leading.  
  
"But Hermione, its MALFOY," Ron insisted, as though that explained everything.  
  
"Even you have to admit that it sounds just like something Malfoy would do, Hermione," Harry's voice added reasonably.  
  
"Oh, good grief!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why did I ever tell you two about him being found outside the library Saturday night?"  
  
The Head Girl sounded exasperated, but Ginny wondered the same thing. Hermione should have known that Ron and Harry would automatically assume Draco was guilty.  
  
Hermione went on in still angrier tones. "What I told you was privileged information. If I hear rumours about it, I'll know exactly who to blame!"  
  
"Aw, Hermione, don't! This is way too good not to spread! Even if it isn't true!"  
  
Ginny could gladly have thrashed Ron at that moment, but she remained where she was, motioning Su and Daisy to remain silent. Then Hermione spoke once more.  
  
"I'm warning you, Ron! Not a word! You know, you're an ungrateful brute! Who was it that rescued Ginny from that Flint fellow? Malfoy! And all you can think of is your personal feud with him! You ought to be thanking him!"  
  
As the girls listened, they heard Hermione stomp away. They saw her throw herself into a chair at the far end of the room and bury her nose in a heavy book.  
  
"Thank Malfoy?" Ron's voice was incredulous. "Not bloody likely!"  
  
Su and Daisy were wide eyed, staring at Ginny as though looking for direction. Thinking quickly, Ginny strode forward making as much noise as possible.  
  
"Say, Daisy, how'd you like the pies for lunch?" she asked heartily.  
  
Daisy gave her a confused look, but played along. "Er, uh, yeah the pies," she agreed loudly. "They were good, but a bit overcooked, don't you think, Su?"  
  
By the time the girls entered the room proper, Ron and Harry were both watching them with a mixture of embarrassment and surprise.  
  
"Uh, Ginny, hi!" Harry said. "You girls just come in?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ginny asked, plopping down next to her brother.  
  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing!" Ron's face had grown red, even to the tips of his ears. "Er, we were just leaving, right, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, leaving!" Harry and Ron picked up their book bags and hurried out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Su demanded.  
  
"You heard Hermione," Ginny answered. "Privileged information. If they knew we'd heard, Ron and Harry could blab as much as they liked, then say it was us!"  
  
"But, Ginny, what are you talking about? Malfoy took that book from the library? Have you told anyone?" Daisy's eyes were still wide and she speaking in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Malfoy didn't take the book!" Ginny whispered back emphatically. "I saw him leave the library, and he wasn't carrying-uh, oops."  
  
She looked sheepishly at her friends. They were looking at her as though she'd suddenly turned green or something.  
  
"You saw him? And just how did you do that?" Colin's voice was calm, low and right over Ginny's shoulder. He'd heard, too.  
  
When Ginny had explained briefly to her friends, Su and Daisy were scandalized that Ginny had left the tower, especially without them. Colin only frowned.  
  
"I don't understand. What is Malfoy up to?"  
  
He saw Ginny's look and immediately held his hands up. "I don't mean with some stupid book; I agree with you. I don't think he took it. But I don't understand why he's acting the way he is. It's so bloody obvious that he's mad about you.I don't like it. Something's not right."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to refute his statement, but he waved her off. "Think what you like. But if anything else happens, let us know. And keep Labelle with you if you're going to be alone. Right?"  
  
Ginny promised, and after assuring Su and Daisy that Draco hadn't done anything to hurt her (emotional hurts didn't count, she figured) she gave them all a big hug. As they gathered their things for afternoon classes, though, Ginny realized that if Hermione knew, so did the Head Boy. That meant that others did, as well. With a sigh, she realized she would have to speak with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Their last class of the day was the double Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Williams and her friend were still glowering at Ginny, which didn't bother her a bit. Especially not after Professor Snape just happened to ask Williams a question while she was bending a particularly ugly look on Ginny. She missed the question and was rewarded by having five points deducted from Hufflepuff. Labelle was prowling around the edges of the room, having learned to not bother the professor when he was lecturing, and unable to fit comfortably in Ginny's bag any longer. Ginny did miss the comfort of being able to stroke her friend's fur during lectures, but it was reassuring to know she was nearby.  
  
As the class came to a close, Professor Snape gave out the homework assignment.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I need you to stay behind for a few minutes," he said as the final bell sounded. "The rest of the class is dismissed."  
  
Colin, Su and Daisy looked questioningly at her, but Ginny shrugged. She didn't have any idea what the professor wanted to talk about, but she was eager to get away. She wanted to hurry to the Transfiguration classroom to catch Professor McGonagall before she disappeared.  
  
Snape's angry voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
"I wish to speak with Miss Weasley, not a Gryffindor delegation," he snapped when he saw Colin, Daisy and Su waiting with Ginny. "You three are dismissed."  
  
"We'll wait outside," Colin muttered quietly as they headed for the door.  
  
Ginny approached Professor Snape's desk and stood before it. The tall professor slid into his seat and did something odd. He motioned for Ginny to take the hard, straight-backed chair beside the desk. Ginny frowned. He usually seemed to like making students stand before him, like criminals before a judge when he told them off. Ginny sat and Labelle immediately jumped onto her lap. Ginny stroked her friend, relieved to have her support.  
  
Snape's eyes seemed to glitter strangely as he watched, but then his face relaxed.  
  
"You've been blessed in your friends, Miss Weasley," he remarked cryptically.  
  
Ginny frowned and was about to ask him what he meant when the door to the classroom opened. Teacher and student looked at the young man who had just entered. Ginny wondered what Draco was doing here when she knew the Slytherin team had the Quidditch pitch booked for practice today. But Professor Snape rose from his desk and strode toward the young man.  
  
"Ah, yes, your detention, Mr. Malfoy. I believe that the first year students have found new and inventive ways of ruining their cauldrons. You will take that lot." Ginny watched as the Potions Master gestured toward one of the many sinks; this one filled with blackened, potion encrusted cauldrons. ".and restore them to some form of cleanliness. And, Mr. Malfoy," he added with a malicious satisfaction that surprised Ginny, "you will NOT use magic."  
  
Ginny waited for the explosion, but although Draco scowled angrily, he merely said, "Yes, sir."  
  
He did, however, manage to direct a hateful sneer in Ginny's direction. Ginny winced inwardly. Colin was obviously the one who was mad. She was doubting her own assessment of Draco's motives. No, he did not care for her or he would not be giving her that disgusting look. He probably blamed her for his detention. Not that she blamed him. If she hadn't happened along on Saturday night, he would have probably been able to get safely away. Ginny dropped her eyes and turned around once more.  
  
Snape slid into his chair again and cleared his throat. There were several loud bangs and crashes from the sinks, but he ignored them.  
  
"Now, Miss Weasley, I wanted to ask you a few questions. I understand there was some trouble in Hogsmeade on Saturday?"  
  
Ginny's eyebrows shot up and she said, "How did you know?" before she could stop herself. Of course he knew. Hadn't he been on hand when Labelle had warned Draco?  
  
The Potions Master's stern mouth turned up in a mocking smile. "It would have been difficult not to know with the way your Kneazle was reacting," he answered, resting an elbow on the desk and gesturing to the creature in Ginny's lap.  
  
Labelle hopped onto his desk and padded over to bump his arm with her head, demanding a pet. The mocking smile was replaced by a small smile of pleasure as Snape obliged. Without looking up, he asked another question.  
  
"Are you all right now, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Er, yes, sir," Ginny stammered. She wasn't used to Snape showing any concern for anyone, and she was very disconcerted. "A bump on the head, that was all."  
  
A loud clang from the sinks caused Ginny and Labelle to jump. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Draco throw her a hard look. She looked away.  
  
"It could have been much worse, Miss Weasley. You realize that, don't you?" The professor's eyes were hard and piercing, almost accusing.  
  
"Yes, sir, I-uh, I do realize that. If it hadn't been for Dr-er, Malfoy, I'm not sure what would have happened."  
  
"Yes," Snape said, almost sneering. "Good job Mr. Malfoy was there."  
  
Ginny didn't understand any of this. What was Snape getting at? Did he blame her for getting herself into a jam that one of his students had had to rescue her from? Had Draco told him about Saturday night? Another series of crashes from the sink along with a healthy round of cursing caused both the professor and Ginny to jump and stare. Labelle hissed and jumped down from the desk, cautiously approaching the sink area to investigate. Draco had piled all the cauldrons into stacks on the floor, but had somehow upset all of them. The cauldrons were scattered about, and soapy water was spilling over the rim of the sink. Amid this mess, Draco stood with a scrub brush in one hand and a sponge in the other.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape snapped. "Are you purposely making a mess or are you really that inept!?"  
  
Again Ginny was shocked at the venom in the professor's voice. Wasn't Draco one of his favorites? According to Ron and Harry, Draco NEVER got in trouble with Snape. And the few times he'd had to serve detention for the Potions Master, they swore that he was given tasks like erasing the chalk board or writing his name on a scroll of parchment and turning it in. He must be very upset with Draco to berate him in front of another student, especially a Gryffindor!  
  
"You said no magic, sir," Draco was answering in a stiff voice. "Since I've never needed to scrub anything, much less a cauldron, you can't blame me."  
  
Ginny bit her lip and cringed. Surely Snape would rip him apart for arguing in front of her! She wasn't a bit surprised when Snape nearly leaped from his desk.  
  
"When CERTAIN STUDENTS are accused of acts that bring shame and embarrassment on MY HOUSE, Mr. Malfoy, I will CERTAINLY blame them! I don't care how much money your family has, there are some things you will NOT get away with! Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny was horrified. Draco was serving detention for taking the book! At least that's what it sounded like! She had to say something!  
  
"Professor!" she said suddenly, standing. "I have to tell you something!"  
  
Snape turned away from Draco and glared at her. "Miss Weasley, you're interrupting!" he seethed.  
  
"But, Professor, it's about-," she stopped abruptly. She'd glanced at Draco, and his look had frozen her.  
  
He was giving her a ferocious glare. And he was making flat-handed cutting- off gestures across his throat, obviously telling her to shut up!  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Snape said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "About what?"  
  
"Er, it was-that is," Ginny looked at Draco again and now he was emphatically shaking his head from side to side. 'NO!' he was mouthing.  
  
"Uh, I-forgot," she said, her shoulders slumping. Maybe he was embarrassed that he'd helped her and didn't want to further anger his Head of House.  
  
Snape, however, glanced for Ginny to Draco, his eyebrows drawn over his eyes. "Forgot?" he said in a musing voice. "I see. Well, let us finish, Miss Weasley, and then I'll deal with." he trailed off as he gestured toward Draco.  
  
Ginny sat again. When Snape was seated, he leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him on the desk.  
  
"Miss Weasley," he said quietly, almost urgently. "You understand that people sometimes make errors in judgment? That they sometimes make mistakes?"  
  
He did think she'd acted stupidly! Ginny bowed her head and nodded. "Yes, sir. We all make mistakes."  
  
"And when someone realizes they've made one of these mistakes, when they are truly sorry, what do you think should be done? Should they be forgiven?  
  
Ginny glanced up, her brows knit. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he wasn't talking about her. "I'm sorry sir, I don't understand. I was wrong to leave the Broomsticks, especially since Malfoy had already warned me, but what should I be forgiven for? I mean, no one else got hurt, right? Or did." she trailed off when his expression changed to one of confusion.  
  
"Miss Weasley, let us say that I am speaking in the abstract. Should someone be forgiven for making a gross error in judgment that, thus far, has not caused much damage?"  
  
"Er, in the abstract, sir, I would say yes. But what--?"  
  
Snape cut her off. "Fine, Miss Weasley," he said briskly. "Just remember that. Now, you're free to go. MR. MALFOY! Is it possible to be any messier?"  
  
Ginny was bewildered by his abruptness. He had turned from her to harangue Draco, leaving Ginny to return to her desk to gather her things. Labelle rubbed against her ankles and Ginny smiled down at her friend. At least she understood Labelle. She had no idea what to make of Draco and her Potions professor. Snape finished his harangue and then stalked out of the room mumbling about summoning someone to bring in a mop and bucket so Draco could clean up the mess he'd made by cleaning up. Ginny moved toward the door, Labelle by her side, but paused to give Draco a quick glance. Then she stared. She could not believe that he was so ignorant of common domestic chores that he actually thought it was normal to scrub dishes with his sleeves buttoned. But there he was, up to his forearms in soapy water with his sleeves down!  
  
"What's your problem, little Weasel?" he demanded when he noticed her staring.  
  
Ginny shook her head and shouldered her bag. She had better things to do than take his abuse. Lifting her nose, she said, "You know, Draco, it helps when you roll up your cuffs."  
  
With that, she hurried through the door, hoping Professor McGonagall was still in her classroom. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: if you recognize the song I paraphrase, it's not mine. But either kudos to you or you're over the hill, like me! Also, if you find anything really amiss, let me know and I'll fix and repost. Thanks, K  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Miss Weasley, I really don't have time for this," Professor McGonagall said with more than a hint of impatience.  
  
Ginny had hurried out of the Potions classroom and had nearly plowed down her friends. They'd waited, as they'd said they would. She had talked fast, leading them along the corridors toward the Transfiguration classroom. As they walked, she told them of what had happened between Snape and Draco. Ginny had purposely focused on that so the others wouldn't ask her about her unusual conversation with the professor. They were certain to want to know all about it and she wanted to think about that first. She wasn't sure herself what had really happened. But when she told them of her plan to talk to McGonagall, and why, they had protested.  
  
"Come on, Ginny, what good would it do?" Su had demanded. "For all we know, the slimy git really DID take the book! I don't know why you're wasting your time!"  
  
"And even if he didn't take it, you can't prove it," Daisy added reasonably, glancing quickly at Su.  
  
Colin had remained silent, but his eyes were bright with unasked questions. Colin, at least, would not be put off for very long. They had continued arguing as they walked and finally, after Ginny had threatened to go by herself, her friends had agreed to go with her. But when they had tracked down their Head of House, the woman had seemed surprisingly reluctant to listen to what Ginny had to say. As soon as she heard that it was about Malfoy and Saturday night, she seemed to have become deaf.  
  
"We've looked into the circumstances already, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall was now saying. "I doubt you have anything of value to add."  
  
With that, the Transfiguration professor turned to the papers she'd been grading.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley," she said in her most repressive voice.  
  
Su and Daisy began to back out of the room, Su muttering about how she'd told them so, and Colin placed a hand on Ginny's arm, urging her away. In desperation, Ginny shrugged off Colin's hand and slammed a small fist on the desk. Professor McGonagall jumped, her tiny spectacles sliding down her nose and almost falling off.  
  
"Miss Weasley! What on earth!?"  
  
"Please, Professor," Ginny said urgently. "Do you remember when Ron and his friends tried to tell you about the Sorcerer's Stone, all those years ago and you brushed them off? And if they hadn't been sure you would ignore them again, they would have told you how to open the Chamber of Secrets and I could have been rescued sooner! And other times, when Harry or Hermione or Ron had something important to tell you or the headmaster, but you thought they were just kids and what could they possibly know? But they DID know, didn't they? And what they would have told you was important, right? Well, THIS is important, too. And if you won't listen, I'll camp out in front of Professor Dumbledore's office until he listens!"  
  
With that, Ginny crossed her arms and flung herself into one of the chairs. Daisy gasped and the Transfiguration professor stared at her in either surprise or disbelief, almost goggling over her glasses. Finally, however, she cleared her throat and pushed her spectacles up her nose.  
  
"Very well, Miss Weasley, but it had better be important. I will not tolerate disrespect, regardless of the cause."  
  
Thank God! Ginny silently blessed the heating system in the Burrow that allowed her to hear the conversations from the kitchen through her heating duct. While Ron and his friends had thought they were having private conversations, Ginny had heard an earful! It wasn't eavesdropping, exactly, just opening the door when opportunity knocked. Giving the professor a grateful look, she opened her mouth to begin. Professor McGonagall held up a hand.  
  
"Not here, Miss Weasley. Since you feel it is so important, we shall go see the Headmaster. Mr. Creevey, Miss Oldsmith, Miss Cotton, you may all return to Gryffindor tower. And take that creature with you. Well-behaved as she is, now is not the time for her to meet Fawkes! Now, Miss Weasley, after you."  
  
Colin stepped forward to protest. "But Professor," he said quickly, "after what happened Saturday, don't you think one of us should stay and walk back with Ginny?"  
  
Their Head of House had been informed of the attack or whatever it was on Saturday night. Ginny had just been relieved that the woman hadn't felt it necessary to lecture her on personal safety or try to send her off to the healer for some 'pepper-upper' potion. Ginny rolled her eyes at Colin but it was Professor McGonagall who answered.  
  
"And just what do you think is going to happen to Miss Weasley right here in the castle? There are students coming and going all the time. Miss Weasley will be fine."  
  
The woman turned to Ginny with an inquiring look. "Do you feel you need an escort, Miss Weasley?" she asked archly.  
  
"Come on, you guys," she said to her friends. "Professor McGonagall just said what I keep saying! Go on, I won't be that long."  
  
The Transfiguration professor motioned for Ginny to precede her out of the room. Ginny told Labelle to go with her friends and she gave them all a small wave. They waved back as she and the professor headed down the corridor.  
  
Some time later, Ginny was sitting in a large chair in the Headmaster's office. She'd been here once before and didn't like remembering the circumstances behind that. Harry and Ron had just rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets and her mum and dad had been hysterical with grief and worry. Ginny had been led in, dirty, exhausted and consumed with guilt over her actions, even though she hadn't been in control of herself at the time. When her parents had seen her, they'd nearly smothered her with their anxious concern, before taking her off to the Hospital Wing. It had happened quickly and she'd just been glad to be out of the chamber. She hadn't noted the interior of the office at the time, but now looked around with intense interest. The phoenix was wonderful, as was the unusual assortment of oddments strewn here and there on the shelves. But Ginny was more drawn by the rows and rows of books on the shelves. The few titles she could see were in a mixture of languages, none of which were English, but she would have loved to take them out and scan the text, anyway. She didn't dare, though. After telling her tale to both McGonagall and Dumbledore, Ginny had been told to stay put while the professors went out to confer. They had given her odd looks throughout her narrative, and had exchanged worried looks with one another. Ginny wondered what there was to confer about. Were they discussing how much detention to give her? Or perhaps they were deciding whether her opinion of Draco's innocence mattered at all.  
  
Finally, after what seemed ages, Professor Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall and Snape, entered the room again. Ginny's heart dropped. After their strange conversation earlier and the way he'd treated Draco, Professor Snape was one of the last people Ginny wanted to see right now. Why had they gotten Snape involved, anyway? Because Draco's involved, stupid, she answered herself.  
  
The Headmaster went to stand behind his desk as Ginny rose.  
  
"I'm sorry about the delay, Miss Weasley, but you can return to your dormitory now. Thank you for taking the trouble to bring your concerns to us. We'll let you know if there is any further information we need from you."  
  
All three professors watched as she stood and picked up her book bag. She felt nervous and tongue-tied but she couldn't help blurting out, "But what about Draco? He didn't do anything!"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked surprised, but Ginny wasn't sure if it was over her having the nerve to say anything or her use of Draco's first name. Professor Snape gave the Transfiguration professor a slightly smug, almost victorious look, and the Headmaster merely smiled.  
  
"We've already spoken with Mr. Malfoy and he seems satisfied with his treatment in this case. His punishment was already decided on, Miss Weasley. What we need to decide is what to do with you! You have put us all in an awkward position."  
  
"But, sir, I don't understand," she began.  
  
"I know, Miss Weasley. Unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to enlighten you at this time. I can only trust to your discretion and ask that you be patient. You will understand in time."  
  
The words were kindly said, but Ginny recognized a brick wall when she came up against one. He wouldn't tell her anything. She looked again at Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Her Head of House was looking worriedly at the old man, but Professor Snape only frowned at her and gave her a small shake of his head. Sighing, Ginny nodded. "Yessir," she answered miserably.  
  
Ginny let herself out of the Headmaster's chambers and looked around the corridor. Well THAT had been a waste of time and effort. She was sure to get detention, and the worst of it was that what she'd said hadn't made any difference! They hadn't cared that Draco hadn't been CAUGHT with the book. So her efforts were for nothing. And they'd kept her there FOREVER! What could have taken so long when all they did was to come in and dismiss her? What could they have been discussing for so long? If they were just going to ignore whatever she said, they could have brushed her off quickly instead of leaving her to cool her heels for so long.  
  
Ginny wandered listlessly down the hall, depressed and a little angry. Professor Dumbledor had looked truly sorry that he couldn't tell her more, but Professor McGonagall had looked perplexed. And Snape had just looked bad-tempered, as usual, when he wasn't smirking at her head of house. Reaching the main stairway, Ginny started up, but hesitated when she heard a voice call out.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
Turning, Ginny saw two boys, Slytherin fifth years, she thought, hurrying up the corridor toward the stairs. Looking quickly around, she saw that there was no one else about. The boys must have been talking about her. Under normal circumstances, Ginny would have pulled out her wand and proceeded cautiously. After these last few days, though, Ginny was more nervous than she would admit. Instead of remaining calm, she started running up the stairs. One of the boys cried out and Ginny heard their steps quicken. Looking up, hoping to see some other students nearby, Ginny gasped when she saw another boy at the top of the stairs. She did recognize this boy, though! He was a Slytherin, too, but a seventh year. And one Ginny had always been afraid of.  
  
Blaise Zabini stood calmly at the top of the stairs, watching Ginny's panicked flight with what looked like mild amusement. Ginny was trying to see if there was enough room to slip past the darkly handsome seventh year and that she could probably shove him aside if she had to. She wasn't watching her feet, though, and forgot to step over the missing riser. Her foot slipped right through the trick step! Pitching painfully forward, Ginny felt her foot twist and lodge firmly in the missing stair. The younger boys were bearing down on her, but before they could reach her, the Zabini boy stepped in front of her.  
  
"Bit young for these games, aren't you boys? Better leave it to us older boys, hadn't you?"  
  
Ginny shivered. She'd always been chilled by this boy. His dark hair and piercing eyes reminded her of the little bit of Tom Riddle she'd seen in the Chamber of Secrets. Even his voice held the same cold, mocking hint of superiority. But that could be said of almost any Slytherin male, she thought. And now this Riddle look-alike was towering over her, threatening to play 'games' with her! She struggled to free her foot, but with little success.  
  
"Here! We saw her first, Zabini," one of the boys protested.  
  
"Yeah, and what are YOU gonna do with her anyway?" the other added.  
  
Ginny wondered the same thing. Looking up, fighting the urge to cower, she saw the dark-haired boy give her a speculative leer. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Now you two shove off. Unless," he said, his voice silkier and sharper than even Draco's, "unless you want to try to take her from me?"  
  
Shivering more violently, Ginny watched the other two boys pale and back away. She looked up at Zabini again, wishing fiercely for Labelle to suddenly show up. The boy ignored her, watching his two housemates until they disappeared. Then he turned to her and frowned, reaching for her.  
  
Ginny nearly panicked again, but all the boy did was to grab her arm and haul her, none too gently, up and out of the stair. When she was settled safely on both feet, he said, "Can you walk?"  
  
Staring at him, Ginny didn't seem to register the question. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dunno what the hell you think I'm gonna do to you, Weasley, but you'd've been worse off with those two." He gestured negligently down the stairs. "Now, can you walk?"  
  
Ginny finally seemed to realize that he wasn't going to hurt her, at least not immediately. Gingerly testing her injured foot, she found that it wasn't really that bad. Probably just bruised. She told him so.  
  
"Good," he said. "See you around."  
  
Giving her a slight nod, he turned and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Uh, wait!" Ginny called, surprised by his abrupt departure.  
  
The boy turned and raised his eyebrows at her in inquiry.  
  
Ginny flushed. She'd never said a word to him before this day. How did one thank a total stranger for helping her out? Especially a total stranger who completely creeped her out?  
  
"Uh, thanks," she said nervously.  
  
He held up one hand. "Forget it, Weasley. And," he added with a smirk, "it's not necessary to thank me like you did Malfoy."  
  
He turned again and strode off.  
  
Ginny wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but a gentle bump on her shin made her look down. Labelle had rubbed against Ginny's legs and was now meowing happily.  
  
"Labelle! Did you know I wanted you again?" Ginny cried, reaching for the Kneazle and cuddling her warmly. "You darling kitten! You knew I needed you, didn't you? Wasn't that the strangest thing?" She repressed yet another shudder and addressed the kitten again. "He couldn't possibly know about Diagon Alley, could he?"  
  
Labelle only purred.  
  
"So, what did they say? What happened? You were gone forever!" Daisy had rushed Ginny as soon as she'd entered the Common Room. Su was there, too, but she was on the other side of the room, sitting and talking with Dean Thomas. Colin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Not much, nothing, and don't I know it!" Ginny answered, scanning the room. "Where's Colin?"  
  
"Right here," he answered, stepping into the Common Room, practically on Ginny's heels. "When Labelle started fussing, I let her out and tried to follow. She lost me, though, so I started looking for you on my own."  
  
He shrugged and smiled, as though it wasn't a big deal. Ginny returned the smile, relieved that he wasn't going to bombard her with questions. At least, not yet. Su finally came over and the four found an empty table to sit at. Then Daisy asked again.  
  
"Well, what happened? Did they listen to you? What did they say? Did the Headmaster believe you?"  
  
Ginny looked glumly at her friends. "Well, yes they listened. They didn't say much at all except that Draco seemed satisfied with his punishment, whatever that's supposed to mean. I don't know if they believed me or not, but it doesn't matter; they're not going to do anything."  
  
"See?" Su said with a bit of venom in her voice. "I told you the git was guilty! If he wasn't, they would have said so, wouldn't they? I don't know why you bother with him, anyway! He's just a filthy Slytherin."  
  
Ginny stared at her friend as though she'd never seen her before. Su looked so hateful all of a sudden. Ginny started to ask her what her problem was when Colin gripped her arm, stopping her.  
  
"So why was Labelle freaked out again?" he asked quickly.  
  
Ginny shot Su another look, but told her friends about what had happened on the stairs. It really hadn't been anything, but she'd been scared, regardless. Now that she thought about it, she'd probably panicked over nothing. Su tended to agree, while Daisy was aghast that two younger boys would chase after Ginny.  
  
"Blaise Zabini?" Colin asked, grinning. "Now you have two Slytherins ready to do battle for you? These seventh year boys took their time noticing you and now they're coming out of the woodwork!"  
  
Ginny glared playfully at him, but said, "I seriously doubt Zabini has any interest in me. Besides, you guys know how I feel."  
  
Su snorted. "Yeah? Well I wish you'd tell Dean that, so we didn't have to listen to him moaning about how you don't notice him!"  
  
Her voice was sharp and Ginny looked up quickly. "What? Dean's not--,"  
  
"Oh, come on, Ginny! Wake up! You've got a really nice guy who's crazy about you, and all you can do is talk about that filthy Slytherin! It's really disgusting!"  
  
"Now wait a minute," Ginny said hotly. "What bug crawled up your-uh- backside, anyway? Its not like I've been flirting with anyone, let alone Dean! He tried to ask me out once, but that was it, right?"  
  
By now both girls had risen. They were speaking heatedly but in low voices and were practically nose to nose with one another. Su's dusky cheeks were flushed and Ginny's face was red. Daisy and Colin looked around nervously, Daisy trying to break in, but they were ignoring her.  
  
"God, you're a selfish bitch, you know that? All you do is talk about that bastard Malfoy! What if WE have problems? What if WE'RE hurting? Did you ever think of that? Do you even care that we may be tired of watching your back and following around after you like goddamn body guards? No, you just go blithely along like you're the only one in the world who matters!"  
  
Ginny stepped back, shocked. Labelle, who had ended up on the floor when Ginny had stood, alternately hissed at Su and mewled at Ginny. Several other students were now frankly staring at the two girls with wide, interested eyes. "Well, not any more, Ginny," Su snarled. "I'm not part of the 'poor little Ginny' fan club anymore!" With that, Su spun and stalked to the stairs. She took them two at a time and disappeared. Ginny sank back into her chair, staring straight ahead, her hands hanging limply at her sides. Colin and Daisy looked torn, but Colin caught Daisy's eye and motioned toward the stairs. She nodded and hurried away. Colin sat and put an arm around Ginny's shoulders.  
  
The girl blinked, and then looked up into Colin's concerned face. "I-am I really a selfish bitch, Colin? Do I really ignore you guys? I mean-you guys are the most important people in the world to me! I'd never hurt-hurt any of you!"  
  
"I know, Gin. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. This was why I was trying to keep Dean away from you. Su's been mad about him for a while, now, but he doesn't seem interested in her."  
  
Lip trembling, Ginny sniffed. "W-well, I'm not interested in him," she said fiercely. "I never tried to encourage him, and if Su's so blind she can't see that, then, well, screw her!"  
  
"Ginny!" Colin looked shocked.  
  
"What?" Ginny demanded. "She started it. And at least I didn't say the other word!"  
  
"Yeah, but Gin, you meant it! Come on, she's hurt and jealous. She didn't mean what she said, and you know that."  
  
"No?" Ginny pulled away from his comforting arm and stood again.  
  
Labelle, who was still meowing for attention, jumped onto the table and swatted at Ginny's arm. The girl gathered the Kneazle up almost absently and stroked the soft head. "I guess I'm being selfish again, by not running after Su and apologizing for making her call me a bitch?"  
  
Colin opened his mouth, but closed it again. He looked past Ginny. Ginny turned and saw Ron approaching. The tall redheaded boy barely noticed her, focusing on Colin.  
  
"Planning meeting after supper, right?" he said.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Right after supper."  
  
"Right then, see you."  
  
Ron ambled away and Colin turned back to Ginny, but she was gone. He looked around the room, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Supper was miserable. Ginny had snuck out of the tower when Ron and Colin were talking, and she'd just hung about until it was time to go eat. In the Great Hall, she took a seat at the far end of the table, where the first years usually sat. Heaven forbid that she take one too many servings and be accused of being selfish, Ginny thought sullenly. Even Colin had defended Su, when Su had been the one to attack her! Well, she wouldn't give her friends any reason to find fault again. She just wouldn't talk to them. As the other students filed in, Ginny kept her gaze determinedly on the plate in front of her. So it was understandable when she jumped at a voice right near her ear.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing, Weasley!" Draco's voice hissed in her ear. "I told you to leave it alone! Meet me tomorrow after classes. I'll be waiting in Potions! And you better have a good explanation!"  
  
Ginny hadn't even had a chance to turn around before he was gone. She glanced down the table and saw Colin watching her worriedly, but Su and Daisy were in deep conversation, and didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
The first years kept asking Ginny if she were being punished for something, but she ignored them. She couldn't believe that her conversation had been as insipid as theirs when she'd been a first year. But then, when she was a first year, she hadn't talked much, being more concerned about thinking she was going insane. And Ginny couldn't help feel the same right now. Su had been her friend these last four years, and Daisy and Colin for the last five years. And now, because of one boy, not even a very nice boy, she was sitting alone and one of her best friends hated her. Was it worth the heartache? With a shake of her head, Ginny decided that it was not. She would meet Draco-Malfoy tomorrow. She'd apologize for interfering in his life, and she'd assure him that she would not bother him any more. She wouldn't plague him with questions, she wouldn't talk to him and she would try to keep Labelle from annoying him. And maybe, just maybe her world would get back to normal.  
  
The evening passed uncomfortably for Ginny. Colin was busy talking Quidditch, Daisy was conferring with Parvati and Lavender about hair and nails, and Su was sitting silently in a corner, glaring occasionally at Ginny. Ginny thanked every deity she could think of that Dean was in the meeting, too, and couldn't possibly approach her. Su might actually attack her with a knife or something. She'd tried once to talk to Su, even though she felt she was the injured party, but Su had made some smart-ass remark about imagining she was hearing something.  
  
Ginny finally went to bed with a headache. At least one good thing had come from her argument with Su. Ginny had barely thought about Dr-Malfoy, Saturday, or Marcus Flint all night! That was good! And tomorrow, she would tell Malfoy he didn't have to worry about her anymore because she wouldn't be bothering him again. She'd even give the quills back, since he'd spent his own money on them. Labelle jumped up onto the bed as Ginny settled in and curled up on her pillow. With a final sigh and a pat for Labelle, Ginny fell asleep.  
  
Classes were subdued without Ginny and her friends to cut up. They were being stared at by everyone since they were walking in two pairs instead of a group. Today Daisy was walking with Ginny and Colin was with Su, but the tension was so thick it was almost suffocating. Lunch was almost a repeat of the night before, this time without the hissed threats from Malfoy. Ginny sat at the top of the table and the other three in their usual place. Afternoon classes were even worse since Ginny and Su were partners for the Herbology practical. After having the carnivorous plants they were studying nearly take off one of Ginny's fingers when Su released it from its 'somnolentus' spell too early, Professor Sprout finally separated the girls. Su swore it was an accident, but she didn't sound very sorry when the professor asked her to apologize.  
  
Finally, the last class was over! Colin and Daisy looked like they'd been running miles and Ginny figured it must be tiring trying to get her and Su to speak to the other. She felt sorry for them being in the middle. But she was a bit relieved. She probably wouldn't have any trouble going to the Potions classroom to meet Malfoy by herself. In fact, Su would probably love it! She'd probably be hoping the two fifth year boys were waiting for her!  
  
Ginny walked slightly behind the other three and knew she was being unfair and mean, but she wasn't feeling particularly fair at the moment. And she knew she was being whiney and self-pitying, even if it was just to herself, but she couldn't seem to help it at the moment. It was her pity-party and she'd whine if she wanted.  
  
"So, I've got practice, but I'll walk back to the castle with you, right?" Colin was saying to no one in particular.  
  
Daisy said that sounded great, while Su just muttered, "Whatever."  
  
Ginny didn't comment, but then, they didn't seem to expect her to. When they entered the castle, Ginny's friends (and her ex-friend, she thought bitterly) continued toward the main stairs, but Ginny moved toward the dungeons. As she expected, none of the others seemed to notice. Until she was almost at the stairs leading down.  
  
"Ginny! Where're you going!" Daisy called from across the entryway.  
  
Like you care, Ginny thought acidly. "I'm going to the Potions room," she answered out loud. "I'll be up in a few."  
  
Even Su looked up at that. And, to Ginny's surprise, the girl looked worried. Hah, she thought. Probably just thinks I might meet the seventh years on their way back from Potions! But the girl said something to Colin and he nodded. Colin started walking toward Ginny as Su and Daisy continued toward the stairway.  
  
"I'll come with you," he said.  
  
"No, you won't, or you'll be late for practice."  
  
"So what?" he shrugged. "This is more important. Like Su just said, those other boys might be around."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Su said that? Yeah, right. Nice try, Colin."  
  
Ginny turned and started down the stairs.  
  
"Come on, Ginny. How long are you two going to be at each other's throats? Su was worried. Leave it at that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, she was worried. That's why she sicced that plant on me, and why she brushed me off last night and said all those things. Right? She started it, and I don't know why you and Daisy expect me to be the noble one and go make up with her!"  
  
Colin didn't seem to have an answer for that and Ginny realized that her little indignant speech really did make her sound selfish and bitchy. They continued in silence until they were about halfway down the stairs. Ginny finally sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm causing everyone so much trouble, Colin. I'll talk to Su and see if there's anything I can do. I'll talk to Dean and tell him I'm not interested. And I'll talk to Malfoy and tell him I'll behave from now on and he doesn't have to worry about me anymore. Okay?"  
  
Colin was staring at her. "Malfoy?" he repeated. "Since when is he Malfoy again? And what's this garbage about behaving and causing trouble? Did Zabini smack your head against the rail when he was helping you? Because you sound like you're confused right now."  
  
Ginny would have tried to explain, but they were by now approaching the Potions classroom.  
  
"Look, Colin, I'll talk to you later, right? And don't worry, I'll be fine. If you'll send Labelle down, I'll make sure she's with me when I go back to Gryffindor, right?"  
  
Colin frowned, but nodded. "What're you doing here, anyway? Snape want to have another chat?"  
  
Ginny only nodded, wondering why Malfoy had said to meet here, since Professor Snape would be here, too. Was he going to try to talk to her in front of the professor? She had no idea. Giving Colin a quick wave, Ginny entered the classroom.  
  
And found it empty. Snape wasn't here, and neither was Draco. Ginny looked around nervously, hoping one of the other Slytherins wouldn't come in, looking for their Head of House. She wandered over to the sinks Draco had been scrubbing cauldrons in and saw that there was another batch to do. Those first years were really making a mess! She was leaning over, trying to figure out what exactly they'd done to result in the hardened, purplish crust lining most of the cauldrons when the door slammed. Ginny jumped and looked up to see Draco (MALFOY! she told herself) slowly approaching her.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the nosy little weasel," he muttered, removing his robe and tossing it over a nearby chair.  
  
Ginny backed away, trying to form her speech.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, I just came here to tell you that--,"  
  
She didn't get any farther. He had reached her and was now towering over her, glaring.  
  
"So its Malfoy again, is it? And what did you come here to tell me? That you're an interfering little snitch? That you're a nosy little busybody? Or did you come to tell me you're an accident waiting to happen? Too late, little weasel. I know already. You just couldn't keep that big mouth shut, could you? Just had to play the goody-goody and tell the Headmaster! Do you know--," he began, but stopped himself.  
  
"You're a bloody pain in the ass, that's what you are!" he growled.  
  
"I-I was just trying to help," Ginny said shakily, still trying to formulate her speech.  
  
"Who the hell told you to say anything? What makes you think I needed your help, anyway?" Draco demanded, still towering over her.  
  
Ginny started to back away, but other than crawling into the sinks, there was nowhere to go. She didn't have to. He turned away with a disgusted noise and started running the taps. Ginny watched, startled, as he began pouring the dishwashing soap under the tap and piling the slimy, crusted cauldrons into the sink.  
  
"God, what a mess," he muttered. Ginny was fairly certain he wasn't talking about cauldrons.  
  
She watched as he plunged his hands into the scalding water and proceeded to scrub the topmost cauldron. Again, she was aghast that he hadn't rolled up his sleeves. Then again, with a house full of servants, he must be a domestic moron.  
  
"It works better when you roll up your sleeves, you know," she declared, before she could stop herself.  
  
He merely glared at her and continued to scrub. Ginny continued to watch him, unable to tear her eyes away. He looked so intent on what he was doing, as though he were trying desperately to ignore her. Despite her resolve not to pester him with questions and to assure him she would no longer bother him, Ginny blurted out, "If you'd just tell me what was going on, I wouldn't be causing messes, would I?"  
  
Lightening-quick, he turned and grabbed her shoulders, cuffs dripping over the floor and her robe. Ginny grabbed at his wrists, trying to pry his fingers away, but although he wasn't hurting her, his grip was much too tight for her to shake him off. He glared at her, ignoring the mess he was making of the floor and her front.  
  
"Why, Weasley? Why did you have to open your mouth? What did it get you?" he demanded.  
  
Ginny grew angry now. She'd been called nosy, selfish, big mouth and bitch in less than twenty-four hours. She was tired of being pushed around. It was about time to push back!  
  
"Did you really expect me to let everyone think you took that book? They will, you know. As soon as people find out you're serving detention for being caught outside the library. You didn't take anything from the library! I was there, remember? And even if you did take the stupid book, which I still don't believe, you didn't do it for some 'evil' reason, like that stupid twit Williams was saying. You're not like that! And I couldn't just not say anything, could I? Not after everything you've done for me!"  
  
He looked at her as though she were barking mad. Then he shook his head. His eyes narrowed for a second and the anger left his face. Instead he gave her a leering smile.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Everything I've done for you. And what did I get for my troubles?"  
  
Pulling her closer, Draco continued in a silky smooth voice. "I got detention for you, I almost got in trouble with the librarian for you and Marcus Flint is certain I was the one who zapped him."  
  
Ginny watched him nervously. She didn't like how he was acting and she didn't like the look in his eyes right now. What was he trying to say, anyway? Was he expecting some sort of payment for his actions? Clearing her throat, she said, "I-uh, thank you, Malfoy, for helping me. I guess the best thing I could do is to tell you I won't be bothering you any more!"  
  
He stared at her, as though he didn't understand her words. She tried again.  
  
"You're right! I'm more trouble than I'm worth and I wanted you to know that I'll be behaving from now on. I won't talk to you or bother you or anything. All right?"  
  
The fine eyebrows came down over the pale eyes, and Ginny didn't think she'd ever seen him looking so angry.  
  
"So you're not going to bother me anymore, Weasley? Is that it? Things got a little too difficult and now you're bailing? Well, things aren't that easy, Weasley, because you're still bothering me! You're like a thorn in my side that I can't reach! And now you say you're just going to walk away? I don't think so, Weasley!"  
  
Releasing her arms, he placed on hand on either side of her, trapping her against the sinks. Ginny gasped as he pushed his body against hers, forcing her back. She groped behind her, trying to brace herself and push away, but it was no use. Panic welled and Ginny felt ready to cry when she looked up into his angry face. There, in his eyes, she thought she saw a look of triumph! He was doing this on purpose! He was trying to scare her off! And just as suddenly, Ginny decided to turn the tables on him.  
  
Ginny stopped trying to brace herself. She nearly toppled backward, but his arms came around her and he pulled her against him. Ginny leaned into his chest, trying to wrap her arms around his waist, but it was awkward with him holding her so tightly.  
  
"God, Weasley, are you insane?" he breathed quietly. "You could have hurt yourself."  
  
Ginny smiled at him, a smile that seemed to surprise him. "But you didn't let me, did you? You saved me again. And I owe you something for that."  
  
His eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?" he asked hoarsely, releasing her.  
  
Still smiling sweetly, Ginny reached out and pulled his face to hers. His mouth dropped open, but he didn't pull away.  
  
"This is for protecting Labelle in the library," she whispered, brushing his cheek with her lips.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. His jaw was tight and he grabbed for the sink again, seeming to need support.  
  
"This is for trying to warn me about Hogsmeade." Ginny placed a feather kiss on the other cheek.  
  
She watched as his face flushed. He pulled in a deep breath and let out a shuddering sigh.  
  
"This is for saving me from Filch." This time Ginny released his face and tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled his head down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"And this," she said so quietly it was a wonder he heard her. "This is for rescuing me from Flint."  
  
Ginny covered his mouth with hers and pressed softly. She held her lips there for several seconds, just keeping the firm pressure and no more. Draco hadn't moved after planting his hands on the sink, but now Ginny could feel his arms trembling. As she started to wrap her arms around him, though, he pulled back.  
  
Draco's cheeks were now flushed and his eyes were glittering at her. His jaw was still tight and he was breathing more heavily than he had been. He stared at her for several moments, and Ginny felt a strange urge to cover her face. She felt foolish. She'd thought he was trying to scare her off, but what if she'd misinterpreted? What if he really wasn't interested? He was staring at her like she was some alien from outer space and she couldn't really blame him. She'd kissed him like a silly innocent little schoolgirl. It didn't help that that was basically what she was. Feeling the blood rise to her cheeks, Ginny started to turn away. Suddenly he seemed to relax. Giving her a small smile, Draco reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
"You know, Weasley, I owe you some thanks, too," he said in a soft voice she'd never heard before. Cupping her cheek he stepped close again. "This is for all those smart-ass comments you always make to me," he said quietly.  
  
He leaned forward and Ginny felt a thrill go through her. He didn't kiss her cheek, as she had his. Instead, he placed his lips at the juncture of her jaw and neck, just below her ear. His soft breath tickled, but caused a rush of liquid heat to course through her body.  
  
"And this is for nearly giving me a heart attack when I saw you collapsed on the pavement."  
  
He gently kissed first one eyelid, and then the other.  
  
"And this is for believing in me, though God knows why you do."  
  
Finally, his lips brushed hers. Ginny sighed softly and stood on her toes to get closer. He held her there, gently cupping her cheek and barely touching her lips with his. His touch was so gentle that Ginny felt cherished and treasured. It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever experienced, but at the same time, she felt like she was on fire! She felt him move even closer, so he was pressed against her. He brought his other hand up to wrap around her neck and Ginny yelped!  
  
"God! That's cold!" she cried when he jumped back. Jumping away from the sink, Ginny turned and saw that it was overflowing. And her backside was now soaked!  
  
"What! What did I--,"  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said, starting to laugh. "The sink! You left the taps on!"  
  
She reached over to turn them off, nearly colliding with him as he rushed to do the same thing. He looked almost sheepishly at her. "You know, Snape's going to have my head for this."  
  
Ginny couldn't help grinning. He'd kissed her. He did care about her. Everything else in her world could take care of itself, now. Feeling more lighthearted than she had in weeks, Ginny teased, "For making a mess of his classroom or for snogging the enemy in his classroom?"  
  
She expected him to tease back, but he was looking serious again. "You're soaked," he said tonelessly. "You should leave. Snape'll be back any time and if you're here, you'll get in trouble."  
  
"But," she began, but he'd turned his back on her. "Draco Malfoy, you can't kiss me and then just turn all cold again! Damn it, look at me!"  
  
Ginny had grabbed his arm, but he yanked it away. Unfortunately, she tried to hang on to the loose material of his sleeve and her fingernails caught on the seam.  
  
"Shit!" Ginny hissed between clenched teeth, snatching her hand back.  
  
"Damn it, Weasley, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he barked at her.  
  
Then he looked at her and paled. Ginny was staring at the forefinger of her right hand. Daisy's nail polish must be tough stuff, she thought wildly. The nail had snagged on the seam, but instead of chipping or breaking off, the nail had peeled back and was now curled up on itself. Ginny felt tears sting her eyes as a thin line of blood welled from the damaged nail bed. It hurt like hell!  
  
"Good God," Draco breathed. "Ginny, I-oh, God, I knew something like this would happen! Let me see!"  
  
Ginny glanced at him, noticing his pale, shocked expression.  
  
"It's nothing," she said, her voice shaky. "Just a stupid accident. It'll be fine once I get the nail back in place."  
  
Ginny's stomach turned at the thought, unsure whether she could do it herself. More blood was welling from the injury, and now it was dripping onto the floor, mixing with the soapy water and swirling into pink islands of suds. Ginny thought she might be sick. She groped in her pocket for her handkerchief, but Draco was quicker. He took her hand gently in his and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Anesthesio," he whispered softly, barely touching the finger.  
  
Ginny sighed when the pain went away. She watched with a sick feeling in her stomach as he brought out his own handkerchief and covered her finger. With one quick movement, he brought his hand down and flipped the nail back into its proper position. Then he wrapped the cloth tightly around the whole. Blood was seeping through the layers of cloth already and he swore when he saw it.  
  
"You'll have to see the healer for that," he gritted at her. His expression was cold and fixed as he stared at their clasped hands.  
  
"Its nothing," Ginny insisted, her stomach knotting up even more. "I'll have Colin fix it. I-I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, but-you didn't have to yank away. You could have just told me to bugger off. I can take a hint, you know. But I wish you would explain things so I wouldn't get so confused."  
  
She was doing it again; indulging in a pity party. Poor Ginny, look what the bad ol' Malfoy did to your widdle finger, she thought. 'It's my pity- party and I'll whine if I want to, whine if I want to, whine if I want to' kept running through her head. Shaking herself, she looked up into his face.  
  
Draco looked up from the hand he was still cradling. He dropped it suddenly. "Don't you ever give it a rest, Weasley? God, you're pathetic! I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet!"  
  
He moved away and began to pace. "Forget it, Weasley, and forget me! You said I'm not evil, but you're wrong. I'm no fucking good! Got it? If you stick around, you'll just get hurt again. Do you understand, Weasley? I am telling you to BUGGER OFF! Get lost!"  
  
He turned and headed for the door, but Ginny was right behind him. She was hurt and confused, but she wouldn't let it go this easily. He could damned well explain what he meant.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ginny cried. Draco swung around, glaring down at her.  
  
"What haven't I figured out? I don't understand. I am NOT pathetic. And you're not evil! I just won't believe that!"  
  
Draco sneered viciously. "No? You don't think so? Well, what do you think of this, little weasel?"  
  
With that, he ripped at his cuff, tearing the button and buttonhole, and yanked the sleeve up. There, in the pale skin of his naked forearm was the mark of a Deatheater.  
  
Ginny felt the blood leave her face. She could only stare for a moment. No! her brain screamed. It wasn't possible! But the proof was there, marking the otherwise flawless skin. Draco Malfoy had joined his father and all his evil cohorts. He served the monster that had almost killed her in her first year. He was a Deatheater! She raised shocked, disbelieving eyes to his and saw his cold sneer turn to a malicious smile.  
  
"Yeah, now you understand, don't you, little weasel?" he jeered. "You're right about one thing; you're not pathetic. You just have crappy taste in guys. You fall for guys who don't want you. First Creevey, who only wants to be your 'friend', then Potter, who doesn't know you're alive, and now yours truly. Well, you can forget about me, too. I'm not your bodyguard, or your knight on a shining Firebolt. This isn't some stupid romance novel, and I won't steal you away and try to make you fall for me! I've got better things to do than run around rescuing some stupid little girl who doesn't know what's good for her."  
  
Before Ginny could react, Draco yanked the door open and left.  
  
She stood looking at the door Draco had slammed behind him for some moments before walking shakily to it and leaning against it. Then she slid to the floor and buried her face in her hands. She waited for the tears, but they wouldn't come. She couldn't cry, at least not yet, so she thought.  
  
Draco was a Deatheater! The thought brought back the chill she'd experienced when she'd seen his mark. She'd felt her stomach wrench, and she'd had to fight not to throw up. He was one of 'them' now! There was no denying the ugly, hated mark that had been magically impressed into his flesh. Ginny began to shiver uncontrollably, her skin feeling clammy and moist. She was sweating, and she felt horribly faint. It took a second for Ginny to realize that she was in shock. Even as the realization hit, she tried to shrug it off. She'd always thought it a convenient plot device to get the girl to faint in the hero's arms. But even if she wasn't nearly the healer Colin was, she recognized the symptoms. Leaning forward to put her head between her knees, Ginny felt the wooziness and disorientation fade.  
  
When she straightened, though, it hit her again. Draco wasn't just a bully; he was truly evil! Why else would he have that mark on his arm? Everything she'd believed about Draco was wrong! He was not the hero she'd made him out to be, but was now one of that murderous group who preyed on people's fears and weaknesses.  
  
All of Ginny's worst fears and nightmares began and ended with the tall, handsome dark haired boy who would grow up to be the most frightful monster of their time, and she was in love with one of his followers. Draco had been right. She was pathetic. A pathetic little girl who still dreamed of dashing heroes on sleek brooms and happy endings. Putting her head between her knees again, Ginny knew there couldn't be any happy ending to this story.  
  
She'd been sitting on the cold floor for she didn't know how long when she heard the first faint meow.  
  
"Labelle?" she said in a choked voice. "Is that you?"  
  
That brought more urgent mewling, and scratching at the door. Ginny scrambled to her feet and fumbled with the doorknob. She finally got the door open and Labelle nearly pounced on her, meowing loudly with relief. Ginny held the kitten tightly and sank back to the floor. As though someone had turned on a faucet, Ginny felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Oh, Labelle! It's awful! Draco's-Draco's-oh, lord!"  
  
Holding Labelle tightly to her, Ginny finally began to cry. Her body shook with wracking sobs that felt like they were torn from her very soul. Labelle mewled and purred and let Ginny clutch her small body against her own, until the worst of the storm had passed. When Ginny finally loosened her grip, Labelle wriggled around to snuggle into Ginny's lap, apparently content to just sit here for as long as Ginny needed her.  
  
Leaning wearily against the door again, Ginny absently stroked the Kneazle's fur and closed her eyes, only to open them again immediately. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Draco's forearm and that hideous mark standing out in stark relief on the pale skin. And she'd wanted that arm, both of his arms wrapped around her! She'd wanted him to kiss her and hold her. And now she only wanted to forget what she'd seen.  
  
Her misery was almost overwhelming, but eventually Ginny knew she had to move. She had to use the loo, for one thing, and her bottom was now numb from the cold stones on the floor. Her robe was soaked, front and back and she'd begun to shiver again, which wasn't a good sign. And besides, Professor Snape might return at any time. It was a miracle he hadn't come back already! Heaving a deep sigh, Ginny roused the dozing Kneazle.  
  
"I guess we should get back to Gryffindor, Labelle," she said. "Colin will be worried."  
  
"Mrow?"  
  
The kitten made what sounded like an inquiring noise, and next Ginny knew, an image of a very worried Draco entered her mind. Ginny flinched from the image and Labelle mewled softly, almost in apology.  
  
"It's not your fault, love! You didn't know. I just don't want to think about him right now, all right?"  
  
For once, Labelle was silent. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, fixed the 'keeper/seeker' thing. Thanks for pointing it out.  
  
Disclaimer: Natalie McDonald isn't mine; she got sorted into Gryffindor in GoF. Only Su, Daisy, Augustus, Labelle, and Julius are mine, along with plot. All else belongs to JKR.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Neither Su nor Daisy was around when Ginny entered the Common Room. It was just as well since she had no idea what she would have said them at the moment. A few of the students sitting around the room looked up and nodded, but no one took much notice of her. That was good, too. Ginny didn't feel up to socializing right now. She felt numb, but at the same time she ached everywhere. Her head felt fuzzy and achy, very much like when she'd had 'flu a summer or two ago and the fever rose so high it nearly caused delirium. Ginny was doing well just to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, but even that was almost beyond her at the moment.  
  
Labelle was walking in front of her, making encouraging noises and Ginny silently blessed the wonderful little kitten. She wouldn't have made it out of the dungeons, much less all the way to Gryffindor if it hadn't been for Labelle. Ginny would have probably have collapsed on the stairs and just sat there until someone came to haul her away! At that, it took over twenty-five minutes to travel what normally took her less than ten.  
  
Thank goodness for the Kneazle, Ginny thought again. Without Labelle's presence, Ginny would also have been easy prey. Not that anything had happened, but it could have. Ginny suppressed another shudder as she stumbled toward the fireplace. She was so cold! If she could just sit down and get warm, she'd be all right. As long as she didn't think, things would be fine. But first, she had to get warm.  
  
"Hey, Weasley, you okay?"  
  
The voice seemed to come through a thick fog and Ginny really couldn't comprehend the words. Despite feeling frozen to the core, Ginny felt flushed and short of breath. All at once, she couldn't support her weight anymore. She heard Labelle mewl in alarm a second before her legs just gave out. Ginny crumpled to the floor next to one of the worn couches.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Ginny found herself surrounded by concerned Gryffindors, each one staring at her with an anxious expression. Labelle was sitting in her lap, watching her worriedly, and Ginny saw that she had somehow ended on one of the overstuffed chairs, covered with blankets. She was half-sitting, half-reclining, but when she tried to sit upright Colin's stern voice ordered her to be still.  
  
"Just stay where you are," he said and Ginny finally focused on his face. "You need to warm up and relax. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Colin was kneeling beside her and holding one of her hands, gently chafing it. His hair was windswept and his cheeks were flushed. Still wearing his practice robes, too, she saw.  
  
"Oh, Colin, I'm sorry," Ginny whispered. "I didn't mean to interrupt practice!"  
  
Colin gave her a confused look, which cleared quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin. Practice was called early. Seems your Adonis reserved the pitch first."  
  
He gave her a grin that faltered when he saw the pained look on her face. Closing her eyes, Ginny murmured, "He's not mine." Then she closed her eyes and turned her head away.  
  
She heard Colin stand. "All right, you lot," he said. "Excitement's over. Give her some room!"  
  
The quiet murmuring of the kids surrounding her subsided and Ginny heard them move away. Thank goodness. She'd made enough of a spectacle of her self by fainting. She didn't want to make it worse by breaking down and crying. Cautiously opening one eye, she saw Colin drag a chair closer. When he'd seated himself comfortably, Ginny screwed up her courage and faced him. "Guess you're wondering what happened," she said quietly.  
  
Colin shrugged. "Only if you want to tell me. Must be bad, though. Malfoy looked like murder when he stormed on the pitch. Threatened to blast us all if we didn't shove off!"  
  
He grinned again, but Ginny didn't return it. It was still too fresh and painful for her to find any humor in the situation. Colin took her hand again. "I'm sorry, Gin. When you're ready to talk, I'm always here, right?"  
  
Ginny gave him a grateful smile that felt more like a grimace. It hurt to think of what had happened. And it wasn't just emotional; Ginny felt an ache deep inside that threatened to swallow her if she released the tight grip she was keeping on her feelings right now. Sighing, Ginny tried not to think about it, but came back to her anyway. Draco, the dungeon and the ugly, hated mark on his arm. She didn't shudder, but her insides felt cold again.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, Gin," Colin said in a quieter tone. "But your brother is going to want to know what's happened. He missed your spectacular nosedive onto the carpet, but he's sure to hear about it. Have any idea what you're gonna tell him?"  
  
She shook her head. "I just can't think right now. It's-I'm-everything's so confused."  
  
"Well, how about this? You were hurrying back to Gryffindor, you had to use the loo and stopped in Myrtle's since you couldn't wait. She'd flooded everything again; you slipped and gave yourself a knock on the head. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great," Ginny said dully. "But don't you think Ron'll insist I see the healer? I mean, especially if it was bad enough to knock me out."  
  
Colin looked around her chair and said quickly, "Well, better think of something quick. Ron's here, and he's brought Hermione with him."  
  
Ginny sat straighter and this time Colin didn't object. Labelle gave her an encouraging meow and settled herself more comfortably on Ginny's lap. Ginny instinctively began to stroke the Kneazle who was now almost the size of a medium dog. She didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione were at her side.  
  
"What happened, Ginny?" Ron asked worriedly. "That McDonald girl said you came in and passed out on the floor! Are you sick?"  
  
He reached out to feel her forehead, but Ginny waved him off. "Not sick, just clumsy," she answered in what she hoped was a reassuringly sheepish voice.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"Well," Ginny began, giving Colin a quick look. "I was running up here to do my homework and I had to use the loo, like bad! The closest one was Moaning Myrtle's, so I ran in there. I guess someone ticked her off again, because she'd flooded the whole floor. I slipped and knocked myself on the head. Got soaked in the bargain. That's why I passed out. Just cold and a bump is all."  
  
Ron gave her a 'give-me-a-break' look, but seemed to be swallowing the outrageous lie. Hermione, however, was frowning and biting her lip. She wasn't going to buy it, Ginny thought.  
  
"Jeez, Gin, you know better than to use Myrtle's loo. She's totally nutters! Barmy damned ghost! But what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the healer's?"  
  
Ginny glanced at Hermione before answering. The Head Girl looked very interested in what Ginny was about to say. "Uh, I just wanted to get back here. Embarrassing enough, without telling Madam Pomfrey. Besides, I'm fine. Colin already checked me out."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at the young man standing by. Without missing a beat, Colin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's got a small lump but otherwise she seems fine. I'd just keep an eye on her this evening; you know, make sure she doesn't start raving or anything."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to insist, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"You know, I talked with the healer after Harry's accident and she said Colin is very good at healing. If he says Ginny's okay, I'll believe him."  
  
It was a blessing that Ron was looking at the young woman like she was crazy. He'd have known something was up if he'd seen the way Ginny's mouth dropped open when Hermione actually took her side. Clamping her mouth closed quickly, Ginny hid her face in Labelle's fur. Ginny, at least, hadn't missed the speculative look Hermione had bent on her before answering Ron.  
  
"Anyway, she's right here in the Common Room, and she's got two great roommates. If anything changes, we'll be able to get her to Madam Pomfrey almost immediately, right? You will tell us if there's anything important we need to know about, right Ginny?"  
  
Hermione had turned away from Ron so abruptly that Ginny was taken by surprise. "Er, yeah," she answered quickly. "Of course."  
  
"See, Ron? Ginny knows she can trust us to take care of her. Anyway, since you don't have practice, shouldn't you be working on that essay Professor Snape gave you ?"  
  
Hermione had deftly taken Ron's arm and begun to lead him away, her voice trailing off as they crossed the room. Ron stopped and turned back.  
  
"Sure you're all right, Gin? Can I get you anything?" he called.  
  
Ginny lifted a hand. "No. Thanks, though," she answered.  
  
She turned disbelieving eyes to Colin, about to ask whom that girl was and what had happened to their real Head Girl, but he was staring at the hand she'd lifted. Ginny realized Draco's bloodstained handkerchief was still wound around her finger and pulled her hand self-consciously back. She tried to hide it under the edge of the blanket, but Colin reached out and pulled it gently to him.  
  
"What happened to your finger?" Colin demanded, unstrapping the small healing kit that had been slung over his shoulder. He had begun taking it to Quidditch practice after the messy rainstorm business, 'just in case' as he said. "Let me see that."  
  
"It's nothing," Ginny muttered, still trying to pull away. Colin clicked his tongue and gave her a frown.  
  
"I DO want an explanation for all this, eventually," he said, holding the wrist firmly. Colin gently unwrapped the handkerchief, which was now firmly stuck to her finger with her own blood. "This might hurt," he murmured.  
  
It did, terribly. The anesthetic spell that Draco had used had worn off and now the finger was throbbing. Ginny struggled not to spew as she watched Colin at work. The nail was hanging on by a bare quarter inch of nail bed and it was bleeding again. Colin whistled.  
  
"It must hurt like hell," he said, groping in his bag. Bringing out a small jar of some smelly salve, he slathered a thick layer onto the nail and around the edges, causing Ginny to suck in her breath. "It stings, but it'll prevent infection. You're going to lose that nail, you know. And you'll have to protect the finger until the new nail grows in. Of course," he paused, looking closely at Ginny. "Madam P could probably give you something to make it grow back faster?"  
  
"No way," Ginny answered. "Just stop the bleeding and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
He shrugged. Tapping the wound with his wand, he whispered a healing spell that formed a thin layer of skin over the raw tissue. Covering the whole with a dressing and bandage, he tied off the ends and put everything away. Then he settled himself on his chair.  
  
"Why am I sure this injury involves your lovely, angry young man and not Myrtle's loo?"  
  
Ginny looked at him, seeing his concern, and nearly wept. She had thought that she couldn't tell anyone, but he might just understand. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'll try to explain."  
  
Before she could say anything else, though, Daisy rushed up. Su was with her, but as Daisy approached, Su stopped and stood, almost indecisively. Ginny was about to say something, anything to her friend, when Dean Thomas walked over.  
  
"Say, Gin, I heard you got hurt. All right now?" he asked.  
  
Ginny saw Su's expression grow hard. The girl spun on her heel and marched away. Ginny sighed. "Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." Ginny was about to go into a lengthy explanation for both Dean's and Daisy's benefits, but she had a sudden idea. "You know, Dean, Su's not been feeling well, lately. Do you think you could see if she's all right? You know, she always did like your sense of humor."  
  
Dean looked surprised as he glanced around to where Su had disappeared. "Really?" he asked, sounding interested. "Maybe I should go try to cheer her up?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea!"  
  
Dean turned and headed off, barely remembering to wish Ginny a speedy recovery. Daisy watched, bemused, but Colin's eyes danced. "Very neatly done, love. Are you sure you belong in Gryffindor? That was very Sly, if you know what I mean."  
  
That brought a ghost of a smile to Ginny's face. Colin had coined that term for anyone he thought was acting like a Slytherin. The word 'sly' was close enough, but when he said it in just that tone, you could imagine the capital 'S' and know what he was implying.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right? When we heard, Su and I rushed down! We were really worried!"  
  
When Ginny gave her a skeptical look, Daisy had the grace to flush. She went on doggedly, though.  
  
"Really, Ginny! I know Su's being weird right now, but she's still your friend, and she was worried, even if you don't believe it!"  
  
Ginny didn't want to argue. "Fine, Daisy, if you say so. I'm just tired, I guess."  
  
Giving Ginny a small smile, Daisy perched on the arm of the chair and said quietly, "Good idea, though. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Ginny gave Daisy the 'Myrtle' story and left it at that. She decided not to mention anything else right now. Whatever she said, Daisy would, naturally, pass on to Su. It probably had to a lot to do with not wanting Su to think she was right about Draco, after all. Daisy insisted on escorting Ginny upstairs to change before supper, but Ginny wasn't hungry. She changed, but decided to stay in the dorm and do her homework. At the moment, Ginny wasn't sure if she'd ever want to go to the Great Hall again.  
  
The days crawled by. Su and Ginny still weren't speaking even though Dean had begun spending more time in Su's company. Daisy was spending more time with Su than Ginny and Colin, and when she and Daisy spoke now, Ginny felt a strain that hadn't been there before. Colin, on the other hand, spent the majority of his time with her, and the two pairs drifted farther and farther apart. Classes dragged along and Ginny found that she couldn't concentrate in most of them. Labelle was a darling, but she, too, seemed torn. Sometimes the kitten would disappear for hours and Ginny was certain that she was spending time with Draco.  
  
Draco! Ginny couldn't stop thinking about that horrid afternoon in the potions classroom when he'd said those hateful things and shown her his mark. She also couldn't stop thinking about what had happened before, when he'd kissed her. He had thanked her for believing in him, and then kissed her tenderly. In fact, he'd only become upset after he'd hurt her. But that had been a stupid accident! Ginny was torn with conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to talk to him again, to try to get him to explain what was going on, but the other part was still horrified at all the implications of his being marked. Professor Dumbledore had said that she would understand things in time, but it didn't seem that understanding would dawn any time soon. If this weren't enough to distract her, now the Tom look-alike was haunting her steps. Being a prefect, the boy could go just about anywhere he wanted, and Ginny noticed that all too often he seemed to go wherever she happened to be. Ginny had difficulty sleeping and was plagued by confused nightmares where Blaise Zabini was chasing her, trying to mark her. She would run away, panicked, just to run into Draco. Then he would rip his sleeve up and leer at her, telling her it was her turn.  
  
When she saw Draco in the hallways, she couldn't shake off the dread the nightmares had caused. Even if he hadn't looked so cold and unapproachable, the chill she felt remembering the bad dreams sapped her courage to try to talk to him. If ever his eyes met hers, he would glare and turn away. Besides, if she did have the nerve to talk to him, he would probably have ignored her.  
  
Things went on, unchanged for almost two weeks and Ginny thought she'd go mad. Zabini was not obvious, but he was following her. Draco was very obviously ignoring her. Colin was still pushing for an explanation and Daisy and Su seemed just as happy without her company. Her grades were suffering, she was always headachy and just this afternoon Professor Snape had taken five points from Gryffindor for her 'insolent inattention in class'. He'd also given her detention.  
  
Now Ginny stood before his desk, waiting for the axe to fall.  
  
"Your performance in my class lately is appalling. Is there anything bothering you, Miss Weasley?" he asked acidly.  
  
"Uh, no, sir," she mumbled. "At least nothing I can talk about."  
  
His reaction surprised her. He laughed harshly. "Ah, well, I see your words were very pretty, but hardly accurate, were they, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."  
  
"I'm sure you don't, Miss Weasley. You told me a few weeks ago that mistakes should be forgiven, didn't you? Obviously you have a short memory. Not a lot of kind forgiveness in the Gryffindor Common Room right now, is there? And here it is, almost the holidays, too. You're dismissed, Miss Weasley!"  
  
His tone changed abruptly and he dismissed her with an almost disgusted look. Ginny gathered her things and hurried back to Gryffindor, confused and now hurt. She actually liked Snape in a way. She looked up to him and admired his skill in Potions, and until right now, he'd always behaved fairly with her. Labelle was waiting for her, having skipped Potions today to do whatever it was she did when she wasn't with Ginny. Colin stood but Ginny shook her head. She didn't want to talk, which seemed to be a permanent state with her now. Colin wouldn't wait much longer.  
  
At least two good things had happened in the last two weeks: Ginny's finger was no longer painful and Dean had asked Su to go out with him. Ginny was glad for Su, but it still hurt that Su continued to avoid her. She was glad about the finger, too, because the bandages were a major pain. Count your blessings and take 'em where you can get 'em, she thought. Hurrying up the stairs, she cautiously opened the door to her dorm.  
  
It was becoming more and more uncomfortable there, too. Su was still not talking to her and Daisy barely said a word when Ginny was around. Mostly Ginny would just avoid the room, except for sleeping, and now even her sleep was disturbed. Thankfully, no one was around. Ginny tossed her book bag on her trunk and flopped onto the bed, unbelievably weary. Labelle jumped up and took her place across Ginny's abdomen.  
  
Letting out a little 'woof' as the Kneazle flopped onto her, Ginny grinned. "It's now official, love. You're too big! I can't even carry you any more, and if you don't stop growing, you're going to be as big as a tiger!"  
  
Labelle purred smugly and began grooming her claws. Ginny folded her arms behind her head and replayed the scene with Professor Snape again. What had he meant about forgiveness? She remembered the strange conversation a few weeks ago, when he'd asked about forgiving someone who made a horrid mistake, but she thought he'd been referring to himself. With a jolt, Ginny wondered whether Snape already knew about Draco's mark? What if he was talking about DRACO'S mistake? What if Draco, himself, thought he'd made a mistake? But, no, if he had, why would he still be acting so hateful? Unless-Labelle made an inquisitive noise and Ginny looked into the intelligent eyes. Again, she had to wonder what it was that Labelle saw in people that made her give or withhold her affection.  
  
"I can see how he fooled me," Ginny murmured absently, scratching behind the Kneazle's ears. "I wanted to believe in him. But you, Labelle! How could he fool you? How could you not sense--?"  
  
Ginny stopped, her brow wrinkled. A snatch of conversation came drifting into her head. She couldn't remember everything, but it was part of a conversation between Hermione and Ron. Something about the Yule Ball three years ago, and what Ron and Harry had learned about Professor Snape. Hermione was actually defending Snape, and Ron was, of course, not. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember what they'd been saying.  
  
"-don't care what Dumbledore says. Snape was a Deatheater! I don't trust the slimeball! You know what they say. A tiger can't change his spots!"  
  
That had been Ron, of course. Hermione had spoken, sounding typically worried and a bit superior.  
  
"Tigers have stripes, Ron. Leopards have spots. And besides, that's appearance, not behavior. You know the Headmaster has faith in Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore trusts him! And Professor Dumbledore knows a lot more about these things than we do!"  
  
"God, Hermione, do I have to explain it again? Harry and I were there! We saw him and that Karkaroff fellow talking about it. Regular old mates, they were! And Snape was saying how it was getting darker and darker and he even pulled up his sleeve!"  
  
"Yes, but Ron, didn't Harry say that Professor Snape and Snuffles were going to work together? Wasn't the professor like a spy for the Headmaster? I don't see why this is so hard for you to understand?"  
  
"Yeah? Well, just think! Snape could be playing both sides against the other! He could be spying for You-Know-Who, too! That way, whoever wins, he's on the winning side! Just like a Slytherin!"  
  
They had continued arguing the point for some time, but they'd moved out into the garden and Ginny hadn't heard much more. She hadn't known at that time that 'Snuffles' was the name Harry's godfather, Sirius Black took when he took his Animagus form and it had take forever to piece together THAT story. But the important thing was that, despite hating one another, and that Professor Snape had been a Deatheater, they were now working together. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten that conversation! Snape had been a Deatheater, but something had caused him to come over to Dumbledore's side. That was what Labelle had sensed in him. That was why she liked him! There was something in the professor that had prevented him from becoming like the others. He'd made a mistake, but he'd been forgiven, so to speak, by Dumbledore's faith in him.  
  
Ginny sat up, now growing excited. Labelle meowed in complaint at being so rudely dislodged from her favorite spot, but Ginny stood and started pacing.  
  
"He wasn't talking about himself, Labelle," Ginny told her. "He WAS talking about Draco! And I didn't see it! And what did I do when he showed me the mark? I freaked out! I stared at him like he was some repulsive snake, ready to strike! Oh, God! And Snape! He must know that I know now. No wonder he was so disgusted!"  
  
Ginny continued to pace, but now she was thinking to herself. Had Snape, too, shown his mark to some young girl in hopes of understanding and forgiveness? She shook her head. It didn't matter. What mattered was finding out why Draco had shown her his mark. What he trying to get rid of her for good? Had he been so disgusted with himself for caring about her that he'd finally had to pull out the 'big guns' to brush her off? Or was he, as it seemed, trying to protect her? She didn't know, but she was determined to find out.  
  
Sitting on her bed again, Ginny began to plot. Su and Daisy came in soon after, to clean up for supper, but Ginny ignored them. When they left, she turned to Labelle.  
  
"You know how I feel about Draco, right?" she asked the kitten.  
  
Labelle meowed and rubbed against Ginny's arm. Ginny obliged by petting and stroking her friend. A picture of Draco's face appeared in Ginny's mind again, looking wan and worried. Ginny sighed, wondering if that was what Draco looked like when she wasn't around. She sent a thought back to the Kneazle, this of her, holding the quills Draco had given her, and snapping each one in half. Labelle laid her ears back and pulled away with a yowl.  
  
If Ginny could speak Kneazle, she was sure Labelle would have just said, "Are you out of your effing mind?"  
  
Reaching out to reassure the kitten, Ginny murmured, "I know, Labelle. It's mean and dishonest. But if he's trying to get rid of me, he won't care anyway, right? And if he does care, maybe that'll make him come talk to me. Even if it's only to yell at me."  
  
Labelle blinked her large amber eyes. The Kneazle made what Ginny called her affirmative sound and stood. Whether she agreed or not, Labelle would do as Ginny asked. Without another look or sound, the kitten turned and hurried out of the room.  
  
Saturday morning dawned bright, clear and eye-wateringly cold. It was the kind of day when most students would huddle inside by the fire and happy to do so, too. But today was different. The second Quidditch game of the season was scheduled. Today Slytherin would play Ravenclaw and everyone was excited. The first game, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had been quick, boring and not worth telling about. Harry had grabbed the Snitch within the first seven minutes of the game, but by that time the Gryffindor team had already scored six goals. Hufflepuff had been stampeded 210-0 and not even the Gryffindor team had wanted to talk about it. It was almost embarrassing. Today's game, however, promised to be a bit more exciting.  
  
For one thing, rumour of Draco's being caught outside the library just before a valuable (and evil) book had gone missing (and still was missing) had finally gotten around. Many of the students thought he should be expelled and were in an uproar that he continued on at the school and was allowed to continue to captain the Slytherin team. Also, the Ravenclaws had won the house Quidditch cup last year and were the defending champions. And finally, this was alumni weekend! There would be players and alums from all four houses into watch the game today. Even some of Ginny's brothers would be attending. The Great Hall was festive as the students ate that morning.  
  
At least, most of the students seemed to be in a festive mood. Ginny was feeling better than she had for some time, but when she chanced a glance in the direction of the Slytherin table her cheery mood disappeared. Draco was sitting in his usual spot, but instead of ignoring her, he was giving her the most hateful look to date. Ginny felt chilled by the venom in his look and she turned quickly away. She was about to slip from the table when Colin stopped her.  
  
"All right, Gin, this has gone far enough. Just what is going on between you two?"  
  
"Actually, Colin, nothing is. And it probably will stay that way."  
  
"So I gathered," he said, flashing a look toward the Slytherin table. "But what happened? And why is he looking daggers at us right now?"  
  
Ginny glanced up again, startled that he would still be staring at her. He wasn't, though. As a matter of fact, Draco and the entire Slytherin team were now on their feet and headed for the exit. Ginny's face fell. "Good luck," she murmured quietly.  
  
"Hmmm, like that, is it?" Colin mused, watching Ginny's face. "You're still hooked, he's obviously still hooked, so what's the problem?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I-I'll tell you about it after the game, right? We'll find somewhere quiet and I'll tell you everything. Then you can commit me for being a lunatic."  
  
Colin gave her a tiny grin and hugged her tightly. "Lord, Gin, you've been a lunatic for as long as I've known you. Why should I try to commit you now?"  
  
As the late breakfast broke up some time later, Ginny slipped from the table.  
  
"Where are you going, Gin?" Colin asked. "We're about to go out to the pitch!"  
  
Watching the game was the last thing Ginny wanted at the moment, but otherwise she'd be stuck in the castle by herself with only her own thoughts to keep her company. Giving him a small smile, Ginny said, "Just going to get my cloak. Be back in a sec."  
  
She joined the growing crowd of students exiting the Great Hall, and streaming toward their houses to gather mufflers, gloves, hats and cloaks. Ginny headed up the stairs with a few of the younger Gryffindors, listening absently to their conversation. She barely heard when someone called her name.  
  
"Hey, Gin!"  
  
One of the fourth years nudged her and Ginny looked blankly at the girl. "Oh, uh, Natalie, right? What is it?"  
  
The girl, Natalie McDonald, was looking down the stairs and pointing. "Potter's calling you," she said simply and continued up the stairs.  
  
Ginny saw that Harry was at the bottom of the stairs and was waving to her. When he saw that he had her attention he called, "Will you bring my cloak, too? I left it in the Common Room!"  
  
Ginny nodded and now hurried up the stairs. She didn't want to drag Harry's cloak all the way out to the pitch. When she got to Gryffindor, Labelle was waiting patiently for her. The Kneazle followed Ginny up to her dorm and jumped up on the bed. Ginny grabbed her own cloak and gloves and sat next to the kitten.  
  
"I take it you gave him the message?" she said.  
  
The Kneazle meowed. Then she looked into Ginny's eyes and sent a picture of a livid Draco Malfoy that was almost as enraged looking as the boy she'd seen at breakfast. Labelle gave a soft, sad mewl.  
  
"I'm sorry, Labelle. I hope he wasn't mad at you! You were right. It was a bad idea! Now what am I going to do?"  
  
Ginny asked the Kneazle if she were going to the game but the kitten stretched out on the bed, obviously staying put for now. Ginny didn't blame her. It was horribly cold out there and even though it was Draco's team playing, Ginny didn't feel like cheering. Donning her cloak and gloves, she retrieved Harry's cloak and headed back downstairs.  
  
A bunch of Gryffindors was just heading out when Ginny came running down the stairs. Harry took his cloak and thanked her, then headed after Ron and Hermione. Colin fell in beside Ginny and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on right now?" he murmured when the others were out of earshot. "I mean, Malfoy's stamping around like an enraged dragon, you act like your best friend just died, and I think that Zabini fellow is following you!"  
  
Ginny looked around. She didn't see anyone following and turned back to Colin. "Not now, Gin. Just in general! So give! What is going on?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Not now, Colin. There's just too much to tell, and some of it is really shocking. Later, all right?"  
  
Colin looked dissatisfied, but he nodded. "All right, Gin. Later, then. But would you at least TRY to be cheerful right now?"  
  
With a small laugh, Ginny linked her arm through Colin's and nodded. "Hey," she said with not quite forced good humor. "I'm walking with one of the best looking boys in school! What's not to be cheerful about!"  
  
Ginny was amazed at the number of people packing the stands. She'd been to Alumni Weekend games before, but she didn't remember it being this crowded. She even said so to Colin.  
  
"Yeah, I think it has a lot to do with You-know-Who's rising. People feel safe here, so they come back whenever they can! Hey, isn't that the twins?"  
  
Ginny glanced where he was pointing and saw George and Fred standing with a crowd of young men and women. Ginny was sure she recognized Angelina Johnson, who now played professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. They were all absorbed in their own conversations and didn't notice her waving. She shrugged and turned back to Colin. They were standing in one of the higher boxes, along the railings, and had a fantastic view of the action. In fact, the entire Gryffindor team was ranged along the rail with girlfriends and boyfriends filling in the spaces. Several feet away, Su was standing with Dean and Daisy, and nearer, Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking excitedly.  
  
Looking around, Ginny was glad she'd come out, after all. It was very cold, but the sun was shining brightly and with the streamers and banners fluttering in the breeze, the noise of the crowd, and the general atmosphere of cheer, Ginny felt pretty good. Just then the announcer cleared her throat and announced the teams. The crowd cheered wildly as the Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams zoomed into the air and performed loops, dives and rolls while warming up. Ginny's eyes were drawn, in spite of herself, to the slender figure of the Slytherin Seeker, who was at present soaring high above the pitch.  
  
Ginny had always loved watching the players, especially the graceful ones. Harry was a delight to watch, always looking as though he'd been born to fly. But Draco Malfoy was, she had to admit, perfection. He looked like the broom was an extension of himself when he flew, and even when she'd loathed him, she'd enjoyed watching him fly. Today was no exception. His flying was graceful and flawless as he executed a few loop-the-loops and barrel rolls. His long, blond hair was caught neatly at his nape in an elastic band, as usual, and flowed brightly in the wind. The green robes were spotless at the moment and fit him perfectly. The phrase 'eye-candy' came to mind again and Ginny sighed. She knew he was warming up and not showing off, but she felt her cheeks flush anyway.  
  
Finally, after several minutes of the aerobatic exercises, the announcer called out that Madam Hooch was ready to release the balls. The crowd stilled for a moment as the small figure of the flying master could be seen in the center of the pitch. The woman opened the case holding the balls and released the Snitch. It fluttered for a second, then zoomed away. The Bludgers came next, shrieking into the sky just as Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air. The Quaffle was enchanted to drop slowly, but it could travel fast when thrown. As soon as it left her hands, the players erupted from their hovering positions. Beaters flew up to cover the Bludgers, Chasers jostled one another to get at the Quaffle, and both Keepers rushed to their respective goals. Two slim figures soared high above the action, both taking watchful positions above the pitch. The Seekers had only one job: to find the small, golden winged Snitch.  
  
Ginny tried to watch the play, but her eyes kept wandering to the slim figure in green zipping this way and that, trying to find the elusive gold ball. The crowd around her yelled loudly and Ginny realized that Ravenclaw had just scored the first goal. Now the teams settled down for the battle. Ginny had to admit that Ravenclaw was very good, possibly better than last year. But the Slytherin team was determined, and very disciplined. After the first goal, the Keeper looked more vigilant and the Chasers grew more aggressive. They snagged the ball from one of the Ravenclaw Chasers and rushed the goal in a wedge formation, passing the ball from one to the other to confuse the Keeper. As they came in scoring range, the Chaser holding the ball feinted to her teammate, then zipped around the Keeper and scored.  
  
Another wave of cheering, though not as loud, broke from the crowd. Ravenclaw recovered the Quaffle and was making another charge for the Slytherin goal, but the Chaser took a glancing blow from a Bludger and dropped the Quaffle. Slytherin recovered and began passing back and forth. Ginny looked away from the game to watch the Seekers. She was surprised to see that Draco was now hovering much closer. In fact, she could see his face clearly! He wasn't looking at her; he was searching for the Snitch. Ginny took advantage of the moment to watch him until he flew out of range once again. So it went for some time. Slytherin was very good this year, and Ravenclaw was only keeping up by dint of enormous effort. Ginny was surprised that there was none of the outrageous cheating and fouling that usually went on in a game involving Slytherin. Well, she amended, in any Gryffindor-Slytherin game. Slytherin was still in the lead over an hour later, by just one goal. It was an exciting game and Ginny was actually enjoying herself. It would be close, that was for sure, she thought. It was going to be a Seeker's game. She caught herself searching the skies for Draco's form yet again.  
  
"Hey, Gin, thanks for bringing my cloak," Harry said suddenly, right in her ear.  
  
Ginny jumped and turned to him. He was standing right next to her now, smiling at her.  
  
"I'd have frozen without it."  
  
He reached out and gave her a friendly hug, then turned back to Hermione and Ron. Ginny shook her head and looked back to the game. Slytherin had scored and was now leading by two goals. She looked around for Draco, wondering where he'd got to. Finally she spied him. He was on the far side of the pitch and he was bent nearly double over his broom. He must have seen the Snitch! Ginny tried to find the small, golden streak, but couldn't. The Ravenclaw Seeker suddenly joined in the chase and all eyes, even those of the other players, seemed to be on the race for the Snitch.  
  
As they flew across the pitch, dodging Bludgers and the other players, Ginny could finally make out the flash of gold that was the Snitch. It swerved back and forth, and both Seekers were jostling one another to get into better position. The Ravenclaw Seeker looked faster, but Draco was the better flier. Ginny watched, breathless, as they flew closer to her position. Then she frowned. The little golden Snitch seemed to be headed right toward where she was standing. Ginny felt a chill of unease snake down her back. The balls were enchanted not to leave the pitch area, but that didn't mean they couldn't fly right into the stands. In fact, Bludgers occasionally glanced off the heads of unwary spectators. But even though the Snitch was much too small to do much damage, the two twelve- to fourteen-stone Seekers behind it could do lots of damage! Colin seemed to be thinking the same thing as he gripped Ginny's shoulders and started to back away. She shook him off, wanting to watch the action. Then everything seemed to happen all at once.  
  
Ginny saw the Snitch fly right at her face, so fast she barely had time to flinch back. Both Seekers were neck and neck, intent on the small golden ball, but Ginny could see the Ravenclaw Seeker's eyes widen as the boy realized the danger. He suddenly pulled his broom up. Draco ignored the boy and came on harder, reaching for the Snitch. At the last second he slewed his body sideways, slamming into the railing with a wood and bone- jarring crack. There were shouts of alarm and cries of fear as people threw themselves clear of the impact. Colin was holding Ginny tightly, preventing her from rushing forward. Ginny tried to shake him off again, but he was holding too tightly.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny cried, seeing the look of pain cross his face.  
  
His hair had come loose of the elastic and was whipping across his face as he braced himself on the broom. The Snitch had hovered for a second beside Ginny's face and Draco stretched the last inch toward her. Wincing, he deftly plucked the Snitch from the air beside her face and held it there as his gaze locked with hers.  
  
Ginny blinked.  
  
"You're hurt!" she breathed quietly.  
  
He had to have broken something! Ginny was shocked that he was still on the broom! As she reached toward him, Colin stopped her. He was still holding her tightly, saying something about the damaged railing, while Harry and Ron were demanding to know what the hell Malfoy thought he was doing. As Ginny watched, Draco swept a strand of hair from his eyes, slanted a glare in Harry's direction and yanked his hand back. She gasped as he wheeled his broom about and raised his fist high in the air, the Snitch held tightly.  
  
The crowd roared again, ecstatic at such an exciting game-ender. Ginny finally yanked free of Colin's hands and rushed to the rail. She watched as Draco flew slowly to the ground, ignoring his teammates happily back- slapping and high-fiving one another. He landed and tossed the Snitch to Madam Hooch, then slowly dismounted. Ginny saw him trudge painfully toward the exit, his broom dragging behind him.  
  
"Colin," she cried. "He's hurt!"  
  
Ginny turned and tried to push her way through the crowds now thronging to the exits. Colin called for her to wait, but she ignored him, pushing and shoving to get down to Draco. It was taking forever and Ginny wanted to scream from frustration. Why couldn't these idiots just MOVE!? Finally, after what seemed forever, Ginny was almost down to the ground level. She could actually see Draco moving slowly toward the locker room and she took heart. She might make it, after all. But as she was about to step off the stairs, she was grabbed from behind and pulled to the side.  
  
Struggling, Ginny twisted around to face her assailant. She froze as she looked up into Blaise Zabini's piercing eyes. Ginny didn't remain frozen for long. She started struggling again, this time ready to call for help. He released her abruptly, but pointed behind her.  
  
"Before you start howling your head off, Weasley, I suggest you look. Recognize anyone?"  
  
Ginny cautiously looked where he was pointing. She could feel the blood leave her face as she saw Marcus Flint standing aside with two younger boys, watching the crowd leaving the pitch. Ginny recognized him, as well as the two boys who had chased her. Looking back at Zabini, Ginny grimaced. He smirked at her.  
  
"Who-who are the two boys with Flint," Ginny asked finally. "They're the ones--,"  
  
"Got it in one, Weasley!" Zabini interrupted. "Malfoy said you were a quick one, but I never believed him. He owes me big for this."  
  
He glanced back at Flint, then down at Ginny again. Now he sounded serious. "Apparently you haven't had the 'pleasure' of meeting Julius Flint and his best friend Augustus LeStrange. Marcus, Julius and Augustus," Zabini sneered. "Noble sounding names for as rotten a pack of bastards as I've ever seen. Wonder what they're looking for? Or who?"  
  
Ginny shivered as she looked at the small group again. They were definitely looking for someone, and Ginny had few doubts who. And if Zabini hadn't stopped her, she would have practically run right into their arms. She turned to thank him but he was gone. Just then, she spied Colin hurrying off the stairs.  
  
"Colin! Over here!" she shouted.  
  
He saw her and headed for her immediately. "Ginny! Thank God! Did you see?"  
  
He looked darkly toward Marcus Flint and company. "I thought you were going to charge right into them!"  
  
Taking her arm, Colin pulled Ginny tightly against him, shielding her slightly from them. But as they approached, Ginny saw Professor Snape walking casually up to the three watchers.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Flint. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed the game?"  
  
Colin and Ginny slipped by as the Flints and LeStrange spoke with the Slytherin Head of House. Once they were away from the pitch, they hurried back to the castle. No one seemed to be able to talk of anything besides Draco's remarkable catch and his survival of the horrendous crash against the stands. In the excitement, Ginny was able to duck Colin's questions for a little while, at least. She was pretty sure he would corner her eventually; probably after supper. But she wasn't concerned about that. She had something else to think about now. Although Ginny was as amazed and impressed as everyone else with Draco's fantastic catch, she was remembering something else. No one else had seen it, but he'd very deliberately and very gently brushed her cheek with his fingers as he snatched his hand away.  
  
"He must be really hurt, to miss supper!" Ginny was telling Colin as they left the Great Hall.  
  
The Slytherins had been understandably jubilant, considering their win over Ravenclaw, and it seemed everyone could talk about little else besides Draco's spectacular game-winning catch. But Draco hadn't been there. Ginny had fretted and worried, wondering if she dared ask Snape if he knew anything. When she looked his way, Professor Snape pointedly looked away, as though ignoring her purposely. Su, Daisy and Dean were sitting nearby and Daisy was trying to include Ginny and Colin in the conversation, but Ginny wasn't about to say anything in front of either Su or Dean. Dean wouldn't understand, and Su would probably accuse Ginny of being 'selfish' again. With the meal finally over, Ginny decided to visit the hospital wing to see if Draco was there.  
  
Colin agreed to go with her and they headed off immediately. The hospital wing was empty; even Madam Pomfrey was gone. Now Ginny fretted even more.  
  
"Where could he be?" she asked for possibly the hundredth time.  
  
"Gin, why don't you just ask Labelle to find him? I notice that she seems to have a link with him, too, right?"  
  
Ginny almost slapped her forehead. Of course! How simple! She was amazed she hadn't thought of it herself. As they hurried back up to Gryffindor, Ginny thanked God that she had such a good friend. And regardless of how things turned out with Draco, she wished Colin could find someone special for himself.  
  
Entering Gryffindor, Ginny glanced around for the Kneazle. Labelle was usually waiting for her to return from meals, but not always.  
  
"Just my luck she's decided to go mousing tonight," Ginny said glumly.  
  
"Well, just wait on her. She's never very late, right? Besides, you could fill me in while we're waiting, right?"  
  
Grimacing, Ginny shook her head. "I think I might have been wrong, Colin. I thought he really hated me, but now I'm not sure. I want to understand everything first. Do you mind?"  
  
Colin sighed. "Ginny, we've been friends for years and I trust you completely. Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"Oh, Colin," Ginny said, grabbing his hands. "If it was just about me, I'd tell you anything! But it involves Draco, too! Just be patient a little longer?"  
  
"Well, I gotta tell you, Ginny, I can only think of a few things that would be so bad you think you can't share 'em with me. If you say so, though, I'll wait. But if I have to wait much longer, I'll just have to go ask Malfoy what his intentions are."  
  
He said it cheerfully enough, but Ginny knew he was serious. She nodded, understanding. Colin nodded back and took himself off to talk with teammates. Ginny decided she might as well finish her homework while she was waiting for Labelle. She ran upstairs to grab her bag and brought it back to work at one of the tables in the Common Room. The Quidditch team had gathered near the fireplace and Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing they would now be planning their strategies for their upcoming game with Slytherin. Gryffindor had lucked out, since Slytherin had seen very little of their game, but they'd been treated to over two hours of Slytherin play. Pulling out her Potions scroll, Ginny set to work.  
  
After half an hour of staring at the same line, Ginny threw down her quill. It was one of the old ones and this was the last straw. The mended tip shattered altogether and a large blot of ink now stained her Potions homework.  
  
"Damn," she said irritably. It had been the last of her old quills and there was still two weeks before the Christmas holidays. She couldn't purchase new quills (she didn't even have the money for it) until the next Hogsmeade visit. She'd have to use the ones Draco had bought.  
  
Ginny hadn't had a chance to return them yet, which was just as well or she never could have sent that image to him through Labelle. She probably shouldn't have done that considering how angry he'd become. Labelle had been right on that score. And now that she considered, it might be a bad idea to try to return them, too. She stood and stretched, impatient that she hadn't gotten anything accomplished. Where was that Kneazle, anyway? Ginny considered sending her thoughts to the kitten, but she wasn't in trouble, and she didn't want to bother Labelle if the Kneazle was enjoying herself. Frustrated, Ginny blotted the ink away, rolled the scroll up again, and shoved everything back in her bag. She'd just have a nice, hot shower, change into her pajamas, and wait for Labelle in her room, Ginny decided. She had all of tomorrow to finish her homework, right?  
  
The shower was lovely and relaxing, and her pajamas freshly laundered. She slipped into the faded old boys pajamas and pulled on her dressing gown. The pajamas were old hand me downs that were worn almost to the point of immodesty, but they were comfortable. And the dressing gown was a relic from her fourth year. But Ginny hadn't gotten much taller, or much curvier since, and it still fit well enough. Stuffing her feet into her fuzzy little slippers, Ginny sat on her bed and wished again for her novel. She hadn't seen it since the day she'd left it in the library. It was probably now in a dustbin somewhere, but Ginny hadn't gone back to check. She'd been avoiding just about everything for the last two weeks. She silently vowed that whatever finally happened when she was able to talk to Draco, she would stop being such a coward. With that thought, Ginny lay back and dozed off.  
  
Daisy and Su had returned to the room, but that wasn't what had awakened Ginny. Labelle was planted on her chest, mewling quietly and swatting at Ginny's face with her paw. Ginny opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out what was going on, when Labelle sent her an image.  
  
It was Draco, but as she'd never seen him before. He seemed to be hurting terribly! His hair was wild, with sweaty hanks hanging across his face. His face was twisted in a mask of pain and he brandishing a small, evil- looking knife! Ginny sat so suddenly that Labelle rolled off onto the mattress. Ginny's heart was pounding and she could feel her stomach clench. What was happening to Draco!? Looking at her roommates, Ginny decided against waking them. Whatever was happening, she was certain Draco wouldn't want them witnessing it. Shaking, she slipped from the bed and grabbed for her cloak. She was still wearing her slippers and her dressing gown, so she was ready to go in an instant.  
  
"Let's go," she whispered to the Kneazle, slipping through the door.  
  
It took less than a minute to move through the Common Room and to the exit. When they were standing in the hallway outside of Gryffindor, Ginny knelt down.  
  
"Labelle, can you take me to him?" she asked, still shaking from the vision Labelle had given her.  
  
"Here, what are you doing out of bed at this hour, young lady?"  
  
Ginny jumped, but it was just the lady in the portrait. "I'm going to help a friend, and if you want to wake up the entire castle, that's a good way to do it!"  
  
Turning her back on the portrait, Ginny followed as Labelle slipped quietly down the hallway.  
  
"Where are we going, Labelle?" Ginny whispered.  
  
The Kneazle had begun by taking Ginny down the back passages they'd used to sneak to the kitchens. It didn't take long, however for the kitten to lead Ginny into different passages, ones she'd never even noticed before. And they were heading down, toward the dungeons. The passages were becoming more and more dusty and musty smelling and Ginny had a feeling that even George and Fred hadn't explored some of these paths. Labelle stopped at Ginny's question and looked at her.  
  
The image of Draco in pain briefly flitted through her brain again, and Ginny flinched. "I know we're going to Draco. I'm just totally lost right now. Where are we?"  
  
Instead of making any sort of answer, the Kneazle continued down the hallway they were currently traveling. Ginny shrugged and followed. It was growing colder and damper, and she hugged her cloak tightly around her. An instant later, both Kneazle and girl stopped, listening intently. From somewhere up ahead they heard a crash and a loud voice yelling harshly. He's in trouble! Ginny thought, charging ahead without thinking. Labelle had leapt forward at the same instant and both were pelting down the corridor full tilt when another loud crash was heard from behind a doorway up ahead.  
  
Ginny ran to the portal and snatched at the doorknob, throwing the door open and rushing into the room, Labelle at her heels. The sight that met her eyes caused her to stumble to a stop, staring dumbly. The room looked like an old, disused potions classroom. At least, there were sinks along the wall and heaps of vials, beakers and cauldrons in dusty piles on the various shelves. There was no furniture in the room save a single tall stool, and that was occupied by a very loud, very intoxicated-looking Draco Malfoy! He was sitting on the tall stool, still wearing his Quidditch uniform, though the robe and wrist guards had been discarded. He didn't appear to be in pain at the moment. What he appeared to be was dead drunk. Otherwise, why would he be talking and yelling to himself? Not only that, but he was plucking beakers and vials from a nearby shelf and flinging them against the far wall, watching as they splintered into hundreds of pieces. A large, nearly empty bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey sat near his elbow, precariously balanced on the very edge of the countertop.  
  
Ginny's first thought as she took in the sight was to wonder where on earth an underage schoolboy got his hands on alcohol in the middle of the school year? Her second thought was more to the point. Why was Draco here, alone, and raging drunk? This was the emergency that had had Labelle and Ginny frantic?  
  
Anger began to build inside her and Ginny slammed the door firmly. As she advanced on Draco, he finally seemed to notice her.  
  
"Well!" he said, giving Ginny a sloppy, leering sort of half smile. "If it ishint the li'l weashel! And her li'l Kneazle, too!"  
  
He stood, left arm hugging his waist, and pushed the hair from his face. With the wobbly grace of the profoundly drunk, he executed a low bow. Ginny glared at him, shaking her head. She was not disgusted with his being drunk. With six brothers, most of whom were born pranksters and adventurers, she was familiar with this typically male behavior. Stupid, yes, but typical. But that he'd worried herself and Labelle so made her spitting mad. In fact, she was so angry she nearly turned on her heel and left him to his bottle. Labelle however, meowed loudly and Ginny watched in horrified fascination as Draco fell over, flat on his face.  
  
"Draco!" she cried, running to his side.  
  
Kneeling beside him, Ginny tugged him onto his back. Grabbing his lower arm, she began to shake him, only to drop his arm quickly. It was wet. And sticky. Her stomach heaved as Ginny looked at her hand. It was covered with blood!  
  
"Oh, God, Draco! What have you done to yourself?"  
  
Ginny was muttering as she struggled to yank the Quidditch jumper and tee shirt from Draco's arms. The first thing she'd done after discovering that he was bleeding was to send Labelle for Colin. Then she'd rushed back to Draco's side. She'd tried to tug the sleeves up, first, but the tee shirt was too tight. If he'd been either unconscious or sober this would be much easier. As it was, he was semi-conscious and being a prat.  
  
"Go 'way, weashel!" he was saying right now. "You wanna undresh someone, go fin' Potter! You were pretty frien'ly wi' him earlier."  
  
Ginny swatted at his hands, trying to get him to stay still. "Well, why shouldn't I be friendly with Harry? It's not like anyone else is interested in me, right? Now stop fighting and let me see what you've done to yourself!"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, but it was long enough for Ginny to drag the jumper and tee shirt off the left arm. Ginny nearly gagged at what she'd revealed. Grabbing the left arm, Ginny felt her stomach roil and clench again. In the middle of the forearm, where the hated mark had been, was now a gaping, shredded wound. Blood was still oozing from the gash, although slowly, and Ginny could see small fibers of material from his jumper stuck in the congealed blood at the edges.  
  
"Oh, my dear Lord. Draco, your poor arm."  
  
She'd barely whispered it, but clearly he'd heard. Draco yanked his arm away and tried to sit up.  
  
"Don' need your damn' pity, Weashley," he gritted out. "Why don' you jus' fuck off? Go fin' Potty an' live happily ever after?"  
  
Ginny flinched as though he'd struck her. Then she lashed out herself.  
  
"Pity? Oh, yeah, Malfoy," she spat out. "I so pity you! Poor little Draco! He has everything he wants. His daddy is rich and he gets anything he asks for. And if that isn't enough, he's got goons to beat up anyone who gets him mad, doesn't he? Yeah, it so sucks to be you, doesn't it?"  
  
Ginny glared at him. "I can't believe I was worried about you! I think I'll do that! I'll just fuck off and go find Harry. Even if he treats me like his sister, at least he's never treated me like crap! Have a nice life with your Deatheater friends, Draco!"  
  
She would have stood, but his hand snaked out and gripped her wrist. "Please," he said quietly. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Angrily wiping tears from her eyes, Ginny demanded, "Well, make up your mind, Malfoy. I'm tired of being pulled back and forth. Do you want me to stay or not?"  
  
"You an' Potter? You're not--,"  
  
"You said it yourself, Malfoy," Ginny said acidly. "He never knew I was alive."  
  
"But you wish he did, don' you?" Draco was staring intently at her, gripping her hand so hard it hurt.  
  
Ginny didn't pull away, though. Instead, she covered his hand with her other one and squeezed. "Not for a long time, Draco," she said softly. "Not since this horrid, awful boy rescued me and Labelle in Knockturn Alley." She shrugged. "Since then, all I could think was 'Harry who?'"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and groaned. "God, wh' an idiot," he muttered.  
  
"You got that right," Ginny said, still hurt. "Now let go and let me see what else you did to yourself."  
  
She pulled her hands free and reached for the jumper. He caught her hands again. Then he smiled. With a sudden mood swing, he leered at her again.  
  
"Still tryin' to undress me, li'l weashel?"  
  
Ginny was confused for a moment, but she remembered that her brothers sometimes did the same thing when they'd drunk too much. They would get all wound up about something and then forget about it in the next minute. Right now, Draco seemed to have forgotten that he just told her to 'fuck off' and was cheerfully trying to help her undress him. In fact, he was becoming enthusiastic about trying to undress her, as well.  
  
"Here, li'l weashel," he slurred. "Lemme get thesh boots off, too!"  
  
He leaned forward and tried to reach for the buckles of his flying boots, but Ginny was quickly losing patience.  
  
"Damn it, Malfoy! If you don't lay back and behave, I'll-I'll sit on you!"  
  
He turned amused eyes to her and leered. "Tha's s'posed to make me behave, li'l weashel? Or ish tha' a promish?"  
  
But he lay back anyway and finally Ginny was able to work the garments off his other arm and over his head. She sucked in her breath when she saw the extent of the bruising on his ribs.  
  
"Oh, my dear Lord," she breathed, reaching out tentatively to touch a livid weal on his side.  
  
"'S'matter, Weasley?" he said in a tired slur. "Never seen a naked boy before?"  
  
Ginny tried to glare, but she wanted to cry. The bruises and the ragged wound in his arm were horrid. Looking at the arm again, Ginny swallowed. He hadn't been trying to kill himself, she was certain of that. He'd merely been trying to carve the hated mark from his arm. She shook her head.  
  
"Never seen such a sorry specimen, is all," she said, her voice wobbly. "Besides, you're only half-naked. I'm going to get some water and clean you up, so you just stay there."  
  
He'd snorted at her insult, but as Ginny tried to stand he reached out with his uninjured arm and grasped at her hand. "Jus' stay a while, okay?"  
  
"But, your arm-," she began.  
  
"Fuck the arm," he snapped. Then, "I missed you," he said more quietly. He held her hand tightly.  
  
Ginny stared at him. Did he even realize what he'd just said, she wondered? Or was it just the alcohol talking? With a little shake of her head, she pulled her hand away. "At least let me cover you! You'll freeze!"  
  
Ginny unfastened her cloak and started to drape it over him. He chuckled and leered at her again. "Wi' a gallon of Ogdens's and you in your bed things? Not likely, li'l weashel."  
  
She could feel her face flushing as he continued. "Las' time I saw you like tha'.." his voice trailed off and his eyes closed. Ginny thought he would fall asleep, but he spoke again.  
  
"Thought I wash dreamin'. Thought you were an angel...my own angel...there t' reshcue me."  
  
He drifted off again, and Ginny reached out to tug the cloak more closely about him. She gritted her teeth as she looked again at the bruising down his side. He had hurt himself earlier, and he hadn't done anything about it.  
  
"Git," she hissed, feeling tears sting her eyes.  
  
Leaning forward, she smoothed the hair from his brow and brushed her lips over his forehead lightly. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Not s'posed t' call people names when they're hurt, Weashley. Unsportin'. Damned if you shouldn'da been in Slytherin!"  
  
"Yeah, well," she said, blinking the tears away and sitting up, "I told the sorting hat I'd rather be in Gryffindor, thank you very much. Besides, when people behave like idiots, they should be told about it. Idiot!"  
  
"An' what did I do thish time, li'l weashel?" He grinned at her again, a lopsided grin that made Ginny's heart race. Brushing more of the long strands of his hair away from his face, Ginny leaned down again.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, you could have been celebrating with your team, but instead, you're alone in this depressing room, half-naked on the freezing floor with a hole in your arm! Doesn't that sound idiotic to you?"  
  
His eyes glittered and Ginny suddenly wondered if he were quite so drunk as he made out. "Not alone, Weasley. An' if I could jus' get you half-naked, too, it wouldn't soun' idiotic at all."  
  
Releasing her hand, he wrapped his own around her neck and pulled her closer. He leaned up toward her. "Ginny," he whispered as his lips touched hers.  
  
"Dear me, Labelle, I think we're interrupting!"  
  
"Shit," Draco hissed as he released Ginny and sank back to the floor.  
  
Ginny hadn't jumped when she heard Colin's voice; she'd been expecting him any time. But she couldn't help being disappointed at his timing. With a sigh, she sat up and motioned to him. Labelle rushed over and began to sniff at Draco, then wrinkled her nose and sat back.  
  
"Sorry, L'belle," Draco said to the Kneazle. "I mus' be pretty ripe, huh?"  
  
"This isn't quite the emergency Labelle's images of gore had prepared me for," he quipped as he knelt beside Ginny. "So, Malfoy, glad to see you're alive. Hello!"  
  
He gasped suddenly and reached for Draco's arm. "You're supposed to carve pumpkins, Malfoy, not your own arm!"  
  
Draco frowned and tried to pull his arm back, but he was either weak from a combination of too much alcohol and blood loss or Colin was much stronger than he looked. Colin held his arm firmly in one hand and began to rifle through the bag he'd brought with the other. Labelle tried to help out by moving to stand on the Slytherin's chest, but Ginny pulled her gently away.  
  
"Dunno what you're so nervous about, Malfoy. I'm really quite good at this, and if you're worried about me taking liberties, don't. I'd never try to pinch Ginny's fellow. Be a love, Gin," he said casually, "and help Malfoy sit up. I'm sure he'll feel less vulnerable that way."  
  
That earned him a glare from Draco, but Ginny merely nodded and moved to Draco's other side. Wrapping her arm under his shoulders, she heaved him upward as Colin pulled. Draco's already pale face was white and sweating when they'd gotten him upright. Labelle mewled sympathetically and crawled onto Draco's lap.  
  
"Anesthetic's worn off, has it?" Colin said mildly, nodding to the bottle of Ogden's. "What were you thinking, anyway, Malfoy? The mark's magical. Can't just carve it out, can you? Gin, wet that tee shirt and bring it back. We've got to wash this out. By the way, Malfoy, how much Ogden's did you start with?"  
  
Ginny looked up at Colin, shocked. Draco stared at the other boy, his look steely.  
  
"Don't worry, Malfoy. Ginny didn't say anything. I just figured that was the only thing she could have found out about you that she wouldn't tell me about! Now, how much Ogden's did you say there was?"  
  
Giving Colin a half-hearted glare, Draco mumbled something that Ginny didn't hear. She was busy rinsing out the tee shirt and shaking her head. So Colin had guessed, anyway? And he obviously hadn't cared, or had trusted Ginny's own judgment enough not to be too alarmed. He'd even continued to encourage Ginny. Glancing at the bottle again, she wrung out the tee shirt and grabbed the Ogden's. Even though there was only about a finger left in the huge bottle, you never knew when you'd need an antiseptic, right?  
  
"The whole damned thing? And you're still conscious! Damn, Malfoy, you're my new hero! Did you hear that, Ginny? He drank the whole thing himself!"  
  
Colin was obviously trying to lighten the mood in the room. Draco's half- hearted glare turned into a full glare which took in both Gryffindors equally as Ginny began to giggle. She handed Colin the tee shirt, which he promptly began to rip.  
  
"Hey! Waddaya think your doing?" Draco demanded, trying to grab his shirt back.  
  
"Just relax, Malfoy. It's not like its your only tee shirt, right? And if you're still put out about it tomorrow, I'll buy you a new one. Now just lean back against Ginny and try to think pleasant thoughts while I clean this up."  
  
Draco had started muttering, but when Colin finished, he gave Ginny a grin. "Come on, Weashley. You heard Creevey. I need t' lean on you!"  
  
Ginny grimaced at Colin but moved obligingly closer. Draco took Colin at his word and leaned firmly against Ginny. He squirmed about for a second, making himself more comfortable, adjusting the large Kneazle on his lap, and then, finally, reached for her hand. Wrapping her arm around his waist, he settled his uninjured arm on top of hers and sighed.  
  
"Ri', then, Creevey, do your wors'."  
  
Colin concentrated on the injury and brought out his wand. He'd thoroughly cleaned out the ragged wound and had smeared a stinging antiseptic salve on it. After it had set for a moment, Colin whispered a healing spell and tapped the arm gently.  
  
They could immediately see the wound edges begin to pull together and fill in. Colin then put the wand aside.  
  
"Right, then. Now let's see those ribs."  
  
Draco scowled at him and pulled Ginny's arm more tightly around his chest. "Back off, Creevey," he said. "I'm no' some guinea pig for you t' practice on."  
  
Colin shrugged, but Ginny yanked her arm away. "You can find another pillow, Draco Malfoy, if you don't let Colin see. He's probably just as good as the healer, you know. And you're hurt! Now stop being stupid!"  
  
"Jus' who d'ya think you're callin' stupid, little weasel?" he demanded, turning painfully to glare at her.  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly. "Why, you, Malfoy. You're the only one in the room who qualifies. But, if you really think you don't need Colin's help, we'll just leave now. Ready, Colin?"  
  
Labelle jumped out of his lap as Ginny prepared to stand, but Draco grabbed her hand. She moved against him again and he leaned into her arms.  
  
"Dam' manipulative li'l weasel. I see how its gonna be. Wrapped roun' your finger. Pathetic."  
  
He glared at Colin and said, "Jus' remember, Creevey. Everythin' you see already belongs t' Weasley."  
  
With that, he took a deep breath and held his arms away from his body. Colin's eyebrows, which had shot up at that last statement, now settled in a line above his eyes.  
  
"Wow, you really go all out when you get hurt, don't you, Malfoy."  
  
"Do my bes'," he answered calmly.  
  
Even though Ginny had seen the bruising before, now that he wasn't covering half of it with his arm, she gasped. His entire left side was purple, black and blue. The flesh over his ribs was scraped, and over two ribs in particular, there were misshapen lumps. The bruising extended down his side to disappear beneath his trousers. Colin was gently examining the ribs and he clicked his tongue.  
  
"Broken, definitely," he murmured.  
  
He began to prod at Draco's side and stomach, causing the Slytherin to twitch.  
  
"Are you ticklish or does that hurt?" Colin quipped.  
  
"'s sore," Draco gritted out.  
  
"But not the 'scrape you off the ceiling' kind of sore, right? Just achy?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Yeah, like a bruise."  
  
"Right. How 'bout your hip? Any pain there besides bruising? If you don't want me to look, I could have Ginny-,"  
  
"My hip's fine, and so's my ass," he growled, struggling to sit straight. "All ri'? Done yet?"  
  
It had to be having him so close. Having Draco half-nude in her arms was making Ginny feel giddy and reckless. Especially after the things he'd said. Her lips twitched as she murmured, "Are you sure? Just a quick peek? I wouldn't mind looking. I mean, I'm just protecting my property, right?"  
  
Ginny let one hand slide down his side and rest on the edge of his belt. She even toyed with the leather. Draco gasped and pushed her hand away while Colin choked on a laugh.  
  
Draco turned his head to glare at her. "Evil. You're evil, you know that, li'l weasel? How'd you end up in Gryffindor, anyway?"  
  
"Wicked, not evil. There's a difference. Besides, YOU'RE the one who said everything Colin saw already belonged to me," Ginny pointed out reasonably. "I was just exercising my rights of ownership."  
  
His reply was very unreasonable, Ginny thought. "Yeah, well, nex' time, exercise 'em when there's not an audience!"  
  
Colin finally got his 'coughing' fit under control and took up his wand again. "All right, children," he said in a mock-stern voice. "Play-time's over. Let me heal the ribs, and we can get Malfoy back to Slytherin."  
  
"Sure you know wha' you're doin'?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mending bones is easier than fixing cuts," he said simply and tapped Draco's ribs with the wand.  
  
Despite there being two of them and Colin's being as tall as Draco, and nearly as strong, the two Gryffindors weren't having an easy time of helping the Slytherin boy back to his Common Room. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that the tall blond was still ragingly drunk. Even with both of them working together, they were struggling to keep Draco upright and moving in the right direction. They had to rely on Labelle to get them to Slytherin since all Draco seemed interested in doing was hanging on and struggling not to spew on them all. He'd been fine when they'd left the classroom, but the longer he was on his feet, the more he seemed to be in danger of losing the enormous quantity of alcohol he'd quaffed.  
  
At least he wasn't loud and obnoxious, Ginny thought with a sigh. The last thing they needed was to have Filch descend on them and take them all in for being out after curfew. And being drunk. Ginny was wondering if it wouldn't just be easier to place a 'mobilicorpus' spell on Draco and float him to Slytherin, when Labelle froze. Colin and Ginny pulled Draco to a stopped a pace behind and they all listened intently.  
  
Someone was coming! They were in a long stretch of corridor with no doorways on either side, and there was no place to hide!  
  
"What now?" Colin said, smiling thinly.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Here, Colin, lean Draco on me and you take off!" she whispered, trying to take the tall Slytherin's weight.  
  
"Like hell," both boys said at the same time.  
  
"You two shove off, I'll be fine," Draco slurred, trying to stand on his own.  
  
Colin rolled his eyes at the Slytherin. "Right, Malfoy, you can barely walk. Look, Ginny, just go, right?" he said. "It'll be okay."  
  
Ginny was about to argue when a cool, smooth voice cut in. "And if you all make any more noise, you'll wake half the damned school. What the hell's going on?"  
  
Ginny shivered as Blaise Zabini strolled casually up the hall, robes flowing after him and his prefect's badge glittering conspicuously on his chest. Oh boy, she thought. They were in deep this time.  
  
"Zabini!" Draco said with a grin. "Jus' in time to save our asses!"  
  
Then he dropped to his knees and threw up. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: _'Romeo and Juliet'_ belongs to William Shakespeare and his estate (and welcome to it, I say!) Um, any references to anything by Austin, Dickens or any of the Bronte sisters belong to the respective estates of each. _'Mysterious Molds'_, Emma Balmear, Merlin's _'Memoirs'_ (but not Merlin, himself) Morgana's _'Tales of Avalon'_ (and not Morgana), _'Search for the World Manitou'_, and anything else that looks like I made it up belong to me. If you recognize it, it probably belongs to someone else, hopefully disclaimed here or previously. Naturally, everything Harry Potter belongs to the very wonderful (especially now that book five is coming out) Ms. JK Rowling. Many thanks to her for allowing us to revel in her wonderful world.

PARENTAL ALERT/SPOILER: This chapter has some dubious material…not enough to up the rating, but there is the suggestion of 'slash' (male/male homosexual relations). Again, it is only the suggestion, and only a romantic relationship, not 'sex'. If this is repugnant or disagreeable to you, please do not read further. Also, descriptions of non-consensual sex, but not the actual acts. Maybe I should up the rating after all……

A/N: 'Be prepared' is the motto of the U. S. Boy Scouts, not the U. S. Marines, so please don't think I've gone 'barmey'. I know it, but Ginny is English, and she's not a Muggle, so it's understandable that she might confuse the two. Also, I've never written 'slash' (such a disgusting term) before, so please be patient if anything seems 'off'. Besides, this is fiction and ROMANCE, not a story about sex. (Gives wicked, not evil, grin, thinking 'there IS a difference!')

Chapter 9

"Well, that was interesting," Zabini was saying to Ginny as he escorted her to a couch in the Slytherin Common Room.

Ginny had barely said a word since he'd shown up, and now she was here, in his lair, so to speak, all alone with the boy. After spewing his guts out, Draco had nearly collapsed. Ginny and Colin had prevented him from falling into his own vomit while the Slytherin prefect had waved the disgusting mess away with his wand. Then Zabini had tersely instructed them to drag Draco along and follow him. After going only a short way, Zabini had stopped before a blank stretch of wall and said, "Fidelis sanguim."

The wall had opened to reveal a doorway and they'd all passed into the Slytherin Common Room. Then Zabini and Colin had dragged Draco away, presumably to the dorm rooms. Zabini had returned alone.

Now the frightening young man was staring almost angrily at her. Ginny sat where he'd indicated on the couch and Labelle jumped up onto her lap, meowing comfortingly. Stroking the Kneazle, Ginny mumbled a stiff thanks.

Zabini snorted and threw himself into the chair opposite her. "No offense to your brother, but that Creevey fellow, why isn't he captain of Gryffindor's team? Seems to be a take-charge sort. Ordering me to get clean clothes for Malfoy and telling the git what to do. Didn't seem to bother him that we're both older than him. Not to mention we're both meaner." He gave Ginny an unreadable look, then said, "Guess I'll have to change the password now. Can't have you sneaking into Slytherin and causing all sorts of mayhem, now, can I, Weasley?"

Ginny drew herself up. "I wouldn't!" she declared.

Zabini only snorted again. "Indeed, Weasley. Somehow I think you're not quite as sweet as you seem. There's something definitely not Gryff about you, you know. At least I can finally see Malfoy's interest. What I cannot understand is your interest in him. You seem to be an intelligent girl, and he's been acting like an idiot all year. Just because he rescued you from that bastard Flint doesn't mean you should have to watch him spew, does it? Not to mention his other idiotic behavior." He narrowed his eyes and added, "Never seen him take a drop before. Odd, isn't it?"

Ginny looked closely at him. Was he being serious, she wondered, or just baiting her? His eyes were glittering but he looked both bored and amused. Ginny looked away.

"What are they doing?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Who? Your two lovers? Creevey is giving Malfoy an emetic to get help him toss the rest of the alcohol. Hopefully he makes the prat brush his teeth before he lets him back out here. But if he's wise, he'll give the git something to put him out for the night. Malfoy's made a fool enough of himself for one night."

He looked steadily at Ginny as he continued. "Being a bit selfish, aren't you, Weasley? Thomas could have been yours if you'd just snapped your fingers. Malfoy drools when you're around, and snarls when you're not, and Creevey seems to be attached to you by the hip. Don't you think you should make up your mind?"

Ginny's cheeks grew warm. "Not that its any of your business," she said sharply. "But Dean and my friend Su are going out! And Colin is my best friend! He's not interested in me that--,"

She stopped as Zabini's eyes seemed to blaze at her.

"Do go on, Weasley," he said smoothly. "Creevey's not interested in you in what way? As a girlfriend? Or as a girl?"

Ginny looked away, afraid she'd brought Colin in for some abuse from a gay-bashing homophobe.

"Weasley."

Ginny shivered again as the silky, dangerous voice drifted over her. She looked at him cautiously. He was leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees, and the intensity of his look scared her. Even Draco had never looked this dangerous.

"I asked you a question, little Gryff. I expect an answer."

Before she could think it through, Ginny snapped, "How's this for an answer, Zabini? None of your damned business."

Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, Ginny thought. Was she insane? Neither Colin nor Draco was here to protect her at the moment and she'd deliberately antagonized this frightening young man.

The frightening young man smiled, slowly and lazily. "Impressive, Weasley. Not even Parkinson talks to me like that. No wonder you've got Malfoy tied in knots over you."

He leaned back and carelessly crossed his legs, studying her. "Don't worry," he said, a smirk on his face. "You don't have anything to fear from me. You or your friend. I was just curious."

Ginny swallowed, trying to think of an appropriate response. In spite of her best intentions, she found herself blurting out, "Just because Colin's gay, don't think he can't take care of himself."

Aghast, she slapped a hand over her mouth and stared wide-eyed at the Tom-look alike. Oh, no! What had she said?

He smiled again, more broadly. Unfortunately, it made him look more dangerous. "I already suspected; you just confirmed it. But don't worry, Weasley. I'm one of the few people in this house you could have safely said that to. I think you already know who the other is."

Ginny was about to tell him he'd better just leave Colin alone when they heard someone coming down the corridor. Ginny glanced up, afraid it might be another Slytherin, but Zabini merely stood and turned around. Colin was walking briskly toward them, wiping his hands on a paper towel. He'd shed his cloak and was wearing only a thin tee shirt and athletic sweat pants. He glanced toward them as he approached, mouth open to speak, but he stopped abruptly and stared at the tall prefect.

Ginny looked from Colin to Zabini, and swallowed. The Riddle double was giving Colin an intense stare, but it was totally unlike the look he'd given her earlier. He looked—hungry! That was the only word she could come up with. Darting a look at her friend, Ginny saw a slight flush rise to Colin's high cheeks. Then he looked quickly at Ginny.

"All right, Gin?" he asked, tossing the paper towel into a nearby dustbin.

To anyone else, he would have sounded casual and unconcerned. Ginny knew him better, though, and heard the slight tremor in his voice. At least she wasn't the only one Zabini made nervous. She jumped as Zabini laughed harshly.

"Afraid I was going to devour your little girlfriend, Creevey? And what if I did? What would you do then?"

Good God, Ginny thought. Zabini was purposely challenging Colin, even though Ginny had told the boy how things stood between them. Why? What did he hope to gain? Were all Slytherins born asses or did they learn it here at school? Colin's cool reply made Ginny catch her breath.

"I guess I'd have to bash you, Zabini. That is, if Malfoy didn't tear you apart, first. Head over heels, that bloke."

He calmly eyed the taller boy while he shook out the cloak he'd laid over his arm. "Malfoy wants to talk to you, Gin, before we go," he said, turning to look in Ginny's direction. "He'll be out in a minute. Had to take a quick shower, you know." Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Colin threw his cloak around his shoulders. "Almost ready?"

Ginny nodded and slipped around Zabini, calling softly to Labelle. He caught her by the shoulder and pushed her back to the couch. Labelle hissed and Colin advanced a step, but Zabini raised his hand.

"Have a seat. If I know that conceited prat, he'll be at least another fifteen minutes, and then only if his _coiffeur_ is perfect." He smirked as he stressed 'coiffeur'. Looking directly at Colin, Zabini added, "I already told your little friend here that she has nothing to fear from me, and the same goes for you. Not that it looks as though you were going to waste any time being afraid of me, but I thought I'd tell you anyway."

Colin looked narrowly at the other boy and moved toward the couch to sit next to Ginny. Zabini motioned him to the chair, instead. "Encroaching on Malfoy's territory, Creevey? Brave man, but Malfoy'll want that seat, don't you think?"

Colin frowned but merely nodded and sat in the chair Zabini had just vacated. The Slytherin perched comfortably on the arm of the chair, causing Ginny to raise her eyebrows. He draped one arm casually over the high chair back, just above Colin's head.

"So, now that the excitement is over, do tell how you came to rescue our illustrious team captain from his own—er—folly."

Ginny wondered whether Zabini always talked like a character in a novel as she told their tale. Colin remained quiet for the most part, seeming to find it uncomfortable to talk to the boy looming over him. Ginny gave Colin full marks for nerve, though. He didn't shift away or in any way let the Slytherin know that he was ill at ease. Ginny only saw it because she knew Colin so well. As for Zabini, he listened patiently and seldom interrupted. But Ginny was watching him closely. There was something—strange going on here. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew she was missing something. When she was done with her narrative, Zabini looked down at Colin. "Heal broken ribs, do you? And various cuts and bruises? I thought you were a photographer? Didn't you take those snaps of the graduating class last year? They were quite good, you know."

Colin nodded, his cheeks still washed with light colour. Ginny was amazed. She thought she was the only one who'd noticed that it had been Colin's work.

"Colin's a very good healer," Ginny said, staunchly defending her friend.

Zabini raised an eyebrow in her direction and gave her an amused smirk. He reached down and casually plucked one of Colin's hands from the younger boy's lap. Holding it in his own, as though studying it, he murmured, "Such talented hands. And a gifted Quidditch player as well. You seem to be blessed with an embarrassment of riches, Creevey. How typically Gryff."

Although his tone was almost sarcastic, the look he gave Colin would have sent Ginny running for the hills if it had been trained on her. Colin bore it with an amazing amount of fortitude. Zabini stroked one finger along the younger boy's palm before Colin slowly but firmly pulled it away. Zabini smirked.

"And do you photograph life studies, Creevey?" Zabini asked suddenly.

Ginny nearly choked. Life studies? Nudes? Where would Colin get models for that? She watched as Colin's face now turned bright red. His answer was steady enough, though.

"I've done a few," he said, adopting the negligent manner Zabini was using and ignoring Ginny's startled gasp. He leaned back and spread his hands in a 'what can I say?' manner. "You can understand, though, that most models want a professional photographer before they drop their drawers, so to speak."

Ginny couldn't help it. Maybe it was the way Zabini was looking at Colin, or the way he'd touched Colin's hand earlier, or maybe it was because his own hand seemed to stray toward Colin's hair just before he would catch himself and pull it back. She might be wrong in her guess, and she knew she was asking for trouble if she was, but for some reason some imp of mischief prodded her to say, "You know, Colin, I'll bet Zabini would be a wonderful model for a life study. Don't you think so?"

Both boys turned to look at her. Colin was clearly shocked at her rash words, but Zabini seemed more amused than startled. He gave her another smirk and turned back to Colin.

"Well, Creevey? What do you think?" He stood and raised a hand to the fastenings of his robe. "Shall I, um, 'drop my drawers' and let you decide?"

The sudden silence was broken a moment later when Draco said, "God, Zabini, please! Get a room!"

Draco, now freshly showered and changed, strode over and slid next to Ginny, a bit awkwardly. Labelle meowed happily at him and he gave her a clumsy pat. Despite Colin purging whatever alcohol had still been in Draco's stomach, Ginny knew that what had already been absorbed into his bloodstream would still have to wear off naturally. He would definitely have a hell of a headache tomorrow.

Right now, though, Draco seemed to be doing pretty well. He took one of her hands and pulled it to his mouth. His long hair was neatly tied back in a dark green ribbon that somehow wasn't a bit feminine looking. In fact, Ginny thought breathlessly, he looked good enough to eat! He pressed his lips to the back of her hand and stared deeply into her eyes. His pale eyes were a little bloodshot, but the look in them made Ginny forget all about Colin, Zabini and life studies as she lost herself in that gaze. It was even more intense that the one Zabini had bent on Colin. Leaning toward him, Ginny reached up to touch his cheek, her lashes fluttering down as she pressed her lips to his.

"Please! Talk about getting a room! Can't you two find a better place to snog?"

"Huh," Draco said, pulling away and turning to give Zabini a mock glare. "At leas' we're not talkin' about takin' our clothes off! A' leas' not yet," he amended, giving Ginny a playful leer. "Movin' a bit fast, aren' you, Zabini?"

"Why shouldn't I, Malfoy? At least I didn't wait three bloody months and end up making an effing mess of everything, did I? Slytherins go for what they want, and all that, right?"

Zabini's eyes smoldered as he studied Colin. There just wasn't any other word for the burning light in his eyes when he looked at her best friend. Ginny blushed and glanced at Colin, who was now flushing to the roots of his fine, light hair. She gave him an encouraging smile. She hadn't been wrong. Blaise Zabini, prefect, Tom Riddle double, and seventh year Slytherin had a crush on Colin! This could be interesting.

Zabini sat on the arm of the chair again, his own arms crossed and a militant look on his handsome face. Colin looked from Draco to Zabini and said quickly, "Er, Gin, its getting late. Time to go, don't you think?"

"Hold on," said Draco. "I wan'ed t' talk t' Weasley for a few minutes. ALONE, if you two don' mind."

Zabini seemed to relax. He stood and stretched with an unconscious grace that Ginny had to admire. He then gave Colin another of those powerful stares. "Well, Gryff, care to wait in the hallway or shall I show you around Slytherin? Lightening hasn't struck me down yet for the blasphemy of bringing a Gryff in here, so we should be safe enough. I can show you our portrait hall, or 'rogue's gallery' as I like to call it."

Colin swallowed, but his voice was steady when he said, "The name is Colin, or Creevey, if you can't manage Colin. What do you suggest, Zabini?"

Ginny didn't like the predatory look on Zabini's face as he motioned toward a dark archway. She looked at Draco, ready to ask if Colin would be safe with Zabini. She stopped when she saw a similar look on his face, but his look was for her alone. Her eyes widened as he reached out and pulled her onto his lap suddenly.

"Finally!" he breathed, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck. "No more innerruptions!"

Ginny felt mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze and she could only lean in closer, breathing in the fresh smell of his soap and feeling the heat of his body right through her rather threadbare dressing gown. Her heart was hammering as she closed her eyes. She loved the way he affected her but it was frightening, too. If his effect were this strong even when he was still drunk, she wouldn't stand a chance against him sober! Hell, she thought as his lips touched hers; she hadn't stood a chance anyway.

Soft. His touch was so soft and gentle. His hard, thin lips were soft and warm under hers, just touching right now. Again, she felt cherished. And again, she felt his arms tremble as he held her there, safely in his lap. This time Ginny wanted more. She pulled at the ribbon with suddenly trembling fingers, loosing the still-damp hair. She tangled her hands in it. Draco tried to pull back, but she held him tightly and opened her lips enough to touch the tip of her tongue to his lower lip. Before she could really kiss him, though, the voices of the other two boys drifted to them from the dark archway.

Draco pulled away, glaring at the portal the other two boys had disappeared through. "Oh, gods," he groaned. "You are drivin' me mad, li'l weasel!"

He took her face between his hands and looked intently into her eyes. "What I wouldn' give for jus' a li'l time t' be really alone with you!"

Heaving a shuddering sigh, Draco kissed her lips quickly and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Can't b'lieve you came for me tonigh'," he said quietly. "Been such a bastard." He straightened and gave her a dark look. "You didn' have t' ruin th' quills, though."

Ginny hid her face against his neck, embarrassed. "I, um, didn't. It was a trick to make you talk to me."

Draco shook his head sadly. "A trick? Always though' you were such a good li'l Gryff. I'm shocked, li'l weasel! Wha's the world comin' to?"

"I couldn't think of anything else," she whispered. "Every time I saw you, you looked so angry. I didn't know how to talk to you."

He lifted her chin and kissed her nose. "No' angry, Weasley. Demented. So, you know how t' talk t' me now, li'l weasel?"

Ginny couldn't help giggling. "I could always threaten to sit on you. You paid attention when I said that!"

The corner of Draco's thin mouth quirked up. "You mus' be ri'. You're sittin' on me now, and I can't seem t' get my brain t' concentrate on anythin' but how good it feels."

Ginny's smile faded suddenly. "Then, can I ask you something, before you think of some other reason to get mad at me?"

Draco shook his head. "Stubborn, aren' you?" he said, looking away.

After a long pause, he finally said, "Tried scarin' you off, but you wouldn' scare. Knew it'd come to this if I ever le' you close."

He looked at her. "Couldn' help it, though. Couldn' keep away."

Ginny stared at her hands, not knowing how to respond to this declaration. Or whatever it was. After a moment she asked quietly, "But, why? Why did you want to scare me off? Was it because of my family, because we're poor? I mean--,"

Gripping her shoulders he snapped, "Wha' rot! Tha's crap, an' you know it!"

"Well, what was it, then, Malfoy?" she demanded, shrugging off his hands. "What was so bad about me that you had to--,"

"Goddamnit, Weasley, I jus' wanna strangle you when you do tha'!"

Draco wasn't yelling, quite, but he was obviously unhappy with her. "Do what? What did I do this time?"

Draco put his hands on her shoulders again, but this time he gave her a little shake. "'What was it, Malfoy'," he mimicked. "Hate it when you say my name like tha'! So stuck up an' superior! Makes me feel like throttlin' you!"

Ginny stared at him. "Superior? Me? That's a good one, coming from you," she began.

"But then, li'l weasel," he said, dropping his voice and running a finger down her throat, "You call me 'Draco' in that sof' little purr of yours, an' I start thinkin' 'bout the things I'd rather do to you."

Ginny shivered. She could think of a few things she'd rather he did to her, too, but she put that aside. He must be trying to distract her, she thought. Swallowing, she said, "You still haven't told me why you were trying so hard to get rid of me."

He sighed and leaned back against the couch, pulling her tightly against his chest. "You're not gonna let it go, are you, Weasley?" he asked. "I was tryin' to protec' you, you silly twit. I—you're importan' t' me."

Ginny couldn't speak for a moment. Drunk or not, he sounded totally serious. Her heart swelled. "Protect me from what?" she asked quietly. "You? Am I in danger when I'm with you, Draco?" Ginny snuggled closer. "Because I have to tell you, I feel safer here than just about anywhere else, lately."

She sighed happily when he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head beneath his chin. "Tha's 'cause you don' know everythin', Weasley. Once you hear, you'll prob'ly run screamin' for your brother. And I won' blame you."

Making a sudden decision, Ginny said, "Then you better tell me tomorrow, don't you think? Because I'm much too comfortable to run screaming anywhere right now."

By the time Colin and Zabini returned to the Common Room, Ginny was seated on the couch once again, but Draco's arm was wrapped firmly around her shoulders. Labelle was curled up beside them and they presented quite a cozy picture. Colin was looking bit overwhelmed, but none the worse for having spent the last ten minutes in Zabini's company. The Slytherin prefect was talking in his usual tone about various illustrious former Slytherins and their questionable contributions to the magical world. Ginny giggled when Draco let out a disgusted snort.

"Ugh, the fam'ly hist'ry. Never more borin' than when it's bein' force-fed to someone who couldn' give a shi'. Way t' make an impression, Zabini."

Zabini gave Draco a glare as Colin leaned against the chair opposite the couple. He looked a bit frayed but not terribly upset. "You two seem to have got things worked out," he said, not quite making it a question.

"Things are on hold until tomorrow," Ginny answered, snuggling further into Draco's arms.

"And what's happening tomorrow?" Zabini asked, dropping into the chair with the kind of casual grace that Ginny envied.

"Explanations," Draco answered simply.

Zabini lifted an eyebrow, his face a picture of elegant superiority. Damn, Ginny thought. They HAD to give lessons! That kind of arrogance just wasn't natural!

"So, I expect that after you tell Weasley the stupid things you've been up to, she'll send you packing. Good God, there'll be no living with you then. Please, Weasley," he said turning to her. "Do us a favor and put the man out of his misery. Just drown him or something. Just make sure it isn't too messy. You know how vain he is."

"Why would you think I'd 'send him packing', as you put it?" Ginny retorted, irked at his smug assumption that she wouldn't understand whatever it was that Draco was going to tell her.

"Well," he said with a lazy smile. "I'm just using common sense. Any normal, sane girl, especially a good little Gryff, would run, crying, for her mummy. Of course, I think we already established that you're not a normal little Gryff, didn't we?" He gave Draco an amused smirk and added, "Looks like there may be hope for you after all, Malfoy."

Ginny gritted her teeth. She'd always hated Draco's arrogant, superior attitude, but Zabini's was much worse. She glared at the prefect, but Draco chuckled. Even Colin was grinning. She crossed her arms and scowled. Boys!

"So, you ready, Gin?" Colin asked.

She stood, relieved to get away from Zabini's mocking regard. Draco stood, too, swaying slightly. "You're goin' a'ready?" he asked quietly.

His voice was so wistful, Ginny felt torn. But Colin was right. They had to go. "Well, we are out after curfew, and if we got caught in your Common Room, all hell would break loose! We better get going."

She reached for her cloak, but Draco grabbed it and helped her with it.

"No' that I think Creevey can' handle it, but I'll walk back wi' you," Draco said, reaching around to fasten Ginny's cloak and using the excuse to nuzzle her neck.

"YOU are going to go lay down before you pass out and fall on Weasley," Zabini said.

Draco turned toward him and began to protest. Zabini merely placed a hand in the center of Draco's chest and gave him a firm shove. Draco stumbled back a step and came up against the couch. He slumped into it untidily. "I'm certainly not an expert on the subject, but I'm sure the last thing a girl wants is a drunken lout pawing her, especially after he nearly threw up on her. I have to give you credit, Weasley. You must have a strong stomach to put up with this prat."

Ginny couldn't help grinning at Draco. He looked furious, but he didn't struggle to his feet. "Jus' wait, Zabini. When I'm sober, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Zabini smirked. "You keep dreaming that dream, Malfoy. Meantime, I'll make certain your darling gets home safely. And you still owe me, Malfoy."

Ginny and Colin exchanged amused glances, knowing it wasn't often someone got the best of Draco Malfoy. But Draco wasn't quite done, yet.

"Gotcha t' meet Creevey, didn' I? Think we're even, now."

Ginny caught her breath as she saw Zabini's face flush. He looked on the verge of apoplexy, and Colin looked astounded. Good grief, something finally flustered the unnerving calm of the older Slytherin. Zabini had frozen for a second, but with a quick glance at Colin, he shrugged, smirked and replied, "Guess you got me there, Malfoy."

Wow, Ginny thought, moving to where Draco was still sitting. This night just kept getting more and more bizarre. Ginny kneeled beside Draco and took his hand.

"I—I guess I'll see you around, right?" she said.

She was unexpectedly nervous now that she was leaving. Despite his words and actions, Draco was still drunk. She didn't know how much of what he said was just the alcohol talking and how much he'd been serious about. For all she knew, Ginny could be in for the same cold, angry treatment tomorrow that she'd had these last weeks.

Draco straightened and cupped her face, bringing his lips gently to hers. He brushed a soft kiss over her mouth before releasing her.

"No' very good a' sayin' what I feel, li'l weasel. Showin' feelin's was discouraged in our fam'ly." He paused, staring into her eyes. "I—you mus' know how I—ah, shit." Shaking his head, Draco gave her a cautious smile. "We need t' talk, so I'll wait. Tomorrow? In th' libr'ry?"

Ginny nodded. "The library, tomorrow. After breakfast?"

Draco's face seemed to take on a greenish tinge. "Don' mention food!" he pleaded. "Jus' meet me aroun' eleven, ri'? A' leas', if I don' die of th' hangover I'm gonna have," he added sheepishly.

Grinning and leaning forward, Ginny gave him a last, firm kiss and stood up. She adjusted her cloak and faced the other two boys. "Right, then," she said. "I'm ready."

"Now, if anyone discovers us, I'm taking you to Snape, understood?" Zabini said several minutes later, as they were winding their way out of the basements. Labelle had decided to stay with Draco, so it was just the three of them.

"Right," Colin answered quietly.

He looked rather thoughtful, Ginny thought. Well, she supposed that if Draco had begun pursuing her and coming on to her when she hadn't expected it, she might look rather thoughtful, too. And from the little contact she'd had with Zabini, he was probably quite a lot to take, unexpectedly like that. She unconsciously reached for Colin's arm, comforting and taking comfort in his presence, especially with this dark, frightening boy looming over them.

"Thank you, Colin, for coming to help."

Colin covered her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I could hardly not come. Labelle was frantic and she nearly woke my roommates. Besides, that's what friends do, right?"

"Don't you think you should leave the physical expressions of gratitude until Malfoy's about, Weasley? I'm certain he wouldn't appreciate your pawing Co—Creevey like that."

Zabini's voice was cold and sharp. Ginny glanced at him and was instantly struck by the knowledge that he was jealous! Of her! She felt an almost unbearable urge to lean closer and give Colin a real hug, just to put the prat's nose out of joint, but she curbed it. Colin might not thank her for playing up to Zabini's jealousy, in the first place, and, in the second, it would be very much like Su had said months ago, even though she'd been talking about Draco. It would be like prodding a very dangerous snake with a very short stick. But Colin was her friend and she wasn't going to just ignore him because Zabini didn't like it.

"I think our conversation is none of your business, Zabini."

Ginny looked, open mouthed at Colin. Had he really just said that?

"Ginny is my best friend, and that's not likely to change just because she's now got a boyfriend," Colin said in his calm, unruffled manner. "I'm sure she'll feel the same when and _if_," he stressed the word slightly, "I become attached to someone."

Giving her arm a last hug, Colin released it and continued walking. Ginny couldn't help one brief glance at the Slytherin trailing them. She fully expected him to be glaring at her or preparing some nasty, spiteful comment. Instead, Zabini stopped in his tracks, staring at Colin's back. His expression was one of misery, doubt and, possibly, pain. Shocked and embarrassed to have seen his emotions so clearly, Ginny turned away and caught up with Colin. Maybe Zabini's interest was more serious than Ginny had suspected. She wondered if Colin suspected, himself?

The remainder of the journey to Gryffindor was completed in a stiff, uncomfortable silence. Luckily they didn't meet up with anyone. As the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress came into view, Ginny stopped. Colin stopped as well and looked questioningly at her. She turned to Zabini.

"Um, thank you, Zabini. For everything." Ginny held her hand out tentatively, afraid Zabini would just ignore it.

Instead, he took it and grasped it tightly. "Think nothing of it, Weasley. I'm glad Malfoy finally found someone like you. And, I'm sorry about earlier."

Ginny had to hide her shock at his words as she shook his hand. When he released her, she turned to Colin. "I'll wait inside for you, right?"

"Why? I'm coming right now," he said, moving to follow her.

Much as Colin had done a few weeks ago, Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Talk to him, Colin. I'll wait inside."

Zabini gave her a grateful look. She smiled and hurried to the portrait.

Ginny had almost fallen asleep when Colin finally crept into the Common Room. She looked closely, but he looked as he had when she left him: calm, collected and unruffled. Except for the high colour in his cheeks and the worry line between his eyebrows. As he came toward her, Ginny scooted over on the couch and patted the space beside her. Colin sat heavily and sighed. Then he stared into the low fire in the grate.

"Well?" Ginny prompted when Colin showed no signs of talking.

"Well?" Colin asked back, still staring at the fire.

"Well, what did Zabini have to say?"

Colin frowned, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. Uh-oh, Ginny thought. Colin wasn't given to nervous habits, and he didn't do that very often. She hoped it hadn't been unpleasant, especially since she was the one who had encouraged him to talk to the Slytherin.

"He—ah, well, he asked me if……well……" He broke off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? What did he ask?"

Ginny was beside herself with impatience. She wanted Colin to find someone special for himself; always had. Up to now, he'd had a few 'friends', but that was it. Despite the fact that Zabini disturbed and irritated her very much, Ginny hoped he might just be that someone.

Colin sighed again. "I think I—when he asked, I was just, you know, off guard. We just talked at first, you know, where you grew up, brothers and sisters, that sort of thing. I told him I was Muggle-born, but he said he knew. I was still a little steamed at the way he snapped at you, but it was going fine. Then he asked me if he could—you know—see me. I just--," Colin stopped, seeming at a loss for words.

Ginny's brow wrinkled. "See you? You mean he wanted you to take your clothes off? Or he wanted to see you as in 'see you again'?"

"Ginny, he asked if I would be interested in forming a relationship! That's even how he said it! How was I supposed to answer that?"

"Oh, Colin!" Ginny grinned and threw her arms round his neck. "That's wonderful! You said yes, of course?"

"Wonderful? Are you mad?" Colin dragged her arms from his neck and stared at her. "How is that wonderful? He's—he's a Slytherin! And a seventh year!"

A mischievous smile played on Ginny's lips. "Really? And just what is Draco, then? I seem to remember my best friend encouraging my interest in a seventh year Slytherin. Or did I miss something? 'Do as I say and not as I do' and all that?"

"But Ginny, you don't understand! He's manipulative and arrogant and……and….."

"And Draco isn't?" Ginny asked as Colin groped for words.

"Ginny, the guy was jealous of our friendship! He was giving you a hard time just because you held my arm! Malfoy wouldn't do that. I've watched the way he treats you, even when he's being an ass!"

"Colin" Ginny said with exaggerated patience. "Remember when Draco saw us in the hallway, just before the trip to Hogsmeade? Didn't he threaten you, just because he saw you touch my cheek? And he's still jealous of my old crush on Harry. But once he understood I only cared for him, he calmed right down. Just like Zabini did when you told him off."

"Yeah, right," Colin said moodily. This time he ran both hands through his hair, causing it to spike up every which way.

Ginny had never seen Colin like this. She wondered if anything else had happened out there in the hallway and wished she'd been a fly on the wall.

"Look, Ginny, Malfoy's right for you, but this? I don't know."

"Colin, did you bother to look at him when you told him off? No? Well I did. He looked crushed! That superior look was gone, and he wasn't even glaring at me. He just looked as though you'd taken Christmas away from him, after he'd been offered the most beautiful present of all. And he apologized to me, remember?"

"Yeah, it was disgusting the way he was trying to make up to you," Colin grouched.

"Colin Creevey! I can't believe you! You find a person who is obviously attracted to you, wants to see you, wants to get closer to you and you shove him away? Because that's what you did, isn't it? And all because he argued with me? Honestly, I'm honored that you think so much of me, but ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Colin flinched back as she practically yelled the words. "I must be," he said. "I told him to sod off less than ten minutes ago and now I want to take my words back. I was just so—overwhelmed! It was so sudden!"

He turned a tragic face to her. "What should I do?"

"You didn't really say 'sod off' did you?" Ginny asked, biting her lip.

"I told him I wasn't interested and didn't think I ever would be," came the miserable reply.

"What did he say when you told him?" Ginny took Colin's hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort.

"Nothing. He just touched me," Colin lifted a hand to his cheek, as though still feeling the touch. "Then he walked away."

"Oh, Colin!" Ginny said sympathetically. "It's not as bad as I thought, at least. At least you didn't get into a yelling match. And I think you'll figure out what to do as soon as you see him. But if not, never worry. Ginny-cupid is here!"

Colin gave her a wan smile. "Gee, thanks, love. Considering the state of your love-life, I'm not really encouraged."

Grinning, Ginny gave him another hug. "Yeah, but my love-life seems to be taking a turn for the better." Yawning, Ginny stood and stretched. "Now, off to bed, and let's see how things look after breakfast."

They headed to the stairs on opposite sides of the Common Room. "Thanks for everything, Colin," Ginny called as she disappeared up to her dorm room.

Ginny took special care with her appearance the next morning. Despite telling Colin her love life was on the upswing, Ginny was very much afraid that Draco would regret most of what he'd said the night before. She didn't expect to see him at breakfast, but one never knew. She would be like the Marines and 'be prepared' until she and Draco got things sorted out. Poor Colin didn't look like he'd slept at all. He looked tired, with circles under his eyes. Ginny's heart went out to him. She'd probably looked very much like that these last few weeks.

As the students began to mill about the Common Room, waiting until it was time to go to the Great Hall, Ginny grabbed Colin's sleeve and tugged him toward the portal.

"Come on, Colin, we're going down early," she told him as they slipped out.

"Mrow?"

"Labelle! Did you stay with Draco all night? How is he?" Labelle was rubbing against Ginny's legs and making pleased purring sounds. "Are you hungry, love?"

Ginny got a sudden image of Draco laying on his bed, still looking a bit green. She chuckled. So he'd never got drunk before? This would probably cure him of wanting to try again, she was sure. Then Labelle gave her an image of a stiff looking house elf setting several bowls in front of the Kneazle.

"So you've already eaten. Good. We're going to go down to wait for someone outside the Great Hall, love. Want to come?"

Ginny sent an image of a woebegone Blaise Zabini and Labelle meowed, as though interested. Colin stopped in his tracks and gave Ginny an astonished look.

"Just whom are we waiting for?" he demanded.

"Why, your lovely dark angel, of course. Or my Adonis; whomever shows up first."

"With all the Ogden's Malfoy quaffed last night, you know he won't be out and about any time soon. Sorry, Gin. I can't! I—the things I said!"

Ginny grabbed his arm tightly and began pulling. "Oh yes you can, Colin. You're a Gryffindor, right? Show a little house pride! You can't let these Slytherins get you down, right? Now let's go!"

Ginny and Colin were hanging about the entrance hall with Labelle several minutes later. They took seats on one of the many long benches lining the halls and Labelle perched herself on a small table near the stairway to the dungeons. Colin looked around nervously while Ginny tried to calm him.

"So what else did Zabini say last night? I mean, you were out there forever."

Colin ran a finger around the neck of his knit jumper as though the collar were too tight. "He, er, told me how he admired my work. He wanted to see the life studies if I were willing to show him. And he seemed to think my healing powers were unusual. I, uh, just kind of stood there. I mean, I don't know anything about him except he's a prefect, a Slytherin, and some kind of whiz with charms. I didn't have any idea that he was gay, too."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything, Colin. Hardly anyone knows about you, either. I wonder……" She stopped so abruptly that Colin looked up. She was staring beyond him, a frightened look on her face.

Ginny had been looking for Zabini, but she had been totally unprepared to see Marcus and Julius Flint, along with Augustus LeStrange and Professor Snape coming up the stairs. They hadn't been spotted yet, and Ginny cringed when she heard the Potions Master's words.

"—is strange that young Malfoy disappeared. I haven't seen him since the game. But when I find out where he was, I'll have something to say about it."

At this second, the hawk-nosed man's glittering black eyes swept the entry hall and settled on Ginny. His brows rose slightly as his eyes darted toward the man walking beside him. Then he scowled.

"What are you two Gryffindor students doing here? Don't you have someplace you're supposed to be, such as your own Common Room? If you're not going into the Great Hall, I suggest you return to Gryffindor immediately!"

Ginny and Colin had stood when the Potions Master approached, and Labelle had run toward them, taking a defensive position in front of Ginny. The two boys with Snape looked at Ginny and Colin with gloating expressions, but Marcus Flint was giving Ginny the most repulsive leer she'd ever seen. He seemed to be undressing her with his eyes, and it took all her courage not to cross her arms in front of her. Labelle hissed as the man actually puckered his lips at her and then licked them suggestively. He carefully remained slightly behind the potions master. Ginny shuddered, revolted. At that moment, Snape called the name of the person they'd been waiting for.

Blaise Zabini had come up the stairs behind the professor and now hurried to his side, roughly jostling Flint aside.

"Yes, sir?" Zabini said, not looking at either Colin or Ginny.

"You will take charge of these two," he motioned in their direction and made a face, as though smelling something unpleasant. "Return them to their Common Room. The castle shouldn't have to be polluted with their kind, but the headmaster……"

He let the sentence hang, earning sniggers from his three companions. Ginny was astounded at what he'd said, but Zabini had turned to them and was now giving them equally venomous glares.

"You Gryffindors seem to think that you have special privileges. I assure you, you're nothing special, at all. And if I hear a word from either of you, it'll be points off! Now move!"

Ginny felt her cheeks grow warm. How dared they? She and Colin had every right to be here! She opened her mouth, but Colin grabbed her wrist and squeezed, hard. Zabini gave her a brief warning frown and a slight, almost indiscernible shake of his head. He then resumed the hateful glare. "Please, Weasley, say something and make my day! I'd love to take a few points from Gryffindor today."

Ginny was utterly confused, but she turned and, walking stiffly, moved toward the stairway. When she heard the loud guffaws coming from the fifth year Slytherin boys, Ginny clenched her fists and wanted nothing more that to take up Ron's Beater's club and pound them. But Colin was still pulling her along and Zabini was following closely. As they headed up the stairs Ginny glanced behind them once. Professor Snape was leading the trio away, but even as she looked, Marcus Flint turned and have her a last leer. He mouthed something that looked frighteningly like, 'you're mine' before turning to attend to whatever Snape was saying right now. Ginny shivered and this time she did cross her arms tightly.

"Ginny!" Colin said quietly.

They'd reached the top of the staircase and Colin pulled Ginny along the corridor so they couldn't be seen from below.

"Are you all right? You're pale as a ghost!"

"And you're shivering, too, Weasley. What did that bastard do?" Zabini added, placing a hand on her arm.

Ginny looked up, surprised at the concern in Zabini's voice. Then it dawned on her that he'd only acted that way to keep up appearances. Snape, as well, if she wasn't mistaken. They'd actually protected her……again!

"I, er, I'm not sure. I think he said something like 'you're mine'! What did he mean? God, I hate that man!"

"He is a rather disgusting specimen of the sex, isn't he?" Zabini said calmly. "Whatever did you do to come to his notice in the first place? And why is he stalking you?"

"You should ask Malfoy," Colin said, an edge to his voice. "He was--,"

"Colin!" Ginny cried. "I told you that in confidence!"

Zabini eyed first Ginny, then Colin. Ginny thought his eyes lingered on Colin, but she couldn't be sure. He sighed.

"I suppose you mean the meetings the git had with that bastard, is that correct?"

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "The first time I ever came face to face with Flint was in Diagon Alley. Labelle ran away from me and got lost in Knockturn Alley. Draco came to our rescue, but Flint was there, that first time."

Zabini's brow creased. "Did you speak with him? Encourage him in any way?"

"Of course not!" Ginny said hotly. "With his reputation? Do I look insane?"

Chuckling softly, a surprisingly pleasant sound, Zabini gave Ginny a smile. "Actually, Weasley, considering the seeming strength of your attachment to the git, I'd have to answer that with an emphatic yes."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort but closed it again with a snap. He was goading her purposely! Even Colin was grinning. She couldn't help it. The corner of her mouth quirked up, despite telling herself that it wasn't funny. It was only a moment before she began giggling, herself.

"That's better," Colin said smoothly. "I'm sorry, Gin. I was just worried, that's all. You know I wouldn't have said anything otherwise."

Ginny nodded and reached out to hug her friend. She hesitated for only a second, feeling Zabini's eyes on them, but she thought, what the hell? If Zabini couldn't get over his jealousy, Colin wouldn't have anything to do with him, anyway. She gave Colin a big hug, which he returned. Then Ginny felt another set of hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Zabini awkwardly patting her back in a very big-brotherly fashion. Colin released her and Zabini stepped away with a sheepish grin.

"Did you know I have a sister, Weasley? Your age, your height and build. And a Squib. But she's doing well. My parents sent her to a private Muggle school where she's a prefect, too. If Marcus Flint so much as looked at her, I'd have to slit his throat, so don't be surprised if I act a bit protective of you, now I'm getting to know you. I suppose you'll have to get used to having yet another brother."

"I, uh, that's—wow," Ginny said, flabbergasted. "I don't know what to say, Zabini. But, thanks!"

Colin wasn't saying anything, and he didn't bother to hide his look of disbelief. Zabini glanced his way and saw it. His face tightened a bit.

"We'd better get moving," he said suddenly. "We'll draw attention when the hordes come to graze."

Ginny glanced from one to the other, and then looked ahead. The classrooms on this level would be empty, it being Sunday. Acting on a sudden impulse, she tried the knob of the first door they came to. It was unlocked.

"Gin, what're you doing?" Colin asked as she stuck her head inside and looked around.

"Good, its empty!" she said, ignoring the question. "Come in here, you two! We need to talk!"

Zabini hesitated and Colin looked ready to go on to Gryffindor without her. Clicking her tongue, she grabbed first Zabini's wrist, then Colin's. Feeling rather like a mother with naughty two-year-olds, Ginny dragged both boys into the room and pushed the door closed with her foot. Then she fixed a deadly glare on them.

"This has gone far enough," she told them as she faced them off. "Now, first, Colin, what exactly do you have against Za—Blaise?"

Colin looked uncomfortable, but answered, "I don't have anything against him. I just don't expect to have to choose between my best friend and someone I only really met last night. No one should have to!"

"Fine," Ginny said, crisply cutting off anything else he would have said. "Uh, Blaise, do you mind if I call you that? No? Good. Now, Blaise, are you in any way, shape or form jealous of me or any of Colin's friends, and would you expect him to give them up?"

"I was jealous, Wea—Ginny," he admitted. "And I freely admit that I had no right to be so, but one can't help one's feelings, right? Also, when I thought about it, I realized that there was nothing to be jealous of." He looked up at Colin and added, "She's as disgustingly besotted with Malfoy as he is with her."

Ginny let that pass. "Right, fine. Colin, what did you tell me last night in the Common Room? About taking back your words?"

"Ginny! That was--,"

"You did?" Zabini cut in. "Did you mean it?"

Colin looked into the intense, piercing eyes and swallowed. "I don't know. I think so."

Ginny was looking from one to the other, realizing that they probably didn't even notice her anymore. She pulled their hands together; Colin's long and slim, graceful, and Zabini's large, tanned and manicured. She clasped the two hands together and backed away. Pulling the door open, Ginny was about to make a joke about not being too long, but she stopped. They were looking at one another, not speaking, but they seemed to be communicating, anyway. Ginny felt her breath catch as she saw the soft smile spread over her friend's face. Neither looked anything but masculine, but right now they were beautiful. With a sigh, Ginny and Labelle slipped out the door and hurried back to Gryffindor.

"Ginny! Where have you been? Where's Colin?"

Daisy hurried over to her side, leaving Su and Dean to the small table they shared. At this moment, Ginny felt happy with everything, so she gave Daisy a big smile.

"Hullo, Daisy. Colin and I were just doing some, uh, damage control. But he'll tell you about it when he comes back," she added quickly as she saw the questioning look on Daisy's face.

"Uh, all right, then," the girl said. "I just wanted to ask you a question. It's about the next Hogsmeade trip. Hermione says there'll be a visit, during the holidays. I—that is, Su and I were wondering if you wanted to go with us?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She glanced over and saw Su watching her. The other girl gave Ginny a tentative smile and a nod.

She couldn't help the small frown that stole over her face as she returned Su's small nod. When she turned back to Daisy, though, she said, "Thanks, and all that, and I really appreciate the offer, but I think I'll be busy. "

"Busy? Doing what?" Daisy's look of disbelief was almost comical.

"I don't know, Daisy. Possibly snogging Draco silly if I get a chance. But thank you for asking."

Ginny started to turn, to head up to her room, when Daisy held her arm. "Snogging Malfoy?" she whispered incredulously. "Since when?"

Grinning secretively, Ginny shook her head and motioned to Labelle. Girl and Kneazle ran up to their room.

Breakfast was louder than usual, since many of the alums had remained in the Hogsmeade area and were joining their old houses for the meal. George had stayed, but Fred had returned to London. Angelina Johnson had stayed, as well, and the two were chatting companionably with Harry and Ron. Hermione was wolfing down her food, wanting to hurry back to her room to finish a project that yesterday's Quidditch game had interrupted. As Ginny had discovered earlier, Marcus Flint had stayed and was seated at the top of the Slytherin table, seemingly holding court with a crowd of young admirers. Ginny sat with Colin, trying to wrest details from him about Zabini, but he'd only say (smugly, too, the git!) that he and 'Blaise' had had an interesting conversation.

Draco hadn't come down to breakfast, but that wasn't surprising given the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. He was probably still sleeping it off. Ginny wondered if perhaps they shouldn't postpone their talk until tomorrow since he would probably have a horrid headache. But she wanted to see him, even if he were in a bad mood. It would be better than sitting in her room wondering what was going to happen.

Ginny was fairly successful in avoiding Marcus Flint's leering gaze, but she could feel his eyes on her through the entire meal. Thank goodness breakfast is almost over, she thought as she tried to follow George and Angelina's conversation.

"—really hated Perce, I can tell you," George was saying.

"Who hated Percy?" Ginny asked, breaking in.

Angelina rolled her eyes and jerked her sharp little chin in the direction of the Slytherin table. "That great ox, Flint," she answered, almost spitting the name out.

Ginny's eyes widened and Colin sat forward, listening intently. "What? Why?"

Angelina made a warning sound, her eyes sliding toward Ginny, but George leaned over the table, causing Harry, Ron, Ginny and Colin to lean closer.

"Think Gin's more than old enough for this, Ang," he told his former teammate. Then he looked at the others who were listening. "You know what Perce was……the perfect prefect, the 'big' Head Boy, and all that, right? He was always, you know, snooping round, trying to find kids breaking the rules. Well, one night he stumbled on Flint in one of the empty classrooms. The bastard was trying to feel up one of the third year girls! Seems he'd cornered her and dragged her off. Perce kept it quiet to protect the girl, but Flint almost got expelled."

Ginny was horrified, but George was grinning from ear to ear. "And it seems that Dumbledore gave him a choice: prosecution or a special punishment. Flint chose punishment. Know what it was?"

Now George's grin was downright evil. The others shook their heads and Angelina bit her lip.

"George," she said, warningly. George's eyes glinted.

"Imagine, you blokes, that you see a pretty girl," his eyes danced when they fell on Colin, but he continued. "Naturally you're interested, and naturally, especially for you hormone mad teens, your body reacts. So, imagine that each time your body reacts 'naturally', you feel like your ballocks are on fire, oops, sorry Gin, Ang. Imagine that your 'testicles' feel like someone just tried ripping 'em off with red-hot tongs!"

All the boys groaned and unconsciously clamped their thighs together. George grinned again.

"That's what Flint's punishment was. He was hexed. They didn't use some impotence spell, but a real ball-burner! And Flint blames Perce!"

Now George was struggling not to laugh. He needn't have bothered, as Harry and Ron were nearly falling out of their seats with an overdose of mirth. Even Angelina was chuckling. Ginny was aghast! No wonder Flint was so eager to hurt her! He wanted revenge!

Swallowing against the sudden knot in her throat, Ginny asked, "When did they take the hex off?"

Now George's smile was malicious. "The last day of school! Bloody bastard was neutered the whole damn year!"

Ginny excused herself, suddenly feeling sick.

"Ginny, are you sure you'll be all right here, alone?"

She'd left the Great Hall nearly running, Colin right behind. By the time she'd made it to Gryffindor, she'd finally calmed down enough to think straight. Regardless of how he looked at her, Marcus Flint was unlikely to do anything to her right here in the castle, right? Especially when she had Draco, Colin and Zabini all watching out for her. And she had Labelle, as well. It was reassuring to know that she had such a formidable army on her side, and she actually pitied anyone who tried to hurt her with her champions at her side.

Besides, she told herself sternly. She wasn't helpless. She was pretty good with her wand, and if she kept making scenes, Colin would demand to stay by her side every second she wasn't with Draco! As if to illustrate her point, Colin was now standing with her and Labelle in front of the library door looking undecided. Gryffindor had the Quidditch pitch for two hours before the Hufflepuff team would take it. And that was where Colin was supposed to be right now. Ginny gave him an amused shake of her head and a little shove.

"Go, already! Ron'll tear it out of your hide if you're late, especially since Slytherin played so well yesterday."

Colin hesitated. "But that Flint fellow is still lurking around!"

"Honestly, Colin," Ginny said, impatiently. "You know Draco's going to be here any minute. And if he doesn't show up," she paused for only a second, not wanting to admit that she was worried about that possibility, "I'll wait here and send Labelle to you after practice. All right? I won't venture out by myself."

He didn't look happy, but Colin finally nodded. "All right. But send Labelle the instant you need me, right? Don't worry about practice!"

He knelt in front of the Kneazle and gave her a soft scratch. "You know where I'll be, love, right?" The kitten meowed and Colin left, casting a backward glance as Ginny let herself into the library. There were even fewer students than normal and Ginny sighed with relief. Just in case she and Draco got into an argument, it would be comforting that half the school was not listening in. Labelle had snuck in right behind her, and was now moving quickly under desks and chairs toward her favorite window seat in the back. Ginny grinned. As big as the kitten had gotten, it was a wonder she could go unnoticed any longer. A quick glance showed her that the librarian wasn't in the immediate area and Ginny hurriedly followed Labelle.

Out of curiosity, Ginny looked for the book on flobberworms, wondering whether it had ever been properly filed. Labelle was perched on one of the window seat cushions, casually grooming herself, and Ginny sat beside her. Labelle crawled onto Ginny's lap and Ginny gave her a good scratching.

"I've been neglecting you, sweet," she said apologetically.

The Kneazle nuzzled Ginny's neck and purred happily. After a moment, though, she hopped down and glided off. Ginny hopped down to look for the flobberworm book. She shrugged when she couldn't find it, and decided to browse through the other sections. Maybe she'd ask Madam Pince if she'd seen Ginny's novel. Then, again, she might just skip talking to the librarian, since the woman always gave Ginny suspicious looks now.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Ginny saw that it was already ten minutes after eleven. Perhaps Draco wasn't going to show up, after all, she thought, dejected. She had promised Colin, though, so she would wait. Looking over the titles in front of her, she smiled suddenly. Here was yet another book that she couldn't imagine anyone would read.

_'Mysterious Molds of Middle Eastern Mummies'_ by Emma Balmear. Ginny's nose wrinkled. Could anyone really have been interested enough in the subject to have written an entire book on it? As she opened the front cover to have a look, she heard the voice she'd been waiting for.

"So, you've got that big Weasley nose buried in another book?"

Closing the book, Ginny resolutely faced the young man she'd been waiting on. She was afraid to meet his eyes; afraid that all the things he'd said the night before had been nothing more than the alcohol speaking.

"G-good morning, Draco," she said, finally meeting his eyes. Then she gasped.

He was gazing at her with a soft, almost gentle smile on his face. Labelle was resting comfortably in his arms, a smug expression covering her feline features.

"Good morning, little weasel," he answered, his voice like a caress.

She couldn't believe that soft, caressing voice was for her after his first statement. Clearing her throat, she said, "You seem to be doing okay after the Ogden's last night. No hangover?"

Chuckling, he stepped closer. "Thank Creevey. He slipped me an anti-hangover potion last night. Worked a treat. Lot of drunken Gryffindors for him to practice on?"

Ginny shrugged. "A few."

She took a step forward and reached for Labelle's head, to scratch the Kneazle.

"I believe this," Draco said quietly, hefting the large Kneazle. "Is yours."

"Labelle!" Ginny whispered nervously, unable to hide the smile that was spreading across her face. "I told you you're too big to be carried any more!"

Labelle meowed and shifted in Draco's arms. He set her on the floor where she yawned and stretched. Bumping affectionately against Ginny's legs, Labelle meowed again, then jumped up to the window seat. Ginny watched her. When she turned back, Draco had moved much closer.

"Don't I get a thanks for rescuing her? The librarian could have caught her, you know."

Draco leaned toward her but stopped when she said, "Only if we're not going to be interrupted this time."

Her voice was breathless, her heart racing. He grinned, a wicked, sexy grin that caused a thrill to course over her. Taking the book from her suddenly slack grip, Draco slipped it on top of the nearest stack and reached for her hand. Ginny looked startled, as though she hadn't realized she was still holding the thing, but when his hand closed over hers, she held it tightly.

"Let's go somewhere more private, then," he said, pulling her gently.

"But I was thinking of checking that one out," Ginny teased.

Draco glanced at the book and smirked. "Right, then, little weasel, we'll just wait until the librarian finishes her inventory. Probably another thirty or forty minutes."

He pulled her hand to his lips and added, "Or we can come and get it later?"

"Get what later?" she whispered, closing the minute distance between them.

"Too right," Draco breathed. "Let's go!"

He tugged her again, but stopped abruptly.

"You go first; I'll follow in a minute," he said suddenly.

Ginny gave him a sharp look, and he rolled his eyes. "It's for your protection, Weasley," he snapped. Then he sighed. "It's not because I'm ashamed to be seen with you or any of that other rot that's going through your head right now, all right?"

Ginny thought about that and finally replied, "More explanations?"

Looking resigned, Draco nodded. "That and I have to sneak past the old bat again. I'm not her favorite person just now. Just wait outside for me. I'll be right there."

Ginny looked down and nodded in return. She hurried to the entrance and slipped out the door, Labelle on her heels. Then she waited. On the one hand, she was upset and hurt that he hadn't wanted to walk out with her in public. On the other hand, he'd come when he didn't have to. He was here and he seemed to want to be with her. He'd said it was for her protection and he would explain that remark. She decided she'd just wait to see what he said.

The hallway was empty and, as promised, Draco joined her within moments. "This way," he said.

He led her down the corridor toward the back passages, the same ones Ginny had used to sneak to the kitchens. Instead of going down, though, he led her up the stairs. Labelle trotted along beside them, occasionally darting ahead as if to investigate. They traveled in uncomfortable silence until Draco finally said, "'_Mysterious Molds'_?"

Despite being a little upset with him, Ginny giggled. "Why not," she answered. "It must be a fascinating subject since someone actually wrote a book about it."

He gave her a smirk as he moved off the stairs and down a dark corridor. "Someone wrote a biography about the life of Cornelius Fudge, but I doubt they were lining up to buy that one, either! And I think I've already mentioned your awful taste in literature."

Ginny sniffed and turned her nose up slightly. "I suppose you think Merlin's '_Memoirs'_ made for fascinating reading?"

"Dead boring," he admitted. "So you don't limit your reading to pulp romances?"

Ginny grinned at his tone of mild disapproval. "I suppose you only read the classics? None of those men's magazines for you, is that it?"

Draco's eyes glittered as he studied her. "Jealous?" he teased. "Besides, I just buy them for the articles."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, "Oh, yeah, like I haven't heard _that_ before. And for your information, I do read other things. Pulp romance has its place, but it'll never replace things like Morgana's '_Tales of Avalon_' or '_Search for the World Manitou_' by that Native American author, or even the works of Muggle writers like Austin, and Shakespeare and Dickens."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You've read all those? I'm impressed." He paused and looked around, as though checking directions. Turning down an even darker hallway, he said, "Shakespeare? And I'll bet _'Romeo and Juliet' _was your favorite, right?"

"Hmph," Ginny sniffed. "Actually, I thought that was the stupidest thing I ever read. I mean, how are they going to ever work anything out when they're both dead? How stupid was that?"

"Not a very romantic outlook, Weasley," Draco said.

Ginny wished she could see his face, but he was walking slightly in front of her and besides, it was very dark in this corridor. She could barely see the Kneazle walking beside her.

"Yeah, well, my idea of romance doesn't involve killing myself. I mean, it's one thing to _die _for someone else, but to _kill yourself_? That's just dumb."

Draco seemed to ponder that. "Well, what about the 'modern classics'? Don't you like those?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. Most of the modern works are all sex and violence. There's enough violence in the world right now without having to read about more."

"And the sex?" he asked, sounding amused.

Blushing, Ginny was glad the small passage was so dark. "I'm, um, not really ready for sex yet. I guess that's why I like the older romances more. The characters get to know each other before just hopping in the sack and saying, 'right, then, how 'bout a quick shag?' It's romance, not just having it off."

Ginny's cheeks were burning, but she forced herself to look at Draco. She knew she was in the minority on this subject, but that was how she felt. Not that she actually thought everyone should wait for marriage, but she did think people should at least care for and respect one another instead of jumping into bed with perfect (or imperfect) strangers. Draco had actually stopped when she'd made her innocent little speech and was now staring at her. Then she flushed even harder when she realized that she had as good as announced that she was still a virgin. Standing straight, she gave him a challenging look, waiting for his reaction.

"And when you're ready?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'll be sure you're the first to know," she responded without thinking. She clapped her hands over her mouth wondering desperately what it was about these Slytherins that made her just blurt out the first thing she thought of?

"Good!" Draco said, flashing a quick smile that she only caught since he'd moved very close. "I won't hold my breath but I'll be eagerly waiting."

He didn't wait for her response. Instead he took her hand and led her to stand before a small door. It looked like it led to a broom closet and Ginny looked curiously at the young man beside her.

"Is this it?" she asked, her stomach suddenly fluttering.

"It's not much," he said in an odd, strained voice. "But it is private."

Ginny stifled a nervous giggle as Draco pulled out his wand. She had a sudden, vivid image of her and Draco kissing in a broom closet and accidentally tripping on the various mops, buckets, bins and other housekeeping instruments.

Draco opened the door and Ginny gasped. Bright, dazzling coloured light streamed out to spill onto the floor of the dark passage. Ginny stepped into the small room, Labelle beside her, and was instantly enchanted. The room was small, but hardly a broom closet.

Opposite the door was a large stained glass window that was letting in all the bright, warm light and bathing the room in a rainbow glow. The window actually consisted of three large panes that stretched from the ceiling to just above the floor. The design was abstract and beautiful. As she advanced farther into the room, Ginny saw that the room was sparsely furnished, but looked as though it might have, at one time, been a music room. There were music stands lined up in the corner, dusty and disused. An old upright piano sat against one wall and cushioned, straight-backed chairs were stacked in various places. Along the opposite wall a raised platform ran the width of the room, under the large, triple paneled stained glass window. Ginny stood in the center of the room and turned in a circle, to see the entire room, easily able to imagine quaint little music recitals having been held here some time in the past.

Ginny knew she must have a look of childish awe on her face, but she couldn't help it. She finally turned back to Draco. He was standing with his back against the closed door and Ginny expected to see the usual smirk. Instead, he was closely watching her, his own expression carefully blank. Without thinking, she hurried to him, reaching for his hands.

"It's--it's beautiful!" she breathed, holding his hands to her chest.

He seemed to relax. "So my angel is pleased?" he asked quietly.

"I love it!" she answered honestly. "How--,"

She didn't get the chance to finish her question, before she was gathered roughly into his arms. Her hands were trapped against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. His other hand came up to tangle in the hair at her nape. As he drew her head back, he breathed, "No interruptions."

Then his mouth covered hers. Heaven, Ginny thought, as his lips moved softly over hers, teasing her mouth open gently. Of all the things she had ever expected from this young man, this intoxicating, seductive gentleness was the last. She moaned softly as one hand roamed down her spine to her hip, gripping suddenly. Just as suddenly, the kiss went from soft and seeking to hungry and demanding. As her lips parted, he drove his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her tightly to him, fitting her to his lean frame. A surge of o heat shot through her and she struggled to free her arms and wrap them around his neck.

Draco made a low, rough sound in his throat and broke off the kiss. He pulled her off balance, turning so that she was now backed against the door. Ginny gasped as he took her mouth again in a deep, hungry kiss. Wave after wave of heat crashed over her. Moaning again, Ginny tangled her hands in his long hair, holding his mouth to hers and answering his kiss with all the feeling in her. His hands tightened on her hips and he pressed more firmly against her, in a slow, maddening rhythm. Oh, dear lord, she thought. Whatever he was doing to her, she didn't want it to stop! His hands were now kneading the firm flesh of her hips and Ginny felt herself moving, too, trying to match his rhythmic movements. Her hands released his hair and slipped down his spine to grip at his hips. He gasped suddenly and flinched.

Ginny's heart raced as she pulled her mouth from his. "Draco! You're still hurt! I'm—so sorry!"

"It's nothing," he hissed, refusing to let her squirm away.

His voice was urgent, strained. He was still moving against her, and his mouth now moved across her cheek to the hollow of her neck. Ginny sighed softly as he sucked gently at the sensitive flesh. She had hurt him and it wasn't nothing. But how on earth was she to stop when it felt so wonderful to be held like this, to be kissed like this? With a groan, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers again. He took her mouth desperately, plunging his tongue in and tasting, caressing the soft slickness of hers. His hands moved up her waist to graze lightly over her ribs. Ginny shivered, lost in the heat of the kiss.

When his hands brushed over her breasts, though, she jerked as though shocked.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered, pulling his mouth from hers. "I--,"

Ginny closed her hands over his, holding them there and looking shyly at him. "I should be the one apologizing. I said I wasn't ready for sex, but I couldn't stop myself. I must seem like a tease."

Draco gave her a strained smile. Pulling his hands free, he grasped her waist and moved back a step. "I'm glad you didn't want to stop. Good for the ego, you know. And just as long as you don't tease anyone but me, I might just survive," he joked. "Besides, I started it."

"If you hadn't, I would have," Ginny admitted, earning a real, if brief smile.

"Look, angel, I didn't mean to come on so strong," he explained, "I just wanted to kiss you, _really_ kiss you, I mean, before I explained everything. Just in case."

Ginny looked at her feet and scuffed one idly. She frowned before looking around the room.

"Well, then, we'd better get started, don't you think?" she said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the small platform. "We can sit here, all right?"

Draco's expression was stiff, but he sat anyway. Ginny really looked at him and started giggling. He frowned.

"What!" he demanded, looking as bad tempered as usual. For some reason, that made her giggle even harder.

"If you're only here to laugh at me, Weasley…" he began, when Ginny finally controlled herself.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but it's just that you so remind me of one of my favorite characters in a book! You're hair is all a wreck and you're scowling so, and you're cross and irritated! You're just like Edward Rochester in '_Jane Eyre_'!"

Before he could say a word, Ginny sank onto his lap. "I have the most irresistible urge to ask if you have a pocket comb about you so I can comb that ruffled mane of yours!"

Giving her one of his more mild glares, Draco said, "Fine, Weasley, if you want to laugh at me, you can just find somewhere else to sit."

This statement, however, sent the girl into whoops!

"Oh, Draco!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Edward told Jane the same thing!" Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer, wriggling around to get more comfortable. She didn't seem to notice his groan, but she smiled when he closed his arms about her. "Jane told Edward that she was quite comfortable where she was and if he didn't like it, he would have to push her off!"

Draco sighed. With an air of resignation, he fished into a pocket with one hand and withdrew a comb. "Fine, Weasley, have it your own way. I knew it would come to this, after all."

Ginny looked at the comb and then up at him, all at once feeling shy again. He was regarding her with a pained expression. "One kiss and a little wiggle of your bottom and I'm wrapped around your little finger. How the mighty have fallen. Sad, really."

His eyes glinted as he said this, though. Ginny smiled. He was teasing her. Ginny stood, drawing an immediate protest, but she only moved onto the platform and kneeled behind him.

"It's easier this way," she informed him, lifting the comb to his hair. "And more relaxing for you. So, if you're ready, let's start with Knockturn Alley."

Draco sighed, but seemed to relax. Then he started talking.

"That's probably the wrong place to start," he told her. "I should probably start with the beginning of summer."

He paused, but Ginny kept silent. She was afraid to interrupt; afraid to do anything that might cause him to stop talking once he started. She knew there was a lot that she wouldn't like, but she needed to know, if only to know how to keep herself safe. After a moment, he started again.

"Um, I believe that more than once you've mentioned something about my vanity, right?"

"Well," Ginny said cautiously, "what I said was that humility and self-effacement seemed to be sadly lacking in your personality."

He chuckled, a low rumble that caused a flush of heat to spread over her. "In other words, I'm a conceited, arrogant so and so, right?"

He continued without waiting for an answer. "I'm vain, and even I admit it. Probably my greatest weakness, besides a certain red-haired Gryffindor who shall remain nameless, but certainly isn't that prat brother of yours! Anyway, flattery is probably the easiest way to manipulate me, besides your own unique method of insults, snide remarks and seduction."

Ginny flushed.

"Enough, though. I'm overly prone to flattery. I'll admit that. When my father told me he wanted me to take the mark, much earlier than most people were allowed, I wasn't really sure, but when he started filling my head with tales of how uniquely gifted I was, how Voldemort, himself, had requested it, and how I, even at my age, would be a powerful tool for the cause, I was naturally honored.

"If my father had waited a year, the result would have probably been quite different. If he had at least forgone the celebration party afterward, things would have probably been a lot different. As it was, I was given a party to celebrate my 'initiation' into the most select group of murderers and lunatics I've ever met. The party was like an excuse for an orgy, with a sacrificial goat, so to speak, for the finale."

Ginny blanched, but she was very careful to keep her hands moving smoothly over his hair, combing away the tangles she'd caused. He paused again, as though waiting for a comment, but she remained silent. With a shrug he continued.

"It was all right at first. But then they started drinking. They were taking drugs, too, I think, but I'm not sure. It was disgusting. A bunch of adults getting smashed and pawing one another. Then one of the women came up to me and started trying to undress me, but my father told her I was saving myself for the main event. So, here I am, wandering about and trying not to step on the couples strewn about my father's parlor, trying to convince myself that I'm having a good time. Just then a man walked in and shouted that it was time."

He shuddered at the memory and Ginny longed to wrap her arms around him. But she was horrified, as well, picturing what he was telling her.

"The doors opened and there was a young woman standing there! A girl, really, since she was barely older than we are!"

Draco's voice became strangled and high as he spoke.

"She must have been under an Imperius curse, because she just strolled in casually, even though she was stark naked and bound at the wrists. The man, Marcus Flint, walked behind her and he—he kept—touching her! He grabbed and pinched and—other things! And she just ignored him! When she got to the end of the room, he told her to turn around and show the 'ladies and gentlemen'," Draco was sneering as he said it, "what a treat they were in for!

"The woman, girl, turned and lifted her arms. She must have been coached, because she—she spread her legs, too, just so everyone could get a good look!"

Ginny felt her stomach tighten up. She'd heard rumours, of course, but had discounted them as propaganda. She was very much afraid that it was going to get much, much worse.

Draco was still talking, almost as though now he'd started he couldn't stop. "The men leered, and some of the women, too. And then my '_father_' stepped up and called me! 'Come, Draco,' he called. 'It's your night and the honor is yours!'"

Draco's whole body was rigid. Ginny put the comb down and gently began to knead his neck. She didn't want to hear what happened next, but he seemed to _need_ to speak and she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

"I—I walked up there. I was the only one in the whole room with all my clothes still on! Even my f-fucking father was half-naked! I asked him what he meant and he told me I had to 'plough the little Muggle bitch'! That's exactly what he said! And wasn't I the lucky one to get her first, since I was the guest of honor! After me, she'd be used by anyone in the room who wanted! God! They even had 'tools' for the women to use! It—I was disgusted! I couldn't do it! I just wanted to get out of there! My father told me not to disgrace the family! What a joke!"

Again the young man stopped and Ginny knew he was replaying the scene in his mind, reliving the horror he must have felt. He clenched his fists tight and closed his eyes.

"I practically ran to my room and barred the door. I didn't have to bother; I understand that Flint claimed my privilege since he'd actually gone out and got the girl and I didn't want her. I also understand that after the girl had been raped and brutalized she was dumped back on the streets of her home village, naked and babbling and completely mad."

He shuddered. "Such an elite group I chose to join, don't you think?"

Ginny couldn't suppress her own shudder. He must have felt it. He turned suddenly, his face bleak.

"I swear to you, angel, on anything I value, on my life and my mother's life, that I didn't touch the girl! I really didn't have a clue what went on at those 'initiations'." he said urgently. "Please believe that!"

"I do," Ginny whispered. "It's just so—shocking."

He grabbed her shoulders and Ginny could feel him shaking. "That's probably the worst of it," he said roughly. "After I'd 'disgraced' myself at my own party, my father told me I needed to do something to restore my position. He told me that I would be trusted with a mission of great importance. Not that I believed his flattery anymore. I'm sure that if I'd participated, he would have 'rewarded' me with the same job. What it boiled down to was that I had to meet with Flint to get the details.

"Whether you believe it or not, I loathed Flint by that time, but I went to the meeting anyway, knowing that if I didn't, my father would make life very miserable for me and my mother. So, here I was, listening to Flint bragging about his performance at the party and learning what a really sick fuck he is when who should happen along but innocent little Virginia Weasley!

"I might have done the same thing for any young girl who'd wandered by just then, but I don't know. I did know that I couldn't let him near you, though, so I dragged you away as fast as I could. Unfortunately, he saw you and was instantly obsessed. He kept asking about you, wanting to know who you were and what you were to me."

Draco's eyes were tortured as he said, "All I could imagine was him doing to you what he said he'd done to the Muggle girl."

Ginny was shivering almost as hard as Draco now, and Labelle jumped up on the platform to mewl soothingly to her. Draco released her and pulled the kitten into his arms. "I'm sorry, Labelle. I'm hurting Ginny and I don't mean to."

He stroked the Kneazle and looked into Ginny's eyes. "I know it sounds ridiculous, angel, but I fell for you the second you touched me, all on your own, for no reason other than to thank me. When you kissed me, I was just lost! I—I don't express my feelings well, or often, so you won't hear me say it a lot, but I—I care for you. Very much. I want you to know that."

Before Ginny could reply he sort of shook himself and turned away again. "Anyway, I couldn't let Flint know how I really felt or he would have 'reported' to my father. And that would have been a disaster. My father would have hounded your family, he would have tried to make life as miserable for them as possible, and he might have tried to hurt you! Or worse, he might have tried to convert you to his side! I tried not to let it show here; Flint's got spies in Slytherin, and my father has his own spies in Hogsmeade. I tried to keep you away, or make you hate me. I didn't want to hurt you. But, God, how I loved it when you wouldn't let me push you away."

He fell silent again, and Ginny moved closer. Cautiously she began to massage his neck again. Draco sighed and leaned into her fingers. "That feels so good," he said. "Where—never mind. With six brothers, you were probably the one to bandage knees and rub backs, right?"

Ginny nodded, even though he couldn't see it. His story so far was awful, but not as bad as she'd imagined. Unless he was flat-out lying, he was nearly blameless in everything that had happened. Relief flooded over her and left her feeling weak and sick. Gathering her courage, she asked another question.

"You explained the mark," she said timidly, continuing the massage. "But what was this 'important mission'? Or can't you tell me?"

"Manipulative. Lulling me into a sense of security, then pouncing again. Did the sorting hat really try to put you into Slytherin? I can believe it."

With another deep sigh, he began again.

"You know most of it already. I was supposed to smuggle that book from the library and turn it over to Flint or my father. You know I didn't take the book from the library, but what you don't know is that I did steal it from the restricted section."

Ginny saw him grin tightly. "Did you know my special talent is transfiguration, little weasel?"

Frowning, Ginny wondered what that had to do with anything when it suddenly fit into place. "'_Fascinating Flobberworms_'!" she cried. "You disguised the book as something no one in their right mind would ever check out!"

She felt more than heard his quiet chuckle. "I told Zabini you were a sharp one. If you hadn't been distracted by the mark and all, you would have figured it out sooner. You knew I was covering something up, just not what."

"And the '_Mysterious Molds_'? Was that your doing, too?"

He turned to her. "Right again, little weasel. I had to find a new hiding place, so I had you leave the library before me. You seem to have an instinct for finding that bloody book."

"But, then, why didn't you tell the Headmaster? Why did you let them give you detention and blame you?"

"Because it fit in our plan. If everyone thought I took the book, but got caught, that would explain why the damned thing disappeared. Of course the Headmaster would take it somewhere else to protect it, right? Which is what I told my father and Flint. But what were we going to do when you popped up claiming that I'd been wronged? That I hadn't taken anything from the library? God, I wanted to strangle you!"

He lifted his hand to her throat, but his touch was soft and gentle. "But not as much as I wanted to kiss you for defending me. You were—are—unbelievable."

He leaned forward and brushed her lips again, and Ginny sighed. Then something else snapped into place.

"Snape! And the Headmaster! They both knew what you were doing! They both know that you're marked!"

Draco nodded, waiting. "That means that they know about me, and Flint and everything, right?"

"Well, not _everything_," he answered. "They know that I'll never serve Voldemort, and that I'll probably be disowned by the end of the year. Snape suspects my feelings for you, and the old windbag does, too, I'm sure. I'm also sure they expected me to tell you much sooner, but they don't know what Flint is like. If he finds out about us, it'll make him twice as eager to get you. And if he touches you, I will cut his heart out and chop it into tiny pieces. After I slit his throat."

His expression and tone chilled Ginny. He was absolutely serious. Taking Ginny's hand he said, "I'm NOT a nice person, angel. I've done awful things that I'm not the least bit sorry about. I don't like Muggles or Mudbloods and I'll probably never accept them. But I—care for you very much, and I'll never hurt you on purpose again. I'll probably never try to kill myself for you or anyone, I agree with you there, but I would die for you."

Ginny swallowed. "Well, then, Draco," she said, trying for a light tone. Unfortunately her voice began to quiver. "You'd better j-just see that it doesn't come to that, right? If you get y-yourself killed, I'm not forgiving you. I—I l-love you, Draco."

"You love me," he breathed, pulling her into his arms.

His lips crashed against hers and he lowered her back onto the platform. Ginny sighed and brought one hand up to lock behind his neck. She wrapped the other around his waist, pulling him down, until his chest rested firmly against her. Draco slid his tongue smoothly into her mouth, caressing her lips before sliding over her teeth to tease her own tongue. It was wicked and wonderful and Ginny wanted more. Arching up to him, she pressed herself against him and tried to urge him closer.

They ended up with legs entwined, arms wrapped around the other, and Draco kissing Ginny as though his life depended on it. Ginny somehow managed to drag Draco's robes and shirt up, and was now caressing his smooth, hard back. Draco groaned as her hands moved lower, toward his buttocks. He pushed himself up on his arms and looked at her.

Ginny knew her face would be flushed and her hair was probably wild. She didn't realize that her eyes were dark and soft and her lips swollen from his kisses, inviting and irresistible and making him want to make love to her right there. But she did know what she felt.

"Draco," she whispered, reaching up to touch his flushed cheeks. "I--I think I'm ready."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Stupid or not, sickeningly romantic or not, here it is, for better or worse.  Not much action, more of a transitional chapter.  Now arduously working on next chapter.  I'm very sorry about the delay and my sincere thanks for all the encouragement (cajoling, harassing, etc) to get me off my lazy you-know-what and finally post.  K

Chapter 10

"Ready?" Draco murmured, trailing soft kisses down her neck, sending chills snaking up her spine.  "Ready for what?" 

Suddenly he pushed himself up to look into her eyes, his own wide with the realization of what she'd just said. Ginny gave him a soft, welcoming look, but he didn't return it.  Instead, his knees lost the precarious perch they had on the platform and he slipped over the edge.  The loud thud and the accompanying yowl of the Kneazle made Ginny jump up, concerned. 

"Damn it!" Draco cursed loudly.

"Draco!" Ginny cried, scrambling to her knees.  He was sitting rolled over onto his right hip, gingerly massaging his left.  Labelle was standing nearby, hair all on end and obviously outraged at having got sat on.  Ginny was torn between trying to soothe the Kneazle and trying to comfort Draco.  Labelle took the decision out of her hands.  The kitten shook herself then stalked stiffly away to leap onto one of the chairs and curl up, back firmly facing the two humans.  Ginny looked back at Draco, her stomach tightening at the pain still evident in his expression.  She reached for him, but he pushed her hand away with a glare.  

"I'm fine, Weasley!" he growled.  

Ginny sat back, confused.  A minute ago he'd been all soft words and caresses, and now he was growling at her.  Had she missed something?  "What--," she began.

"Thought you'd just spring that on me, did you?  I thought you said you weren't ready, yet," he snapped, rubbing his hip and moving awkwardly into a more comfortable position.  "That was, what?  Twenty minutes ago?"

"I--er, that was before you kissed me," she replied, surprised and embarrassed.  She hadn't been ready until he'd touched her.  Then she couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself! She clenched them in her lap and stared at them, shocked at exactly where they'd been and what they'd been doing just moments ago. She'd been so smug and sure of herself, but her resolve had melted under his touch and she'd instantly wanted to go farther and farther.  Now she understood why girls her age got pregnant.  Contraception had been the last thing on her mind.  And then he'd pushed himself away from her like she was some disgusting insect.  Ginny's cheeks heated with humiliation.  "It's not like I was going to try to force you or anything!  If you didn't want to, uh, shag, you could have said so!  You didn't have to--,"

"I don't want to _shag_, Weasley!" he said, his voice stiff and angry.  "Get that through your head right now!  Not _shagging_, not _fucking_, none of those disgusting phrases!"  He came to his knees and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I want to _make love_ to you, all right?  Not here on the floor of some dirty little room, but in a real room with a soft bed where we can take our time.  I want it to be special for you.  Got it?"

Ginny nodded, bewildered.  He wanted to make love with her?  He cared about the surroundings?  With another shock, Ginny realized that despite appearances, Draco was a romantic at heart!  She could feel tears threaten, and fought them back.  He loosened his grip, but still held her.  "Angel," he whispered, "You know I want you, but I can wait, okay?  I'm not very patient, but you're worth it."

Ginny reached up to brush his hair from his face, managing a faint smile.  "You better not bring me back here, then," she said, her voice quivering only a little.  "Because I have to tell you, when you touch me like you just did, I'm not sure I can wait."

Draco blinked at her once, then his expression softened.  The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.  "Told you before, you're great for my ego," he murmured.  Leaning forward, he caught her in his arms and kissed her again.  Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around him, surrendering to the wonderful feeling of his kiss.

After a moment, though, Draco pulled away.  "I think you're right," he said thickly.  "Being alone here with you is dangerous!"  He shifted uncomfortably and added, "Damn painful, too!  Feel like my pants are ten sizes too small."

Ginny blushed, but couldn't help that tug of feminine satisfaction at knowing she had such a strong effect on her man.  

"And we better get you covered up or I'll never let you out of here," Draco was saying.  Ginny looked down and saw what he meant.  Her robe and blouse were completely unfastened and trailing off of her shoulders enticingly.  The tails of her blouse had been pulled from her skirt, and said skirt was hiked nearly all the way up her thighs.  

"Oh, lord," she murmured, her face flaming.  She reached for the buttons, but Draco brushed her hands aside. 

"Let me," he murmured.  "After all, I was the one who did it in the first place."

Ginny dropped her hands and watched as he reached for the blouse.  He gently pulled it together and started buttoning it.  His hands brushed continuously over her breasts, making Ginny gasp quietly.  "Are you trying to dress me or seduce me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Both!" Draco stated, smirking with something like satisfaction.  He must be pleased that he had the same effect on her that she had on him.

"Well, then," Ginny said, trying to keep her voice steady, "I expect to return the favor as soon as you're done."

Draco's eyebrows rose and he sucked his breath in sharply, but his gaze didn't waver from his task.  He continued buttoning until he reached the bottom of the blouse.  His hands slid down her skirt and smoothed it back into place, allowing his hands to linger a moment on her bare knees before pulling the robe together.  With a final sigh, Draco sat back on his haunches.

"Maybe we better get somewhere more public, angel," he said.  "I don't generally suffer from good intentions, and the few I have are crumbling.  Are you ready?"

"Not yet," she said, scooting to the edge of the platform.  "You're a mess."

He was, too.  His own robe had been long since discarded, his shirt and tie were wrinkled and loose, and his hair was tangled and wild.  She hadn't quite got to the point of actually removing any of his clothing, but most of his buttons were undone.  Reaching out with unsteady hands, she slipped them into the 'vee' of his shirt.  She stroked his chest, fascinated at the way his muscles bunched and jumped under her fingers.  Finally, though, she began buttoning the loose buttons.  He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, but didn't move.  Ginny tightened the tie, and then smoothed his hair, taking the opportunity to lean closer and press her body lightly against his.  As he brought his own hands up to pull her closer, though, she moved away.

"Sorry," she stammered, her heart beating rapidly.  "I just like touching you."

"Not complaining, angel," he said hoarsely as Ginny stood quickly.  She smoothed the wrinkles from her robe, then retrieved Draco's from where it had lain, wadded up against the platform.  Shaking it out, she held it up and nodded to him.  Draco stood quickly and allowed her to help him slip into the garment before facing her.

"What now, little weasel?"

Ginny took her time fastening the robe before answering. 

"Well, I guess we could go back to the library, but--," 

A loud rumbling interrupted her.  Ginny's eyebrows shot up as she looked toward his stomach. 

Draco stepped back, hands covering his midsection and a light flush spreading over his cheeks.  

Ginny was trying very hard not to giggle as she teased him.  "My God, I was sure the roof was caving in!  When was the last time you ate?"

Draco shrugged self-consciously.  He was apparently remembering what had happened to his last meal the night before.  "Lunch, yesterday.  Which I ended up spewing last night."

Ginny wrinkled her nose before saying,  "You must be starving!  Think you can keep anything down?"

"I guess I could, if I had anything to eat.  But it's another hour until lunch.  Don't tell me you horde food away like a chipmunk?"

Ginny shook her head and brushed a bit of dust from Draco's robe.  He cocked an eyebrow at the familiar, affectionate gesture, and then took her hand.  She met his eyes shyly.

"Uh, no," she admitted, "but I know the way to the kitchens, and I know a few of the house elves.  They could probably be talked into giving us a snack."

Draco frowned and stepped away from her.  "Are you fond of poison, little weasel?" he asked brusquely.  

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he answered, his voice cool, "_you_ might be able to get something decent from the help in the kitchens, but unless you want to be nibbling on arsenic, I wouldn't let them know you're scrounging for me."

Ginny tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused look.  "Why would you say that?  What would the elves have against—oh!  You mean Dobby!"

Draco smirked.  "Exactly," he said.  "I'm sure you've heard stories from St. Potter about our former servant and how he was treated in our home."

He stared at her almost challengingly, his arms crossed.  Ginny had heard some things, and she guessed even more.  Now Draco seemed to be confirming what she'd suspected.  

"I did hear a little," she admitted.  "But it couldn't possibly be as bad as—," she began before he cut her off.

"Yes it could," he said simply.  "In fact, it was probably worse.  It wouldn't be a bad idea to remember what you heard any time you start thinking I'm something I'm not."

Ginny shook her head.  "I already told you I don't believe everything I hear," she said stubbornly.

Draco reached out to touch her cheek, the aggravating superior expression gone.  He just looked at her for a moment.  "And that's one reason I—care about you," he said finally.  "But don't try to make me out to be a hero, all right?  I'm not.  That's Potter's job, and welcome to it.  My job is to keep you safe and not hurt you, right?"

Ginny held his hand to her cheek and nodded.  "Right," she said.  There was a catch in her voice and Ginny quickly cleared her throat.  "Well, then," she said, straightening.  "I'll see about getting you something to eat, and I'll be very careful not to let on who the food's for.  But first…."

Ginny hurried over to the chair Labelle was curled up in.  "Labelle, love, I'm sorry!" Ginny said, reaching out tentatively to the kitten.  Her mind filled with an image of herself bowing low before the Kneazle with offerings of the kitten's favorite foods in almost comic proportions.  Ginny grinned.

"You wicked, wicked little creature," she said softly.  "So I have to bribe you before you'll forgive me?"

Labelle opened one eye and gave Ginny a smug look of feline satisfaction.  The girl laughed.  "Yes, your highness," she said, before reaching out to gather the kitten into her arms.  "All the catnip and saucers of milk I can manage.  All right?"

Labelle purred loudly, snuggling into her friend's arms. 

Draco left the room first, scanning the dark passage to make sure there was no one lurking about.  He motioned for Ginny to follow, then locked the door behind them.  Ginny carefully set Labelle on the floor and glanced back once, knowing she'd never find this place again by herself.  Labelle probably could, though, Ginny assured herself.  

"How did you find that room, anyway," she asked quietly as they walked back the way they'd come.

Draco smirked, but Ginny couldn't see it in the gloom.  "Following your brothers," he said.

"What?"

"Yeah," he said casually.  "Few years ago.  I was trying to get back at the twins for the hexes they'd put on me after my fourth year.  You know, revenge."  He paused to see if she would say anything.  Ginny remained quiet so he continued.  "Anyway, I was following them and they found this place.  They used it for, um, social gatherings," he said.  His voice suggested that the gatherings might have been a bit friendlier than mere 'sociability' called for.  Ginny could imagine so.

"I decided not to tell anyone about it, since I might want to use the place myself," Draco continued.  

Ginny's stomach lurched.  How many other girls had he brought here, she wondered?  As though he'd read her thoughts, Draco added, "And before you start imagining orgies, you're the only one I ever brought here, all right?"

Ginny flushed at having been so transparent.  They were now in a larger and better-lit passageway, and Draco chuckled.  Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to a stop.  

"You are the only one in a lot of ways, little weasel.  Don't ever forget that, right?"

Ginny swallowed and nodded.  She was about to assure him that she felt the same when his stomach gave another loud growl, as though demanding attention.  Giggling instead, Ginny patted his firm abdomen and pulled away from him.  

"Lead on, Malfoy!" she said.  "I'm sure you know the way to the kitchens as well as I do."

Taking her hand, Draco led her onward.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ginny ventured after they'd been walking for a few minutes.

"That is a question, little weasel," he said with a smirk.  "But you can ask me another one, if you want.  But," he added with a trace of his usual arrogance, "I don't promise to answer."

Ginny rolled her eyes.  It was as she'd mused to her friends weeks before.  Draco was just being Draco, and she would be stupid to expect him to change, just because he had feelings for her.  Gathering her thoughts, she tried to decide what to ask first.  That was easy, though.  It was a question that had plagued her the night before.

"Blaise said last night that he'd never seen you drink before.  Is that right?"

Draco gave her a sideways look and grinned.  "Is that your question, little weasel?  I mean, if you're only asking one, you might want to ask one you don't already know the answer to."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a smug so-and-so?" Ginny said.  "And no, that's not my question, either.  I just wanted to know were you got a whole bottle of Ogden's.  I mean, you're underage, and I don't think the shop owners in Hogsmeade would sell you any, no matter how rich you are.  So where'd you get it?"

Frowning, Draco looked away from her.  His cheeks were flushed and the arm he'd placed around her shoulder was abruptly removed.  Apparently this wasn't the question he'd expected.

"I, uh, borrowed it," he said finally.

Ginny gave him a skeptical look.    She couldn't imagine why he'd lie about sneaking some whiskey, but he was definitely not being completely forthcoming.  

"Borrowed?  From whom?"

Draco continued down the corridor they'd just turned onto, still avoiding her gaze.  Ginny was certain he wasn't going to answer when he finally gritted out, "That oaf, Hagrid."

Ginny stopped.  "You stole it from Hagrid?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  "I thought you were going to say someone in your House snuck it into the school.  But, no, you had to steal it from one of the most decent, nicest, sweetest--,"

"A bloody half-giant who let his pet monster tear my arm apart!" Draco countered, cutting her off.  

The teens glared at one another for a moment before Ginny sighed and shook her head.  She didn't know why she was surprised.  There was no love lost between Hagrid and Draco, Ginny knew that.  And to be perfectly honest, it was very much like something Fred or George might do.  She wasn't certain why it bothered her that Draco had taken Hagrid's liquor, it just did. 

Ginny was about to comment, although she wasn't sure what she was going to say, but he cut her off.

"Look, Weasley," he said, his voice stiff.  "I keep telling you that I'm not some fairy tale prince, but you keep trying to see me as something I'm not.  I stole the oaf's whiskey, but don't feel too bad.  He had three other bottles.  I don't think he'll miss it, at least not yet."

Looking away, Ginny tried to reconcile her conflicting feelings.  If one of the twins had told her the same thing, she would have teased or chided them, but she wouldn't have felt this sense of disappointment.  Somehow, with Draco, it was different, and Ginny realized she wasn't being fair.  Maybe it was because with the twins, Ginny knew they would eventually come clean to Hagrid and repay him.  She didn't know whether that thought had ever occurred to Draco, though.  But she was determined to give him the benefit of the doubt and try not to judge him.  Taking his hand and looking straight ahead, Ginny said, "We better keep going."

She heard Draco curse quietly, and then she was wrapped tightly in his arms.  "God, little weasel, you're worse than having a conscience!  You know that?"

His voice was low and right in her ear, tickling the strands of hair there.  "I wasn't going to tell you, but I paid for the Ogden's before I took it, all right?  So I stole it, but I didn't."

"Really!?" Ginny cried, turning to face him.  She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.  "You keep telling me what a bastard you are, and then you keep proving yourself wrong!  Thank you for telling me!"

Draco accepted her embrace stiffly at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  He might have held her there for hours if not for the insistent rumble of his stomach and the plaintive mewling of the Kneazle.

When the trio finally arrived at the painting of fruit that marked the entrance to the kitchens, Ginny carefully tickled the pear into a doorknob.  Draco watched, surprised.  He'd known of the location, but had never entered, himself, he told her.  

"Well, after what you told me, you're not entering now, either," Ginny said crisply.  "And neither are you, love," she told the Kneazle.  Labelle meowed, but Ginny was firm.  "You know you make them uncomfortable, and the place is going to be packed with elves getting ready for lunch.  I'll make sure to bring you something back, all right?"

Draco smirked, amused, but the Kneazle gave an almost human sniff of pique and turned her back on Ginny again.  Ginny grinned, knowing the kitten would forgive her as soon as she returned with snacks.  With that, Ginny opened the door and carefully entered the kitchen.

The noise was unbelievable.  When she'd visited the kitchens before, everything was so quiet that Ginny had been able to hear the Kneazles claws against the stone floor.  Now she was surrounded crashes and bangs, chops and clops, and thin, tinny elven voices calling to one another around the room.  The girl looked around, trying to find Toby and wondering if he were too important to be involved with the workaday routine.  Fortunately, she spotted him standing near the hearth and apparently giving instructions to a junior elf.  Raising her hand, Ginny waved to the only house elf she really knew.

"Toby!" she called, her voice cutting instantly through the din and causing a sudden, if temporary cease in all conversation.

Toby looked over and his large, bulbous eyes widened even further.  He gave a last curt nod to the elf in front of him, and then hurried toward her. 

"Welcome, miss," he said as he approached.  "The house elves are honored by your visit, miss, but why are you here?  Was your breakfast not sufficient?  Was the food not to your liking?"

Toby must be extremely disconcerted with her visit, Ginny mused.  He'd only 'missed' her twice!  

"I'm sorry, Toby," she said quickly.  "I—did I come at a bad time?  I just wanted to see if I could get a snack for a friend who missed breakfast!  I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Toby seemed to stiffen as she said this.  Then he turned abruptly away and motioned to the rest of the staff.  "Back to work!" he called, waving imperiously at someone across the room.  "You, Dobby, come!"

Ginny grimaced.  She was hoping not to encounter the Malfoy's former house elf, afraid the elf might be able to sense whom she was sneaking food for.  She looked back to Toby, but he was watching Dobby's approach.  Dobby looked from girl to elf, obviously confused, but apparently willing to please.  He was wiping his long, thin hands on his apron and Ginny could see scars marring the skin of the digits.  She grimaced again.  

"Welcome, miss," Dobby said when he was standing before her.  "Isn't miss the sister of Harry Potter's friend, Ronald Weasley?"

"Er, yeah, that's me," she said nervously.  "It's nice to meet you, Dobby.  I've heard a lot about you.  How you helped Harry in his second year and all the great Christmas gifts you always get for Ron and Harry."

The elf seemed to swell with pride until Toby cleared his throat.  

"The young miss is here to get food, Dobby.  For a friend who was missing breakfast this morning."

Dobby had glanced at Toby and was nodding, but he suddenly froze.  "But, miss," he said, looking hesitantly at Ginny.  "Only one student was missing breakfast this morning.  Surely miss couldn't be speaking of the young mas--, that is, the Slytherin team captain?"

The look in the elf's eyes clearly pleaded with Ginny for this to not be the case, but Ginny was unwilling and unable to lie.  She stooped down, so she could look Dobby in the eye.

"Is that a problem, Dobby?  If it is, I'll leave, but Draco hasn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, and he was quite sick last night."

Ginny felt a surge of anger at the way the elf had cringed when Ginny mentioned Draco by name, but she pushed it aside.  "I don't want to disturb you, Dobby," she said quietly.  "But I owe Draco quite a lot.  In fact, it's possible he has saved my, um, virtue, if not my life at least two times and maybe even more.  I know you were his family's house elf, and I know it couldn't have been pleasant for you, but Draco isn't the same person anymore."

She paused, wondering what else she could say.  It wasn't just the food; Draco really would be fine waiting another hour for lunch.  But Ginny couldn't stand seeing the elf cower at the mention of his name when Draco really had changed.  Not much, maybe, but enough for now.  

Dobby turned his large eyes away from Ginny and gave Toby a questioning look.  Toby shrugged and said, "The Headmaster has said as much."

Dobby turned back to Ginny, tears filling his eyes.  "Is it true, miss?  Has the young master changed?"

Ginny bit her lip and gave Dobby a worried look.  "I don't really know what he was like before," she admitted.  "At least, I don't know what he was like at home.  And maybe he'd only different with me, because he sort of cares for me, but—,"

She got no further.  Dobby suddenly howled and covered his face with his apron.  "It's like a miracle, miss," he sobbed.  "The young master has found a _nice_ girl!  He's _changed_!"

Ginny's eyes widened.  She didn't want to give Dobby the wrong impression.  According to Draco, himself, he hadn't changed much.  Ginny had a horrid vision of Dobby flinging himself at Draco in the Slytherin Common Room, sobbing that his former young master was now _nice_!

"Uh, maybe I should be going," she said suddenly. Draco was going to have to wait for something to eat.  "I'm, uh, sorry to bother you all."

Ginny started to back away, but she'd only gotten a few feet before Dobby dashed away.  Toby tugged at her sleeve.

"If miss will wait for just a moment, I believe Dobby is preparing a tray," he said, his voice once again the uninflected tone she was used to.  

A moment later, Dobby returned to her side, a large tray in his hands.  Ginny took it, uncomfortably aware that she might have said more than Draco would have wished, but she hadn't said anything that was untrue.  She only hoped the former Malfoy servant wouldn't expect to meet his former young master.  

"Th-thank you, Dobby, Toby.  I really appreciate it," she said, wondering how to make her escape.

"Miss is very welcome," Dobby said, his eyes red and his face tear streaked.  "Dobby added a bowl of milk for the Kneazle.  And please, miss, tell the young master that Dobby wishes him well."

Ginny's eyebrows rose, but she quickly thanked the elves again and promised to relay Dobby's good wishes.  She backed to the door, which Toby was considerately holding for her, and slipped out into the quiet of the hallway.  As the door closed, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thought maybe they'd strung you up, angel," Draco's voice whispered in her ear.  Ginny jumped, almost dropping the tray.

"Draco!  You scared me!" 

"About time, angel.  Been trying to scare you for months."

Ginny gave him a mock scowl and lifted the tray toward him.  "You can carry your own tray for that remark, Malfoy," she growled.

"Careful, angel," he chided, taking the tray.  "You know how I feel about you calling me 'Malfoy'.  Let's go sit on the stairs."

Draco turned and led the way back to the darkened stairwell they'd just come down.  He sat the tray on one of the risers and turned to pull Ginny into his arms.  

"Not so fast, mister," Ginny said, bracing an arm against his chest.  "How come you get to call me Weasley, or little weasel, and I can't call you Malfoy?"

Draco grinned as his fingers traced the sides of her throat.  "Bothers you, does it?" he asked.  "There really is a good reason."

Ginny shivered at his touch, and smiled, almost purring.  "And that would be?" she murmured.

"Can't very well call you 'darling' or 'sweetheart' when I'm supposed to be the evil git who hates you, now can I?"

Ginny's eyes snapped wide open.  "'_Darling_'?  '_Sweetheart_'?  Are you joking?  And when would that have been?"

Draco smirked and brushed her forehead softly with his lips.  "How about, 'Darling, your face is covered with ink'? Or, maybe, 'Get away from Creevey, sweetheart, because you're mine'?  Would have tipped my hand, I admit, but then I wouldn't have spent the last few months going insane wondering whether Potter or Thomas was going to talk you into going out with them."

Ginny frowned at him.  "You are insane," she said, shaking her head.  "Or maybe you're just faint with hunger.  You're babbling."

"Then maybe you better stop me, little weasel.  Best cover my mouth with something, like maybe yours?"

Now Ginny grinned at him.  He was so incredibly sexy, she couldn't believe that he was interested in her.  Lifting onto her toes, Ginny brushed her lips against his.  Labelle's loud, plaintive mewl startled the couple and Ginny sighed.  Moving away from Draco, Ginny said, "I'm sorry, Labelle!  I know you're probably as hungry as Draco is.  Let me get you your milk."

She sat next to the tray and started lifting the covers from the numerous dishes, looking for the saucer of milk.  When she finally found it, she placed it on the floor for the Kneazle.

"I've got to learn to meow like that," Draco complained, dropping to one of the risers and lifting one of the covers from the tray.  "I'd get instant attention."

Labelle walked over and rubbed herself against Draco's legs, purring loudly.  "Yeah, go ahead, rub it in, little Kneazle!  You're the princess and I get the leftover affection."

Ginny couldn't resist teasing.  "If you want, Draco, I'll scratch behind your ears and rub your tummy, like I do for Labelle."

He looked up suddenly, his eyes intent.  "Best not to put thoughts of you rubbing parts of my body into my head, angel.  I might decide that private rooms and soft beds are overrated."

Ginny stared into his eyes, feeling the pull he exerted over her.  She leaned toward him, silently agreeing with him.  Draco reached up and clasped the back of her neck, pulling her the final inch to his lips.  As their lips met, Draco's stomach rumbled again.  Ginny backed away, giggling, while Draco scowled at his own abdomen.

"Traitor," he growled, rubbing his middle.  "Couldn't have waited another few minutes, could you?"

Ginny laughed harder, all the while trying not to laugh.  

"Think it's funny, angel?" Draco said, now scowling in Ginny's direction.  "Just wait 'til I've eaten and there aren't any more interruptions!"

Between giggles, Ginny gasped out, "Been—there!  Can't—wait!"

Still scowling, Draco took a bite of the sandwich on the tray.

"How did you know all my favorites?" Draco asked when the tray had been emptied.  

They'd been talking for some time now and Ginny had gotten more answers to some of her nagging questions.  For starters, even though she knew Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle still attended Hogwarts, she hadn't really noticed them hanging around.  Draco told her that that was partly due to his being in disgrace at the moment, but mostly because he'd told them to bugger off at the beginning of the school year.  Without Draco or someone else with a strong personality to tell them what to do, they just sort of drifted along in anonymity.  She also found that Draco's father was growing impatient with Draco's excuses concerning the book he was supposed to steal and Draco (and Snape and Dumbledore) was afraid Lucius might try something else to locate the book before Draco could get rid of it once and for all.  

"Why not just destroy it?" Ginny had asked.

"Can't," Draco said simply.  "The thing's got hundreds of curses and wards to protect it from destruction.  The only thing to do is keep it away from the nutters who want to take over the world with it."

Ginny had avoided comment, knowing that until recently she'd numbered Draco with those 'nutters'.  Instead, she asked him if he really thought Marcus Flint was a danger to her.  He'd narrowed his eyes at her and hadn't bothered to answer.  Getting back on safer ground, they had discussed Quidditch, books, and classes, while Draco slowly finished off the food.  Now Ginny was avoiding again.  She really didn't want to mention that Dobby had prepared Draco's tray, himself, but she couldn't lie about it.  

"Just luck?" she offered, concentrating on covering all the plates once again. Labelle had finished her saucer of milk and, growing bored, had left them to themselves and Ginny reached for the saucer.

"Not likely, little weasel," he said, taking her chin between his fingers and lifting her face to his.  "Try again."

Tugging her chin away, Ginny said, "Is that 'little weasel' as in 'darling', or 'little weasel' as in 'you annoying little cow'?  I do have a first name, you know."

"You're never an annoying little cow, Weasley," he assured her, standing and grabbing her arms.

Dragging her to her feet, Draco whispered, "You're not a 'Ginny', you know.  You're an angel; my angel.  When I say 'little weasel', you should know that what I'm really saying is 'darling', or 'sweetheart' or 'love'.  Everything I can't say out loud.  Always.  Right?"

Ginny's eyes met his and saw that he was dead serious.  He'd already told her that he wasn't good at saying what he felt, and now he was giving her the key to decode what he could say.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sighed, "I'll remember."

Their lips met and for several minutes they forgot everything around them.  It took the discreet clearing of a small throat to bring them back to their surroundings.  Ginny opened her eyes slightly, almost groaning when she saw Dobby standing nervously, shifting from foot to foot at the bottom of the stairs.  Draco glanced down and stiffened.  

"Dobby is sorry, miss, young master, but he thought he should collect the tray," the elf squeaked.  "Dobby thought the young master and his lady would be gone by now."

The elf looked miserably at his feet, twisting the end of the gaudy necktie he was wearing this day.  Ginny was about to reassure him when Draco spoke.

"I guess that answers the question of all my favorite foods," he said darkly.  

Dobby cringed, as though expecting a blow, and Ginny wondered just how bad Dobby had had it in the Malfoy household.  Pretty bad, judging by his reaction.  But he didn't have to take any abuse here, she thought suddenly.  If Draco raised a finger against the elf, she'd—do something!

Draco gave Ginny a single look, then squatted down so he wasn't quite towering over the quivering elf.  

"Draco!  I can explain," Ginny blurted out.

"No explanation needed, _little weasel_," he said, emphasizing the questionable endearment.  "You're cooking is excellent, as always, Dobby."

The elf looked up, surprise lighting his face.  "Th-thank you, young master," he stammered.

"I'm not your master, Dobby," Draco said sternly.  "Haven't been for almost five years.  If you want the tray, though, we're done with it."

The elf glanced from Ginny to Draco and back, then sidled up to take the tray.  He backed away, still eying Draco.  Draco stood, taking Ginny's hand and pulling her close.  "Thank you, Dobby," Draco murmured.

Dobby made to turn away, but he looked back once more.

"Miss is right.  The young master has changed."


	11. Chapter 11

            A/N:  I was asked when I would write from Draco's perspective, but just in case anyone else is wondering, the entire story is going to be Ginny's POV.  Now working on chapter 12.  

Some time later Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room.  Colin had been waiting outside the library when Ginny and Draco had finally returned, and had warned them both that Julius Flint and Augustus Le Strange were currently prowling about the library.  He couldn't guarantee that they were looking for Ginny, but Colin had heard them asking the Williams girl from Hufflepuff if she'd seen Ginny.  Draco's brow furrowed, but he merely shrugged.  After a quick glance around the corridor, he had given Ginny an intense if brief kiss, that had earned them raised eyebrows from Colin.  Then he had instructed her to go with Colin.  Ginny would have protested, but Draco was already slipping into the library.  

            They had gone straight to the Great Hall for lunch, which Ginny only picked at, since she'd nibbled from Draco's tray earlier.  Both Flint and Le Strange were present, but Draco was, once again, missing in action.  Now, after lunch Ginny and Colin were sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room, Colin immersed in his Herbology homework, and Ginny trying to concentrate on her own Transfiguration assignment.  Every time she looked at the text, though, she couldn't help thinking how cleverly Draco had transfigured that awful book.  Apparently there weren't any hexes or curses against changing the _appearance_ of the book, just against trying to destroy it outright.  Of course, thinking of that made her think of what had happened earlier.  And naturally, thinking of all that had happened in the little music room and later, in the stairway near the kitchens, made Ginny shiver with both dread and excitement.  

            The things he'd told her about his father, and the initiation, and Marcus Flint filled her with a kind of sick horror.  She couldn't help wonder what would have happened to her if Flint _had _got hold of her in Hogsmeade.  It had been so foggy that he could have made off with her (if that had been his intention) and no one would have been the wiser.  Or, what if it had been Flint, rather than Draco, who had first found her lost and disoriented and worried about her new friend in Knockturn Alley?  Would he have led her even farther into the seedy labyrinth, and then accosted her?  

            Ginny shuddered as she considered the possibilities.  But, she thought as she silently thanked the fates, it _had_ been Draco who had found her first.  And he had led her out of the dangerous area safely, not expecting anything in return.  Ginny nuzzled the Kneazle who had suddenly jumped into her lap.

            "And thank you, Labelle," she whispered quietly.  "If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't have seen that there was more to him than the bullying git."

            Labelle purred contentedly and jumped down again, causing Ginny to shake her head.  Labelle was so good at knowing when Ginny needed her that it was almost frightening.  Taking up the transfiguration text again, Ginny read a few lines.  She couldn't concentrate, though.  If she wasn't imagining the gruesome things Flint might have done to her, Ginny was thinking of the utterly delightful and breathtaking things Draco had done to her.  Feeling her face grow warm, Ginny remembered the way he'd kissed her and touched her and held her.   The sound of his voice had sent chills snaking up her spine, especially when he'd called her 'angel'.  A big, silly grin spread across her face, but Ginny didn't even realize it until Colin interrupted her musings.

            "Lord, Gin," he said quietly, staring at her.  "You have it bad, don't you?  I won't ask if Malfoy behaved himself.  I'm sure he couldn't have to put that smile on your face!"

            Ginny felt her cheeks grow warmer as she tried to hide her grin.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly, not meeting his eyes.

            "Hey, Gin, it's me, remember?  You don't really think you can fool me, do you?"

            "I don't need to try," Ginny said firmly. "I really don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

            "Nice try, love," he grinned.  "But you'll have to do better than that.  Malfoy looked as though he was walking on air when you two finally decided to come back to the library.  And you, Miss Weasley!  It's a good thing I was the one who found you, and not Ron!"

Ginny's eyes met Colin's as she gave him a worried look.  "What do you mean?  Was it that noticeable?"

Colin grinned.  "Probably not if you weren't expecting it.  I was expecting it, though, so it was pretty obvious.  I know you're not going to give me all the sordid details, but I have to tell you, Gin, you look like a girl who has been well and thoroughly snogged!"

            _And how would you know? _Ginny nearly teased the young man.  A sudden breathy gasp stopped her.

"Snogged?  By who?"

            Ginny and Colin both turned, startled, when Daisy slid into the empty chair beside them.  She gave Ginny an eager look and asked again, "Who, Gin?"

            Ginny bit her lip. Things were better between the friends now that Su was officially going out with Dean, but they hadn't returned to the easy, chatty friendship they'd had before.  Colin jumped into the uncomfortable pause.

            "Well, honestly, Daisy.  Who do you think? Who has our Ginny been pining over since summer?"

            Daisy's eyes grew wide with disbelief.  "Ginny!  I thought you were joking!  Well, not joking, but I didn't think you were really serious.  I mean," the girl's voice dropped dramatically.  "Malfoy?"

            Rolling her eyes, Ginny sighed.  "You know, you could make an _effort_ to call him Draco. I mean, he _did_ rescue me from that Flint fellow, and he's had Blaise, er, Zabini, watching out for me, too!  I really wish you wouldn't act as though the world was going to come to an end just because we kissed!"

            Daisy looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Ginny, honest.  It's just that it's just so _weird_ to hear you talking about him like that!  I figured it was a passing thing, and that you'd find some nice boy, and all.  I mean, it was kind of exciting when I was sure it wouldn't ever come to anything.  But…I'm babbling, aren't I?"

            Daisy's expression was so woebegone that Ginny and Colin chuckled.  "It's all right, Daisy," Ginny assured her with a heartfelt smile.  "So, how have you been?"

            Daisy returned the smile, something like relief in her expression.  "I've missed the four of us, you know?" she said wistfully.  "I mean, you and Colin and me and Su?  We had some really great times, didn't we?"

            Colin laid his hand on hers for a moment.  "You make it sound like some of us have died, Daisy.  We're still here, you know."

            "Yeah, but it's different now.  I mean, Su and Dean are always together, and now," she grimaced, "Ginny and Malfoy, I mean Draco, are going to be together.  That leaves me and you, Colin, and it's just not the same."

            Ginny's eyes slid mischievously toward Colin, wondering if he would mention a certain Slytherin prefect.  She didn't expect him to, though.  She wasn't even certain whether Su and Daisy knew about Colin's preferences.  Colin frowned at her and looked back at Daisy.

            "I'll try _not _to take that as an insult," he informed Daisy coolly.  "But, you know, it's too bad that you don't go for younger guys, because my brother Dennis has been mad about you for the last two years."

            Daisy looked surprised.  "Dennis?  But he's so…young!"

            "Not really," said Colin.  "He's almost exactly nine months younger than me.  He almost could have been in our year, but he missed the cutoff by two months.  And I was serious.  He really likes you."

            Ginny grinned, but Daisy looked thoughtful.  "Nine months?  That means he's only four months younger than I am.  But," she added hastily, blushing, "I wasn't looking for a matchmaker.  I just meant I missed it when it was just us four!  And I still want us all to go to Hogsmeade together."

            Ginny couldn't resist asking, "Oh, does that mean Su's going without Dean?"

            "No, of course not.  Why—oh.  Well, I guess you could bring your Sly boyfriend, if he wanted to come, too."  Daisy didn't sound very happy about the prospect, despite her invitation.

Ginny chuckled.  She just couldn't imagine Draco walking tamely beside a pack of Gryffindors on a nice little outing to Hogsmeade.  "I don't think you have to worry, Daisy," she said, knowing that they couldn't be seen together yet.  With a sudden frown, Ginny added, "But this _isn't _common knowledge.  You can't tell anyone about us yet, and not just because Ron would have kittens, right?"

            "What do you mean?" asked Daisy, instantly on the offensive.  "I thought he liked you.  Is he ashamed to be seen with a Gryffindor?  If he is, you can do bet—."

            Daisy's voice had begun to grow louder and Ginny cut her off fast.

            "It's nothing like that," she said, still feeling a twinge of uncertainty.  "It's just that it could be dangerous for both of us if anyone knew how we felt about each other.  Okay?"

            Daisy nodded vaguely, but looked confused.  Colin stepped in.

            "Daisy, if you were, say, not a very nice person, and you wanted to hurt someone, wouldn't you try to hurt the people they cared for?"

            "Never!" Daisy replied quickly.  "Unless," she added hesitantly, "I was just plain evil."

            "Exactly," Colin said.  "And who do we know who has friends and family that could be classified as 'just plain evil'?"

            The look of understanding that crossed Daisy's face was almost comical.  "Oh," she said in a hushed voice.  "I—I understand now.  But, why?  I mean, why would they care about you going out with…"  Daisy stopped abruptly and flushed.

            "You're going out, Gin?  With who?"

            Ginny spun around as Harry came to a stop beside her chair.  He'd obviously heard part of what Daisy had said, but she couldn't tell how much.

            "Harry!" Ginny said.  "Hey! How are you?" she added lamely.  

            "Ginny, hey, I'm great!" he answered in a teasing voice.  "How are you?  It's been, what?  Like a whole thirty minutes since I talked to you?  How've you been?"  

Ginny looked at Colin and Daisy, but they just looked helplessly back.  Ginny gave Harry a weak smile and said, "Uh, fine!  What's up?  Did you need Colin for something?"

Harry's eyes narrowed behind his glasses.  "You know, someone would think you three were plotting something.  I didn't know I needed a reason to say hi to a friend.  So, what were you guys talking about?  Can I join in?"

Giving them all a slight grin, Harry moved closer, resting his hand on Ginny's shoulder.  Colin opened his mouth, but closed it again.  He couldn't very well tell Harry to unhand Ginny without some sort of explanation.  He gave Ginny a helpless little shrug.  Grimacing inwardly, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and twisted slightly, trying to get Harry to move his hand.  He didn't seem to notice, though.  Instead, he reached for the chair beside Ginny and pulled it out.  

"Uh, Harry, it looks like Ron is waving to you," said Colin.  

Harry looked around.  Sure enough, Ron was standing near the hearth with Hermione, motioning madly for Harry to join them.  

"Bugger," he hissed under his breath.  Looking back at Ginny, Harry gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and said, "Guess I'll talk to you later.  See you, Gin."

All three watched as Harry strode over to Ron and Hermione.  Then Ginny turned around and let out a sigh of relief.  

"Well, that was weird," Ginny said after a moment.  "Do you think he finally noticed that I was a girl?"

"Must have," Colin replied.  "Never seen him look at you like that before."

Daisy clapped her hands together.  "This is so great!  Ginny, I think Harry likes you!"

Both Ginny and Colin gave the girl a strange look.  "And that's great how?" Ginny demanded.  "I think I already told you that I didn't like him anymore.  At least, not like that!"

"Yes, but that was because of Malfoy, right?  I mean, now that Harry's interested, you don't need to be hanging around with Malfoy.  See?"

Ginny looked at Daisy as though the girl had started babbling insanely.  And it seemed she had.  "Daisy, I was over Harry way before I met Draco in Diagon Alley.  It had nothing to do with Harry.  And I can't believe you would think I'd just drop Draco because Harry finally opened his eyes!"

Daisy looked truly perplexed; as though Ginny were some difficult Arithmancy problem that she couldn't quite figure out.  Ginny couldn't help feeling a bit resentful.  If Daisy told her that she'd suddenly fallen in love with Vince Crabbe, Ginny would be shocked, but she would stand behind the girl all the way!  Colin, bless his heart, had understood Ginny from the first, but it seemed Daisy didn't.  It was all right to talk about Draco in the abstract, but when it was for real, the girl seemed unwilling or unable to accept that Ginny really cared for him.  And if Daisy, who was one of the most easy going and accepting girls Ginny knew, was this resistant to the idea of Ginny going out (if you could call sneaking around and meeting in deserted classrooms 'going out') how would Su react?  How would Ron react, for that matter?  Ginny shook her head.

Daisy reached out to take her hand.  "I'm sorry, Ginny.  It's none of my business.  More than anything, I want you to be happy.  If Malfoy does it for you, I guess it's okay with me.  It'll just take some getting used to."

A large smile spread across Ginny's face.  As she leaned over to give Daisy a hug, she murmured, "Thanks, Daisy.  It means a lot to me."

Ginny saw Draco at supper, but they didn't have a chance to talk.  He did, however, manage to end up behind her as the students were filing out of the great hall after the meal.  She felt him touch her hand, and when she turned it over, he slipped a note into her palm.  Their eyes met for a second and Ginny flushed at the intensity of his gaze.  Then he was gone, walking with his teammates and discussing quidditch strategies.  Colin moved to her side and put a companionable arm around her shoulders.  

"If you don't want the entire school to see that goofy grin or see you blushing, you better keep your head down for a few minutes," he advised.  

Ginny took his advice, and took advantage of the confusion surrounding them to read the note.  It was brief and to the point.

'Potions, after classes, Monday.'  That was it.  No 'Dear Ginny', no 'love, Draco', but it was enough.  Ginny crumpled it and shoved it into her pocket.  

When they got back to the common room, Colin complained that he hadn't gotten any of his homework done.  Daisy said that she still had some Transfiguration work to do and asked if Ginny wanted to do their assignments together.  They went upstairs, gathered their books, and met Colin back downstairs.  Taking one of the tables farthest away from the main crowd, they set to work.  

Labelle came in a little later, jumping right on the scroll Ginny had been working on and demanding attention.  Ginny was happy to oblige, scratching, petting and talking to the Kneazle about her day.  Labelle purred happily and sent Ginny images of catching a huge rat.  The images stopped short of the kitten making a meal of the unfortunate creature, and Ginny silently thanked her.  Labelle was a dear, sweet Kneazle, but she was a born hunter and those instincts were getting stronger daily.  If Labelle kept this up, there wouldn't be any rats left in the castle.  At least the kitten understood the difference between pests and pets.  There had been no complaints of anyone's frogs or rats being eaten by the huge feline. 

When Labelle had sauntered off to sleep off her meal, Ginny got back to work.  She was just asking Daisy about one of the instructions Professor McGonagall had given them for independent Transfiguring when Su and Dean came over to their table.  

"Hey, guys," said Dean, grinning at them.  "Mind if we join you?" 

Daisy and Colin looked from the couple to Ginny, but Ginny was looking at Su.  Su's expression was carefully neutral, as though she didn't care.  Ginny shrugged.  "It's up to you guys," she said, looking at Colin and Daisy.

If she hadn't glanced back at Su, Ginny would have missed the look of disappointment the girl tried to hide.  Impulsively, she scooted to the next seat.  "But you'll have to pull up another chair," she told Dean.  

Su searched Ginny's face, biting her lip.  "Are you sure, Gin?  I understand if you don't want me sitting here."

"Hey," Ginny answered.  "There's always room for friends, right?"

Slipping into the chair, Su reached out and wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck.  "I'm so sorry I acted like such an idiot!"

Ginny accepted the embrace hesitantly, finally hugging back.  She couldn't help wonder if Su would be hugging her if she and Dean hadn't gotten together, but she let it pass.  Like Daisy, she'd missed the companionship the four of them used to share.  Dean pulled up another chair and squeezed in between Su and Colin.  Ginny gave him a small smile, but he was looking past her.

"I'd love to know what those three are on about.  Any ideas, Gin?" he said, nodding toward the hearth.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were once again sitting near the fire, apparently in a deep discussion.  

"Probably Hermione's telling the boys they need to start studying for N. E. W. T.s," Colin mused, watching them.

"No, not that.  Hermione doesn't have any of her book with her," said Dean.  "And they've got that look they get just before something bloody awful happens.  Lord, I'd love to be a fly on the wall over there."

Ginny looked more closely.  Sure enough, Hermione had that worried, 'we're gonna be in so much trouble' frown, while Ron looked nervous and Harry looked determined.  She briefly wondered if Harry had told Ron about what he'd heard earlier, but she doubted it.  First, he couldn't have heard very much or he would have said something.  Second, Ron didn't look ready to commit murder, which Ginny felt certain he would if he thought she was seeing Draco.  Dean was right.  They looked like they were up to something.  Ginny just hoped the something didn't have anything to do with Draco, or that book.

"You know, I think you're right.  I wonder what it is?"

"Gee, Dean, I think Ron needs to go over our next match, don't you?" Colin offered.  "We could just kind of ease over there and maybe catch a bit of the conversation."

"Colin!" Daisy cried.  "You can't eavesdrop on them!"

Looking around the room, Colin observed, "No eaves in here, Dais.  Besides, I want to make sure they aren't discussing that thing they were discussing when we heard them at lunch a while back."

Dean looked interested and Ginny realized, a little surprised, that Su hadn't told Dean about the book and Draco and the library.  

"What 'other thing'?" asked Dean.  "Something interesting?"

"Um, you probably wouldn't think so," Su said quickly.  "Just something us four were discussing a few weeks ago.  But I think Colin is right.  Maybe you two should head over there and see what's going on."

Both boys rose, and after giving Su a sly wink, Dean started talking quidditch to Colin, moving slowly toward the fireplace.  They advanced on the trio casually, not appearing to notice the three wrapped up in a serious discussion.  Keeping the stream of light conversation going, the two boys got to within five feet of the trio before Hermione noticed them and suddenly went silent.  Ron and Harry looked at her, concerned, but Ginny could see her signaling with her eyes that they weren't alone any more.  Ron looked around, standing when he saw two of his teammates.  They spoke for a few minutes, and then Dean and Colin headed back to their table.  

Hermione was looking carefully about, but Ginny was taken by surprise when the older girl's eyes met hers.  Hermione frowned, her brow wrinkled.  Then she looked back at Ron and Harry and stood.  She spoke briefly with them and left, heading for the portal and out.  

"Damn," Ginny said quietly.  "I think Hermione's onto us."

"Well, that's fine, because I don't think your brother bought our excuse," Dean answered as he and Colin took their seats.  He looked a little shaken.  "He sounded mighty suspicious."

"Did you hear anything?" Su asked. 

Colin shrugged.  "Nothing we could really understand.  Something about the blood of You-Know-Who's chosen one.  It didn't really make much sense, but they seemed worried as hell.  Hey, look!"

Ron and Harry were stealthily making their way to the exit, looking around to make sure no one was watching.  Ginny turned quickly when they looked her way, noting that the others made a big show of looking at Daisy's Transfiguration homework.  

When they were gone, Ginny said, "Well, that was stupid.  If they'd just walked out, we probably wouldn't have noticed.  Not really very good sneaks, are they?"

"Yeah, but I wonder where they went?" said Daisy.  "It'll be curfew soon."

"Probably to Hermione's room to finish their discussion.  The blood of Voldemort's chosen?"

The others cringed as Ginny said the name.  She didn't like saying it, either, but she had spent lots of time trying to erase, or at least make bearable, the memory of her first year and Tom Riddle's diary.  One of the things she'd done to get over her fear was to practice saying the dark lord's name until she'd lost her dread of it.  Now she found it a relief to be able to say the hated name without flinching. 

"Wonder what that means?" Colin said after a moment.

Ginny shivered.  Whatever it meant, it couldn't be good.

"Miss Weasley!  How much of the class's valuable time are you going to waste dithering over the ingredients?"

Ginny cringed as Snape towered over her, his look venomous, his attitude menacing in the extreme.  She wasn't sure what she'd done to invoke his wrath, but he'd been after her for the entire period.  He'd asked for someone to write down, from memory, the ingredients for a restorative potion.  No one had volunteered, so he'd chosen her.  And now, standing at the chalkboard, with the Hufflepuffs, especially the Williams girl and her mates, tittering and laughing, Ginny couldn't remember any more of the ingredients for the 'Pepper-upper' potion.  

"I, uh, think that's it, Professor," Ginny said finally, noting with a frown that Labelle didn't seem disturbed in the least that Snape was raking her over the coals right now.  In fact, the kitten was sitting in the middle of Snape's desk, carefully grooming her claws.  _Traitor_, she thought as the Potions professor dismissed her with an angry wave of his hand.  

Labelle looked up and gave a plaintive meow, causing Ginny to immediately apologize.  _Sorry, love_, she told the kitten.  _Snape's just being a git, is all._  Labelle settled back on the desk, satisfied.  Snape's behavior was a bit surprising, though, because Ginny was one of the better students, and she was usually on whatever passed as Snape's good side.  

"If this is all you can remember of a simple 'Pepper-upper' potion, Miss Weasley," Snape ranted as she took her seat, "then my sympathy goes out to your victims."

He proceeded to add a few more ingredients to the list, stating their properties and why they were included.  "If we had brewed a potion of just Miss Weasley's ingredients, the patient would have been pepped up indeed; right before his heart exploded and all his internal organs spontaneously combusted.  Five points from Gryffindor for Miss Weasley's lack of knowledge, and another five points because none of her classmates bothered to give her the correct answers!  AND," he added with a malicious smile, "detention, Miss Weasley, so you can brew the correct potion for the infirmary!"

Ginny almost jumped from her seat, but she stopped herself as Labelle sent her a very clear image of Draco washing cauldrons.  She closed the mouth that had dropped open at Snape's unfair treatment and settled back.

"That wanker!" Colin hissed in her ear.  "Who shoved a poker up his—,"

"Never mind," Ginny said quickly. "Let's not get any more points taken."

Daisy and Su were equally indignant but Ginny shushed them.  Draco had asked her to meet him here anyway, and now she didn't need an excuse to get Su and Daisy to leave without her.  She had no illusions that Snape had arranged the detention so she could meet Draco.  There was something wrong, and Snape seemed to be taking it out on her.  The remainder of the class passed slowly, with Snape taking another five points from Gryffindor and ten points from Hufflepuff.  Finally the bell rang and Snape dismissed the class with more irritation than normal.  

Ginny's friends wished her luck and Colin said he would come down later to walk her back to Gryffindor.  Ginny said all right.  Even if she did meet Draco, he wouldn't be able to escort her.

When everyone else was gone, Ginny slowly approached Snape's desk, for the first time in years truly dreading speaking to the man.  Snape was staring at a sheet of parchment on his desk, absently stroking Labelle's back.  He didn't even seem to notice her.  Ginny cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Professor, for not knowing all the ingredients—," she began.

He looked up and Ginny stepped back.  The man looked old.  Old and weary of life.  His eyes were tired, and his body slumped in a way she'd never seen.  Professor Snape always held himself stiffly; upright and straight.  Now, his shoulders were bowed, and his body drooped in the chair.  

"It doesn't matter, Miss Weasley," he said in a tired voice, scrubbing at his prematurely lined face.  "I know you're capable of better, and I'm actually surprised you did as well as you did, given I was hovering over you like an old vulture.  Obviously that is not why I gave you detention.  Please sit down."

Ginny sat, perched again on the chair next to his desk.  Labelle strolled over and planted herself in Ginny's lap.  Snape watched, some of the care in his face seeming to disappear.

"May I say again that you are blessed in your friends, Miss Weasley?" Snape said.  "I understand that in addition to my quidditch team captain, you've added my prefect to the rolls of your protectors.  Unfortunately, it seems you'll need protectors.  I understand there is more to Marcus Flint's interest in you than that of a healthy male for an attractive female."

It wasn't a question, but Ginny had the feeling that he was waiting for a comment from her.  "I wouldn't know why, sir," Ginny said, uncomfortable.  "I've never done anything to try to attract his attention."

"I'm certain you haven't, Miss Weasley.  Sadly, in the case of men like Marcus Flint, it isn't necessary to try to attract their attention.  By now, you've no doubt heard of Mr. Flint's unusual punishment while he was still a student here?"

"Well, I heard something about it.  Saturday when my brother George was here, he saw Flint sitting at the Slytherin table and mentioned it."

Snape looked mildly surprised, but he let it pass.  "So you realize that he probably carries a rather large grudge against your brother Percy.  He also has a certain 'reputation' with regards to females.  A rather unsavory one, at that."

Ginny suppressed a shudder.  "Yes, sir, I did get that impression."

Nodding, Snape said, "Then I'm sure you'll understand that I am going to recommend to your head of house that you not be allowed to participate in the Hogsmeade visit?  And I'll strongly recommend that she contact your parents and have them bring you home at the holidays?"

"What!?"  Ginny jumped up, dislodging Labelle, who landed on her feet but hissed in alarm.  "But, sir!  That's…uh, yes, sir."

Snape had stood as well and looked ready to make a scathing reply, but at her sudden capitulation he eyed her suspiciously.  

"I know, Miss Weasley, that you're not thinking about stealing a certain invisibility cloak and sneaking into the village, are you?  If I suspected that, I would be forced to give you detention for the day."

Ginny hadn't given Harry's cloak a thought.  She had realized that if she was forbidden to go into Hogsmeade, she would have the perfect excuse to meet Draco somewhere in the castle.  She didn't say that, though.  She merely sat again and said, "Of course not, sir.  Where would I get an invisibility cloak, anyway?"

Now Snape looked even more suspiciously at her, a ghost of a smile touching his mouth.  "Miss Weasley, I believe you would have made an admirable addition to Slytherin.  And there is enough Gryffindor in you that I shall believe you if you promise not to attempt to sneak into Hogsmeade.  Are we understood?"

Ginny couldn't help answering that whisper of a smile.  "Yes, sir, I think so."

Snape sat.

"But…"

"But what?"  He seemed to have recovered his foul mood and nearly glared at her.  

"The holidays, sir.  My parents already had plans to visit my brother Bill in Brazil, where he's working now.  I doubt they can change their plans.  And I don't understand why it would be better to be home, than here.  Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world, isn't it?"

Snape sighed and slumped back into his chair again.  "Many people make the mistake of thinking of Hogwarts as a bastion of safety.  It is almost impervious to magical attack as long as the witches and wizards inside are willing to defend it.  However, it is only a building, and it is not resistant to treachery.  An attack by a student or students or even teachers authorized to be here, from within, would be simple to accomplish.  The abduction of one young girl, especially one who has a tendency to wander about without escort, would be only too easy."

Ginny flushed.  "But I always have Labelle with me.  She wouldn't let anything happen to me.  She'd go get Colin or Dr—Malfoy."

"Tell me, Miss Weasley, what do you suspect would have happened if Julius Flint and Augustus Le Strange had gotten to you before Zabini had?"

Ginny looked nervously at her clasped hands and jumped slightly when Labelle bumped against her leg.  "I'm not sure, sir.  But what could they have done?  I mean, we were in the middle of the school."

Shaking his head, Snape gave her an angry look.  "You better than most others know that this castle is riddled with secret passages and hidden doors. There are more ways in and out than even Filch or the headmaster know of.  Even your brothers hadn't found the half of them."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly.  When he said it like that, Ginny could easily imagine two boys, both of whom were bigger than her, being able to wrestle her into a hidden passage.  Once there, they could easily knock her out and make off with her.  "But why?  That's what I don't understand.  Why would Flint want me in the first place?"

Snape stood and began pacing, his hands clasped behind his back and his robes flowing behind him.  "You're head of house should be the one having this discussion with you, but neither I nor the Headmaster can seem to make her see that.  She seems to feel that keeping you ignorant of the facts will protect you."  He shook his head at the apparent obtuseness of Ginny's head of house.  "This could be a little embarrassing, Miss Weasley, and I had rather not discuss it with a sixteen-year-old girl.  But if it causes you to think twice before putting yourself in danger, it is well worth it."

He turned back to her and sat again.  He paused before he spoke, though, when the classroom door opened.  Making an irritated sound, Snape glanced over her shoulder.  He rolled his eyes and Ginny couldn't help turning to look.  Draco had entered the room, but was standing indecisively near the door.  

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Mr. Malfoy.  Come in.  I'm sure you're not here to make up your unserved detention, since you made no attempt to do so last week.  And I'm sure Miss Weasley would feel better for your company."

Draco hurried to Ginny's side, taking in her worried expression and Snape's serious one.  He stood beside her, one hand resting lightly on the back of her chair.  

"Is everything all right?" he asked, his voice neutral.  

Ginny looked up gratefully at him.  She felt much better having him here.  Snape nearly snarled as she took his hand.  Or maybe he was snarling because Draco didn't snatch his away.

"Good God!" he said.  "Spare me these melodramatic teenage displays.  Mr. Malfoy, either sit at a desk or get another chair.  I'm not going to hurt Miss Weasley, so you have no need to loom protectively over her."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but moved to drag another chair up to the Professor's desk.  When he was seated, with Ginny's hand firmly in his, he said, "What's this about, Professor?  What's the little weasel done?  Is she in trouble?"

Smirking, Snape said, "You would know that better than anyone else, wouldn't you, Mr. Malfoy?  I was apprising Miss Weasley of the benefits of remaining in the castle instead of going to Hogsmeade and of returning home for the holidays since there will be so few people about, whether Professor McGonagall agrees or not."

Draco nodded at this.  "He's right," he told Ginny.

"I understand the reasoning," Ginny said, her voice tight.  "But I still don't understand what in the world Flint wants with _me_ in particular.  That's what Professor Snape was about to explain."

"Ah," Draco said, his voice now irritatingly superior.  "This should be interesting."

Draco was nearly gloating as he looked at his head of house.  Snape glared at the boy, and then sighed again.

"Miss Weasley, I know you understand the uses of blood in certain dark spells.  The blood of a parent, blood of a lover, blood of a child.  Taking the blood of a mortal enemy can give a person strength over that enemy.  You do understand this, right?"

Ginny didn't like where this was going.  She nodded.  "Y-yes, sir.  I understand how important it can be."

"Well, there's another type of blood that has very potent ceremonial effects.  It can give power over the victim's family, it can cleanse a perceived taint in the user, or it can bind the victim to the spell caster.  I'm talking about the blood of a virgin.  Taking you, and using your blood could give Flint extraordinary power against your family."

Snape lapsed into silence while Ginny's face burned with embarrassment.  Even without the sinister connotations, there was just something _wrong_ about discussing the state of her sexual experience with her _teacher_.  She didn't know where to look; Snape was looking at his hands and Draco was staring intently at her.  Ginny finally settled on stroking Labelle, who had jumped into her lap again.  

"I—assume you don't mean abduct when you say 'take', right?  I mean, you're not talking about him kidnapping me and slitting my wrist or my throat?"

Draco shifted closer as Ginny shivered.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, earning a surprised look from Snape.  The man then gave Ginny the closest thing to a kind look that he seemed capable of.  

"No, Miss Weasley.  I do not mean abduct, and I do not mean the blood from your veins.  This is the reason I shall strongly recommend that you be returned to your home for the holidays and that you refrain from going anywhere without your friends."

"I understand," Ginny said with a slight tremor in her voice.  "But, why me?  Is it because Percy was the one to get Flint in trouble?"

"As I mentioned earlier, that is probably part of it," Snape agreed.

"I think it's partially my fault, too, little weasel," Draco said quietly.  He gave Snape an odd look and continued.  "Flint hates me.  He always has.  He seemed to think my father should have treated him better, with more respect.  My father ridiculed him when Slytherin couldn't win the Quidditch House Cup and made him look a fool more often than not. I was the one who dragged you away from him in Knockturn Alley, and when I took you from him in Hogsmeade, it was just one more blow to his pride.  He may be an ugly git, but he's not stupid.  He must know I care about you more than I'm letting on."

"And you are the only daughter, a _virgin_ daughter, of a very old and respected pure-blooded family," Snape pointed out, his own pale cheeks now flushed with mortification.  "That only makes you a more valuable target.  He could gain enormous power and ingratiate himself with the dark lord in one move."

Ginny still felt uncomfortable talking about virginity in front of Snape.  It was humiliating.  But all this talk of blood reminded her of something.  She frowned.

"There's no way Voldemort could have _chosen_ me, is there?  I mean, what does he care about the Weasley family?"

"I think you underestimate your father's importance," Snape chided.  "But I would say that it is doubtful that the dark lord has anything to do with this, other than Flint's desire to look better in his eyes.  Why do you ask?"

Ginny shook her head.  "I'm not certain.  Something I overheard."  She wasn't sure whether she should repeat what Colin and Dean had heard or not.  She would rather have known more about what they were saying first.  

"Miss Weasley, we, the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and I, cannot help if you are not--,"

"Angel, it might be important," Draco interrupted.  "If it's about Flint or Voldemort, tell me!"

Ginny looked at both of them, seeing only concern.  Finally she explained about the partial conversation Dean and Colin had heard the night before and what Dean and Ginny observed concerning Ron and his friends' behavior.  

"God, you Gryffindors are a sneaky lot," Draco said with a hint of respect in his voice.  "And everyone thinks you're all so saintly.  Except me, of course.  I know just exactly how manipulative you can be."

"If that is your idea of courting Miss Weasley, it is little wonder she wouldn't succumb to your questionable charms, Mr. Malfoy.  Now, are you certain they said the 'blood of Voldemort's chosen one'?"

Ginny nodded.  "Of course, I didn't hear it myself, but that was what both Dean and Colin said.  We, that is, Colin and I, are going to try to get more information tonight, but if they think we're listening in, they'll just clam up or go to Hermione's room to talk."

She paused, then asked, "Sir, did you ever hear the details about the Chamber of Secrets being opened?"

Snape gave her a long look.  "Is that something you really wish to discuss right now, Miss Weasley?"

Draco frowned at them.  "What about the Chamber?  What does it have to do with what's going on now?"

"Probably nothing, but I just want to make sure there's no connection.  I mean, what if the person who opened the Chamber was the one chosen by Voldemort?  Is that possible?"

Snape looked down at his hands and Draco stared at Ginny.  "Do you _know_ who opened the Chamber, little weasel?  I mean, we've been trying to figure that out for years.  I always wondered why Slytherin's heir never came to anyone in Slytherin asking for help.  And to be honest, at the time, I would have been more than happy to help."

Before she could answer, Snape said, "It was my understanding that the person who opened the Chamber happened on the information quite by accident.  It could have been any one of a number of people who could have accessed that information.  I seriously doubt that there could be any connection, since the person in question has no Slytherin blood at all."

Ginny could almost have wept with relief.  It was one thing to have a sociopathic sexual predator stalking her.  Having the dark lord out for her blood was another matter entirely.  When she didn't answer, Draco asked again, "_You _know who opened the Chamber?"

"Let it go for now, Mr. Malfoy," Snape advised.  "I believe you have more than enough to concern yourself with.  Now, Miss Weasley, I'm off to speak with your head of house.  Mr. Malfoy, those cauldrons aren't going to clean themselves.  And, don't forget the potion, Miss Weasley.  Three full batches, I think, should get us through the cold season."

With that, the Potions master straightened to his full height.  Ginny could have sworn there was now a small glint of humor in his expression, but she thought she must be mistaken.  Without another word, Snape strode from the classroom, leaving the students to stare after him. 

Draco was the first to move.  He stood and grasped Ginny by the shoulders.

"What was all that about the Chamber?  What do you know about it?"

Ginny refused to meet his eyes.  She'd almost forgotten that it was his father who had planted Tom Riddle's diary in her schoolbooks when she'd been a stupid, innocent first year student.  There was no way she could prove it.  It had taken her longer to piece the thing together than it had Harry, but she had cornered him a few years ago and had told him her fears.  He'd agreed with her and had said that the Headmaster believed Lucius Malfoy responsible, too.  But she didn't fancy the idea of accusing Draco's father without more evidence than her suspicions.  And Draco would certainly not be happy that Harry suspected the same thing.  

"Can't we just let it go for now?" she asked unhappily.  Taking his hand, she said, "There are a lot of things I'd rather be doing than dredging up ancient history."

Draco studied her face for a second, obviously angry.  He pulled his hand from hers and snapped, "Oh, I see how it is.  I'm supposed to tell you everything; I'm supposed to trust you completely, but you don't trust me enough to tell me about something that happened years ago?"

Ginny stood and pushed past him.  "It has nothing to do with trust!  It just…it hurts to talk about it, all right?"

She stood with her back to him, arms crossed tightly over her chest, hugging herself.  He didn't say anything and the silence between them stretched uncomfortably.  Ginny couldn't stand it, but she didn't know what else to say.  Just when she thought she couldn't take the silence anymore, Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Oh, God," he said, his voice a harsh whisper.  "You opened the Chamber?  But, _how_?"

She trembled and he pulled her tight against him, rocking her gently in his arms.  Ginny leaned back, relaxing a little.  How had he figured out that it had been her? she wondered.  And how would she ever explain everything without revealing not only how she thought she came on Tom Riddle's diary in the first place, but how pathetically stupid she'd been as a first year.  She was afraid that she might just burst into tears or hysterical laughter if she opened her mouth right now.  Draco seemed to understand.  He didn't ask again.  He merely continued to rock her in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Amantes amentes—lovers are lunatics 

Chapter 12

Ginny could have stayed like that forever, leaning against Draco's strong, warm body.  He had his arms wrapped protectively around her, rocking her gently to some rhythm only he could hear.  Even Labelle seemed content to remain quietly where she was, perched on the professor's desk, carefully grooming her fur.  Ginny had no idea how much time had passed, and she didn't care at the moment.  Snape, McGonagall, her friends, even the detention assignment seemed pretty unimportant at the moment.  The peaceful interlude was shattered, however, when Draco murmured, "Tell me about the Chamber?"

Ginny froze.  It had been five years ago, but she hated, no, she _dreaded_ talking about it.  And she especially dreaded trying to explain to this young man that she suspected it was his father who had made the entire episode, the worst episode in her life, possible.  

"What?" he demanded, turning her around so he could see her face.  "Why won't you trust me?"

Meeting his angry gaze, Ginny said haltingly, "I already told you—it hasn't anything to do with trust.  I do trust you.  But I don't want to talk about it."

"And why is that?  Because I'm an 'evil' Slytherin?  You don't want to let me know how to get into the Chamber?  Maybe I'll find a way to resurrect whatever was down there that Saint Potter destroyed?"

Ginny backed away, confused at his sudden anger.  Her confusion and a little fear must have shown on her face, because Draco stopped in the middle of his tirade.  He looked from her to his hands, which he'd clenched into fists, then back again.

"Angel," he whispered, all anger now gone.  "I'm—I didn't mean to—," he stammered, then stopped.  "I don't know what came over me."

"I think I already said that I would never believe you're evil," Ginny commented quietly.  She was trembling on the inside, but she hoped she looked composed.  "What's down there has been dead for a long time, and I don't think anyone could revive it, but I never," she said with emphasis, "**ever**_, _suspected that you would try.  If I don't want to talk about it, it's not because I don't trust you, but because it hurts me and it would hurt you.  If you can't accept that, then you'd better go."

He had reached for her, but now he pulled his hands back.  "Is that what you want?" 

His face was suddenly devoid of expression, his voice tight and hard. 

 "What do _you_ want?" Ginny said.  "It's your call now.  I don't want to argue, but there are some things I can't discuss with you right now."

He seemed to consider this.  "Will you ever be able to?"

She gave him a tiny smile.  "I think if we can make it past the Flint thing and the Death Eater thing, this will be a piece of cake."

His eyebrows twitched up for a second.  "Are you saying that it's just going to take some time?"

Smiling more broadly, Ginny said, "Like you said once, 'I always knew you were a sharp one!'"

Returning her smile, Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  "Hopefully not too much time," he replied.  "You can't believe how curious I am about that."

He lifted her chin.  "If you say wait, I'll wait.  But if you change your mind, I'm always here."

Ginny's eyelids fluttered down and she closed the short distance between their lips, sighing as his lips parted hers.  Before things could progress any further, though, the classroom door opened.

"Am I interrupting again?" Colin asked, grinning as he eased into the classroom.  "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Draco released Ginny, but he kept his hands on her waist.  "You have a lousy sense of timing, Creevey.  Anyone ever tell you that?"

Colin gave him an unrepentant smirk.  "No one important.  Besides, I didn't expect to see you here, Malfoy, and I'd bet Snape's detention for Ginny didn't include snogging.  What's up?"

Ginny grinned as Draco gave the younger boy a glare, but she had to admit that she was a little relieved.  Despite their apparent agreement, she had a feeling Draco would continue to try to coax the story of the Chamber from her.  She didn't want that.  It would mean reliving those horrid hours, and worse, would probably result in another argument, one that wouldn't be so easy to kiss and make up after.  Besides, from what Snape had said, it probably didn't involve what Ron and his friends had been discussing, and it definitely didn't have anything to do with Marcus Flint and what was going on with him right now.  

She was sure Draco wouldn't be pleased with her suspicions about his father, and making things between them work was going to be hard enough without looking for more problems. It was certainly a hurdle they could overcome later rather than sooner 

"What are you doing here, Creevey?" Draco asked with an unpleasant snarl in his voice.  "Lost?  Or just sniffing round the little weasel again?"

Ginny gave Draco a surprised look.  It wasn't just the words, which were already unfriendly, but mild enough.  His tone, however, was inexplicably hard and angry.  It wasn't as though Colin had really interrupted anything.  They'd been about to kiss, but it wasn't like they'd been ready to start tearing off clothing.  Just then, Draco looked her way, the glare still present.  She recoiled a little at the venom in his expression, and, seeing it, he wiped the look from his face immediately.  

Labelle, who had been casually lounging on Snape's desk, now meowed loudly and jumped down, hurrying over to Ginny's side.  

"Sorry, little weasel," Draco mumbled gruffly.  Ginny bent down to stroke Labelle's back, soothing the suddenly agitated feline.  Growing a bit angry herself, she wondered what had caused his sudden anger.  Colin was only here to help protect her.  As she tried to decide what to say to him, he spoke again.  "Look, Weasley, I--it's just that we get so little time to ourselves."

"That's no excuse to snap at my friends, especially when Colin's just trying to help out!" Ginny said quickly, upset that he would treat her friends, Colin in particular, so badly.  "I thought you were worried about my well-being!"

She straightened and walked over to where Snape stored large cauldrons, Labelle right beside her.  "I'm sorry, Colin, I'm not ready yet.  I still have to make a few batches of some 'Pepper-upper' potion.  I'll start straight away."

Giving Draco a glare, Ginny turned her back on both boys.  "Colin, would you help me get these cauldrons down?" Ginny asked, pointedly ignoring the Slytherin boy.  She didn't see the look that passed between Draco and Colin.  Colin gave Draco a questioning look, but the blond boy only glared at him in return.  Then he cut the Gryffindor off and moved to Ginny.  She was reaching for one of the large cauldrons on the top shelf, when Colin spoke.

"Sorry if you don't like it, Malfoy, but I told Ginny I'd see she got back to Gryffindor safely when she was done with her detention.  Growl as much as you want, but until you can do it yourself, you'll have to put up with it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Creevey," Draco returned, making Ginny jump.  He was right behind her.  "Damn it, Weasley, I'll get those!"

Ginny turned to him and crossed her arms, stubbornly blocking his reach.  "I don't need your help," she declared, still angry.  "I already asked my _friend_ to help."

He narrowed his eyes at her and Ginny had to fight not to back off at his look.  _A really poisonous snake and a really short stick_, she thought, wondering if Su knew how dead on her assessment was. But she stood her ground and returned his glare.  

"Look, little weasel, if you think I won't just shove you out of the way…" he said dangerously.  

"Go ahead, _Malfoy_," she said.  "You don't mind insulting Colin, even though he rushed to help you in the middle night when he could have just stayed in bed.  Why should you mind shoving me around when I haven't done anything nearly so heroic?"

"Here, both of you!  You're acting--," Colin began, taking a step toward the couple.

"Stay out of it, Colin," Ginny snapped as Draco muttered, "Butt out, Creevey!"

Colin stopped in his tracks and watched them, bewildered. 

"Well?" Ginny said challengingly, placing her hands on her hips as though daring the tall Slytherin.  "I'm smaller than you.  I can't really fight back.  Go ahead and push me aside!"

She could see his body tense, and for a second she thought he was actually going to do it.  He clenched his fists and his jaw tightened.  "Fine, little weasel!" he gritted out.  "Obviously I'm not wanted!"  Swinging away from her, he stalked toward the door, purposely shouldering Colin aside.  Yanking the door open, he strode through and slammed it behind him.

In the silence that followed, Ginny could only stare at the door in disbelief.  Labelle mewled quietly and butted at Ginny's legs.  Tears stung the girl's eyes as she tried to figure out exactly what had happened and how things had gone so horribly bad so quickly.  Oh, lord, would things always be like this between them?  She hadn't realized that the young man had such a volatile temper, and it seemed to take very little to set him off.  It was like an emotional tug of war.  She was being pulled back and forth between elation and dejection and it was miserable.  Miserable and exhausting.  Ginny's shoulders slumped as she realized that Draco wasn't going to rush back in to try to make everything right again.  Colin hurried to her, murmuring soothing words, but Ginny brushed him aside.

"It's all right, Colin.  I'm not going to cry.  I just—it's just that that happened so fast.  I don't understand why he got so angry."

Colin gave her a long look.  "Ginny, luv, I think you're a little blind where your Adonis is concerned.  And I think you're forgetting that most Slytherins don't play well with others; your Adonis in particular."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.  "I know Draco is still—well—Draco.  But he didn't have any reason to be hostile and insulting, especially to you!"

Shaking his head, Colin smiled at her.  "Lord, Ginny, when did Malfoy need a 'reason' to be hostile and insulting?  It's so obvious that you care for him that he can't help see it.  He _knows _how you feel for him, but you keep forgetting who he is.  Do you think Malfoy ever shared anything in his life?  Do you think he told himself, 'Right, Ginny has lots of friends and I'll just have to stand on line for her attention'?  It must kill him that he has to share you with anyone else, including your friends."  Colin took her hand, making her look at him.  "I'll bet he's wishing you were a Slytherin so he could have your every spare minute."

Ginny snatched her hand back and said acidly, "Be in Slytherin?  What a revolting thought!  And I'm not some _thing_ that he can own; he can't expect me to ignore everyone else just because I happen to be mad about him!  He'd better learn that straight away or this is never going to work!  I _do_ have a life of my own, you know!  So he'd better stop thinking he can control me, and he'd better stop insulting my friends, too!"

Colin laughed.  "Better tell him that, Gin, not me.  And anyway, I'm not insulted, okay?  Just like you weren't insulted when Blaise did that jealous-possessive thing the other night.  I think you can bet Malfoy _is _learning that he can't act like a gold-plated prat with you.  At least, he can't if he expects to hang on to you.  He's always seemed pretty much a controller, and it must drive him mad that he can't control the person he cares for most.  Don't worry, luv, I'll bet Malfoy's cursing himself right now for handling things so badly."  He paused, as though gauging her reaction.  She didn't reply and she had that angry expression on her face, so after a moment he changed the subject.  "So, anyway, what about this potion?"

Ginny was still silently fuming twenty minutes later when she was ready to begin brewing 'Pepper-upper' potion.  Labelle was laying on the table, amid the various ingredients, napping.  Colin sat at a desk with his nose buried in one of the many reference texts that Professor Snape kept on the shelves, oblivious to her agitation, or possibly ignoring it.  Ginny threw him a disgusted look and continued her mental tirade.  What right did Draco have to act like he owned her, anyway, she demanded to herself?  Just because they'd kissed (well, she amended, they'd practically dragged the others' clothes off, actually) didn't mean he could insult and browbeat her friends.  He couldn't monopolize all of her time, either, just because he wanted to!

Stopping to take a deep breath, Ginny tried to calm herself.  Her stomach was in knots at the moment.  She hated feeling like this.  She wasn't very good at arguing and despite how it might look she disliked confrontation.  Ginny would stand up for herself, but she preferred no conflict at all.  What she really wanted, her fuming and fretting aside, was to talk to Draco and get past this latest fight.  Labelle was suddenly there, rubbing against her and sending her loving images.  It helped enormously.  When she'd calmed enough that her hands weren't trembling, Ginny began measuring ingredients into the cauldrons.  

They'd already decided that Colin would not help Ginny in case the professor returned.  They didn't need him flying off in one of his temper fits because Ginny was being helped in her detention assignment, even if the detention had been an excuse for the professor to talk to her.  Thank goodness Colin hadn't known that, though.  She hadn't told Colin of their conversation because he might decide that she needed even more protection than she already had and get Ron and his friends involved, as well.  She was also afraid that he, too, might want more information about the Chamber, and when Ginny had opened it. As she'd told Draco, it wasn't something she wanted to discuss. 

As she was adding the final ingredient to the potions, Ginny heard the classroom door open.  She expected to see Professor Snape when she looked up.  It wasn't Snape, though.  The tall, dark-haired boy who entered caused a chill to slither down her spine before she reminded herself that it was Blaise Zabini and not Tom Riddle.  She also firmly reminded herself that he was one of the good guys.  She managed a small smile.  He gave her a pleasant nod and glanced around the room.

Colin hadn't looked up; he seemed to be immersed in his reading.  Ginny watched Zabini's eyes move around the room until they came to Colin.  She couldn't help a smile at the way Zabini's expression softened as he gazed at the younger boy.  Colin turned a page, still unaware of the attention he was getting.

"A-hem," Ginny said, exaggeratedly clearing her throat.  "Um, Colin, I think it's for you."

Colin looked up.  "Huh?"

Grinning more broadly, Ginny indicated the doorway.  Colin followed her nod and flushed, slamming the book closed and standing awkwardly.  Zabini smiled and Ginny noted it was that same smile he'd used the other night; the one that would have sent her running for the hills.  It seemed to have the opposite effect on her friend, though.  Colin stood rooted to the spot for only a moment, his pale cheeks flushed, a small, almost shy smile on his face.  Then he walked toward Zabini, casting a flustered look in Ginny's direction.

"Blaise, come in," Colin said, his voice steady, but a bit nervous.  "Uh, Professor Snape is gone, though, if you were looking for him."

Ginny finished what she was doing quickly, wanting to watch their encounter.  She set the flames below the cauldrons and leaned back against a desk, trying to observe them without being obvious about it.  

"I _never_ look for _that_ one unless it is absolutely necessary," she heard Zabini answer.  "I actually had two reasons for coming here."

Ginny frowned as she noticed that Zabini was still standing in the doorway, half in and half out of the room.  

"The first was to see you," he told Colin bluntly, causing the other boy's flush to deepen.  "I had heard you were here, and thought it would be an excellent opportunity to spend time with you."

_Wow, _Ginny thought, _that's pretty plain and to the point.  _The intense gaze swung to Ginny, startling a tiny gasp from her.  She'd been caught staring and immediately looked away.  "The other reason, though, involves something Ginny seems to have misplaced," he said.  

Ginny's eyes snapped back to him as he pushed the door open completely.  He practically dragged Draco into the room, shutting the door behind them.  "I found this pathetic git storming about our common room in a filthy temper.  It seems he just had a falling out with the only person in the school who has the ability to make him behave like a somewhat normal human being and drive him to lunatic behavior at the same time."  Zabini paused to see what Ginny's reaction would be, but she was too busy trying not to stare at the irate blond Slytherin.  Despite the angry expression, Draco's gaze softened perceptibly when he looked at her.  Blaise gave him a small tug in her direction as he continued lazily.  "Please, Ginny, do _something_ with him, before he drives the rest of us mad."

Draco shrugged off the hand that had been gripping his robes, angrily smoothing the wrinkles.  "If you _ever_ try that again, Zabini…" he began but got no further.

"Save it for someone who didn't have to listen to your maundering on about how you'd ruined everything.  After, of course," he added maliciously, "you dragged me from the common room so you could disclose, rather theatrically, these revelations to me in private."

Ginny could only continue to stare as Zabini once again put Draco in his place.  "I suggest, Malfoy, that you begin making amends before the little weasel decides she's got better things to do than waste her time on you."

"That's it!" Draco said, grabbing the front of Zabini's robes and shoving him against the door.  Ginny rushed forward, but Colin was already there, ready to drag Draco from Zabini if necessary.  But Draco released the prefect almost immediately and stepped back, giving him a long, hard look.  Ginny stopped a few steps away, shocked into immobility as Draco declared, "You can use 'Ginny' or 'Miss Weasley', but _you_ don't _ever_ call her 'little weasel' again, understand?"

Zabini smirked, completely unflustered.  "Perfectly, Malfoy.  The question is, do you?"  Turning away from his livid housemate, Zabini lifted one brow at Colin.  "I suggest we take ourselves somewhere more quiet so these two lovebirds can talk privately."

Colin nodded quickly, but said, "All right, Gin?"

Ginny glanced at Draco and was surprised to see that the anger seemed to have drained away.  He was staring down at the large Kneazle who was rubbing affectionately at his legs, begging attention.  As he stooped to lift the kitten into his arms, Ginny saw that his expression was miserable.  And even though she knew it was ridiculous, her heart went out to him.  Maybe Colin was right and he was just jealous.  Or maybe, a more cautious part of her whispered, he was trying to make up to her so he could find out more about the Chamber.  _Oh, come on now, _she told herself firmly, _the Chamber was _years_ ago!  Why would he care, other than curiosity? Besides, Labelle would know if he were just leading me on, wouldn't she?_  Finally, she said, "Go on, Colin, we'll be fine."

Draco looked up hopefully but Ginny turned away from him.  She moved back to the cauldrons and checked the contents, picking up a heavy wooden spoon and stirring the thickening liquid.  Keeping her back to him, she began to gather the ingredients she'd used and put them away.  He stepped to her side, trying to get her attention, but she continued what she was doing, ignoring him.  Ignoring a rampaging elephant would have been simpler.  She refused to look at him, but when he stood his six-foot, twelve stone, dead sexy self straight in her path, she nearly crashed into him.  It didn't help that Labelle was now sending her plaintive images of a very lost and forlorn looking Draco.  Mentally telling the kitten to stop it, she was able to side step him as she took her utensils and bowls to the sink to wash them.  With a whispered curse, Draco gently placed the Kneazle on Snape's desk and moved beside her again.  

"Right, then, little weasel, how long am I going to get the silent treatment?" he demanded.

Ginny sighed.  "I'm not trying to give you the silent treatment.  I just don't know what to say.  I knew you had a filthy temper but I don't appreciate you acting like you own me and treating my friends like the dirt beneath your feet.  There are a lot of things I can accept and get used to.  That's just not one of them."

"Look, Weasley, I know I don't own you.  And I wasn't trying to insult Creevey.  I just wasn't thinking."

She remained silent as she continued to wash up the utensils and tools she'd used.  Draco automatically turned on the taps and after carefully folding back the sleeves of his robe and rolling up his shirtsleeves, he began rinsing.  Ginny's eyes were riveted to the dark ugly mark on his left forearm.  He noticed.

"No use hiding it, right?  I mean, everyone in this room knows now, so what's the point?"

There was no anger remaining in his voice; instead, he sounded bleak and hopeless.

Ginny glanced up to his face, at the almost aristocratic profile, but only noticed the lost expression.  Her heart constricted as she remembered what he'd been through and how he'd been raised to hurt and hate without thinking.  Ginny realized that this must be as new and difficult for him as it was for her.  She couldn't help herself.  She reached for his hand, saying, "Truce?"

For a moment he stared at her hand, his face blank.  Then, with a deep sigh, he took her hand and pulled her to him, gathering her in his arms and holding tightly.  Ginny had to choke back a sudden sob as she felt him trembling.  "God, angel, I—didn't mean—I was just so--."  He stopped, apparently at a loss.  

Ginny hugged him back fiercely.  "I know," she said simply.  Even though she didn't know exactly what had set him off or what he was trying to tell her, she did know that he cared about her, and for now that was enough.

He pushed her a few inches away and looked into her eyes, the corner of his mouth curving up slightly, almost imperceptibly.  "Do you realize just how amazing you are?" he asked.  "A lot of people would tell you that you were insane.  That you're too trusting, too forgiving."

Ginny tilted her head, uninterested in anything but how breathless he made her feel when he held her close like this.  "Would they?" she whispered.  

"Actually, you are," he said.  "And thank God for that, or Zabini would still be getting an earful!"

Ginny grinned as relief flooded over her.  If Draco were making jokes, things were looking up.  They both looked unconsciously toward where Colin and Zabini were sitting, near the back of the classroom, heads bent together as they talked.  Zabini reached out at that moment to push a strand of hair back from Colin's brow.  Ginny froze, though, as Colin lifted his face just a fraction.  It was just enough for Zabini to cradle the back of Colin's head and cover the younger boy's lips with his own.  That was all, a simple brush of the lips.  Then it was over, as quickly as that and as soft as a summer breeze, but Ginny was shocked, just the same.  Shocked and a little flustered.  

"A bit much to take in reality, isn't it?" Draco whispered in her ear.  She looked up into his face, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.  She knew he'd seen, too, but he seemed to be taking the sight of two boys kissing much better than she.  A surge of shame washed over her, because she'd thought she was so unprejudiced!  "Don't worry, angel, it is rather shocking the first time."

Oh, lord, was it that obvious?  "I just—wasn't really prepared," she whispered back lamely.  "I mean, I approve, but—,"

"I know," he murmured, suddenly much more interested in the smooth skin at the juncture of her jaw than the sight of his prefect kissing her best friend.

"But, how—why—I mean, I always thought I was much more open-minded than you!  But you seem to be taking this rather well."

The corner of his mouth twitched as he looked at her.  "Is that a compliment or an insult, I wonder?  I just have the advantage of having seen them together already.  After lunch today they were talking on the stairs to the dungeons."  He shrugged.  "Then they kissed.  The initial shock is over.  Now, can we talk about us, instead?"

"So that's where he disappeared to after he dumped me in the common room," Ginny said, glancing quickly at the other couple, then away again.  Looking up into his eyes, she felt as though her breath was caught in her chest.  The gray eyes gazing back at her were so soft and so full of feeling that Ginny thought she might just melt on the spot.  "What did you want to talk about?" she breathed, leaning toward him, and even rising onto her toes before he stopped her. 

"Hold on, angel," he said, his voice low.  "Let me turn the water off, first.  I _don't_ want a repeat of the first time I tried to kiss you!"

"The potion's almost ready," Ginny said some time later.  "I wonder if the professor will think it's enough?"

"I sort of got the impression that the potion assignment was more for his amusement than because he really needed it," Draco commented, pushing away from the sink where the last of the slime- and goo- encrusted cauldrons had been cleaned and were now neatly stacked.

Ginny gave him a narrow look as he approached her.  "I can't help agree with you.  But I distinctly remember him telling you 'no magic' with those cauldrons."

Draco shrugged and wrapped his hands around her waist.  "He did, but that was weeks ago.  I don't remember him telling me that today.  Besides, since you wouldn't help, I had to finish as soon as possible.  No telling when he's coming back, so I'd better take advantage of having you all to myself."

He pulled her closer and covered her lips with his.  Ginny parted her own eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.  They stayed like that for only a few moments, though, before he groaned and pulled away, as he had at the sink.  

"This just isn't the same with a damned audience," he said sourly, glancing toward the back of the classroom.  Colin and Blaise were much too intent on one another to be paying any attention to them, but Ginny knew what he meant.  It was a little uncomfortable, having them in the room, too.  

She almost giggled, nodding agreement.  "There's always that little music room," she whispered suggestively.

"Evil!  You're the most evil girl I ever met!"

"Wicked!  I told you!  There's--,"

"A difference," he finished for her with a wicked smile of his own.  "Yeah, you told me.  And I told you we can't go back there, because it's just too tempting."

Ginny bit her lip and stared at his chest, her fingers idly plucking at the top fastening of his robe.  "You know, Draco, that isn't necessarily a bad thing," she said in a small voice.  "I mean…"

Draco's grip tightened as he whispered, "I know what you mean, little weasel.  Don't you think that's occurred to me, too?  If you weren't a virgin, Flint might lose interest, right?"  He gave her a shake.  Her face flamed as she looked at him.  "He won't, though," Draco continued.  "He's obsessed, and it wouldn't matter if you wore a sign that said 'open for business' at this point!"  He stopped at her shocked look, grimacing.  "You know what I mean, angel.  The point is, he means to have you, and I'm damned well not letting him!"

Ginny sighed.  "I know.  I mean, I know what you're saying about Flint is true and you and Blaise and Colin and a lot of other people are trying to protect me.  But that's not the only reason I wanted to--you know, go back there."

She tried to look away but he caught her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.  "You don't know how much that means to me.  But think, angel!  Is that how you want your first time?  On a floor?  Rushed and worried that someone might catch us?  Because to be honest, if you really want to, I'll drag you off straight away and hell with my good intentions!  So think about it carefully, angel.  I-I care about you.  And I do want you, but, like I said before, I can wait."

Ginny could barely see him through the sudden mistiness in her eyes.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a tight hug.  "I know this is going to make you want to spew, but you're the sweetest boy I ever met!" she declared.  

"Don't _ever_ call me 'sweet' again, little weasel!" he growled fiercely.  He didn't, however, pull away.  "I'm _evil_, Weasley, and don't forget it!"

Ginny's giggle turned into a breathy gasp as he gripped her hips and lifted her from her feet.  Depositing her on a nearby table, Draco nudged her knees apart and pushed in as close as he could get.  His hands remained on her hips, holding her there on the edge of the table and preventing her from scooting away.

"Draco…" Ginny whispered, her eyes half closed and her cheeks flushed.  And even though this position was so _intimate,_ so suggestive, she had no intention of trying to scoot away.  Her hands came up and splayed across his chest, her fingers skating lightly over the firm muscles jumping and bunching under her touch.  _Evil, yes, _she thought.  _Evilly sexy!_  

"Oh, God, angel," he groaned into her hair, pulling her even more tightly against him.  "I—_lord!_"  The last came with a sudden gust of breath as one of her fingers brushed lightly across the hard nub of his nipple.  He tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her hard. 

_Oh, heavens,_ Ginny thought incoherently.  _Who cares if it's a _floor_?  As long as it's with Draco!_  He deepened the kiss and Ginny felt as though she were drowning in heat and sensation.  Then she gave up thinking altogether as her hands moved from his chest to the fastenings of his robe.  As her fingers brushed across the top one, a loud cough brought her back to the present.

The couple jumped, both panting and flushed.  

"Damn!" Draco muttered as he pulled back and spun around, careful to keep Ginny shielded with his body.

"What the hell was that for, Zabini?" he demanded, finding the Slytherin prefect standing only a few feet away.  

Ginny straightened her skirt, which had ridden high up her legs, and quickly fastened her robe, wondering when exactly Draco had unfastened the garment.  Peeking around Draco's shoulder, she saw Zabini smirking at his housemate.  "I did call, rather loudly, but you two seemed a bit preoccupied."

Colin was putting away the textbook he'd been studying, careful not to look Ginny's way.  Feeling embarrassed, but determined not to let the smug prefect fluster her, Ginny pushed at Draco's back and hopped down from the table.  

"We were preoccupied, Blaise," Ginny said quickly, taking Draco's hand and giving it a tiny squeeze.  "But you now have our complete attention, so what's up?"

Zabini gazed at her for a moment before a real smile spread across his face.  "I expected stammering confusion, not daring and amusement.  Full points for having a lot of nerve."  His eyes lifted to Draco's.  "Tread carefully with this one, Malfoy," he advised.  "She's worth the effort."

"If you're done stating the obvious, Zabini," Draco said, pulling Ginny's arm around his waist and wrapping his own protectively around her shoulders, "maybe you'll tell us what the interruption was about?"

Colin had now returned to Zabini's side.  "It's already five-thirty," he said.  "Snape's not going to be gone forever, so if you two are finished here, it's probably more than time to leave."

Ginny gave a little squeak and pulled her arm from around Draco's waist.  She looked at her watch and gasped.  "Oh, no!  I've got to go!"

She spun toward the cooling potions, then stared at the cauldrons in indecision.  What did Snape want her to do with the stuff, anyway?  She had no idea where he would keep enough bottles to transfer all this potion into.  She nervously began rummaging through cupboard and drawers she normally wouldn't have dared open.  Draco wrapped his arm around her again, pulling her away from the cabinets and shelves she was rifling.  

"What are you on about, little weasel?" he asked.  "What are you looking for, anyway?"

"Bottles!" she answered, trying to squirm away from him.  "I've got all this potion and I don't know what to do with it.  Snape never said!"

A smirk formed on Draco's thin lips.  "Honestly, I think he'll chuck the lot down the drain, but it's not your problem.  Did you forget that 'Pepper-upper' potion has to sit for several hours before it's bottled?  Just cover the cauldrons and leave them.  Right?"

Ginny grimaced.  She had forgotten.  She was just so distracted that she was fluttering about like an idiot.  She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she said.  "I'll just cover these and Colin and I can be off."

The smirk disappeared as Draco followed her to the cauldrons again.  While she penned a quick note to Professor Snape, he placed the covers over the cooling potions.  Ginny re-read the note explaining why she hadn't bottled any of the liquid, and then glanced at Draco.  He was now sitting at one of the desks, idly playing with Labelle, but his expression was unreadable.  He almost looked hurt, though Ginny couldn't imagine why he would be.  

She gathered her own things and moved to his side.  Labelle meowed and jumped down from the desk as Draco stood.  

"Ready, then?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

Draco took her arm gently and led her to the door where Zabini and Colin were waiting.  Ginny glanced up at Draco's face, wondering what had changed suddenly.  She hoped they weren't headed for another row.  

"Draco," she said quietly.  "Is something wrong?"

He stopped.  "Nothing's wrong, little weasel," he said, his face a mask.  "What makes you think that?"

Ginny decided to be direct.  "Well, because you won't look at me, you're giving me the silent treatment now, and Labelle's upset.  Did I do something wrong?  Are you angry at me?"

Now he did look at her and Ginny almost wished he hadn't.  His jaw was tight, his eyes narrowed.  As she watched, his lip curled into his signature smirk.

"Now why would I be upset, little weasel?" he asked in a low voice.  "The girl I'm mad about, the one who'll probably get me disowned if not worse, jumps at the chance to get out of my company as fast as possible.  And that straight after she tries to seduce me with words."  One eyebrow twitched up quickly.  "What's to be upset about?"

"What?"  Ginny was astounded.  "Are you insane?  You must be!  I nearly jumped up and hugged Professor Snape when he told me I couldn't go to Hogsmeade because it meant I could spend the day with you.  I didn't even start on my potions until you'd stormed out because I didn't want to move from your arms!  If I wasn't afraid Ron might take it into his head to worry about me and actually come looking for me, I'd still be sitting on that table wrapped around you like some cheap robe!  Now you're angry with me because I have to go back to my room and do homework and eat supper and all the other normal things I've been doing for the last four months.  You are impossible!"

Ginny tugged her arm from his and stalked toward the door.  Colin and Zabini had very wisely exited already.  She was almost there when he caught up with her.  

"Weasley," he said, touching her arm.

She stopped, but refused to look at him.  His hand slid up her arm to wrap around the back of her neck.  

"Angel," he whispered, pulling her closer. 

Ginny let him, moving stiffly into his embrace.  "I'm not angry with you, angel," he told her.  "I just want to be with you.  I—"  He stopped.  

Ginny looked up.  "You?" she prompted.  

He didn't answer.  Instead, he lowered his mouth to hers.  With a deep sigh, Ginny leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  He teased her lips open and slid his tongue softly into her mouth, dancing it over her own tongue before he pulled away.  He nipped at her bottom lip before straightening.

"I just wanted to say good-bye properly, that's all," he finally answered.  "I'll walk with you to the stairs."

As the four teens and the Kneazle approached the stairs, Draco said, "I'll see you later."

Ginny nodded, giving him a tentative smile.  He smirked and added quietly, so only she could hear, "I may not own you, Weasley, but like I told you the other night, you own me, filthy temper and all."

With that, he turned and hurried back down the hall toward Slytherin.

"Snape's been on a rampage, lately, stupid git."

Harry, Ron and Dean were sitting by the fire, discussing their disastrous Potions class.  Ginny and Colin, along with Su and Daisy were sitting near by, close enough to listen without being obvious about it.  Dean had been sitting with Su until Ron and Harry had arrived.  Then, as they'd planned, he had moved over to sit with the older boys while Ginny, Colin and Daisy joined Su.  It had been well orchestrated, and had looked completely unrehearsed.  Now Colin and Ginny had their backs to the three older boys, looking studious and innocent.  

"Yeah, can you believe he took off ten points just because Neville dropped a jar!  And an empty jar at that!  It didn't even break!"

Harry shook his head at the injustice of the world in general.  

"You know, Su said the prat was just as bad in their class.  Did you know he even gave Ginny detention?"

Ginny's shoulders hunched.  She knew why Snape had given her detention, but she hadn't shared the information with anyone, not even Colin.  But Ron would be sure to question her, especially since he often called her 'Snape's pet'.  He hated the exacting Potions master and couldn't understand that some of the students, the ones not generally prone to excessive rule-breaking, might actually admire the man's skill.  And Ron certainly couldn't understand how Ginny could like the man since he seemed to delight in picking on Ron and his friends.  

Sure enough, Ginny heard the leather chair creak and Ron approach.  

"So, Snape's pet got in trouble today?" he teased.  "What did ickle Ginny-kins do to make her favorite teacher mad?"

Giving her brother a look that was a mixture of disgust, irritation, and resignation, Ginny sighed.  "I messed up the ingredients to a restorative potion.  And don't call me 'ickle Ginny-kins'!  You know I hate it."

Grinning, Ron nodded.  "Yeah, and that's why I do it!  So, how's it feel to be part of the common rabble now?  I'm so going to enjoy writing Mum and telling her you got detention."

Ginny gaped at him.  "Ron!  You wouldn't!  I never tell Mum the things you get in trouble for!  You're—you're…"

"Just kidding!" he said, holding his hands up.  "Jeez, Gin, what's your problem lately?  Can't even take a joke?"  He looked injured as he drew himself up straighter.  "Have I ever done something like that?"

Her cheeks flushed as Ginny realized she'd not only taken the bait Ron had been so obviously dangling, but she'd overreacted.  Normally she would have just laughed at him and told him to 'go ahead and tell Mum', which she really did know he wouldn't do.  But this time, she'd just gone and acted like a silly twit.  It was probably just leftover stress from her earlier conversation with Snape, along with much frustration (emotional and sexual) and worry.  

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said, standing and wrapping her brother in a tight hug.  "I know you wouldn't have said anything."

Ron looked around uncomfortably, hoping no one noticed his sister hugging him.  Of course, Dean and Harry were watching, but they didn't count.  Ginny noticed, and decided to torture him a bit.  "You're the best big brother in the world, you know," she gushed loudly.  "Even if you have 'I love Snape' posters all over your bedroom walls at home!"

"Ginny!" he said, prying her arms off him.  "I don't!  Harry can vouch for that!  He knows I wouldn't have anything like that!"

Ginny, along with Dean, Harry and Colin began to chuckle.  Su and Daisy looked ready to die from suppressed laughter.  No one else seemed to have noticed, though, so Ron gave Ginny a sheepish look.  

"Even?" he said, holding out his hand.

Ginny took it quickly.  "Even!"

"Did I miss something?" 

Hermione was just walking up to them, her arms full of books and Crookshanks at her heels.  She looked around interestedly.

"Ron was threatening to tell Mum I got detention, and I was telling everyone how Ron has 'I love Snape' posters on his wall," Ginny replied with a smile.

Hermione's mouth skewed to the side in a gesture of annoyance.  "Sounds like a normal day for the Weasley family," she commented.  "But if you did get detention, Ginny, you should tell your mother.  It's only proper."   Placing her books on the table in front of the fire, Hermione glanced up at the other students.  "What?" she demanded.

Ginny and Ron had rolled their eyes at her, while Dean shook his head.  Harry looked resigned at his friend's attitude and Colin, Su and Daisy grinned.

"I mean it!" Hermione insisted.  "If _I _got detention, I'd owl my parents straight away."

"If you got detention, sweetheart," Ron said, moving to her side, "they might have to declare it a national day of mourning.  Now what have you got?"

That seemed to be the signal to break up the small group of students.  Ron, Harry and Hermione moved back to the fire, Harry casting occasional glances at Ginny and her friends.  Dean took Su's arm and mentioned something about studying together, and the couple left.  Colin, Ginny and Daisy took up their places at the nearby table again, trying to appear inconspicuous.  

Unnoticed by any of them except Ginny, Labelle and Crookshanks seemed to be facing off.  Labelle cautiously moved forward, barely touching her nose to Crookshanks'.  The older feline's ears flattened for a moment, but only a moment.  It looked to Ginny as though they were having a conversation, but not something any human would understand.  Labelle made a soft meowing noise and looked up to Ginny.  She blinked and looked back to Crookshanks.  Ginny felt the hair at the back of her neck prickle and stand on end when Crookshanks repeated the movement, right down to the blink.  And then, as though coming to an agreement, Crookshanks shook his heavy body, turned away and casually strode over to Hermione.

Ginny continued to watch as the large marmalade cat sprang lightly onto the couch beside the head girl and insinuated himself onto her lap.  

Stifling a giggle, Ginny turned away.

"Crookshanks!  How am I supposed to move when you're laying on my lap?"

Labelle hopped onto the table and butted Ginny with her large head.  "Was that your doing, love?" Ginny whispered quietly.  "You're the smarted person I know!"

Labelle purred contentedly, and if she seemed to be wearing a smug smile, well, she deserved it. 

"Can you hear anything?" Daisy asked some time later.

They had been pretending to do homework for almost an hour and Ginny hadn't heard anything that sounded suspicious.  Colin shook his head.  

"Whatever they're talking about, they're keeping it pretty close," he muttered.  "I think we'll have to take more drastic measures."

"Like what?" Daisy asked, concerned.  

"Like breaking in to Hermione's room and taking a look at what she's researching," said Ginny. 

"But, that would be…breaking in!" Daisy said, horrified.  "And besides, why do we need to know what they're up to?  They seem to do all right on their own.  We might just mess things up!"

Colin glanced at the distraught girl with an almost annoyed expression.  "You know, Daisy, there are other things happening at the castle that might have something to do with what those three are discussing.  Do you want to just stand back and let something bad happen?  Or do you want to try to help prevent it?"

Daisy bit her lip.  "But how could anything about," she lowered her voice nervously.  "'You-know-who's chosen' have anything to do with Flint?"

"It probably doesn't," Ginny said honestly.  "But we don't know, right?  Don't worry, Daisy, if it comes to that, I'll be the one to do it.  I've been in Hermione's room before, and I could probably come up with a good reason—"

She stopped as Colin gripped her arm.  She glanced at him and saw that he was looking over her shoulder.

"Ginny, got a minute?" Harry said as he stopped beside her.

"Uh, sure, Harry.  What's up?"

The green eyes flicked over her companions before resting on her face.  "It's private.  Can we go over there?"

He motioned toward an empty corner of the common room and Ginny's eyebrows shot up.  Private?  What could he want to say to her that was private?  She looked at Colin, but he seemed as bewildered as she was.

"I guess," she finally answered.  She rose and followed Harry to the corner, wondering what he would say.

When they got there, Harry maneuvered himself so that his back was to the room and his body hid Ginny.  She looked up at him.

"What's up, Harry?  It sounds important."

"I think it is," he admitted.  "But you didn't seem very enthusiastic.  I sort of thought…well, never mind.  I just wanted to ask you something."

Ginny waited, but he didn't speak.  In fact, he seemed to be studying her intently, which caused her to frown.  "Harry?  Are you all right?"

"You know, I was about to ask you the same thing," he said, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her face.  

Ginny flinched from the touch, surprised.  "Why?"

Harry's face screwed up into a sort of grimace before he sighed.  "Because you're not nervous around me anymore.  You always used to be nervous with me."

"I—uh, hmm." Ginny was at a loss.  He was right, of course.  She'd always been nervous with him, even when she'd been going out with other boys.  Because she'd still liked him.  Now, however, she didn't have any interest in him, so she could treat him as a regular friend.

"Is that what you wanted to say to me?" she asked, more confused than ever.

He shook his head.  "I'm not sure asking you is such a good idea any more," he said with another sigh.  "I was going to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me for this next trip, but I have a feeling I know what the answer will be.  I guess I waited too long.  Our little Ginny isn't so little anymore, and someone else noticed before I did.  My bad luck, I guess," he said with a resigned smile.  "I just wish I knew who he was, because it's not Colin, and I know it's not Dean."

He gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it.  "You're right, Harry, I'm not going into Hogsmeade with you.  But I'm actually not going with anyone.  I'm staying in the castle for the day."

Harry gave her a long look.  His stance changed subtly.  Where he'd been the slightest bit nervous before, now he seemed almost menacing.  "Does _he _have detention that day?  Is that why you're not going?"

Ginny clicked her tongue, temper overriding the vague feeling of unease.  "Even if I do have someone I'd rather go with, do you really think it's any of your business, Harry Potter?  I was mad about you for four years, but it took you this long to notice me?  You're a great guy, Harry, but you're not the only guy in the world."

She would have stormed away, but he grabbed her arm.  "Look, Ginny, I'm sorry," he said insincerely.  "I'm an idiot, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?  I'll admit it.  I should have noticed you a long time ago.  But I notice now, so you can stop playing coy and pretending that you're not interested.  Just say yes!"

"You know, you're too much," she told him.  "I had no idea what a huge ego you had!  As though all you have to do is apologize and I'll come running when you crook your finger.  Understand this, Harry!  I'm **not** interested, right?  Not now and not ever."

She tried to tug her arm away, but he tightened his grip.  "Oh, come on, Gin, you know you're mine.  You've always been mine."  He brought his face very close to hers and smirked.  Just as quickly, the hateful expression disappeared, and he gave her what would have been an endearing smile, had she not been so bewildered by his actions.  "Just tell me what it's going to take.  Chocolates?  Flowers?  A public declaration?"

For one frightening moment, Ginny thought Harry would actually go down on his knees and make some revolting avowal of devotion.  In fact, his knees were bending when Ron hurried over.

"Good God!  What is going on here?" he demanded. 

Harry straightened abruptly, glaring at his best friend.  He still hadn't released Ginny's arm and his grip was growing painful.  Ginny was actually trying to pry his fingers off when Ron noticed.

"Harry, what are you doing to my sister?"

Harry also noticed, snatching his hand away and looking aghast.  "Ginny, I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Ginny was confused.  She wanted to cry, but that wouldn't help anything, and it might make things worse.  She looked at Ron, her heart swelling with gratitude that he'd stepped in right then.  Things had been getting ugly, and she had no idea what had come over Harry to make him act so strangely.

"What the hell was going on?" Ron demanded again, his eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"Honestly, Ron," Ginny said, taking his arm and leading him away.  "Nothing happened.  Harry asked me to go to Hogsmeade but I told him no.  That's all."

Ron resisted for a second, then gave in, allowing the small girl to direct him back to Hermione's side.  

"If that's all, why was he so angry? And why was he grabbing you like that?"

Ginny looked back to see Harry still standing in the corner, looking confused and upset.  She was confused and upset, too, and she didn't like how his personality had changed like that.  One moment he'd been almost joking with her about having a boyfriend, the next he'd been in a jealous rage, and then he'd gone all weird with the candy and flowers bit.  It wasn't normal!  Hermione, Colin and Daisy were watching her, concern obvious on all of their faces.  

"I—I don't know, Ron," Ginny admitted.  "He was—it was like he wasn't himself all of a sudden."  Ginny shook her head.  "I can't explain it, but I think he's all right now."

Ron placed an awkward arm around Ginny's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.  "Are you sure?  Because if he's hurt you—"

"I'm fine!" Ginny said, pushing off his arm.  "I think Harry's the one who needs you right now.  I think he's more confused than I am!"

Brother and sister looked at the dark haired boy who was still standing where they'd left him.  He seemed to be mumbling to himself, perhaps replaying the strange encounter and trying to figure out what had happened.  He looked up at them, his face bleak.  

"Bugger," Ron hissed.  "Looks like someone killed his puppy."

"Crookshanks, off!" they heard Hermione say.  A feline yowl was followed by a loud thump.  Crookshanks darted off, looking outraged with his fur on end.  The head girl was beside them a few seconds later, and she took Ron's arm gently.

"I think Ginny's right," she said.  "I think Harry needs us right now.  You'll be all right, Ginny?"

She nodded, relieved when Ron and Hermione moved off.  Turning back to Colin and Daisy, she sighed.

"That was just strange," she said, slumping into her chair.  "Really strange."

"What happened?" Colin asked in a low voice.  "I mean, I thought he was going to take a swing at you or something.  I was ready to run over there, but Ron beat me to it."

Daisy put a reassuring arm around Ginny's shoulders, hugging her tightly.  "You okay, Gin?  Labelle was frantic!  She jumped up and tried to go to you.  I thought she was going to rip my arm off when I grabbed her."

Ginny looked at the Kneazle who was now trying to squirm her way onto Ginny's lap.  Chuckling, Ginny scooted back.  Labelle was in her lap in a second, purring loudly while pressing as close to Ginny as she could get.  Glancing at Colin and Daisy, Ginny saw that they were still concerned.  She grimaced and shrugged.

"I really don't know what that was all about.  It was like Harry was suddenly possessed, or something.  It was eerie!"  

They watched as Ron and Hermione led a very bemused looking Harry to the common room exit.  Hermione hurried back to the table and gathered the books she'd brought, then followed the boys out of the common room.

"Damn," Colin said.  "I hoped they'd forget the books!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers:  JKR owns it all, along with Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, and who knows who else?

Notes:  To those who have asked, no, I have not read Order of the Phoenix, and won't until I'm done with this story, because if I did I would probably see that I'm now out of canon and give up on it.  Since I've never abandoned a story yet, I don't plan to start with this one.  Any similarities to OotP are definitely coincidental, and I can't wait to read it, now.  It's killing me to wait!  Also, I know it's 'Lestrange' and not 'Le Strange', but my computer likes the second better and I'm too lazy to add the other.  My most sincere thanks to everyone who still reads and especially the threatening emails to finish or else.  

Chapter 13

The bell rang, releasing the sixth year Gryffindor students from Transfiguration.  As they stood and began to mill toward the door, Professor McGonagall called to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley! A moment, please."

This was it, Ginny thought.  She'd been expecting the professor to talk to her any time these last two days, since her conversation with Professor Snape, so she wasn't surprised.  But she dreaded it.  She already knew what the professor wanted to tell her, and she was ready to agree to whatever her family decided.  She just wanted to know what was happening.  

"You guys go on, I'll meet you in class," she told Colin.  

He nodded, and motioned for Su and Daisy to follow him.  The girls gave Ginny encouraging smiles, and Su even went so far as to give her a thumbs-up gesture.  Ginny smiled wryly.  A week ago, Su wouldn't even look at her.  Life was just strange that way.  Turning to her head of house, Ginny straightened her shoulders and approached the desk.  

Labelle was already there, sitting patiently on Professor McGonagall's desk and looking contented.  The woman was actually stroking the Kneazle, as it seemed everyone who got near her wanted to do.  Ginny couldn't help wonder if the Kneazle planted the suggestion in the heads of the people she liked.  She doubted it, though.  Labelle was just the sort of creature who attracted attention. 

"Yes, Professor?" Ginny said as she stood in front of the professor's desk.  "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Sit down for a moment, Miss Weasley," she said kindly.  "I'm sure you know what I wish to say."

Ginny sat, making sure there was room on her lap for the Kneazle.  Labelle plopped herself down on the girl's legs and sprawled lazily, begging a belly scratch.  Ginny's hands automatically moved to comply.

"I guess it has something to do with what Professor Snape told me on Monday?" Ginny ventured.

The professor's eyes narrowed behind her small spectacles.  "That man," she said in an angry tone.  "He had no business…" She paused, as though realizing she was talking to a student.  "At any rate, it should have been left to me to tell you about our concerns.  What he thought he was doing…"

She trailed off again, and Ginny fought the urge to say that Professor Snape was bloody well warning her, and she was grateful for it.  She bit her lip and waited.

Finally, Professor McGonagall sighed and gave Ginny a weary look. It was obvious that the woman did not want to be having this conversation.  _I'll have to get things started,_ Ginny realized.

"Professor, did you happen to owl my folks yet?  Do they have any plans for me at the holidays?  And did you decide whether I'm allowed to go to Hogsmeade or not?  I'm sorry for hurrying you, but I do have to get to my next class."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes again, this time looking sharply at Ginny.  "You seem to be taking this rather lightly, Miss Weasley.  Perhaps Professor Snape did not explain things as thoroughly as he led me to believe."

"He was very thorough, ma'am," Ginny assured her.  "It's just that I can't see the point of getting upset if it won't help anything.  I just want to know what's going to happen with the holidays and all, so I can get ready.  And believe me, Professor, I'm not taking this lightly."

Labelle scrambled up and meowed loudly, as though to emphasize Ginny's point.  Ginny grinned at her friend and stroked the scruffy, lovely head.  

"See, ma'am?  Even Labelle agrees.  She's keeping an eye on me, and Colin and Su and Daisy are always looking out for me.   So are—uh, other people.  I'm taking what Professor Snape said very seriously."

            "Yes, 'other people'," Professor McGonagall mused, an edge to her voice.  "And these other people, you're sure you can trust them?  Because, Miss Weasley, trusting the likes of—" The woman paused as she saw Ginny narrow her eyes.  "Oh, never mind.  I just don't like it, and I told the headmaster so.  And I don't think it was necessary to worry you with this yet."

            Ginny practically gaped at her head of house.  When would she find it necessary to warn Ginny? When Flint had made off with her?  When she was dropped, naked and deranged in some filthy alleyway?  Ginny shook her head and tried to get back on subject.  

            "Were you able to contact my parents, ma'am?  What did they say?"

            "Hmph," the professor sniffed, adjusting the spectacles on her thin nose.  "I have their letter right here.  You should be getting something from them tomorrow.  According to them, they have made travel arrangements to visit your brother in South America, and those cannot be changed.  Therefore, you will accompany them.  They will meet you here at the castle and the three of you will port key together."

            Ginny's eyebrows rose high.  _Wow! _she thought.  They'd had enough trouble arranging accommodations for just the two of them.  How ever could they afford to bring Ginny, as well?  Ginny was about to ask, when some younger students began to file into the classroom.  Ginny recognized them as fifth year Slytherins, and she felt a chill as Julius Flint and Augustus Le Strange both seemed to suddenly notice her.  Flint's eyes gleamed evilly, but Le Strange looked nervously from Ginny to the Kneazle, who had suddenly stood tall and was growling low in her throat.  

            Ginny tried to soothe the feline, but Labelle was now positively glaring at the young men.  Or, more accurately, she was glaring at Julius Flint with her ears laid flat to her head and her fur on end.  Ginny could feel the tension in the Kneazle's body, just as she felt the tips of Labelle's claws suddenly start to prick her legs.  Labelle was going nuts!  She needed to get out of there, fast! 

            "Ihavetogonow,professorI'lltalktoyoulater!" Ginny blurted out, wrapping one arm around the Kneazle's middle and hefting her book bag with her other hand.  

She hurried to the door with Labelle wriggling and spitting, trying to claw her way to Ginny's shoulder.  The kitten finally perched on Ginny's upper arm and continued to growl and hiss until they'd put the Transfiguration classroom far behind them.  When Labelle finally settled down, Ginny dropped to her knees.  Her book bag slid from her arm and she released the kitten, still trying to soothe her.  

In an unexpected change of behavior, Labelle started mewling and crying, bumping against Ginny's arm.  

"What was it, love?" Ginny said, her voice tight with concern.  "Did those boys do something to you?  Or were you angry for me?"

Labelle didn't seem to care about the boys anymore.  Instead, Ginny felt that the Kneazle was _apologizing _for something.  

"What, love?  You didn't do anything to be sorry for!"

The Kneazle lifted onto her hind legs and gently rested her forepaws on Ginny's arm.  With a small hiss, Ginny pulled quickly away.

"Ouch, that hurts!" she said, looking down.  

She blanched as she saw the rips in the sleeve of her robe.  Her white blouse was plainly visible beneath, and there were long streaks of red staining the fabric.  Ginny tugged the robe sleeve up and saw several slashes in the blouse, with bloody gashes in her arm.  Labelle mewled again, a hurt, plaintive sound that went to Ginny's heart.

"Oh, Labelle!  It's all right, sweet!  Really.  Just scratches!  Colin can fix these up in no time!  You were just trying to defend me, that's all."

She gathered the kitten into her lap and Labelle snuggled into her almost desperately.  Ginny held her tightly, reassuring the Kneazle that she wasn't permanently damaged and that she was not angry.  The gashes began to throb, though, and Ginny wondered whether she should hurry to class or go see the healer.  Before she could make her decision, she heard a voice calling her.

"Miss Weasley!  There you are!  I wondered what had happened to you."

Professor Dumbledore was striding swiftly toward her, his expression calm, as though finding a student kneeling in the hallways with several bleeding wounds was an everyday occurrence.  His eyes were concerned, however.  

"Your mother is here, Miss Weasley.  She wishes to discuss your travel arrangements with you and came as soon as she could.  She's waiting in my office."

Labelle jumped from her lap and Ginny scrambled to her feet.  "My mother?  Here?"

Glancing at her ripped robes and the blood that was now starting to run down her wrist, Ginny gave the headmaster a panicked look.  "But, sir!  I need to change and get this…"

"Indeed!" he said, still calm.  "What could have driven your young friend here to do this?"

He motioned toward Labelle, who was crouched behind Ginny's legs, looking as though she were mortally ashamed of her actions.  

Ginny sent the Kneazle another reassuring thought and shrugged.  "I was talking to Professor McGonagall when the next class started coming in. I don't know.  Labelle took one look at Julius Flint and started going berserk!  She looked like she wanted to attack him, and when I grabbed her and hurried out, she started fighting to get at him.  It was an accident, though.  She'd never hurt me on purpose."

The headmaster gave Labelle a thoughtful look, but shook his head after a moment.  "We don't really have time to discuss this right now, but don't worry about your robe."

He took his wand from his pocket and inspected Ginny's wounds.  Waving the wand over her arm, he quickly healed the cuts, then mended the robe.  

Putting the wand away, he said, "You'll need to launder the blouse.  I only fixed the tears.  And have Mr. Creevey keep an eye on the scratches.  Feline scratches are notorious for infection.  Now, Miss Weasley, if you'll come with me?"

On the way to the headmaster's office, Ginny had dared to ask why he had been looking for her himself and hadn't sent someone else.  He'd said that the fewer in on this business, the better, before offering her a lemon drop.  Labelle followed them, slinking behind in disgrace.  Even though Ginny reassured her, Labelle evidently had not forgiven herself.  Finally, as they came to the statue that marked the entry to the headmaster's office, the man turned to the Kneazle.

"You have no need to feel ashamed, young Labelle," he told her.  "Ginny is fine now, and I'm sure she knows that you would do your utmost to protect her.  Think of this as a practical demonstration of your skills.  Now, Fawkes is eager to meet you!"

Giving the password, the three entered the hidden stairwell and to the office.  Ginny glanced down and saw that the headmaster's words seemed to have worked.  Labelle was no longer looking guilt ridden, although she remained a few paces behind.  As they entered the office, Ginny spotted her mother immediately.  

Molly Weasley was sitting in the chair Ginny had occupied during her abortive attempt to save Draco from an unfair detention.  Molly was wearing her 'visiting' robe.  Her fiery red hair had been pulled up and was now stuffed ruthlessly under a dark, oddly fetching cap.  A lightweight, knitted shawl was draped across her plump shoulders and over her full bosom, and the woman clutched an overstuffed handbag on her lap.  When she looked up, Ginny could see tears in the woman's eyes.

"Mum!" she cried, hurrying to give the elder Weasley female a hug.  

Molly rose and gathered her daughter in an almost suffocating embrace.  Ginny struggled free, but let her mother keep an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"Ginny, dear," her mum kept murmuring, as though reassuring herself that her youngest was safe.

"Mum, I'm fine!  Really!  What are you doing here?  Couldn't you just send an owl?"

"Send an owl?" Mrs. Weasley said, horrified.  "With all that's happening?"

The plump woman finally sat again, dragging Ginny down onto the arm of the chair and holding her hand firmly.  "I had to come see that you were all right with my own eyes!  Your father's in a state!  Wanted to come charging up straight away, without even a note to his office!  But I told him I'd see to everything, dear."

Molly released Ginny's hand just long enough to firmly fix the handbag in her lap again and dab quickly at her reddened eyes, before taking her daughter's hand once more.  With a watery sniff, she added, "A body would think you weren't glad to see me!"

"Mum," Ginny said quietly, conscious of the headmaster hovering just out of sight.  "You know it isn't that.  I was just surprised.  I thought you'd be sending me a letter, not coming yourself.  You have enough to do without worrying about me."

The elder Weasley drew herself up with another sniff.  "And what could be more important than my own child?" she demanded indignantly.

Ginny grinned and wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders.  "When you put it like that, Mum, I guess nothing."

Molly gave her daughter a final hug and finally released her.  "So, now, tell me everything," Molly said, fixing Ginny with a firm stare.

"First, perhaps Ginny would like to take a seat?"

The headmaster was already bringing a small, hard-backed chair for Ginny, which she sank into gratefully.  

"And, if Labelle will come with me, I think Fawkes would like to meet her."

The Kneazle gave Ginny a questioning look.  Ginny looked from the phoenix who was watching keenly from its perch, to Labelle.  The headmaster must know what he was doing, she reasoned, giving the Kneazle a nod.  Labelle followed Professor Dumbledore to the perch and hopped up on the nearby desk.  Ginny had to bite her lip.  Labelle was so large now that she would have no trouble pouncing on the mythical bird if she wanted.  But the headmaster seemed to have no qualms about leaving the two alone and shortly joined Ginny and her mother.

For her part, Labelle seemed to be fascinated by the bright, beautiful bird and didn't look ready to do it any injury.  Ginny shrugged and turned to her mother.

"It would probably be easier if you told me what you already know, Mum," the girl said.  "I mean, I don't even know where to start."

"Perhaps you should begin by telling your mother how you met Mr. Malfoy in Diagon Alley," Professor Dumbledore offered.  "Then tell the story from there."

Ginny glanced at her mum, knowing the effect the name 'Malfoy' had on most of her family.  Her mother's expression was carefully neutral.  Relief washed over her.  At least her mum wouldn't go ballistic before Ginny even had a chance to explain.  Wondering how many times she was going to have to tell this story again, Ginny began with Labelle being frightened by Fang.  

"…so, you see, I've got lots of people watching out for me.  I'm sorry you were worried."

Molly Weasley's expression was no longer neutral.  Her mobile face had gone from shock to worry and back again, with an occasional grim smile thrown in.  Now she looked ready to do battle.  

"Why weren't we told this weeks ago!" she demanded, standing and rounding on the headmaster.  Ginny stood, too, trying to calm the woman.  "It sounds like you've know about what was going on for some time.  And what is this about Draco Malfoy?  His name seems to be coming up a lot."  

The bright blue eyes swung back to the daughter.  "Is there something you're not telling me, young lady?"

"Mum, I—,"

"Mrs. Weasley, please--,"

Ginny and the headmaster began at the same time.  Molly cut them both off.  "That's it!" she said in her best 'howler' voice.  "I want to know what you're not telling me!  Right now!"

Professor Dumbledore sighed and stood.  "Very well.  Ginny, I'll leave you alone for a few minutes.  I'll be just outside."

With that the man walked to the door and exited, closing it behind him.  Ginny gave the door a desperate look, but to no avail.  She felt her mother's gaze and turned slowly to face the woman.  But Molly wasn't glaring at her as she had suspected.  Instead, her mother was giving Ginny a look of such understanding that it brought a lump to the girl's throat.

"There, dear, don't worry.  There're just some things men don't understand.  Now," she said, taking Ginny's hand.  She sat and tugged Ginny down to the chair.  "Tell me about this young man of yours.  I could hardly believe it when your brother wrote saying he thought the boy fancied you."

Ginny's head was spinning.  Ron wrote to their mother about Draco?  Ginny had told her mother about Marcus Flint and how Draco had come to her rescue several times.  She'd explained that Draco now had others watching out for Ginny as well.  And she told how her best friends, Labelle included, were all keeping an eye on her.  But she had never, in a million years, thought she would be sitting in the headmaster's office with her mother, discussing Draco Malfoy as a boyfriend.

"Not, of course, that I let your father read that part," Molly added quickly.  "But, come on, dear, it's not that bad.  We've heard all about Marcus Flint, and if this young man saved you from that sick, perverted creature…well, I'm willing to forget who his father is.  Now, does he really fancy you?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so.  At least, he's said so.  And he acts like he does."

Ginny knew her answers sounded lame, but she was still in shock at where the conversation was going.  

"You know your father won't be happy about that, don't you?"

Ginny grimaced.  "I know he hates Draco's father," she said slowly.

"It's not his father, but what he stands for, Ginny.  You know that Lucius Malfoy is a—a—you-know-what, even if the Ministry can't prove it.  He stands for the worst of our community.  I'm surprised his son didn't follow right in his footsteps, the way he acted to your brother and his friends these years…"

The woman pinned Ginny with such a searching look that Ginny felt her mother was actually looking into her head and sorting through her thoughts.  Ginny had been perfectly honest with her mother, but she'd 'avoided' certain subjects, like the fact that Draco was also a 'you-know-what', at least technically, and that he _had_ followed in his father's footsteps.  Many people made the mistake of thinking Molly Weasley was exactly what she looked: a silly, fluttery housewife.  Ginny and her family knew the steel behind the soft exterior.  Molly knew something and Ginny would have to tread carefully.

"I'm not saying that Draco is suddenly an angel," Ginny said quickly.  "There are some things about him that won't change, at least not for a long time.  I'm just saying that he cares about me and I…care about him, too."

Ginny lapsed into silence, wondering just how much her mother knew and how much was just that 'sixth sense' most mothers had.  Molly continued to eye her daughter, as though she knew the girl was holding something back.  Finally, though, Molly stood.  

"Well, dear, I'll have to trust you or we'll have to take you from school and send you away.  But I think we raised a good, sensible girl, so I'll trust you.  Now, let's talk about the holidays."

When Molly Weasley finally left, the fluttery housewife façade back in place, Ginny flopped back into the chair in Dumbledore's office feeling astounded.  She was going to Brazil for the holidays!  She couldn't believe it!  Ron would be staying here at Hogwarts and Ginny was sure he would have a fit about that, but apparently her mum had spoken to him before she talked to Ginny.  

Ginny never thought her folks would be able to afford to take her, too, but her mum had won a recipe contest with _Witch Weekly_ and the prize money was enough to cover her expenses.  _Wow_, Ginny thought.  Brazil!  

Even though she was excited, Ginny felt a tug of dejection.  She would be gone for two weeks and she'd miss her friends.  They'd all planned on staying for the holidays this year, and Ginny had been secretly plotting to get some mistletoe and trick Daisy and Colin's brother Dennis into standing beneath it.  

Mostly, though, Ginny would miss Draco.  Not that she always saw him.  She hadn't spoken to him since Monday, after her detention.  But she would miss him all the same.  

_I've still got this Saturday,_ she comforted herself.  She would not be going into Hogsmeade and she was sure she could figure out some way to spend some time with Draco.  As she was trying to figure out how they could be together, the door opened.

Professor Dumbledore had cheerfully escorted Molly to the castle door, but now, as he sat behind his desk and looked at the young woman in front of him, his face was concerned.

"It is a very sad statement of the times when a young woman must fear for her safety here, of all places," he said sadly.  "This school should be a haven against the storms of life.  I have many regrets, Miss Weasley."

The professor's old, lined face was a tragic mask as he continued.  "More than anything, I regret that I did not recognize sooner the depth of young Tom Riddle's hate and anger.  Perhaps, back then, when he was so promising a student…"

The man's voice trailed off as Fawkes gave a cry and flapped his great wings.  He fluttered into the air and settled on the old professor's shoulder, rubbing the handsome head against Dumbledore's neck and making soft, clucking noises.

The care seemed to lift somewhat from the headmaster's face as he stroked the bird's soft, downy feathers.  Ginny felt a tear sting her eye as she watched.  Stroking the Kneazle who had suddenly jumped into her lap, Ginny took comfort in her friend's closeness.  

"Yes, Fawkes, I know we cannot turn back the clock," Dumbledore mumbled quietly.  

After a few moments, the bird flew back to his perch and the professor cleared his throat.  

"It must be my age.  I usually don't ramble so.  Now, Miss Weasley, if everything is settled, I will write you a pass and send you back to class.  Labelle is with you and I think you could ask for no better escort."

As he wrote out the note, Ginny tried to work up the courage to ask him a question that had been pressing at her.  He held the note out and moved around the desk, as though to escort her to the door.  Labelle jumped from her lap and Ginny stood, lifting her bag.  But she didn't follow the old man.  When he turned to look back at her, she bit her lip.

"Professor, could I ask you something?  I mean, I just wanted to know…"

She paused, but he didn't seem upset.  Instead, he moved back to her side and took the other chair.  

"Yes, Ginny, go on.  If I can answer your question, or questions, I will."

He looked kindly at her, making her feel much more comfortable.  Sitting again, Ginny stammered, "Y-you said before, sir, that I would understand more about, well, everything, later.  Could you tell me what you meant?"

The old man took her hand and patted it gently before releasing it.  Giving her a small smile, a ghost of his normal smile, he said, "Indeed I could, Miss Weasley. But I think you know what I meant, don't you?"

Looking down, Ginny ventured, "You were talking about why Draco wasn't complaining about detention, and why you and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall weren't going to do anything about it.  I know that, now.  It fit with his story that he couldn't take the book from the library.  But you knew about Draco being marked, didn't you?  You already knew, and you trusted him enough to not interfere with what he was doing in the library and…well and everything else."

Now Dumbledore gave her a real smile.  "We did know, Miss Weasley, and I must say, you gave us quite a turn when you barged in here demanding that we set things right.  But I will also say that it was you, and young Labelle here, who first gave us any indication that Mr. Malfoy might have suffered a change of heart.  I admit that I had some reservations about his motives.  But when it became clear that he was working very hard to protect you from any harm, my doubts disappeared."

The girl couldn't help but return the smile.  She felt relieved that the headmaster was as sure of Draco as she was.  He was about to stand when she touched his hand.  

"Just one more question, sir?"

He nodded.

"Did Professor Snape tell you about the conversation Colin and Dean overheard?"

The confused expression on the headmaster's face told her that Snape had not.  She wondered why, considering the sinister connotations that could be attached to that bit of conversation.  

"I'm assuming the discussion involved something unusual?"

"Well, I don't really know, sir.  I didn't hear it, I just heard what Dean and Colin said.  They thought it sounded serious, but Professor Snape said it probably didn't have anything to do with me."

"But it concerned you enough to ask me about it?"

The question was gentle, but Ginny could hear the steel in his voice.  Now that she'd mentioned it, he would want to know.  She wished she were as stubborn as Draco or even Harry about things like this, but in all honesty, she would be relieved to have Professor Dumbledore's opinion.  Nodding her head once, Ginny told him of how Ron and his friends were behaving so oddly, and what Colin and Dean had overheard.  She also explained how they'd tried to eavesdrop on the trio's conversations, flushing a bit at the admission.  Ginny almost added a comment about Harry's strange, frightening actions Monday night, but she decided to keep that to herself for now.  

Looking back into the old, kind face, Ginny blinked with surprise.  The formerly light expression was replaced with one of grim foreboding.  He wasn't looking at her, though. He seemed to be looking away in the past or future at something Ginny could never even fathom.  She swallowed.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she dared to ask.

Professor Dumbledore started, his eyes becoming 'present' suddenly.  He gave her a brief smile and stood again.  

"That depends on your point of view, Miss Weasley.  There are things that seem terrible, but end for the good.  And others that are wonderful until the fullness of time reveals their true image.  This could be either, but I think that wherever your brother and his friends came upon the bit of information you gave me, the outcome is not what will be expected."

His smile grew fierce.  "In one thing our enemy does not change.  He judges others by himself and cannot imagine that some people are not motivated by greed, lust for power or glory.  He does not realize that by trying to force some events, he may bring his own downfall."

The old man caught Ginny's gaze.  

"I agree with Severus.  It is unlikely that the words were intended for you.  I wonder, though, if Voldemort realizes that he's set a force in motion that he never reckoned on?  I just wish I could have…" He trailed off for a moment.  He smiled at Labelle as the Kneazle joined Ginny, and then said, "Well, we'll see, we'll see."

He was about to turn away when Ginny impulsively took his hand.

"For what it's worth, Professor, I met Tom Riddle when he was sixteen.  Nothing you could have done would have changed him.  He was already evil."

She spun on her heel and hurried down the stairway, not wanting to see how her headmaster took her impudent act.  Labelle was right behind her as Ginny emerged into the hallway.  

"You're going to _BRAZIL!_"  

Su and Daisy were sitting on either side of Ginny, listening excitedly to the story of how Ginny's mum had received a letter from the editor of _Witch Weekly_ advising her that a recipe she'd sent in months before had won second prize in their annual contest.  It wasn't a large amount of money, but it was enough to take their daughter with them, and still have a generous bit left over for Ron to use at the holidays here.  

"It was her homemade fudge recipe!" Ginny told them proudly.

Daisy's eyes lit up.  "Oh, I love your mum's fudge.  It's so smooth!"

"Not enough nuts, though," Su said.  "I like lots of nuts in my fudge.  And those little marshmallows, too."

"Ewww," Ginny and Daisy chimed together.  

"Marshmallows?  Yuck!"

"Hey, I like marshmallows in my fudge, too," Colin said, slipping in next to Daisy.  "So, what happened to you the rest of the afternoon?"

Ginny smiled at Colin, who was still wearing his practice uniform, healing bag right at his side.  

"Don't you want to shower first?" she asked. 

"Do I smell bad, or something," Colin asked in a mock insulted voice.  He made a show of lifting his arms to detect any odor that might cling to him, then wrinkled his nose and fanned at his face.

"Good lord, I do smell.  Why didn't you tell me?"

He stood and headed for the staircase to the boys' dorms.  "Tell me at supper, right?" he called as he hurried up.

The girls grinned as they watched him, then Su turned back to Ginny.

"You're going to _BRAZIL!_"

Supper was in full swing and Ginny and her friends, along with Dean and, to Daisy's consternation, Dennis Creevey, were all jammed together along the middle of the table.  Colin and Ginny had carefully contrived to leave Daisy room between Ginny and Dennis, with Su, Dean and Colin opposite.  Now Daisy was trying to avoid Dennis's determined wooing.  Like Colin, Dennis had just sprouted up in his fifth year, and seemed determined to continue to grow.  He was as tall as his elder brother already, but with a broader build.  Ginny was sure he'd make beater next year with all the current seventh year players gone.  He wasn't as classically good looking as his older brother, but he was rather dashing, and had a quick sense of humor.  

At Ginny's questioning glance, Colin had whispered, "I told him the mountain wouldn't come to Mohammed."

"Say again?" she'd whispered back.

Colin rolled his eyes.  "Biblical reference.  I told him if he were interested he'd have to show her because she's too shy to go to him.  He finally agreed."

Now Ginny watched them with an amused grin, seeing that despite the girl's protests, she was flattered by Dennis's interest.  When Ginny felt something bump against her shin, she thought it was Labelle.  But a second nudge, sharper and harder, had her looking across the table at Colin.  

He wasn't looking straight at her, but as she watched, he slid his hand across the table.  Just before he got to her plate, he lifted his hand and plucked another roll from the basket in the middle of the table.  A small, neatly folded slip of parchment lay just next to her plate.  Ginny grabbed it quickly.  She dropped her hands to her lap and opened the note. 

'Tonight, 8:00, library—D' it read.  Ginny quickly folded it again and stuffed it into her pocket.  Catching Colin's eye, she said quietly, "Safe?"

He nodded and took a bite of his supper.  Ginny could feel the flush on her cheeks, but she didn't care.  Draco wanted to meet her and had even contrived a way to get her a message.  Glancing along the table, she saw her brother and his friends.  Hermione was talking rapidly while pointing out something in _Hogwarts; A History, _but both Harry and Ron were watching Ginny.  

Ron's expression was one of puzzlement, but Harry looked angry.  When the boys noticed that she'd caught them staring, they both looked away, concentrating on Hermione.  Ginny frowned.  What had that been about?  And what was Harry's problem?  

He'd been nasty and snarky the last two days.  Ginny had asked Colin, but he was bewildered, too.  He'd said that Harry seemed fine on the pitch, but as soon as they were back in the common room, it was like he was a different person.  And only when Ginny was around.  

Shrugging, Ginny looked away, trying to spot Draco at the Slytherin table.  She did see him, but he wasn't looking at her.  Well, she'd see him later, she reasoned.  When supper was finished, Ginny and Colin headed to the common room, leaving Su and Dean, and Dennis and a very flustered Daisy to make their way back at their leisure. 

"Tell me again what you and Dumbledore talked about?" Colin asked.

The common room was cool and drafty, but Colin and Ginny were sitting in a corner away from the main crowd near the hearth.  Making sure no one seemed to be listening, Ginny told him about how the headmaster had confirmed that at least three of the staff was aware of Draco's status.  She told him about the old man's regret and that she'd told him she didn't think he could have changed Riddle.  And she told Colin what the headmaster had said about the 'bit of conversation' they'd overheard.

"'Set a force in motion'," Colin mused.  "Think he means the 'Dream Team's' back on the job?"

"I don't know, but I don't really think that's something that would surprise Voldemort.  I mean, Ron, Harry and Hermione have been fouling up his plans for the last seven years, right?  Unless he's very, very stupid, and he's not, he should expect that.  I just don't know.  But whatever it was, neither he nor Snape think it involves me."

Ginny didn't even think about what she'd just said until Colin asked, "Snape?  How did he find out about it?"

"Oh, uh," Ginny began lamely.  She sighed.  "I told him.  Monday.  The detention was an excuse so he could warn me that I might be in danger."

Colin smirked.  "No, you think?"

Grinning, Ginny admitted, "It was a bit more than that.  He felt it his duty to remind me that virgin's blood could be a powerful weapon in the wrong, er, hands."

"NO!"  Colin looked so shocked that Ginny actually laughed.  "That slimy grease ball had the stones to…"

Ginny stopped him.  "He only mentioned it because Professor McGonagall refused to believe there was any need to warn me.  He wasn't happy about it, either, if it makes you feel better."

"It doesn't" he declared, his face showing his obvious distaste.  "There's just something wrong about Snape mentioning virgin's blood to _anyone_, let alone my best friend.  So what else did he say?"

Ginny explained about Draco coming in and how they'd decided she shouldn't go to Hogsmeade or stay at the castle for the holidays.  Colin looked surprised, but he didn't disagree.

"And can you imagine this afternoon McGonagall even said she thought it wasn't 'necessary' to worry me about this at this time?" Ginny finished.

Colin seemed to be torn between shock at the image of Snape telling not only Ginny, but her boyfriend that bit about virgin's blood, and outrage for her at McGonagall's lack of foresight.  He was about to curse both of the teachers when Ginny asked him about the note.

"It's nearly eight o'clock," she said.  "You're certain the note is for real?"

"Well, I got it from Blaise and he said he got it from Malfoy.  I can't imagine anything being safer except Malfoy handing the thing direct to you.  Besides, Gin, I'm coming with you.  Now that Daisy is otherwise occupied and she and Su can 'couple up' with their guys, we don't even need an excuse to disappear to the library, right?"

Ginny slanted Colin a look.  "I think a certain prefect is a bad influence on you, Colin," she said.  "You seem to be getting rather Sly lately."

Colin responded with an innocent expression.  "_Moi_?" he asked.  "All I did was to arrange for you to spend some time with your Adonis.  If a 'certain prefect' also happens to be there, that's just coincidence, right?"

Ginny was about to reply when Harry pulled up a chair and plopped himself down next to Ginny.  The girl scooted back, but Harry simply moved his chair closer again.  He tugged at his tie and gave her an unpleasant grin that reminded her strongly of the Draco Malfoy of previous years.  

"Hey, Gin, how's it going?" he asked, not quite leering at her.  

"We were having a private conversation, Harry," Ginny informed him, glancing at Colin.

"Oh, yeah?  Well, I don't mind.  You two go right ahead."

"Private as in, just me and Colin, Harry."

An edge crept into Ginny's voice, but Harry didn't seem to notice.  He turned to Colin, a sneer marring his usually attractive features.  "Yeah?  That must be pretty interesting.  What are you talking about?  The latest fashions?"

Colin and Ginny could only blink at the young man.  What was his problem?  _Why is he acting this way_, Ginny wondered.  Colin took more direct action.

"I'm not sure what this is about, Harry," he said calmly, standing slowly. "But you're interrupting a private conversation and you need to leave."

Harry stood as well, the sneer still firmly in place.  "Oh, you'd just like me to leave?  And who's going to make me, Colin?  You?  Not bloody likely."

Running a hand over his tie, he turned to Ginny, looming over her threateningly.  "I'll tell you what this is about.  I want to know why you're being so stubborn about Hogsmeade.  You know you want to go with me, Ginny, so just say yes!"

Colin had stepped forward when Harry turned to Ginny, but before he could do anything, Ron hurried over.

"Harry!  Come on!  Hermione's got that…thing ready.  We've got to go!"

Harry turned and blinked, as though he'd just awoke.  "Huh?" he said, sounding dazed.

"Harry, come on!  Hermione's waiting!"

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him along.  Harry went easily, but turned back to Colin and Ginny.  "Uh, right, then.  Talk to you two later," he called, giving them a smile and a wave.  

As Harry and Ron disappeared through the exit, Ginny stared, wide-eyed at Colin.  Just then, Labelle came tearing into the common room from the stairs and hurled herself into Ginny's lap.

"It's okay, love, nothing happened.  It was nothing."

Soothing the flustered feline, Ginny looked at Colin again.  "I've seen some strange things at this school, but I think that was almost the scariest.  It was like, he wasn't even Harry there for a minute."  Ginny shivered.

"That was just plain weird," Colin agreed.  "And I'd swear Ron didn't even notice!  And Harry wasn't like that at practice.  I wonder what's going on?"  Both teens sat in silence, broken only by the satisfied purrs of the Kneazle.  After a few moments, Colin reached over to scratch behind Labelle's ears.  "Glad you came along, though, Labelle.  We might have needed you."

Labelle opened one eye and gave a quiet meow.  Colin chuckled and picked up his book bag.  "It's time to go," he said.  "We're off to the library, Labelle.  You coming?"

 Labelle sent Ginny a quick vision of herself and a huge rat, causing the girl to wrinkle her nose.  

"Got it," she said quickly.  "You're not coming!"

The walk to the library took only a few minutes and the two Gryffindors were about to enter when Blaise Zabini stepped out of the door.  

"Right on time," he said, motioning them to continue down the hallway.  "We're going to meet the git elsewhere.  This way."

Colin and Blaise conversed softly, but Ginny was too excited to join in.  She felt a thrill when Blaise led them to the corridor Draco had taken her to on Sunday.  Her cheeks flushed as she wondered if they were going back to the little music room.  She had wanted it to remain a secret, but she would never find it again by herself, and she didn't mind if Colin and Blaise had somewhere to go to spend time together.  As they climbed stairs and went down ever-narrower passages, Ginny was certain they were heading for the music room.  

At last they stood before the door.  Blaise lifted his wand, but the door opened before he could chant an unlocking spell.  

"Patience, Malfoy," Blaise said with a smirk.  "A person might think you were eager to see us.  How flattering."

"Well, I wasn't waiting for you, you prat," he growled. 

Ginny saw him looking into the dark corridor anxiously, and her heart started pounding.  He had been looking forward to seeing her.  Smiling, she said, "Well, are we going to stand here or go in?"

Colin and Blaise stepped back to let Ginny enter first.  As she stepped forward, Draco moved aside.  The room seemed different now, without warm light and colour bathing it.  The windows were still beautiful, but dull.  Ginny saw that someone had moved a small table into the room, and there were some schoolbooks, an inkwell and some scrolls on top.  Draco had been doing his homework.

When they had all entered, Ginny watched as Draco carefully closed the door and locked it, placing a few spells for good measure.  She loved watching him move, and took advantage of his distraction to watch her fill.  He was almost too graceful for a boy, and she wondered if he'd had fencing or dance lessons when he was younger, or whether it just came naturally to him.  A loving, probably sappy smile spread across her face.  It faltered when he turned and gave her a long, hard look.

"Wow, this place must be something else during the day," Colin was commenting.

He and Blaise were examining the stained glass and Colin was saying he wished he'd brought his camera.  

"Perhaps you should return to Gryffindor and bring it back," Blaise answered.  "I'll accompany you."

Ginny glanced at them, seeing the looks of confusion on both of their faces.  But they weren't looking at her or even each other.  They were watching Draco.  She knew how they felt.  She couldn't think of any reason for him to be angry, but he obviously was.  The blond Slytherin had transferred his angry look to them and was eying them almost belligerently.  Why did he bother sending her a note to meet him if he was going to be bad tempered, she wondered.  

"Draco?" she said quietly. 

His cool gaze shifted back to her.  "Yes?"  He stood near the door with his hands on his hips.  His whole attitude was one of aggression and anger.

_I can be mousy and try to wheedle some answers from him or I can just give him back his filthy attitude,_ Ginny told herself.  Squaring her shoulders, she said, "What the hell is your bloody problem?"

The fine eyebrows shot up.  "What are you talking about, Weasley?  I've got no problem.  I'm just fine."

"Yeah?" Ginny challenged.  "That's news.  I didn't realize that you glowered and snarled at people when you were 'fine'.  I thought you just sneered at them.  My mistake.  Well, then, since you're fine, I'll go with Colin and Blaise to get Colin's camera.  Maybe by the time we get back, if we come back, you'll figure out what the problem is."

Watching him back peddle was almost comical.  The angry look was replaced with one of surprise and concern. He hurried to her side and reached for her arms.  She held a hand up, stopping him with the simple gesture.

"Are you going to tell me why you're upset?" she asked, her voice tight.  "I'm not going to guess."

He stared at her for a few seconds, then threw his hands up.  

"Fine!" he snapped.  "You want to know what's upsetting me?  How about the fact that Potter was mauling you and you didn't even tell me?  I had to find out by listening to your brother rake him over the coals about it in potions yesterday.  Did you _let _him?  Did you want him to grab you?"

Ginny felt a surge of anger at his attitude.  She'd actually been _frightened.  _Of Harry Potter!  And he was _jealous?_  She was about to snap at him when she really looked at him.  He looked uncertain, something she'd never seen in him before.  He looked uncertain and in pain.  Ginny was shocked.  Unable to think what else to do, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist.  He stood stiffly for a few seconds, then pulled her into an almost painfully tight hug.  

"God, angel, I just…I wanted to _strangle _him when I heard about it.  I…"

He was whispering, his breath coming in small puffs that teased the fine hair at her temple, and his arms were shaking as he held her.  Ginny was shocked at his vehemence.  She hadn't realized the depth of his hatred toward Harry.  It went beyond rivalry; it was downright scary.  

"Draco," she said shakily.  "I hope you don't think I encouraged Harry to corner me in the common room and ask me to go to Hogsmeade.  And you had better know that if I came here tonight it's because I care about you, and not him."

Draco pulled back.  "He asked you out?"

Ginny swallowed at the black expression that crossed his face.  "I'll kill him!" he gritted out.

This couldn't be good.  Ginny decided she was going to have to stay level headed and not give in to the righteous anger that was welling up in her.  Remembering that she'd been able to keep this young man on his toes and off balance for nearly four months, Ginny adopted a take charge attitude.  

"You'll do no such thing," Ginny said firmly, grabbing at the front of his robes.  "You will sit over there and talk _sanely_ with me about what is going on here.  I'm not putting up with you acting like a jealous lunatic every time another boy talks to me.  You're going to have to either accept that I have a life myself or not.  But don't act like you can dictate to me!  I don't like it.  And besides, it upsets Colin and Blaise, and confuses Labelle."

Draco glared at the two young men.  They didn't seem overly upset.  In fact, Blaise was looking smugly amused and Colin just looked bewildered.  Ginny felt sure Draco was about to say something nasty like 'hell with them' or worse, but he grimaced all of a sudden, and then turned back to her.  

Giving her a smirk, he said, "Zabini said you'd put me in my place.  He said I'd have to learn I couldn't bully you.  I didn't believe him.  That's why he's sitting there gloating."

Ginny frowned, then smiled as she realized that most of Draco's bad mood was gone.  She took his hand quickly and led him to the table.  A glance at Colin and Blaise showed her that they were no longer interested in her argument and were now talking quietly.

She was about to sit across from him, but Draco stopped her.  He dragged the chair around the table so it was next to the one he'd been sitting in earlier.  Motioning Ginny to the seat, he finally took his own.  Ginny sat and looked cautiously at him.  

"Can you tell me why you're so fixated with Harry?  I know you two never got along, but this is just too much.  I've never done anything to encourage him, and I've never done anything that should make you jealous.  So, what's the problem?"

Draco was facing her, bent over with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped.  He was staring at his hands.

"I—I don't know," he said finally.  "I never liked the holier-than-thou prat, but its worse now.  I look at him and…"

Ginny took his hands and pulled them into her lap.  She gripped them tightly as she said, "And, what?  What is it?"

Keeping his head down, Draco mumbled, "I'll never be him."

Thank God he wasn't looking at her, Ginny thought.  Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open at that statement.  It was all she could do not to jump up and shout, '_What_ _the hell are you talking about_?'

"I don't understand," was what she finally managed.

Draco pulled his hands back and ran one of them over his long hair.  He still wouldn't meet her eyes, instead picking up one of his quills and toying with it.  

"I'm never going to be as _good_ as Potter. I'll never be the headmaster's pet, or be worshiped like _Saint Potter_," he said with an angry sneer.  Then, as though spitting the words out, he hissed, "He'll always be the one you loved first."

_And that's what this is all about,_ Ginny realized with a feeling of awe.  Although he'd never come out and said it, Draco _loved_ her and it was killing him that she'd cared for Harry before she came to love him.  She was so stunned by this that she couldn't reply at first.  A quick look at Draco's face told her she needed to say something, fast.  Instinctively she took his hands again.  Relief washed over her when he didn't resist.

"You're right about one thing," she said quietly, calmly.  "You'll never be Harry Potter.  But before you decide to jump down my throat," she added as she felt him tense, "tell me why you would want to be?  Tell me one thing that Harry has that you really want?  Do you _want_ to be the headmaster's pet?  Do you _want_ to be 'Saint Draco'?  I can't imagine that you want to be thought of as 'nice'.  So what is it that Harry has that you just can't live without?"

Draco scowled at her, but Ginny continued to look at him, her eyes demanding that he answer.

"Of course I don't want to be like the stupid git.  But…" He looked away again.  "You admire him.  You were mad about him for years, even when you were going out with other boys.  Why should I be any different?"

Ginny bit back an angry reply.  Keeping her voice level, she said, "Fine, let's talk about that.  But I'm warning you; I'm only having this conversation one time.  If you can't deal with my old crush on Harry and realize that I've outgrown it, we really can't go on.  So, yes, I do admire Harry, most of the time, when he's not being a moody, secretive, controlling prat.  He saved my life once, so that's understandable.  But I'd never, ever go out with him, even if I weren't hopelessly mad about you.  Since I _am_ hopelessly mad about you, Harry doesn't a chance in hell with me.  Maybe I _liked _him first, but there's only one boy I ever loved.  If that's not enough for you," Ginny said, shaking her head and looking sadly at their clasped hands, "it's just too bad.  I can't _make_ you trust me."

Now Draco hung his head.  "God, I'm so stupid," he said.

"Yes, you are.  But I love you anyway.  So can we please stop fighting about Harry, of all things?  I don't want to waste our time together."

He looked up at her, something like hope in his expression.  "Has anyone told you that you're absolutely, barking mad?"

Even though Ginny was tired of the subject, she and Draco had discussed her old crush and his jealousy for another several minutes.  Ginny did tell him about Harry's latest display of uncharacteristic behavior, which nearly sent the Slytherin into another fit.  Fortunately, Ginny was able to downplay it, and mentally swore that she would stay away from Harry from here out.  When Draco finally seemed convinced that Harry wasn't a rival or a threat, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.  And even though he never came out and apologized for his own behavior, Ginny felt certain they'd gotten through the issue.  When they shelved the conversation, Draco asked her about her talk with Professor McGonagall.

"How did you know about that?" Ginny asked, amazed.

Draco shrugged and gave her a smirk.  "Heard those two idiots talking about seeing you there.  I figured the old bat finally decided to warn you that you might not be safe.  So, what happened?"

"Those two idiots?" Ginny asked, mystified.  "Oh!  You mean Flint and Le Strange.  Ugh, now if you have to go kill someone, start there!"

Draco smiled, a nasty smile that chilled her.  "I just might if they ever touch you," he assured her.

"Draco, you know I was just joking!" 

As his expression softened and he gathered her into his arms, Draco whispered, "I know, angel.  I know."  

If she'd seen the look that crossed his face at that moment, she would have known that he was thinking, 'But I wasn't.'

Ginny quickly told Draco about her less-than-satisfying conversation with her head of house, and how Labelle had reacted to at least one of the two boys.  She added her encounter with her mother.  She even mentioned briefly that the two Weasley women had discussed him, causing Draco to express astonishment that her mother hadn't carted her off to a madhouse directly.  She grinned when he joked that he might have to smuggle himself into her bags if she planned to traipse off to South America without him.  

As she mentioned her conversation with Dumbledore, Ginny was feeling much better and was actually not paying much attention to what she was saying.  So she was totally unprepared for Draco to demand, "How could you have seen Tom Riddle?  And how did you know who he became?  Almost no one knows that and his followers have been careful to keep it that way!"

Ginny made a face as she realized just what she'd revealed.  Giving the young man a hopeful look, she said, "I don't suppose you'll be willing to let that go for now?"

"Not bloody likely without a very good reason," he answered immediately.  

She might just as well tell him, Ginny thought.  It was something she planned to tell him, anyway; she just hadn't planned on it quite this soon.  

"Fine," she said.  "But remember, I didn't want to say anything yet.  And if you blow up, or lose your temper or anything, I'm never speaking to you again!"

Draco's eyebrows rose slightly, but then lowered.  "Fine!"

Ginny couldn't think where to start.  She clasped her hands tightly for a moment, looking at the floor, as though the answer was written there.  When he placed his hand on top of hers, she jumped.

"Angel," he said quietly.  "Please just tell me, all right?  I can't imagine anything you could say that would be worse than knowing you don't trust me."

The look in his eyes was so full of understanding that Ginny gave him a tiny smile.  "All right."  Taking a deep breath, Ginny said, "You wanted to know about when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and how Harry saved my life.  They're all related.  Remember, I'm not accusing, but it's the only thing that makes sense.  Do you remember that time when our dads got in a fight at Flourish and Blotts?"

Ginny had told the tale, briefly outlining how Tom Riddle had manipulated her and used her to do the things he could not without a real body.  As she spoke, she felt her hands and feet grow cold and numb, almost as though she were still in the chamber, unconscious with her life ebbing away as Riddle became stronger and more real. She kept her eyes firmly fixed on her chilled hands, which were now clasped tightly in her lap.  Ginny didn't dare look at Draco, afraid to see anger or accusation there.  He hadn't said much, so far, besides questioning her on how exactly she'd actually opened the Chamber.

"Anyway, after Harry drove the basilisk fang through the book, the spell was broken.  I was unconscious through it all, but I still heard what was happening, and I saw the monster when I woke up.  I was in shock, I think, because the only think I was worried about was what everyone would say about me.  I'd almost died, but having everyone know I'd opened the Chamber or caused those kids, especially Colin, to be petrified was more important."

Ginny paused and chanced a look at Draco's face.  His expression was unreadable. "Look, I had a lot of time to think about it.  The only thing that makes sense is that your dad put the book into my cauldron before the fight started.  And Harry said that when he gave it to your dad and told him what he suspected, all your dad said was 'prove it'."

Draco stared at her for a few more moments before standing abruptly.  _Oh, God, he's going to storm out_, Ginny thought miserably.  She shouldn't have said anything.  Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her to her feet.  Before she could protest, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"My God," he whispered softly.  "You knew.  You knew it was my father and you still believed in me."

Ginny was just relieved that he wasn't raging at her at first.  When his words sank in, though, she pulled away suddenly.  "What do you mean?" she demanded, her voice louder than she'd intended.  Colin and Blaise looked up from the conversation they'd been having and Draco looked, for the first time Ginny could remember, guilty.

"You knew!?  All this time and you were angry at _me_ for not trusting _you_?"

"Wait, angel, it's not like that!  I didn't _know! _ I didn't even suspect until I found out you were the one who opened the chamber.  I mean, I knew my father tried something that year.  He kept telling me to keep my eyes open for Slytherin's heir, and to look for something unexpected that would discredit your father.  And that summer, after we lost Dobby, he seemed ready to murder someone.  But he never told us, either me or my mother, exactly what happened."

Ginny glared at him, wondering whether he was telling the truth or not.  She wanted to believe him, but how could he have not said anything to her?  

He tried to take her into his arms again, but she shook her head, holding him off with one hand.  "You knew I opened the Chamber, you knew what trouble it caused.  And you knew your father nearly killed me!  What else do you know that you're not telling me?" she demanded, knowing she was being unreasonable, but unable to control the anger that had suddenly consumed her.  "Why is it so important to know _how_ I opened the Chamber?  So you and your mates can…"

Ginny stopped abruptly as she realized what she'd almost accused him of.  Her mouth snapped closed and she gave him a challenging look.  His face was paler than usual and his lips were pressed into a tight, thin line.  His expression was hooded and unreadable.

"Can what?" he questioned tersely. "Can sneak down there and try to bring the basilisk back to life?  Try to summon the shade of Tom Riddle back?  Or were you thinking maybe we'd be performing some ritual orgies and rapes?  With a few sacrifices thrown in for good measure?  Tell me, Weasley, is that what you really think?  Because it's obvious you'd never believe that I was wondering whether it might be a good place for you to hide since you're the only one who could open the damned thing in over fifty years."

"_Is_ that what you were thinking?" Ginny challenged.

"Obviously not," he snapped, glaring at her.  

"Fine!" Ginny cried, stepping away from him.

"Fine!" he retorted, crossing his arms and turning his back on her.

Ginny stared at his back for a moment before spinning on her heel and turning her back to him. She crossed her own arms and glared angrily at nothing in particular.

"I imagine this would be an excellent opportunity to retrieve your camera, Colin."

Blaise's smooth tones cut through the tension surrounding the young woman.  She glanced toward her best friend and saw that he had risen and was now headed for the door with the Slytherin prefect.  

"Wait!  You can't…" she began.

"We can, and what is more, you two will remain and settle this once and for all," Blaise interrupted, taking Colin firmly by the arm.

Instead of shrugging him off, as Ginny expected, Colin nodded.  "You two have to resolve all this crap between you or you'll never get anywhere. We'll be back."

As Blaise removed the wards and opened the door, Ginny glanced quickly at Draco. He still had his back to her, but his hands were now at his sides, fists clenched.  She couldn't see his face, but she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.  The door closed, and Ginny heard the lock engage again.  

The silence that filled the room was almost deafening.  Ginny wanted to break it, to turn to the angry young man and say something, _anything_.  She wanted to apologize, but she could not.  He'd _known_ about his father, and she'd wasted all that time feeling _guilty_ for suspecting the man and thinking her suspicions would hurt Draco.  He'd probably been laughing at her the whole time.  She would _not_ apologize.  Finally, when she couldn't take the silence any longer, Ginny stalked to the door.  Obviously Draco didn't give a damn, after all. Otherwise he would have said something, wouldn't he?

She didn't even make it halfway across the room before he caught her from behind and pulled her back against him.  His arms snaked around her waist and she could feel him bury his face in her hair.

"Don't leave me," he whispered softly. "Be mad, or yell at me, but don't go."

Ginny struggled, but half-heartedly.  The truth was that she had wanted him to do _something_ to let her know that he did care.  His whispered plea was more than she'd hoped for and it instantly melted her anger away.

"You're a sneaky, manipulative snake, you know," she whispered as she allowed herself to settle back into his arms.  "You know just what to do to get your way, don't you?"

He didn't answer.  Instead, he wrapped his arms more tightly around her.  As he sprinkled her hair with tiny kisses, Ginny sighed.  "And you accused me of wrapping you around my finger.  I'm so pathetic."

When Colin and Blaise returned, Colin's camera strangely absent and the younger boy looking flushed and mussed, they found Ginny and Draco sitting at the table once more.

"Everything worked out?" Colin asked distractedly.

Ginny flashed him a smile and tightened her hold on Draco's hand.  "The most recent disaster has been averted," she quipped. 

"There'll probably be plenty more ahead, but we'll take them as they come," Draco added with a typical smirk.  "We were just planning what to do for the Hogsmeade trip.  You two going?"

Colin glanced at Blaise before saying, "Um, probably not.  I thought I'd study in the library.  Or even explore the castle a bit.  Never know what interesting rooms you can find."

Blaise smiled, a smug, superior smile that he directed toward Draco.  "I think I'll be dabbling about the Charms classroom.  I'm working on something special.  In fact, I'll probably have it finished by then.  What about you two?"

Draco put a possessive arm around Ginny's shoulders and said, "I'm staying, since the little weasel is confined to the castle.  Maybe we'll check out your 'special' project if Creevey's willing to bring her down to the classroom."

Ginny had the odd feeling that the three boys knew something she did not, but their expressions weren't very illuminating.  She shrugged and gave Colin a questioning look.

"Well, Colin?  Willing to play nursemaid again?"

"No problem," he answered.  "In fact, I'd better start now.  Curfew's almost here and we need to head back to our dorms."

All four teens seemed unwilling to leave, but after a few minutes of dithering, they finally exited the small music chamber.  At the library passageway, they parted ways. Draco had made a half-joking comment about Ginny staying away from 'Potter', which she answered with an intense, length kiss.  When she finally released him, Draco's eyes were glazed and he seemed to have difficulty focusing.  After laughing at him, Blaise took his arm and dragged him off toward Slytherin while Ginny and Colin headed for Gryffindor.  

"So, did you get things settled finally?" Colin asked.

"Mostly," Ginny answered slowly. "I think Draco's just the jealous type, but I think for the most part he's coming round."

Colin nodded and walked beside her in silence for a while.  

"Ginny, did I hear right?" he asked carefully.  "You opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Ginny froze in mid-stride and stared at Colin, a frightened, guilty expression on her face.  "Oh, God, Colin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I thought you'd hate me!"

"Hate you?"  Colin looked truly perplexed.  "Why would I—Oh, the petrifying thing!  Well, yeah, that was unpleasant.  But you're my best friend, Gin. I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me.  I just can't believe that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

Ginny looked away from the hurt in his eyes.  "I—I'm sorry, Colin," she said finally. "I—it hurts to talk about it, and it was like I wasn't even myself when it all happened.  I guess I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well, can you tell me now?  Now that you've told Malfoy?  I think I deserve at least that."

Glancing up quickly, Ginny saw that he was serious.  He wanted to know about it, too, and he wasn't about to give it a rest.  Sighing, Ginny nodded.  "When we get to the common room.  We'll find a quiet corner, and I'll tell you all about it."

Colin gave a single, quick nod and took her arm.  "Right, then, let's go."

Labelle mewled from her place on Ginny's lap. Apparently she'd felt Ginny's turmoil and had been waiting when the two teens had slipped into the common room moments before curfew.  They'd settled into one of the corners in the nearly empty room and Ginny had begun her tale, with much encouragement from the Kneazle.  After Ginny had finished telling Colin about her first year and the events with Tom Riddle's diary, she looked up into her friend's face, fearing what she'd see.  But Colin was watching her with a concerned expression.  

"Lord, Gin, that must have been awful.  It must have felt like you were going mad.  And no one would listen to you!  Being petrified seems like a small nuisance compared to having you-know-who driving you crazy.  But…" he added as he fixed her with a hard look, "To think that I would hate you for something you couldn't control.  Now that hurts!"

Ginny choked back a sob as she wrapped her arms around Colin's neck.  "I'm sorry!  I should have known better!"

Grinning, Colin pulled her away.  Glancing around to make sure no one was within ear-shot, he said, "I don't fancy Malfoy coming after me with murder in mind, so mind how you hang all over me!"

Giving him a watery smile, Ginny sniffed and said, "You're the best, Colin!"

Labelle's meow seemed to second her opinion, and the teens began to laugh.  Neither they, nor the Kneazle noticed the dark haired young man sitting in the shadows across the room, glaring balefully at the cozy, friendly image the three of them presented.  


	14. Chapter 14

            Note: this is actually only half of chapter 14 but I did want to get it posted.  Just in case anyone wonders, I am NOT going to abandon the fic, I'm just sorry it takes so long to update.  Also, in answer to a question asked some time ago about Ginny being a seeker in the witch, serpent and cupboard story, I have _heard_ a lot about book five, and that was one thing I heard, but I still haven't read it.  Anyway, back to work.  K

By Saturday Ginny was torn between elation and dejection.  She'd been able to see Draco a few more times since the night she'd told him about her opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and she would see him again, later today, while everyone else was in Hogsmeade.  They had even discussed the possibility of eating lunch together in the great hall, but that would depend on who was still in the castle.

            Unfortunately, Ginny had had another run-in with Harry.  It was so strange.  Harry would be completely fine until he began talking to her.  Then he would seem to become another person.  An extremely unpleasant other person who hated her while professing to want to go out with her.  If that weren't strange enough, Harry only acted like that with her and Colin.  As soon as someone else entered the conversation, Harry seemed to become himself again.  She didn't like being near him anymore, and because Colin faithfully reported the encounters to Blaise who told Draco, Draco was now incensed at Harry's behavior.  While she understood the blond Slytherin's concern, Ginny didn't want Draco trying to kill Harry at the first opportunity.  In fact, Ginny was at the point that if she saw Harry in the common room, she would just go up to her room.

            Colin had explained to Ginny that he informed Blaise of what was happening so the Slytherin prefect could tell Malfoy.  He reasoned that Malfoy had a right to know if Ginny were in danger even if the danger happened to be Harry Potter.  But Colin was confused, too.  He'd admired Harry for years.  Even after he'd gotten over the celebrity adoration phase of his first year at Hogwarts, Colin still thought very highly of the young man who had faced so much in his young life and was still a normal, decent person.  This new Harry was neither normal nor decent.  And because her other friends didn't see the way Harry was acting around her and Colin, Ginny guessed she didn't blame them for basically 'blowing off' her concerns.  

            Ginny was presently sitting at breakfast with Colin, Daisy and Dennis and trying to look dejected about being denied the privilege of going into Hogsmeade.  Daisy had hesitantly offered to stay with her, but Ginny had assured her that it wasn't necessary.

            "Besides," Ginny had added, pulling out her ace-in-the-hole, "Dennis is dying to go with you, you know."

            Daisy had blushed, but she'd looked gratified, nonetheless.  

            Su had already made plans to go with Dean and, amid profuse apologies, told Ginny she couldn't stay with her today.  Ginny waved it away, telling her not to worry.  Su had given her a sudden look. 

            "You're meeting _him_, aren't you," she'd shrewdly asked. 

            Flushing, Ginny admitted it.  Su had frowned.  "You know, Gin, I'm sorry about before.  But I do wish you'd found someone a little nicer.  Someone…someone we could all hang out with, you know?"

            Ginny thought about Su's words now, as breakfast was winding down.  She was sure Su would have added that she wished Ginny had chosen someone who _wasn't_ Draco Malfoy.  Or someone who Su could try to push around a bit if they hung out as a group.  No, Draco was unlikely to 'hang out' with Ginny's friends, even if they were openly dating.  Although she wasn't positive, Ginny felt that Draco would be more of a 'spending time alone' type.  Glancing quickly toward the Slytherin table, Ginny saw Draco talking quietly with Blaise Zabini.  Neither young man was looking in her direction, but Ginny felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle suddenly.  Scanning the table quickly, she noticed that Julius Flint was staring at her, a disgusting leer on his face.  As she watched, Flint brushed his hand over his chest and changed the leer for a smirk.  Before Ginny could react, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

            "Ginny, hey, no need to jump.  It's just me."  

            Ginny had jumped, surprised when Harry grabbed her shoulder and slid onto the bench next to her.  He was perched on the edge of the bench, his legs in the aisle between tables and his elbow resting negligently on the table.  Ginny watched him warily, noting that he actually looked _normal_ today.  

            "So, Gin, you still determined not to go to Hogsmeade today?"

            The question was casual, but Harry's face was beginning to tighten, to take on that look he always seemed to get with her lately.  Ginny glanced around him and saw Colin giving her an encouraging nod.  She could count on him if she needed any help. 

            "Well, actually, Harry, Professor McGonagall told me I had to stay.  I think I already told you that.  So, no, I'm not going."

            "So what _are_ you doing today?  Got big plans for the day?  Meeting your mystery fellow for a little one-on-one?"  Harry's mouth twisted into an eerily familiar sneer.  "You know, if that's all you wanted, a quick shag, I could help you out there.  You--"

            He got no further before he seemed to just fly forward, off the bench to land, sprawling, on his hands and knees.  Ginny blinked at Colin, who shrugged innocently, but rubbed his elbow surreptitiously.  Other students were now staring, some giggling, others just looking confused, as Harry scrambled up, brushing dust from his knees.  He gave Colin a vicious glare and looked ready to leap on the younger boy when Ron hurried up. 

            "All right, Harry?  What happened?  Did you trip?"

            Harry's expression became bewildered.  "I don't know," he answered, obviously perturbed.  "I--I don't even remember getting up from the table."

            Now Harry glanced around.  He looked honestly confused until he heard a shout of laughter from the Slytherin table.  Ginny followed the laughter and saw Draco miming Harry's fall for the benefit of his classmates.  She frowned, but told herself that she shouldn't expect anything else.  Draco was still Draco, and seeing his rival suddenly fall flat on his face must have been too good to pass up.  Besides, Ginny couldn't help feeling a small, mean satisfaction herself at first. 

            "I don't know what happened, but I'm done eating," Harry said with an angry scowl toward the Slytherins.  Looking back to Ron, he added, "I'll see you in the common room."   

            As he left, Ginny glanced at Draco in time to see him bend a single, hate-filled glare Harry's way.  Then, as quickly as that, the glare was replaced by his customary smirk as he turned back to Blaise.   

            "Colin, did you do that?" Ginny asked a moment later when the fuss had died down.

            Colin now looked aghast at his actions.  "I didn't mean to knock him off, just kind of nudge him.  But, I had to do something, Gin.  Harry was being a real bastard."

            Colin sounded aggrieved.  Ginny knew the feeling.  Harry had been like a brother to her for the last few years, and she did like him.  It hurt to see him acting this way. 

            "What do you think is wrong with him?  Do you think all those years with those hateful muggles is finally rubbing off on him?"

            Colin shook his head.  "I just don't know.  It just isn't like Harry to be that way.  Maybe if I talk to him…"

            Now Ginny shook her head.  "Just stay away from him, Colin.  I plan to.  I've been doing that, too.  He just surprised me today.  Besides," she said firmly.  "No matter what we think is wrong, you know Harry.  He would never tell anyone except maybe Ron or Hermione.  Whatever is bothering him is something he'll have to work out himself.  And since I plan to have a good day, moping about Harry's strange behavior isn't going to help.  So, when do we meet up with Blaise?"

            A smile lit Colin's face as he answered, "Oh, about eleven.  We want to wait until everyone's left for Hogsmeade.  Then we'll head to the Charms classroom.  Sound all right?"

            With a final glance toward the Slytherin table, Ginny said, "Sounds great."

            They saw their friends off, waving from the door of the castle as Su, Dean, Daisy and Dennis left.  Ron and Hermione were walking with a slightly bemused Harry and as Ginny watched them go, she felt a sudden sense of relief.  It helped that she'd seen both Julius Flint and Augustus Le Strange leave, as well.  Flint had shoved past her and her friends and had given her a filthy glare.  Le Strange just looked nervously from one to the other.  Labelle had taken off early, sending Ginny thoughts of a huge rat again.  It seemed to be the same rat Labelle had been after before, making Ginny wonder if there were actually a rat clever enough to elude the intelligent Kneazle.  She doubted it, though.  Labelle was very smart herself.  Ginny was glad the Kneazle had left, though.  At least Ginny didn't have to suffer another scene with Labelle trying to attack Flint. 

            They remained there, at the main entry to the castle for several moments longer, as the last of the students filed past.  Ginny was just turning back when she felt something brush her leg. 

            "Labelle!  Done already, love?" she said, bending to stroke the scruffy-smooth head.  

            Labelle accepted the caress, then sat to begin grooming her claws.  Ginny glanced around quickly, looking for Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, but _that _hateful feline wasn't about at the moment.  Just then, Filch slammed the door closed, nearly swiping Ginny and Colin in the process.  Both teens looked at him, startled.

"If you got no business here, then take yourselves off to your rooms!  There'll be no loitering in the hallways.  And," he snarled as he noticed Labelle sitting tamely by Ginny's feet.  "If you don't keep that filthy freak of nature away from my cat, I'll have it skinned and stuffed!"

Ginny gasped in shock, wondering what Labelle had done to elicit such a hateful reaction.  She reached down to comfort the kitten, but Labelle didn't seem to need it. The Kneazle wasn't projecting anything other than a feeling of vague satisfaction.  Frowning, she straightened.

"Right, then, we'll be off," she informed the caretaker.

The teens and the Kneazle made their way leisurely to the main staircase.  Looking at Colin, Ginny asked, "Is it too early to go up to the charms room?"

            "A little," the boy admitted, looking as disappointed as Ginny felt.  They headed up the stairway, automatically dodging the odd first or second year student wandering about.  "Isn't it just our luck, though?  We finally find people we can really care for, and we both have to hide and sneak around."

            Colin grimaced and shook his head.  "I have to say, I'll be glad to graduate next year."

            Ginny put a consoling arm around his shoulders.  "I know what you mean.  At least then we can pretty much do what we want.  We could love whoever we want without worrying about what other people will say or do.  Colin…"

            Ginny paused, uncertain.__

            "What?" he asked.

            "Well, Blaise.  I mean, I know he's mad about you, but does he treat you well?  It's just…he's so _Slytherin_."

            Ginny looked at him, concerned.  It wasn't her business, but Colin was her best friend and she wanted him to be happy. Fortunately, he seemed to understand. 

            Grinning, he demanded, "And Malfoy's not?"

            Ginny had the decency to blush. 

            "Look, Gin, I know Blaise can be a bit much to take at times, but don't worry about how he treats me.  Sometimes I wonder if he treats me a little too well!"

            "Too well?  Is there a such thing?"

            Colin stared straight ahead as they stepped onto the landing.  Walking down the corridor toward the next stairway, he shoved his hands into his pockets.  "I don't know.  But sometimes it seems like he's being careful not to scare me off, and sometimes it seems like he's just marking time, waiting for the 'right' person to come along."

            Colin stopped suddenly and grabbed Ginny's arm.  "Do you _really_ think he's mad about me?  I mean, _really_?"

            Ginny was shocked.  She did like Blaise even though she didn't know him well.  But the little she'd seen of him was utterly and completely infatuated with her best friend.  She made haste to tell Colin so.  

            "Colin, Blaise Zabini is completely mad about you.  He's, uh," she searched for words.  "He's besotted, infatuated, head over ears, over the moon, and any other ridiculous phrase you can think of.  I don't think the poor man stood a chance once he talked to you!  I don't know how you could think otherwise!  I never doubted that he cared for you. I just want to make sure he's making you happy!"

            Colin looked gratified, but worried.  

            "You remember earlier this week, when you and Malfoy were, well, snogging in Snape's classroom?"

            Ginny blushed again.  "Yeah, but what's that got to do with it?"

            "Well, don't you think if Blaise really liked me, like you said, he'd want to, you know--"

            Colin broke off lamely, his cheeks flushing.  

            "Colin, are you telling me that he hasn't kissed you yet?  There is no way!  I mean, even Draco said he saw you kissing.  And I did, too, that day!"

            Colin shook his head, then glanced down at the Kneazle, who had just brushed against his legs, mewling comfortingly.  

            "No, we've _kissed_, but that's it.  Just little brushes of the mouth.  I--I guess I thought it would be more, I don't know.  Intense.  Sometimes I get the feeling he's just playing around, and not very serious."

            Now Ginny frowned.  She was pretty certain that Blaise was very serious where Colin was concerned.  "Do you want serious?"

            He considered.  "You know, I'm not sure, but I'd like to be given the choice."

            Ginny thought for a minute before motioning for them to continue up the stairs.  

            "Well, I'll tell you one thing, Colin.  I had to kiss Draco first.  If I hadn't cornered him in the potions room and practically forced myself on him, he would probably still be dithering around.  Maybe you'll have to take the first step."

            Colin let out a dry little laugh.  "Yeah, and see how it ended for you?  A ripped fingernail and a wet backside and a case of delayed shock besides.  I had hoped it wouldn't be so painful. 

            Ginny returned his rueful grin.  "Well, at least you don't have to worry about getting the shock of your life immediately after.  Besides, it's turned out right now, hasn't it?"

            Colin nodded.  "I wouldn't have chosen him for you, Gin, but now I see you two together, it's just—I don't know.  You two are right together.  Even Labelle's given her blessing."

            The Kneazle looked up and meowed and Ginny chuckled.  Bending to scratch the kitten's head again, she said, "If it weren't for Labelle and you, I would have given up, long since. Thanks, you two.  You're the best!"

            They had gone up to Gryffindor for a short while, watching the young kids enjoying having the run of the common room for once.  Ginny remembered what a relief it was sometimes getting the older kids out of the way for a day, so she went up to her room and brushed her hair.  It didn't take very long, and soon she was pacing the room thinking that eleven o'clock would never get here.  Labelle sat on her bed and watched her for a few moments, then jumped off the bed and ran to the door, mewling.  Before Ginny could open it, someone knocked.

            When she opened it, Ginny saw a young first year girl standing there.  The girl looked at her with a little smile. 

"Creevey says its time," the girl announced, then zipped back the way she'd come.

            "Finally!" Ginny breathed.  "C'mon, Labelle, let's get out of here!"

            As they neared the Charms classroom, Ginny thought she could hear someone approaching from the opposite direction.  In fact, Labelle stopped and pricked up her ears.  

            She and Colin looked at one another, considering where they could hide if it turned out to be Filch.  Before they could react, Labelle meowed and zipped off toward the newcomers.  Now Ginny smiled.

            "It has to be Draco.  She only does that with him."

            Sure enough, a moment later Draco came round the corner, the Kneazle snuggled in his arms and Blaise Zabini at his side.

            "Looks like you lost something again, little weasel," he said softly as he approached her.  

            Ginny's breath caught in her throat.  It always did when he spoke so softly and caressingly.  She felt a flush creep up her face.  Draco noticed, too, and raised his eyebrow.  

            "I can't wait to find out what you're thinking about to cause you to blush like that, angel.  In fact, I'm wondering if I shouldn't try to figure it out myself."

            Gently placing the kitten on the ground and drawing a meow of disappointment from her, Draco took one of Ginny's hands and pulled it to his mouth.  

            "Shall we?" he said, gesturing with his other hand toward the classroom.  

            It was already open, and Ginny saw that Blaise and Colin had gone inside.  They were just moving toward the door when Blaise's head popped out.

            "God, Malfoy, if you're going to make puppy eyes at your darling, at least do it somewhere private where you won't embarrass yourself!" he said with a smirk.  "How ever do you put up with him, Gin?  He's absolutely pathetic as soon as he sees you."

            Ginny grinned while Draco wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her toward the door.         

            "You're a fine one to talk, Zabini.  If I have to hear one more time about how perfect Creevey is, I'll spew.  No offense, Creevey," he added as he saw the younger boy staring at him with a startled expression.  "I mean, I'm sure you're wonderful and all, or the little weasel wouldn't like you, but I have to hear it all day!  Can't you do something about that?  Gag him or something?"

            Colin looked nonplussed.  He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out.  Closing his mouth he looked at Blaise.  Ginny looked, too, just in time to see Blaise shoot Colin a devastating smile.  

            "I could think of something that would keep me quiet," he said as he approached Colin.  Blaise took one of Colin's hands and pulled it to his lips.  "Want to guess?" he added, just before brushing a light kiss across Colin's knuckles.  

            _Now tell me you don't think he's mad about you,_ Ginny thought, feeling her own pulse speed up at watching her friend being wooed so openly.  She was also pleased to see the pink flush across Colin's cheek.  If Blaise weren't mad about Colin, he wouldn't make such blatantly suggestive remarks in front of others, would he? 

            "Good God, Zabini, I think I said it before.  Get a room!  Don't you think you can do better for yourself, Creevey?"

            Colin dragged his gaze from Blaise's and gave Draco a lopsided smile that Ginny had never seen before.  "Not really, no," he said quietly.  "But you're right.  This isn't the time or place."

            Looking back to the tall Slytherin still holding his hand, Colin said, "So, what are you working on?"

            Ginny saw them exchange a grin before Blaise dropped his hand.  "Something Malfoy asked me about.  I'm not sure if it will work.  The principle is sound, but I haven't much experience in this type of charm.  At any rate, we'll see soon enough.  Now, Malfoy, you have that thing?"

            Ginny glanced at Draco.  He nodded and released her to delve into a pocket of his robe.  He pulled something out, but kept it hidden in his hand.  Taking Ginny by the arm, he led her to one of the tables and had her sit.  Labelle hopped up onto her lap and then onto the table, watching the teens with interest.  Colin and Blaise joined them, taking seats opposite Ginny and Draco.  Finally, when they were all sitting, Draco placed an object on the table. 

            Ginny looked at it curiously, then back to Draco.  "It's very pretty, but what's this about?" she asked.  "What do you need with that?"

            She motioned to the object, a silver locket without a chain. It was an oval with an intricate pattern across the front.  

            "Open it," Draco said, watching her closely. 

            Ginny looked at the others, noting that they were also watching her carefully.  Labelle nosed the locket, then sat back and gave a quiet purr.  Grinning, Ginny picked up the delicate piece.  It had a small catch that Ginny depressed.  Running her thumbnail along the seam, she pulled the locket open.  

            "Oh, wow," she breathed as she looked inside.  

            Two incredibly detailed miniature portraits had been painted inside the locket.  One was of herself, smiling and open-eyed, and the other was of a very somber Draco.  

            "It's really beautiful," she said.  "How long—,"

            Draco cut her off.  "It doesn't matter.  As long as you like it."

            Ginny glanced, embarrassed, at the boys watching her so intently.  "Of course I like it.  I love it.  It's beautiful.  But I don't understand.  Is this a present?"

            And if it were, why would Draco give it to her here, in front of Colin and Blaise?  She glanced again at the delicate locket, hardly believing that Draco had something like this, let alone carried in his pocket.  If she had any doubt of his feelings, the locket seemed to prove that he cared for her.

            Draco suddenly released the breath he was holding.  "Thank God," he breathed.  "I was worried you might not care for it.  It is a present of sorts, but you had to approve.  Now we can get on with it."

            Ginny was still confused, but she held her questions as she saw Draco remove the wand from his pocket.  He took the locket from her fingers, taking time to gently squeeze her hand, then set it on the table.  

            "I'm good, but I haven't tried anything like this before. Best stand back a bit."

            Lifting his wand, he began to chant quietly, but stopped suddenly.  

            "Bloody hell," he exclaimed, disgusted.  "Nearly ruined it before I started.  Angel, I need these." 

            Before Ginny realized what he was doing, Draco reached up and pulled the backing off of one of the tiny golden stud earrings she always wore.  They weren't real gold, of course, but she'd worn them so long, she didn't even notice them anymore.  He removed first one, then the other earring, and opened the locket.  Ginny wondered how on earth Draco Malfoy had gotten so good at removing ear studs when she saw him place one inside the locket.  Setting the other beside the locket, he took up his wand again.

            "Don't worry, angel," he said when he saw her look of consternation.  "I'll get you some new ones.  I just needed something that was yours."

            Ginny glanced up to see how the other two boys were taking this strange behavior, but both were still intent on watching Draco.  Even Labelle seemed to sense something; she was watching the locket and earring, her amber eyes glittering. 

            As Draco began to chant again, Ginny felt her eyes drawn not to the locket, but to his face.  He was concentrating intently, as though this were a life or death issue instead of, as she suspected, a bit of transfiguration.  His light eyes darkened and his smooth brow furrowed.  His lips thinned as he formed the words to his incantation, which was much more involved than anything she'd ever heard before.  She saw from the corner of her eye when he actually cast the spell, and then he closed his eyes, swiping a hand over his face.  

            "That was…wow!  Never saw anything like that before."

            Colin was whispering, as though reluctant to speak and possibly break the spell.  Pulling her gaze from the blond Slytherin, Ginny looked at the locket and gasped.  

            The locket was gone.  Instead, a long silver chain, intricately wrought and gleaming as thought freshly polished, floated a few inches from the table.  A gold pendant in the shape of a twined lion and dragon hung from the chain, while a tiny golden ring, with a smaller pendant of the same shape lay below on the surface of the table.  She looked at Draco in awe.  

            It was difficult enough to change the shape of things, especially when one was changing an animate object to an inanimate object.  But to not only change the shape, but to create such detail and have the objects interact with one another, as a pendant actually strung on a chain, took intense concentration and talent.  It was little wonder Draco had felt the strain of such a spell. 

            "Beautiful, Malfoy.  And perfect, as well.  Will the spell hold, do you think?"

            Ginny had reached out to touch the chain, but at Blaise's words, she pulled her hand back quickly. 

            "It should," he said.  "Nothing I've transfigured so far has changed back before I did it myself.  Now, Zabini, it's your turn."

            "Hold on," Ginny said, grabbing Draco's arm.  "Will _someone_ please tell me what's going on here?"

            Draco smiled at her, the special smile that she'd only ever seen him give her.  Her heart fluttered, but she wasn't going to give it up.  

            "Now, don't try to tell me nothing's going on," she began.

            "Of course something's going on, angel.  We're trying to protect you.  Just wait.  You'll see if Zabini will shift his lazy arse."

            Blaise smirked as he gathered up the chain and stud.  He held them for a few seconds as though testing the weight in his hand.  His smirk disappeared as he glanced, startled, at the couple.  

            "Here, Colin, hold these and see what you think," he said suddenly, taking Colin's hand and dropping the items into the outstretched palm.  "Your hands are more sensitive than mine."

            Colin held the chain and stud as Blaise had, but he didn't look startled.  He actually flashed a smug smile at Blaise.  "Told you, didn't I.  It's just right."

            Now Ginny was beginning to become annoyed.  "_What's_ just right?" she demanded.

            "The feel of these.  They are things that belonged to both of you and when Malfoy melded them, they balanced out perfectly.  There isn't too much of either personality.  That doesn't happen often."

            Ginny was still confused, but she couldn't help feeling pleased.  "And is that important?"

            "Well," Blaise admitted, "it isn't _vital_ exactly, but it makes my spell easier.  Now, you three sit there, and you, young Kneazle, no nosing until I'm done."

            Ginny, Draco and Colin sat while Labelle meowed a bit huffily.  Ginny stroked the Kneazle gently.  She was burning with curiosity, but she would find out what was going on sooner or later, she was sure.  

            It was Blaise's turn to concentrate.  He gently took the items from Colin and set them carefully on the table, several centimeters apart.  Pulling out his wand, he waved it over them a few times, as though getting the feel of the wand.  Then he whispered words so softly Ginny couldn't make any of them out.  She watched, awed, as the objects began to glow faintly.  The golden ring and pendants began to emit a yellow-golden gleam, while the delicate chain appeared lit with the purest white light.  As Blaise continued to chant, the two items moved.  They slid slowly toward the other.  Just as they were about to touch, Blaise cried, "_What shall now join, shall always the other seek!_"

            A loud clap, almost sounding of thunder, rang in the room as the two pieces struck one another.  Ginny stared, wide-eyed, as a final, almost blinding flare burst from them, and then the glow faded.  

            "I'll have to agree with Colin," Ginny said breathlessly.  "That was…_wow!_"

            Blaise stowed his wand again, ignoring her.  He grabbed her hand instead and said, "Take it, quickly.  Take the chain and hold it tight!"

            Ginny gasped in surprise, but his anxiety was infectious.  She grabbed the chain, gathering its length into one palm and squeezing her fingers around it.  She saw that Draco had done the same with the small ring.  When they were both holding tightly to the pieces, they looked at Blaise.

            He stared at them, his expression serious.  "Right, then.  Now, I made the activation spell a simple one.  Latin is fine when you have the time to think of the right words.  It wouldn't do to be fumbling around for the right words when you're in danger.  It would be both impractical and obstructive.  And believe me, that should be the only type of situation it is used in.  Now, if you need to use it, and let us pray to God and all minor deities that you never do, you only need to say, 'Seek your mate'.  Do you understand?"

            Draco nodded soberly, but Ginny frowned.  "This is a sort of locating spell?" she asked, finally catching on.  "You really think this is necessary?"

            Draco pulled her around and looked into her eyes.  "I told you I would kill Flint if he ever hurt you.  But I don't underestimate him, and I can't help you if I can't find you.  I hope it isn't necessary, but I won't take that chance.  Now," he said, stepping away from her and lifting his clenched fist to his mouth.  "'Seek your mate!'"

            Ginny felt something, like a tug, through the back of the hand holding the chain.  It was a strange feeling, almost as though she had a thread running right through her palm out of the back of her hand, which someone was lightly yanking.  Draco moved to the opposite side of the table and Ginny realized that the direction of the tugging sensation was following him.  Or rather, it was following his tightly fisted hand.  

            She followed the tug, extending her arm until their hands finally met.  The sensation disappeared.  

            "Oh, my God," she whispered.  "That is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"  

            It perhaps wasn't, but at the moment she wasn't going to second-guess herself.  Looking up, she saw a trio of satisfied faces gazing back at her.  Draco suddenly let out a whoop and gathered her in his arms, swinging her up and then setting her back on her feet.  Colin was grinning like an idiot and Blaise looked smugly superior.  

            "Just how long have you three been planning this?" Ginny asked, pleased, but piqued that they hadn't said anything to her.  

            Blaise placed an arm around Colin's shoulders and said, "Malfoy asked me about it before the quidditch match.  Asked if he thought I could do something like this."

            Ginny turned to stare at the blond boy standing next to her.  "Before the quidditch match?  But you weren't even talking to me then!  For, like, two weeks!" 

            Blaise answered before Draco had a chance.  "It doesn't mean he wasn't thinking about you, little sister," he said, grinning when she started at his form of address.  "Remember, he asked me to help watch out for you long before that; even before he, er, showed you his forearm.  And as I understand the situation, the only reason the git wouldn't speak to you after was because he could not seem to understand that revealing his miserable secret to you in the way he had, while stupid and unthinking, was not unforgivable. He was afraid you would be unwilling to speak to him again."

            Ginny turned to Draco, her eyes wide.

            "Gee, thanks, Zabini," he said sarcastically, giving the other Slytherin a pained expression.  "But hey, guess what?  My mother actually taught me how to speak for myself!"

            "Perhaps, Malfoy," Blaise agreed, smirking.  "But she unfortunately never taught you tact.  I'm only trying to ensure you don't place that oversized hoof in your equally oversized mouth again."

            Ginny and Colin exchanged smiles.  Blaise once again seemed to have gotten in the last word.  Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Ginny.  "Remember that conversation we were having earlier, Creevey?  Well, now would probably be a good time to cover the prat's mouth.  He seems to be babbling."

            Ginny giggled at the look on Colin's face.  His cheeks turned pink and he looked wonderfully confused.  She was about to tease him when Draco got her attention.  

            "Ready to go, angel?" he asked quietly.  "I have some things I want to do, and something else to show you.  Then we'll meet these two for lunch.  Is that all right?"

            "That sounds great.  But, hang on just a sec."

            Ginny pulled away and hurried toward the other two young men.  Stopping before Blaise, she looked up into his face, no longer seeing the hated image of Tom Riddle.  She saw him now as he was; arrogant, probably demanding, very self-confident, and hopelessly enamored of her best friend.  And he was now her friend.  Grinning, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

            "Thank you, Blaise!" she said as he hugged her back.

            "Not a problem, sis," he replied lightly.  "Just watch how you use that charm.  Don't overuse it or it might not function properly when it's needed."

            Ginny then gave Colin a hug, thanking him, too.  

            "Sure thing, Gin.  Now, better let go before Malfoy decides to take my head off."

            Ginny whirled, but Draco was only looking mildly annoyed.  She gave Colin a glare, which he laughed at.  

            "Are you quite done pawing other boys?" Draco asked, his voice dry.  "Because I really feel like I should remind you that _I'm_ the one you're supposed to be pawing."

            "_You_," she said, sticking her nose in the air, "are a tactless git!  I'm just thanking them."

            "And what about my thanks?" he demanded, taking her hand.

            Ginny narrowed her eyes and gave him a quick, seductive smile.  "_That_ is best left for when we're alone," she answered quietly.

            Not quietly enough, obviously, because Colin cleared his throat and said, "Yet another think I would rather not have heard.  You two really need to get a room!"

            Laughing, Draco tugged Ginny to the door, and after making sure no one was in the corridor, pulled her from the room.  The Kneazle followed them, but soon made for a different corridor.  

            "Labelle, aren't you coming with us?" Ginny called.

            Labelle was nearly sauntering as she made her way back to the two teens.  Ginny gave Draco a questioning look, but he just shrugged.  Kneeling next to the kitten, Ginny stroked her fur.

            "Where are you off to, then?"

            An image of Mrs. Norris, running scared and with her fur on end drifted through Ginny's head.  Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.  "No, Labelle, you naughty creature!  You leave that poor cat alone!"

            Purring, Labelle rubbed against Ginny's legs, gave Draco a meow and took off. 

            "She's not really, is she?" Draco asked, watching her go.

            Ginny shook her head.  "I just hope Filch doesn't catch her."

            "So, where are we going?" Ginny asked as they walked up a flight of stairs.  "We're not going to the library, are we?  I mean, I don't want to find that book _again_, and besides, Madame Pince isn't all that happy with me.  She always eyes me when I go there now."

            "I'm not her favorite person, either," Draco admitted.  "She's convinced I've somehow stolen the thing and I understand she's been calling for my suspension on a weekly basis.  So, no, we're not going to the library.  Besides, what I want to show you requires a lot more privacy."

            Flushing, the girl tentatively took his hand.  Draco looked at their hands, then at Ginny before brushing a kiss across the back of her wrist.  She honestly expected him to drop her hand after, but he didn't.  Instead, he pulled her arm through his and continued on without a word.  

            Ginny had experienced an overwhelming array of emotions in this boy's company, but this was the first time she'd felt this unalloyed happiness.  Just about anyone could see them, if anyone happened along.  They were in one of the more heavily trafficked hallways.  And while most of the school population was in Hogsmeade at the moment, there were enough students left that the possibility of getting caught together was quite real.  She wasn't going to question it, though.  She would just enjoy it as long as she could.  Besides, Ginny thought somewhat fatalistically, given their track record, something horrible was bound to happen eventually, so why invite more misery?  

            They hadn't gone far when Ginny knew where he was taking her.  

            "The music room?" she said quietly.

            Draco looked at her and shrugged.  "Do you mind?  It is private."

            "Not at all," she answered.  "I like it there.  Some of my best school memories happen to be in that room."

            She smiled playfully at the young man beside her, but he didn't smile back.  Instead, his eyes seemed to burn into hers.  "Really," he said, not quite making it a question.  "If my own best memories weren't in the same room, I'd have to say that you've lived a sheltered life, Weasley."

            Ginny laughed softly.  "I probably have," she agreed.  "But it doesn't change the fact."

            They lapsed into silence as Draco led her along the maze of corridors that she still got lost in.  

            "How on earth did you ever find your way back here after the first time?" Ginny finally asked.

            "Easy," Draco remarked, releasing her arm to pull out his wand.  "Like this."

            He tapped the wall with his wand, revealing a bright white arrow.  "I marked it when I was following your brothers.  I wanted to make sure I could drag Snape or Filch back if I caught them doing that would cost house points.  Anyway, I never removed the marks, just faded them."

            "Brilliant!" Ginny said, smoothing right over the fact that he'd been trying to get her brothers in trouble when he'd first found the room.  Besides, it wasn't like George or Fred ever needed help getting in trouble.  They'd done enough of that all on their own.  "Could I make the marks stand out?"

            "Yeah, it's a simple spell," he answered, returning his wand to his pocket.  Then he leaned close so she could see his eyes glittering at her.  "Just better not bring anyone else up here!  I might have to be jealous."

            Ginny laughed.  "As if you need a reason!" she retorted.

            She was surprised when he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to face him.  "No, I don't," he said seriously.  "You're you, and that's the only reason I need."

            "Now wait just one second, Malfoy," she began.  "Are you trying to say…"

            "I'm saying that I can't stand the thought of anyone else near you.  I hate that I can only see you like this, sneaking around.  I don't want to share you with anyone, even if Zabini has pounded it into my head that that's a good way to drive you off.  I don't even want to share your time with Creevey, even though I know how important your friends are."  He stopped and visibly pulled himself together.  Releasing her shoulders, he said, "I could give a fuck about anyone else at this school, except maybe Zabini and Creevey, but you are too important to me to let you go.  So, yeah, I'm jealous.  I'll try to control it, but it's always going to be there."  Brushing his long hair back from his face he added, "Can you live with it?"

            To say she was surprised at this outburst would have been to grossly understate the matter.  Ginny was absolutely floored.  Not only at the admission that he would always be jealous, but also at the vehemence in his declaration.  He sounded almost fanatical!  It was exciting, but frightening, as well.  Slowly, carefully, she took a step closer, closing the distance between them.  

            "Then," she said, her voice barely a whisper, "I'll have to make sure you don't have any reason to be jealous, right?"

            Draco looked down at her hand and swallowed.  Then he took it in his and kissed it.  He led her along the corridor again for a few minutes before he said, "Look, angel, I'm--I'm sorry.  It shouldn't be this hard for you.  I'll--," 

            He paused, but Ginny guessed the rest.  He'd try to be better or some twaddle like that.  Whatever it was, she didn't want to hear it, not from this boy.  It was one thing to hear him tell her how much he cared.  It was quite another to hear him apologize for it.  She was glad she couldn't see his face right now.  The thought of Draco Malfoy humbled in any way was too much for her.  

            "Draco," she said, cutting off whatever he was going to say.  "You'd better kiss me soon, or I'll think you don't really want to."

            She heard him suck his breath in quickly, felt his hand squeeze hers almost painfully.  Then they were moving, Draco nearly dragging her along the passageways toward the small music room.  He opened the door in record time and dragged her in. Slamming the door, Draco pushed Ginny back against it.  Ginny barely had time to breathe, let alone think as Draco forced her hard against the door, his body pressed against hers, his mouth covering hers.  She opened for him instantly, wrapping her arms around him.  Blushing several shades, Ginny fought the urge to wrap her legs around him, as well.  She settled for rocking against his lower body, as he'd done the first time they'd been in here. 

            He groaned and tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him.  Locking her arms around his neck, Ginny shamelessly crushed her breasts against his chest.  He pulled her into another kiss.

"Dear God," he breathed after several moments.  "I could kiss you forever."

"Then why don't you?" she whispered, hoping she sounded seductive and not childish.

"Because," he answered, swallowing hard, but firmly removing her arms from his neck, "I, or we, rather, have something to do, first.  Then we can kiss or do anything else you want."

"It had better be important," she pouted.  "Because we don't get all that much time together."

"Don't I know it," Draco answered, leading her to the center of the room.  "Now, angel, where's your chain?"

Ginny frowned and reached into her pocket.  The chain was certainly marvelous, but not nearly as nice as snogging the beautiful Slytherin in front of her, holding out his hand. 

"Here," she said, reaching to hand it to him.  "Now what?"

He smiled.  Ginny shivered at the slow, sneaky, sexy smile that covered his face.  "Now I put it on you."

"Uh, okay," she said shakily.  She had somehow expected something more.  He could have put the necklace on her in the charms classroom, after all, couldn't he?  Lifting her hair, she turned round so he could clasp it around her neck. 

"Not there, little weasel," he murmured.  "Turn around."

Ginny turned round again, confused.  It was rather long, but wasn't it a necklace?  It certainly wouldn't fit her wrist or ankle.  Draco pocketed the chain and stepped in front of her.  

"It doesn't go round your neck, little weasel," he said, his voice so low it sent shivers down her spine.  

He reached for the fastening of her robe and Ginny let him.  "It goes round your waist, angel, and I'm going to put it there.  Right?"

Ginny could feel her pulse race as she caught on.  Nodding, she lowered her eyes and watched his slender fingers make short work of all the fastenings on her robe.  He lifted his hands to the collar of the garment and slid them under, pushing it back, off her shoulders.  Ginny shrugged slightly, letting it slide down her arms to slither to the ground.  Now she looked into Draco's eyes.  The pupils looked huge, making his eyes appear much darker than normal.  He was now watching his fingers as they moved to hem of the light jumper she wore. 

"I don't want anything in the way," he said thickly.  His hands didn't move, though.

Ginny understood.  He was waiting for permission.  She nodded.  "Nothing should be in the way," she agreed, lifting her arms over her head.

Releasing a breath, a sigh, really, Draco lifted the jumper.  He slid it up, over her head and off her arms.  Ginny could feel her breasts tingle and the nipples tighten, and he had only removed her jumper.  She gulped.  She still wore a blouse, but beneath was only an old, tiny wisp of a bra that was easily seen through.  

Another shiver of heat snaked through her, coiling in the pit of her belly as his fingers touched the first button of her blouse.  He stopped.  As their eyes met, Ginny smiled.  She lifted her hand to his, urging him on, wishing he would be wearing a chain round his waist as well, so she could return the favor.  Although he had gone through the robe fastenings like a pro, now his fingers grew clumsy.  He couldn't seem to get the tiny buttons through the holes and almost tore the first one right off.

"God, angel," he gritted out.  "I can't—I'm just too nervous!" 

He dropped his hands, a disgusted expression on his face.  "I've never been this nervous before," he muttered.

Ginny didn't know whether to be angry or amused.  Amusement won.  "Make it a habit of undressing defenseless females, Malfoy?" she demanded, fighting not to smile.

"Of course not!" he said.  "I didn't mean that.  I meant--,"

He stopped when he saw that she was teasing him.  "You," he said, narrowing his eyes and pretending to reach for her neck.  "You are evil, woman!"

Grinning, she said, "Wicked.  There is a difference.  Do you want me to do it?"

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "No, I want to.  I want to do this just right."

He looked into her eyes again, and Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat.  Was this it?  Had he brought her here to make love to her?  When she finally remembered to breathe, it was in tiny, whispery little pants that made her chest rise and fall rapidly. She felt like she might pass out.

"All—all right, Draco," she said.  "I'm ready."

He nodded and lifted his hands once more.  This time they seemed to know just what to do.  His fingers deftly slipped the buttons from the holes until the blouse was hanging loose on her.  Ginny saw him swallow again before easing the garment open.  

"Oh, my lord!" he groaned when he caught sight of her bra.  

It was old.  Ginny had worn it for comfort.  But it was so worn that the material of the cups was paper-thin and did nothing to hide her dark, tight nipples from his sight. She instinctively moved to cross her arms, but he would not let her.  Sliding his hands under the blouse, he slipped it off, as he had the robe, then grazed his hands down her arms, grasping her above the elbows.  Pulling her to him, he nuzzled her neck.

"You're so perfect," he said quietly, his breath warm against her throat.  If possible, the hard peaks grew tighter.  "I could look at you, like this, all day.  Is this for me?"

He brushed his thumb over one of the painfully hard nubs, causing her to gasp.  

"I think so," he answered his own question with a smile.  "But not yet!  First things first."

Stepping back, Draco gazed at her.  He started at her face and moved his way down slowly, until Ginny was practically vibrating with the need to do _something_!  She was about to ask him why he was waiting, but he finally spoke.

"I think this might get in the way, too."  

He gestured to her simple skirt and Ginny's face flamed.  _Oh, God,_ she thought.  _This _is _it!_  Ginny saw that he was waiting again, but instead of answering, she reached behind her for the skirt's zipper.  Before Draco could move, she had it unzipped and was pushing it off of her hips. 

"_Angel,_" he whispered hoarsely when Ginny stood before him in only her underthings and a pair of plain knee socks.  

_Don't just stand there,_ she silently pleaded.  _Do something!_  Almost as though he had heard her thoughts, Draco closed the small distance between them and pulled her into a hard embrace.  His hands seemed to be everywhere, causing liquid heat to course through her blood.  She gasped when he grabbed her bottom and dragged her against him. When he tried to kiss her, though, Ginny placed her hands on his chest and held him back. 

"I think it's my turn," she said shakily, feeling very defenseless in just her knickers and bra while he was still fully dressed.

His half lidded eyes opened at that.  "You're trying to kill me, aren't you, angel?"

"Fair is fair," she insisted, reaching for his robe.  He held her off.

"Almost your turn, little weasel," he said quickly.  "Let me finish and then you can do anything you want with me!"

Her eyebrows rose sharply, but she nodded.  "Now what?"

"Just this," he said, fishing into a pocket.  He pulled the chain out and motioned for her to turn around.  

Ginny turned, back to him, extremely nervous.  He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  She looked down to see the slender, nimble fingers work the catch of the chain, then open it.  He let the pendant drop to the very edge of her plain knickers, then tugged it up, pulling the ends together to fasten the chain.  Ginny almost hissed when the cool metal touched her skin, but it was so smooth and sinuous, it felt alive!  She watched, fascinated, as Draco allowed it to fall fully against her skin.  Her breathing caused the fine, smooth chain to slither and roll up and down her gently rounded belly, the pendant swinging back and forth to tickle her lightly.  

"It feels so…I don't know, alive!" she said, echoing her thoughts.  "How did you do that?"

"I wanted you to think of me whenever you felt it," he said hoarsely.  "So you wouldn't forget me when those Brazilian men are trying to get your attention."

She was about to laugh, to reassure him, but his hands skimmed down her waist to her hips, pulling her back into his arms.  When she was leaning against him, he allowed his hands to come up, cupping her small breasts.  Although Ginny froze at first, she covered his hands with hers before he could pull away.  

"Don't," she whispered.  "I was just surprised.  I don't want you to stop."

"I'll," he squeaked, then cleared his throat.  "I'll remember you said that," he continued in a thick voice.  "But now it's your turn."

Ginny felt his hands on her hips again, turning her.  

"Remember, angel, I'm yours.  Whatever you want."

Now Ginny swallowed.  She was about to lift her hands to his robe again when his hand dipped into his pocket once more.  She waited.  As he opened his fist, she saw that he was holding the small ring.  

"Just one thing, angel," he said.  "You have to find somewhere to put this on me."

Ginny's eyes nearly popped open.  "Beg pardon?" she stammered.  The ring wouldn't fit on any of his fingers.  What could he possibly mean?  

He smirked at her.  "It's like an earring, little weasel.  Don't look so shocked.  I didn't mean _that_, and anyway, I can assure you it would be _much_ too small.  But I can't suddenly start wearing an earring, especially one so obvious.  So, I was thinking that I might become rebellious and get some part of my body pierced.  Just make sure you chose your location carefully."

If possible, her eyes grew wider. 

"Draco Malfoy!  Are you asking me to _pierce_ you?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking, angel.  What's the matter?  Scared?"  His smirk was infuriating. 

"Hell, yes!" Ginny snapped.  "I'm not going to stick some—some _earring_ through your skin!  Are you mad?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.  "If you don't, Weasley, I will.  And I won't be gentle."

"That's not fair!  That's blackmail!"  Ginny stomped a foot, unaware of how it made certain parts of her body bounce enticingly.

Trying not to stare, Draco said sweetly, "Of course it is.  Now, angel, where should I stick it?  I'd suggest the eyebrow, but that's too obvious.  There's always the nipple, but it could get in the way, and it would be an awkward reach."

His eyes were dancing as he motioned vaguely toward his crotch.  "This would be unusual to say the least, but I have to point out that—,"

"All right!" Ginny said, grabbing the ring and pulling it open.  It was just like an earring.  She promptly stuck it through one of the holes in her own earlobe.  "Maybe I should wear this and you should wear the chain!"

"No, for two reasons," Draco said, grasping her hips and holding her.  "One, you look much too sexy in it.  I want to see it on you.  More important, though, if anything does happen to you, the first thing Flint will do is look for a piece of jewelry that might be charmed.  He would suspect earrings, watches, rings, or even a necklace.  But it will take him time to come across that chain, and I'd need that time to find you.  Right?  So, little weasel, stop stalling and let's get this done."

Ginny bit her lip and shivered.  She wasn't cold, but the thought of shoving the ring through _any _portion of his anatomy was chilling.  He took her hand in both of his and pulled her closer again.  

"Look, angel, you didn't even flinch when you saw the mess I'd made of my arm.  This is just a little stick.  Just a little pinch and it's over.  But first you have to decide where to put it."

She considered, just for a second, telling just where he could put it.  She didn't, though.  She wasn't mad at him, but she was nervous.  And she was standing here, half naked while he was still fully dressed.  Now _that_ wasn't fair.  And hadn't she just been wishing that he had something to wear at his waist?  Ginny had a sudden idea.  A small grin lifted the corners of her mouth as she looked up at him. 

"All right, then, Malfoy," Ginny said sweetly.  "_Anywhere I want?_"

He gave her a nervous look before nodding.  "That's what I said, but there are a few places I'd rather _not_ have it!"

Now Ginny smiled.  "But it's still my choice?  Good!  I guess I'd better take a look around, then, right?"

She rapidly unfastened his robe and pushed it off without ceremony.   He was wearing a pullover jumper, casual but spotless blue jeans and the same scuffed trainers she'd noticed the first time she'd seen him in the library.  Lifting her hands to the jumper, Ginny said, "May I?"

"Anything," he said quietly, lifting a hand to her face.  "I already told you, Weasley.  I'm yours.  You don't have to ask."

The smile disappeared.  Ginny felt an overwhelming sense of power at his words, but she also felt a large dose of trepidation.  Draco Malfoy, who loved to manipulate others, was giving her complete control here.  It was a little overwhelming.  

"Angel?"

Ginny looked up into his eyes, trying to blink away the sting of tears in her own.  He brushed his thumb against her cheek and smiled.  

"Do your worst, little weasel.  I'm ready."

She had to laugh at that.  Concentrating, she let her hands slip under the jumper.  She almost jumped when she touched bare skin.  Draco did jump.  He sucked in his breath and reached for her shoulders.  

"Please, angel, don't stop," he whispered.

_That's not bloody likely, now is it? _she asked herself as her breathing grew rapid once more.  She slid her hands up, over the thin waist, to his ribs.  Ginny let her hands rest on his chest, her thumbs brushing the tiny, hard nubs of his nipples.  He stiffened, his jaw tight.  

"Not wicked, little weasel.  Evil to the core!" he gritted.  

Ginny laughed softly and pushed at the knitted garment again.  "Let go, Draco.  I can't get this thing off!" she complained when the jumper was rucked up under his arms.  

He obligingly lifted them, letting her push it up farther.  She couldn't reach to pull it completely off, but when Draco was trying to tug it off of his arms, she used the opportunity to lean forward and plant a kiss in the middle of his chest.  Then she giggled.  

"What?" Draco said, his voice muffled by the material of his sweater.  He seemed to be stuck.  "What're you laughing at?"

Ginny rubbed her face against the down-soft, light hair in the center of his chest.  It formed a thin trail down his abdomen, thinning further still to disappear beneath his belt.  Ginny had seen his torso naked before, on that night he'd drunk all the Ogden's, but she'd been distracted by the bruising and the horrible wound in his arm.  Now that she really had a chance to look, she was going to take advantage.  The dusting of fine hair had tickled her nose and she couldn't help ruffling it with her breath and her fingers.

"What the hell are you doing down there, little weasel?" Draco demanded, finally freeing himself of the clinging garment.  "It tickles!" he complained.

"I was just thinking that it's like a map," Ginny said playfully, running her finger along the path the fine hair was making.  "Leading to a hidden treasure."

Glancing up at him, she saw his eyebrows shoot up.  "Should I follow the map?"

Again his eyes grew shades darker than normal.  Ginny felt a little tremor at the intensity of his look.  Taking her hand from where it had come to rest on his chest, he said, "All yours, angel.  Whatever you want."

He released her hand.  Blushing, Ginny let her fingers stray to the silver buckle of the thin black belt he was wearing.  She was about to say something, she didn't know what, when his eyes slid from her face to a point near her ear.  He grabbed her hands.  

"First, though," he said in a strangled voice, "the ring.  Do that first."

_Damn!_ she thought.  _Damn, damn, DAMN!_  Too many distractions!  But he wasn't going to let it go, so Ginny swallowed back the disappointment and nodded.

"All right.  Where do you want it?"

"Where do _you_ want it?" he returned.  "It's your choice.  Somewhere under my clothes, but other than that, there's only one place I'd prefer you don't put it."

His eyebrows waggled suggestively and Ginny felt her flush deepen.  She hadn't truly _considered_ that, even though she had heard about such things.  Clearing her throat nervously, she looked at his chest.  In her mind, though, there was really only one place she could put it.  

"Fancy a navel ring, Malfoy?" she said, trying for a joking tone.

"Much more than I fancy a nipple ring," he answered with a relieved breath.  "Think you can do it, angel?"

Ginny took the tiny ring from her ear and examined it.  "Is it enchanted to do the piercing itself?" she asked.  "Or do I have to try to shove it through?"

"Don't worry, angel.  Put it where you want it, and it'll do the rest.  Right?"

"Thank God!" she breathed, looking into his eyes.  "I don't think I could have done the other."

He smiled and took her hand.  Kissing it, he directed it downward.  

"You're sure you want to do this first?"  Ginny was stalling.  "I mean, the discomfort might interfere with my, uh, treasure hunt?"

Draco looked surprised, and then burst out laughing.  "Believe me, little weasel, there isn't enough discomfort in the world to interfere with that!"

Embarrassed, but pleased, Ginny straightened her shoulders and concentrated on the task at hand.  His flat belly tightened when her hands brushed against it, but Ginny didn't really notice.  She moved the opening of the ring so that a tiny pinch of flesh at the edge of his navel was tucked inside.  She wasn't sure if she had to invoke the piercing charm or not, but before she could ask the ring clamped itself shut, burying it's ends in his flesh.

Draco gasped and Ginny's eyes flew to his face.  He was biting his lip, but even as she was about to apologize he released it and grinned.  

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought," he said reassuringly.  "Just a little sting.  I can't even feel it anymore."

"Are you sure?"  Ginny looked down again, not too surprised to see a small trickle of blood from the wound.  

"I'm sure, angel," he said.  "Here, I'll show you!"

He reached for the ring, but Ginny brushed his hand away.  She wiped the blood away with her thumb, noting that it had already stopped bleeding.  She couldn't help staring at her thumb for a few seconds.  

"You did this for me," she said in a soft whisper.  "You—you're bleeding for me!  Draco!  I don't want you to bleed for me!  Promise you won't let yourself get hurt because of me!"

He took her face roughly in his hands.  "Too late for that one, angel," he said.  "You're not Juliet and I'm no Romeo, but if you think I'd ever let Flint or anyone else touch you, you're insane.  This," he said, motioning to the pierced navel, "is nothing.  You coming for me in the middle of the night, now _that_ is something.  And you loving me, wanting me even when you knew what I was, that was…a miracle.  What do I care about a few drops of blood, when it's for you?  Besides, if anything happened to you, nothing else would matter anyway.  What would I do without my angel?"  

Ginny stared at him in wonder.  If her folks, her friends, even Ron had heard that admission, they'd never again doubt this boy.  He seemed to be laying himself open to her, letting her see something of him no one else ever had.  Ginny felt a rush of love like nothing she'd ever experienced before.  Reaching instinctively, she tangled her fingers in his long hair and pulled his mouth to hers.  

His arms came up immediately to wrap around her, his hands moving to bury themselves in her own tresses.  He kissed her, hard and deep, causing Ginny to whimper with want.  She tried to mold herself against him, to press even harder into his long, lean body.  Draco shuddered and pulled away suddenly. 

"Angel…" he said raggedly, staggering back a few steps.  "I don't think…"

He stopped and raked a hand through his hair.  "I want you," he said.  "That's pretty obvious.  I just don't know if I can control myself."

Ginny had felt how much he wanted her.  It had caused the most incredible longings in herself.  She wanted him, too.  Instead of answering, she looked down to the chain around her waist.  "Seek your mate," she breathed.  

_Oh, lord!_ she thought as she felt the spell take effect.  It felt as though some sort of force, some thread of sensation was tugging at her everywhere the chain touched her skin.  It tingled, causing another sort of tingling to travel from her belly to her very center.  It was unbelievable.  Looking up, she saw Draco's eyes grow dark.  

"_Ginny!_" he whispered as he closed the space between them.  Then he was on her, gathering her into his arms and carrying her to the small platform.  

Depositing her gently, he reached for his belt, his eyes burning into hers.  She held her breath as the jeans slid effortlessly down his lean legs.  Dragging her eyes from his, she let them roam down his body until she reached the dark, silky undergarment he wore.  His arousal was even more obvious and even though her cheeks were burning, Ginny couldn't look away. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice high and strained.

Swallowing hard, Ginny finally looked up.  "I'm sure," she said, reaching for his hand. 

With a soft groan, Draco dropped beside her and gathered her close.  His mouth sought hers while one hand lifted to cup her aching breast.  She moaned into his mouth when he brushed the tip with a hard thumb. Then his mouth followed his hand.  

She gasped as he pushed her back roughly and moved to cover her body with his.  Eyes wide, she searched his face. His eyes were closed tightly, a small grimace of concentration covering his face.  Ginny's heart started to pound as his knee slipped between her legs, nudging them open.  He was going too fast!  Even though her body was pounding with a need she'd never felt before, she was ready to panic.  Maybe she was quite ready yet, after all!  But then he shifted a bit and ground his belly into hers.  

As the enchanted jewelry touched, the seeking spell was broken and Draco's body relaxed.  He finally opened his eyes.  Apparently seeing her fright, he scrambled to her side and pulled her into his arms.  

"I'm sorry, angel," he breathed.  "I didn't meant scare you.  It's just…"

Sitting up, he grinned at her.  "Maybe I'd better put the bloody thing in my ear after all.  Not as though I didn't already want you, but I can't concentrate on finding you if the damned spell makes me instantly hard for you, right?  Damned thing nearly sent me over the edge!"

Ginny sat, too, her face crimson.  "Is that what happened?" she said, relieved.  "I thought—well never mind what I thought!  I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought.  I'm sorry, Draco!  I know you brought me here for…you know, but I just can't yet."

He looked confused.  "Sorry about what?  We did what I brought you here for.  Everything else was icing on the cake.  Not," he said quickly at her look, "that I wouldn't gladly 'you know', but that wasn't why we came here."

"Really?"  Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his warmth.  "I do plan to have my treasure hunt, you know.  Just not quite now."

He chuckled, his breath stirring her hair.  One large hand came up to smooth it back into place.  "I just hope I survive until then, angel.  A few more interludes like this are bound to kill me."


	15. Chapter 15

            A/N:  Finally!  Probably not worth the wait, but here it is.  The next chapter will consist mainly of Ginny's postcards and some interesting people she meets in Brazil and then back to the main thrust of the story.  Thanks again to everyone who is still reading!  And thank you all for your patience.

Chapter 15

"So, what now?"

Draco was holding Ginny close and stroking her hair.  They'd come very close to taking that final step, but to Ginny's private relief, it hadn't happened.   She was sitting in Draco's arms in nothing more than her knickers, bra and socks, but that didn't seem to register with her at the moment.  In fact, although Ginny was extremely inexperienced in sexual matters, she didn't feel at all uncomfortable right now.  

She'd been afraid that Draco would be angry at how she'd suddenly backed off, but he'd seemed almost as relieved as Ginny had been.  Something in her brain tugged at her, something that seemed slightly off, but she shrugged it away, concentrating instead on how _good_ it felt for him to hold her here, close to him.  

"I guess we should get dressed" he said finally, moving his hands away.  "At least, you should get dressed before I'm tempted to try to persuade you.  Besides, we're supposed to meet Zabini and Creevey soon.  Then we'll decide on what to do for lunch."

His words were light and Ginny looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face.  It faltered when she saw his expression.  He covered it immediately, but she'd seen.  He looked irritated or even disgusted.  Confused, she pulled quickly away and stood.  

"Are you angry with me?" 

"No, of course not," he answered calmly.  "Why would you think that?"

She frowned.  "The way you were looking at me.  You looked…I don't know."  Ginny shrugged her shoulders and gave a small shake of her head.  "Angry?" she offered.

Now he stood and Ginny flushed, noting that he was still aroused.  _And, my God, how did I miss _that_ when I was sitting right next to it?_  She was noticing now, though.  In fact, her eyes seemed riveted to his groin.  When he chuckled, Ginny dragged her eyes away and stared at his face, mortified.

"What you saw, little weasel," he drawled, apparently completely unashamed of his current condition, "was sexual frustration.  I already told you how much I want you.  Just because I'm okay with waiting doesn't make it less hard--literally!"

Ginny gave him a confused look, then moved closer, still embarrassed, but contrite, too.  "I'm sorry!" she said, placing a hand on his chest.  "I don't want to make this even harder…"  

As she spoke, her nearly bare bust brushed against his chest.  He grabbed her shoulders, sucking in a sudden breath. 

"If you don't want to make it harder, little weasel," he said in an odd, strangled voice, "I suggest you put your clothes on.  Because right now it's so hard I can't even walk!"

Ginny's eyebrows shot up and she finally realized what he was saying.  A tiny 'oh' escaped her as she spun away and grabbed for her clothes.  Keeping her back to him, she quickly donned her blouse and skirt before turning to face him.  She had to stop as she took in the sight of him, still clad only in his underwear.  

Draco Malfoy was lean, almost skinny, as she'd seen before, when she'd found him drunk and bleeding in the dungeons.  His long, silvery hair hung over his shoulders, wildly disarrayed, a fact that made Ginny blush since she'd probably put it in that state.  His eyes were dark as he watched her watching him.  Letting her gaze drift lower, she noted that his chest and arms were firm and muscular, though not bulging.  

His pale skin seemed flawless until you looked closely at the scars on both forearms.  One, she knew, was from the raking a Hippogriff had given him in Ginny's first or second year.  The other, of course, was where he'd tried to carve the ugly mark from his forearm a few weeks ago. The scar was still livid, but fully healed.  The mark itself was clearly visible, and Ginny couldn't help wonder whether there were something not right about her.  He was wearing the mark of the most vicious of their kind, and here she was, hopelessly in love with him and almost as hopelessly in lust.  And she really hadn't even noticed the dreaded mark until this second.  

_I'll think about that later,_ Ginny told herself with a small shake of her head.  Forcing her eyes away from the ugly mark, she looked instead at his midsection, where the small ring pierced his flesh.  A trace of dried blood could still be seen just below his navel.  As Ginny watched, his stomach muscles seemed to flex and tighten, causing the ring's small pendant to sway and catch the light.  She wanted to touch, but even more, she wanted to look at all of him.

The barest of smiles touched her lips as Ginny's eyes were drawn downward.  She never really knew what her idea of male perfection was until this moment.

"Angel, you're not helping," he said abruptly.  

"Huh?"  Startled, Ginny looked into his eyes.

"I said you're not helping.  To not make it hard?  Remember?  Well, eying me like I'm lunch isn't helping."

Ginny flushed and stammered some excuse, realizing she probably had been staring hungrily at him.  Draco laughed it off.  "At least," he said, reaching for his own clothes, "I know you like what you see.  That's something."

When they were both dressed and Ginny was finally able to look at him without blushing, she asked, "What are we going to do about lunch?  I'd love to eat in the great hall with you, but you keep telling me it's dangerous for us right now, so did you have another plan?"

He had been poking at his belly as though the ring was paining him.  

"Does it hurt?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Not really, just itches like hell!" he complained.  "Anyway, I'll have to put something on it.  Did your ears itch when you got them pierced?"

Ginny shrugged.  "I don't really remember.  I was about six or seven and my brother Bill pierced his own ear.  I begged and cried for him to do mine, too, so he bought me those studs and pierced my ears.  I thought Mum was going to murder him!"

Her hand went to one ear, and she smiled fondly, tugging absently at the lobe.  "I wore them so long, I didn't really feel them any more, but it feels strange not to have them there now."

Draco took her hand and kissed it lightly.  "Well, I'll transfigure something for you later.  Don't want anyone noticing you _aren't_ wearing them when you always have before.  Which brother is Bill, anyway?"

Ginny grinned.  "He's the oldest, and sort of a rebel.  He wears his hair long, too, and he doesn't wear robes much.  He's more into the dragon hide boots and blue jean pants and the rock star image.  He wears a shark tooth from his ear now, but a few years back it was a fang.  Mum just hates it!"

Draco returned her grin.  "He sounds pretty cool," he said in a slightly disbelieving voice, as though he couldn't credit that one of Ginny's brothers was actually all right.  "A Weasley rebel?  I wouldn't have believed it.  At least, not until I ran into one in Diagon Alley.  A regular little vixen, she was, and turned my life completely upside-down."

Still smiling, Ginny asked suddenly, "Are you sorry?  I mean, that I kept on bothering you and trying to get your attention and all?"

Draco's grin faded.  He looked at her, his expression now very serious.  "I'm not a bit sorry, little weasel.  I think you've probably saved my life, for whatever that's worth.  But, in case I don't get a chance to tell you, you're my future.  Without you, I won't be anything.  So, no, I'm not sorry."

Ginny studied him for a moment, wondering if it were just her, or if there seemed to be something besides the surface meaning of his words?  Was this another hidden message; something he couldn't say out loud?  When he bent his head to kiss her, she forgot to wonder anymore.  

She would have probably forgotten her question about lunch, too, if her stomach didn't remind her that she'd only picked at breakfast.  It growled loudly, demanding attention.  

They were sitting on the platform in the music room, and Draco laughed and stood as Ginny rubbed her middle with one hand. 

"Sorry, angel, I almost forgot about lunch.  I thought we might eat together, but you're right.  I was careless earlier, but it felt good to walk with you, I mean, really _with_ you this morning, so I just did it.  But eating together would definitely be risky, so I was hoping you might be able to talk something out of the kitchen staff again.  Enough for the four of us, since we'll be meeting Zabini and Creevey in, uh," he consulted his watch, "ten minutes.  All right?"

He held his hand to her and helped her to her feet.  

"Sounds fine with me, but where are we going to eat?  Will we come back here?"

Draco shrugged.  "I don't know, really.  Zabini said he'd arrange somewhere, so we'll have to trust him and hope Creevey doesn't let the great git plant us in the middle of the lawn or something."

Draco led her out the door, carefully locking it behind them.  As they started down the dark corridor, Ginny was suddenly overcome by curiosity.

"How long have you know about Blaise?" she asked.  "I mean, that he doesn't fancy girls?"

It was very dark in the corridor and Ginny couldn't see his face.  He didn't answer for a moment, but Ginny waited.  

"Probably since he knew," he said finally.  "We used to talk about girls, you know, like most guys do.  Then, one day, he stopped talking.  I never asked.  As time went on, it was just sort of obvious.  At least to me."

Ginny thought about that for a moment.  "Didn't anyone else guess?"

Draco was silent again, but this didn't seem to be a contemplative silence.  It was almost menacing, and for just a second Ginny felt a chill travel down her spine.  

"You've seen Zabini operate, little weasel," he finally said.  "Would _you_ ask him?  Would you even tell someone else if you suspected?"

Ginny chewed her lip thoughtfully.  "You have a point there, except that I would have thought that might give someone a hold over him.  You know, like blackmail or something?"

He gave a hard little chuckle.  "It might," he agreed, his voice every bit as icy and arrogant as Ginny had ever heard.  "If you weren't afraid of Zabini tearing you apart in some dark corridor.  I didn't care, and those who did learned quickly that 'gay' doesn't mean 'pouf', at least as far as Zabini is concerned."

Ginny gave a small shudder.  No, Blaise Zabini was certainly not what anyone's opinion of a 'pouf' or a 'nancy-boy' might be.  She could well imagine Blaise taking care of someone who had the temerity to give him a hard time about his sexual preference.  

"So, what about you, little weasel?" Draco asked.  "How long have you know about Creevey?"

"Um, for a few years, at least," she said.  "I found out from the twins."

He was silent so she elaborated.  "My brothers?  Fred and George?"

She couldn't see him clearly, but she felt his surprise.  She smiled.  "No, not like that.  They found some older boys setting on Colin, so they made it their mission to make life hell for those boys.  The twins never let on to anyone but me, so I could help keep an eye out for Colin.  He's a good person, and he's my best friend." She added almost aggressively, "And even if he's muggle born, he's a good wizard!"

The hand that had been lightly holding her arm suddenly tightened.  "You're preaching to the choir, angel," he told her.  "I know from personal experience how good he is.  Besides, I'm not about to insult the person who not only patched me up, but wouldn't let you give up on me.  Don't think I don't know.  I owe Creevey a lot."

Ginny grinned and covered his hand with hers.  "Oh, well then, that's all right," she said. 

Feeling more lighthearted than she really should have a right to, Ginny almost skipped along at Draco's side for a moment before asking, "So where're we meeting them?  Why didn't they just come and get us?"

"Well, it's Saturday, and a Hogsmeade trip, so I thought the fewer of us up and down this way, the less likely Filch is to find us.  We'll just meet them outside the Charms classroom again.  From there, it's up to Zabini.  Is Labelle about?"

Ginny concentrated on her feline friend and sent an image out of them in front of the Charms classroom.  

"I don't really know where she is, but I sent her a message.  Sometimes it works, but sometimes it doesn't.  Do you need her?"

"It would be nice if she could scout ahead and let us know if anyone's about.  Especially if she could chase that blasted cat away."

Ginny nodded.  Mrs. Norris was always sneaking around the corridors, and wherever she was, Filch was bound to be close by.  But even without Labelle's help, they made it to the Charms classroom without incident.  They'd only been there a moment when Labelle joined them, limping slightly.  

"Labelle!" Ginny cried, kneeling and reaching for the Kneazle.  "What happened?"

Draco also knelt beside the kitten, his hand hovering over Labelle's hindquarters.  

"She's bleeding!" he exclaimed.  "Let's get her in the room!"

He gently picked her up and, fishing his wand from his pocket, opened the door.  Ginny hurried ahead of them and motioned to one of the tall desks.

"Put her here so I can look at her."

Depositing her softly onto the desktop, Draco pulled up a stool and sat while Ginny stroked Labelle and tried to get her to roll onto her uninjured side.  The kitten meowed as though she were fine, and actually seemed irritated with the fuss.  Finally, however, she flopped onto her good side, giving Ginny a chance to examine her wound.  

"It doesn't look bad," she said when she'd poked at it and moved the fur out of the way.  "Just a scratch."  

Labelle's look seemed to say 'Didn't I tell you?' and Draco chuckled.

"I supposed she told you, didn't she?" he laughed. 

Scowling, Ginny said, "Well, I don't like seeing people I love hurt.  Is that so bad?"

She pulled out a handkerchief and tried to dab at the blood on Labelle's fur, causing the Kneazle to roll onto her back and playfully swat at Ginny's hand.  Draco moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No complaints here little weasel.  I seem to remember you coming to my rescue not too long ago.  You wouldn't let me be until I let you have your way with me."

A smile crept over her face as Ginny leaned back into his arms.  She was about to reply when Colin's voice intruded.

"I've obviously lost all sense of timing," he declared.  "The last thing I wanted to hear was Malfoy discussing you having your way with him."

Ginny giggled and snuggled closer to the young man behind her, while Labelle jumped up and greeted the couple at the door with a meow.  Draco grumbled something, but he didn't try to snatch his arms away, so Ginny figured he didn't mind too much.  

"I, on the other hand, would have loved to hear that conversation," Blaise said, his voice cool and superior.  "It would have helped immensely to understand what Ginny sees in this git!"

Motioning casually toward Draco, Blaise moved completely into the room and closed the door.  Then he wrapped his arm around Colin's shoulders and pulled the younger boy into a firm embrace.  

"Besides which," he added with a suggestive lilt in his voice, "it is giving me certain ideas."

Ginny finally noticed that both Blaise and Colin looked flushed, and Colin had a decidedly rumpled look about him.  She grinned at Colin, who looked shyly down at his feet, but leaned into Blaise's embrace all the same. 

Labelle chose that moment to nudge Ginny's hand and send her an image of being fed.  Ginny's stomach growled in sympathy, making Draco laugh again.  

"I guess that's our signal to grab some lunch.  Did you find somewhere for us to eat, Zabini?"

The tall Slytherin smirked at Ginny.  "I understand you have a way with the house elves," he said.  "If you'll oblige by getting enough for all of us, I think I found the perfect place."

"And I have some news," Colin added excitedly.  

"What?" Ginny asked, finally unwrapping herself from Draco's arms.  

"Later," he said.  "First, lunch!"

"How do they do that?" Ginny said in wonder as she walked up a back stairway with Draco.  "They already had the trays set out for us!"

Both teens were carrying laden trays, Ginny carrying two, while Draco had three.  The topmost was obviously Labelle's because of the saucer of milk and the bowl of tinned tuna.  The others were a mystery, but the aromas wafting from the covered dishes were wonderful.  

Draco shrugged as best he could.  "They always seem to know what's going on.  Except that Dobby seemed to be very surprised about us.  I guess we were doing a good job hiding it."

Smiling, Ginny nodded.  "When I told him, I thought he was going to rush out and try to hug you.  He kept saying that you'd really changed.  That you'd found a 'nice' girl."

"He just doesn't know you like I do, little weasel.  He doesn't know just how wicked you are."

Ginny snorted and stuck her nose in the air.  "Fat lot you know, Draco Malfoy.  I happen to be one of the nicest, sweetest, kindest girls in the school, and don't you forget it!"

"Sweet?  Nice?  You're delusional, Weasley.  I've already told you, you're the wickedest girl I ever met.  Not," he continued teasingly, "that that's a bad thing, of course.  And poor me," he added with a sigh.  "I'm hopelessly…"  

When he stopped suddenly, Ginny glanced quickly at him.  "You're hopelessly what?"

He gave her a sly grin.  "Sorry, Weasley, I forgot.  Anyway, here we are."

Ginny gave him a quick look before taking in her surroundings.  She had never been in this section of the castle before.  The passages had been growing more and more dusty and the only evidence that anyone had actually been up here in the last century was the torches brightly lighting the way.  That had made both teens nervous until they saw that the torches promptly guttered as soon as they passed.  More of Blaise's work, Ginny suspected.  Now they stood before a door with a small replica of the Slytherin house insignia.

"Hmph," said Ginny.  "Could he be more obvious?"

"I wouldn't ask, Weasley.  I'm sure he could.  Now let's get inside before I drop these things."

Ginny gave a push and the door opened easily.  She stepped into the room and stopped so quickly that Draco nearly crashed right into her.  

"What the…whoa, not bad, Zabini!"

"Well," came the cool reply from the boy standing just inside the door, "I had to find something to beat that stained glass window.  What do you think, Gin?"

Ginny stared, awestruck.  They had stepped not into a room so much as onto a terrace in a southern facing wall of the castle.  This terrace was enclosed, however, so despite the frigid temperature outside it was warm and comfortable on the terrace.  The enclosed terrace resembled a conservatory or an arboretum with large potted plants and ferns.  There was even a wrought-iron table and matching chairs with thick cushions set up to take advantage of the view.   It looked out over much of the forest and away in the distance the hills around Hogsmeade could be seen.  It was spectacular.

"It's brilliant!" she breathed.  "How did you find this place?"

Blaise shrugged and motioned for them to set the trays down on the table.

"Just luck," he said with a smile at Colin.  "So, what's on the menu?"

As they set to eating, Ginny glanced around appreciatively before turning to Colin.  

"So what was the big news you were going to share?" she asked.

Colin flushed, but looked delighted, and Ginny happily noted that Zabini looked rather pleased, himself. 

"Well, when Blaise and I were leaving the charms classroom this morning, Professor Dumbledore found us.  I thought we'd be in trouble, but he didn't seem to care.  Anyway, he asked if I thought I could take the pictures for the graduating seventh years again this year!  He said everyone really liked their pictures last year and he wanted to do the same thing again!"

"Wow!  That's great!  When are you going to do it?"

Colin was still a little flushed, but his expression was elated.  He glanced quickly at Blaise before saying, "I thought I'd do it after the holidays.  Maybe around the middle of January.  I thought I'd do half one day and half the next."

"And since he's going in alphabetical order, he'll, of course, save the best for last," Blaise added smugly. 

Ginny couldn't help teasing.  "I suppose now you'll know whether Blaise would be a good model for your life studies portfolio, right?"

"No, angel, that's enough.  It's one thing to listen to Zabini singing Creevey's praises all day.  I won't listen to them talking about taking their clothes off!"

"Jealous?" Blaise asked with a twitch of his eyebrow.  

"Just have a weak stomach," Draco retorted.

Colin was blushing furiously and Ginny felt a little embarrassed, herself, but both Draco and Blaise were smiling, so she knew they were joking.  

"Anyway," Colin said firmly, "the headmaster said that if they come out as good as they did last year, he'll give me references when I graduate if I want to open my own studio.  And when I told him I wanted to do stills this year, he said it was all right!"

"Stills?" Draco asked.  "You mean, like muggle photographs?"

Ginny looked cautiously at him.  Blaise seemed to tense, but Colin just nodded. 

"So, they just sit there and stare back at you?"

"Yep," Colin said easily.  "Much harder to get a decent photo when you have only an eighth of a second to work with, don't you think?"

Draco frowned but didn't say anything else.

"Actually, if the still photo really bothers folks, they can always enchant them later.  But I think most people will like them.  It's different from what they're used to, but I think I'm a decent photographer.  The pictures will be good."

Blaise gave him such a look of approval that Ginny nearly cheered.

They spent the rest of the day in the terraced room talking and laughing.  Draco had transfigured one of his shirt buttons into ear studs and had made a big production of putting them in place.  For Ginny it was one of the best days she could remember.  No arguments marred their enjoyment and nothing disturbed their solitude.  The dark specter of evil wizards or their minions didn't intrude on them.  In fact, as far as Ginny was concerned, the only thing that would have made it better would be for them to be able to be seen together in public, with no fear of who might be watching or what others thought. 

When they finally said goodbye and the Slytherins headed toward the dungeons, Ginny and Colin walked quietly side by side for a while.  Labelle seemed fine, none the worse for the scratch she'd somehow acquired.  After several moments, Ginny turned to Colin and grinned.

"You did it, didn't you?  You kissed him!"

Colin's grin widened.  "Actually, no.  I didn't get a chance.  As soon as you two left this morning, Blaise kissed me.  And, wow!  Was it worth the wait!"

Ginny nearly squealed in delight.  "See!  I told you!  Now, I don't want details, but he _really_ kissed you, right?  Like he meant it?"

"Yes, he really kissed me.  Like he meant it.  You were right."

Ginny threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  "Oh, Colin, I'm so happy!"

"Well, I guess I know who the fellow is now, don't I?" a snide voice suddenly demanded. "But then, I don't guess that's right, is it, Colin?"

Ginny jumped away from Colin and spun around.  Harry was standing in the corridor staring at them with a nasty smile on his face.  Colin was frowning, but Labelle suddenly hissed.  She launched herself toward Harry, but before Ginny could stop her the Kneazle rushed right past the dark-haired boy and down the passage, as though she were chasing something.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ginny demanded.  "And since when have my boyfriends been your business?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but suddenly stopped, a confused expression on his face.

"Oy, Harry!  Where'd you get off to?"

Harry swung around as Ron came hurrying up the corridor.  

"And Ginny, your Kneazle's running wild again.  Saw her zip past chasing something.  Didn't even stop when Dean tripped over her.  Sorry you missed Hogsmeade, but it was dead boring anyway.  Cold, too.  So, coming Harry?"

Harry glanced back at Ginny and Colin but he still seemed bemused.  Shaking his head, he waved absently at them and hurried to Ron's side.  The two boys disappeared up the corridor toward the Gryffindor common room.  Ginny just stared but Harry wasn't the only one shaking his head.  Colin let out a low whistle and gave his own head a small shake. 

"He gets worse every day," Colin exclaimed.  "I wish I knew what was going on there."

"That makes two of us," Ginny agreed.  She started walking again.  "I just hope Draco doesn't find out how bad he's getting.  He'll have a fit."

"Look, Gin," Colin said suddenly, pulling her to a stop.  "Malfoy really cares about you and he's trying to keep you safe, just like the rest of us.  If you're in danger, even from Harry, I think he has a right to know, don't you?"

Sighing, she nodded.  She guessed he had a right to know, but it didn't make his jealousy over Harry any easier to bear.  As they began walking again, she said, "What do you think Harry meant at the end?  About that not being right?"

Colin gave her a gloomy look, but didn't answer. 

The week seemed to speed by.  Ron and Ginny had talked about Ginny's leaving and Ron seemed okay with it.  He had plenty of spending money and he'd wanted to stay anyway.  Ginny had avoided Harry for the most part, and the few times she'd seen him in the common room, there were really too many people around for him to talk to her.  Su and Daisy were in raptures over their day in Hogsmeade and if they seemed to be pulling away from Ginny and Colin, at least it wasn't the way it was before.  This time it seemed natural.  

As for herself, Ginny had been able to see Draco once more, in the middle of the week.  Unfortunately, they had a huge row over, of all things, money.  Draco tried to give her money to buy herself a Christmas gift from him.  She argued that she would rather have nothing than to buy something from him for herself.  He said that he couldn't very well pop over and get her something, now could he?  She would rather have had a kiss or a card, she returned tartly.  Not everyone was obsessed with money and what it could buy, she added.  The argument had only gotten worse from there and ended with Ginny storming out of the empty classroom as soon as Colin popped his head back in.  

And now, on Saturday, Ginny's stomach was in knots.  She hadn't even said goodbye to Draco before storming away.  And it had been such a stupid argument!  He'd only been trying to be nice.  But then, he should have known that she wouldn't accept his money, shouldn't he?  Especially not as much as he'd tried to give her!  What did he expect her to buy?  Diamonds?  

Ginny continued to fret and even Colin seemed at a loss.  Not a word from Draco.  If he'd wanted to, he could have sent a message through Blaise to Colin, couldn't he?  _Hell_, Ginny thought, _he could have sent a message through Labelle if he' really wanted to, but he didn't! _Throwing the last of her things into the small bag she was taking with her, Ginny turned to Labelle.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here, love?  You know Mum said you could go with me."

Labelle purred loudly and rolled onto her back, begging a scratch.  Ginny smiled sadly and reached for the soft belly.  

"Why are boys so stupid?" she asked absently.

A picture of a certain blond Slytherin formed clearly in her mind.  In this picture, the blond Slytherin wasn't looking angry and stormy, as he had the last time Ginny had spoken to him.  Instead, he looked worried.  Ginny felt even more horrible.  Why had she quarreled with him when they wouldn't see each other for weeks?  How stupid was that?  Before she'd even gotten started berating herself, though, Daisy hurried into the room. 

"Ginny, aren't you done packing yet?  Isn't your mum going to be here in an hour?"

"Just finishing," she said glumly.  "I was just giving Labelle a last scratch."

"Well, we'll miss you!  Make sure you send lots of postcards, even if they do get here after you get back!  Can I help you carry anything?"

"No, I've only got this one bag and my cloak.  You know it's going to be warm there, even if it is Christmas."

"Yeah," Daisy said wistfully.  "You're so lucky!  It's already freezing here."

"Yeah, I guess.  Well, that's it.  I'm ready.  Are you going downstairs with me?"

Daisy smiled and nodded.  

As the girls left their room, Ginny gave her friend a sly look.  "So how are you and Dennis getting along?"

Daisy blushed and grinned.  "I--we're getting along great. He's not really at all like Colin, is he?"

Ginny smothered a giggle.  If he were, he wouldn't be interested in Daisy, would he?

"As different as night and day," Ginny agreed. 

As they descended into the common room Su and Colin met them, and the four friends made their goodbyes.  Labelle kept rubbing against Ginny's ankles, begging attention until Ginny finally picked the large feline up.  

"You're turning into a regular giant, Labelle!  I won't know you when I get back!  Are you sure you won't come?"

Ginny almost laughed at the image the Kneazle sent her.  Labelle had pictured herself being terribly spoiled by not only Colin, but Draco, Hagrid, Snape and McGonagall, as well.  

"Well, then, if you're sure.  I'll miss you, Labelle."

Just then Ron came strolling over.  Ginny was relieved to note that Harry wasn't anywhere around.  Things were becoming even more uncomfortable between the two of them and even her somewhat clueless brother had finally noticed.  Ginny figured Harry's absence was Ron's doing.  

"Ready, sis?" he asked when he was standing beside her.

"Yeah, I guess.  Are you sure you want to walk me?  I mean, Colin could walk me if you're busy."

Ginny was afraid that Ron might resent the fact that she got to go but he had to stay behind.  

"Naw, it's no problem.  Besides, you're MY sister, right?  Least I could do and all that."

Ginny gave her brother a skeptical look, but finally shrugged.  "Right, then.  I guess I'm ready."

She gave Labelle a last pat before setting her down.  Then she hefted her bag onto her shoulder, gave her friends a last wave and followed Ron out of the common room. 

"Ron!" Ginny said several minutes later as they hurried down the empty corridors.  "What is this about?  We're early!  What's the rush?"

As soon as they'd left the common room, Ron had started walking quickly, making Ginny jog to keep up with his long stride.  They were now nearing the main staircase and Ginny was very nearly out of breath.  

Ron finally slowed, giving Ginny an unreadable look.  "I know we're early, but I wanted to talk to you, privately.  Without every ear in the common room tuned to what we're saying."

Ginny felt a sliver of unease creep down her spine.  "What did you want to talk about?" she asked after catching her breath.  "Something about the trip?"

 "Nothing about the trip," he said, his voice tight.  "Ginny, what's going on?  I mean, what's _really_ going on?"

"What do you mean?  I'm going to Brazil with Mum and Dad.  That's why we're going to Dumbledore's office."

"Don't, Gin.  I'm not _that_ stupid.  You know what I mean.  What's going on with Malfoy?"

_Oh, boy,_ Ginny thought.  _This is it._  Ginny wasn't exactly sure how to answer that.  Whatever she said, Ron was bound to take it badly.  As she searched for words, Ron clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. 

"Look, Ginny, ever since school started you've been getting into it with that prat.  I kept hearing about how you would tell him off in the hallways and always get the last word in.  Then, a few weeks ago, he rescues you from Flint in Hogsmeade.  I know what Hermione told me and at first I couldn't believe it, but after watching him watching you, I have to believe that Malfoy really does care about you.  I don't like it, but I believe it.  And since I've seen you watching him back, I have to assume you feel the same."

He paused and waited, but Ginny was so shocked she couldn't say a word.  Ron gave her a disgusted look.  

"Geez, Gin, didn't you think you should tell me?  Not just about Malfoy, but about everything else?  I had to hear from Hermione, or from Colin, or from the great prat himself.  You've got Flint after you, his brother stalking you and you don't even tell me!  No, I had to have Malfoy pull me aside yesterday and demand that I tell you to keep yourself safe!  Do you know how humiliating that was?"

Her cheeks were red, Ginny knew.  Not only because of Ron's righteous attitude, but because Draco had overcome his dislike for her brother long enough to express concern for her.  In spite of their argument, he still cared.  Tears stung her eyes as Ginny gave Ron a big, sloppy smile.

"Oh, now that's really disgusting, Gin!  Please don't make those lovesick faces around me, especially when I know you're thinking of Malfoy."  He stopped in the middle of the hallway to face his sister.  Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms and said, "Anyway, I imagine you and that great prat had a fight?  I had hoped it was serious, but judging from your expression..."

Ginny was about to answer when another voice, a cool, smug, arrogant voice, cut in. 

"Not a chance in hell, Weasley."

"Draco!"  

Ginny spun around to see him standing at the end of the corridor.  He was leaning casually against the wall, mirroring Ron's pose, but Ginny could see how tense he was.  She hurried to his side, relief washing over her as he opened his arms and gathered her close.

"Sorry, angel," he whispered softly as he stroked her hair.  "It was stupid of me."

"I'm sorry I blew it out of proportion," Ginny answered, relieved.  "I hate fighting with you."

He gave her a small smile but whatever he'd been about to say was interrupted.  

"Damn," Ron complained loudly.  "And here I was, crossing my fingers that you'd tell him to bugger off."

Ginny whirled, ready for a fight, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Easy, angel.  Believe it or not, this was his idea."

"_Ron's_ idea?" she said in disbelief.  "I thought you must have seen us and just followed us, but…_Ron?_"  Ginny's eyes were wide as she faced her brother again.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gin.  Good to see you have faith in your brother.  I don't like it, but you were unhappy.  Even if I was hoping it was a bad dream or something, I don't want you unhappy.  So, I imagine you two want some privacy."

His tone was disgusted, but his expression was carefully neutral.  Ginny kept looking from one to the other, still unable to believe that her brother was actually behaving civilly to her boyfriend.  

"We'd appreciate that," Draco finally answered with only a trace of his usual arrogance.

"I also imagine it's not necessary for me to tell you that I will track you down and rip your guts out if you ever hurt my sister, right?"

Ginny huffed, but Draco tightened his grip on her arm.  

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Weasley."

Ron looked surprised at the calm reply.  Somewhat awkwardly, he pushed away from the wall.  "Right, then," he said a bit too loudly.  "Well, I, er, guess I'll leave you two alone."

Despite his words, he stayed where he was.  Ginny couldn't help smiling.  

"Were you going to leave us alone sometime this century?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh!  Uh, yeah, right."  He turned and headed up the corridor, but stopped.  "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, Gin.  Then I'll take you to Dumbledore's office.  So no funny stuff, Malfoy!"

Giving the Slytherin a harsh look, Ron finally retreated up the corridor.  As soon as he was out of sight, Ginny turned and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"After only three days?" he teased, his eyes seeming to dance with amusement.

She shrugged.  "So I'm addicted.  You didn't miss me?"

Now he leered at her.  "Angel, I miss you five seconds after I say goodbye.  I just didn't think you needed to hear it to know it.  I don't want to fight with you again.  It's not fun."

Ginny grinned at his understatement.  It majorly sucked when they fought.  "Okay," she agreed.  "Let's not fight.  So now what should we do?"

Draco's eyebrows twitched suggestively.  "I can think of some funny stuff we could do in our remaining…er…thirteen minutes."

When Ginny joined her mother and father in Dumbledore's office, she was unaccountably flushed.  Her mother asked if she felt well, while feeling her forehead for a fever.  Her father looked mildly concerned, but Ron just looked disgusted.  After giving her brother an extra tight hug and a whispered thanks, Ginny joined her parents, reached for the portkey, and departed for her holidays in Brazil. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm VERY sorry for the long wait. The postcard chapter wouldn't materialize and then my computer crashed—TWICE! But mostly it's been sheer laziness and writer's block. Many, many thanks to whomever told me about NaNoWriMo sometime in March. (See for more info) but spending the month of November trying to write at least 50,000 words of an original novel helped a lot in getting the writing juices flowing again. (Notice I didn't say 'creative'). This is a dull chapter, but it is setting up the rest of the story a little. And to those who read 'Life Studies' and wondered where it fit in the W&K story line, it will be coming up in about two (story) weeks. Now, to work on the Courtship of Peregrin Took! And thanks to everyone who had faith and patience! K

Chapter 16

Hogsmeade was cold and icy when Ginny and her mother emerged from the Three Broomsticks. They had used a port key to get home the day before. This morning they had left the Burrow early for King's Cross Station. Mrs. Weasley had arranged for Ginny's bag to be delivered to Hogsmeade station the following day so they wouldn't be bothered with it. They then used the station's fireplace to travel to Diagon Alley. After spending the morning doing some shopping for school supplies that both Ron and Ginny had run low on, the two Weasley women went to The Leaky Cauldron to meet Mr. Weasley for lunch.

The meal had passed quickly, with Arthur checking his watch continuously. When Mrs. Weasley had finally called him on it, he apologized and explained that he had so much work backed up from the holiday that he didn't think he'd ever get finished. After reading Ginny a stern lecture on personal safety and giving both of his women a kiss and hug, he apparated to his office.

"Well, dear, are you ready?"

Mother and daughter had been sitting in the booth, finishing their tea when Mrs. Weasley spoke. Ginny nodded. The holiday had been lovely, even if she'd gotten sunburned on her nose, but she was ready to get back to school. She missed Labelle and her friends, and of course she missed Draco.

"Whenever you are, Mum," she said, sliding out of the booth.

Mrs. Weasley paid the bill and then they went to the Floo room, a room with multiple hearths designed for travel. Mrs. Weasley pulled out a small jar and gave it to Ginny. Juggling the bags of supplies she was carrying, Ginny managed to take a handful of the powder. She then stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "The Three Broomsticks!"

She stepped out of the fireplace at the Hogsmeade pub and waited for her mother. Mrs. Weasley was right behind. After brushing their clothes off, the two entered the common room and passed through.

"I'll walk with you, dear. The exercise will do me good," Mrs. Weasley said when they stepped outside. The older woman took a few of Ginny's parcels, adding, "I wish we'd thought to send these ahead, as well, so we wouldn't have to carry them."

Again, Ginny nodded. She huddled deep into her light cloak and wished she'd brought her heavier one, instead of packing it. She hadn't really thought that it would be this cold. Since there was nothing she could do about it now, Ginny just wrapped her arms around herself. "I forgot how cold it is here," she muttered, watching her breath fog and swirl.

That made her think of the last time she was in Hogsmeade, when Marcus Flint had materialized out of the fog and had tried to…well, Ginny wasn't sure exactly what he'd planned to do, but it was bound to be unpleasant. Ginny shivered, but it had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

"Ginny, are you all right?"

Mrs. Weasley's voice was concerned and Ginny smiled at the woman. "I'm fine, Mum," she said. "I guess my blood just got thin or something. Ready?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and they began the long walk back to Hogwarts. Ginny wondered why she had automatically lied to her mother. The woman knew all that had gone on this year. Well, Ginny amended, Mrs. Weasley didn't know _everything_ that had gone on. Ginny hadn't revealed the full extent of her and Draco's relationship, nor had she shared with her mother the fact that she was wearing a piece of jewelry charmed to allow Draco to find her wherever she was. It wasn't that she was afraid of what Mrs. Weasley might say, exactly, but there were some things that were just too private to share with one's mother. Ginny figured that full frontal snogging and allowing a boy to undress her so he could place an intimate item of jewelry around her waist fell into that category.

But she had been carefree these last several days, and knowing that she would be once again at risk made her tense and uncomfortable. And though it would have been nice to share her concerns with her mother, as she had over the holidays, Ginny figured that reminding Mrs. Weasley of why the Weasleys had taken her to Brazil in the first place would probably not be such a good idea. So she merely hugged herself tighter and pushed back the memory of Flint and his creepy presence and his insinuating voice.

As the women walked, they didn't speak; they'd spent the past two weeks together and were comfortable in their silence. Ginny didn't mind, though. She was wondering what everyone had been up to and whether they'd be hanging around the common room so she could see them.

She already accepted that she wouldn't see Draco until supper. The postcards she had sent from Brazil probably wouldn't arrive here until the following week. And anyway, she wouldn't risk sending a postcard direct to Draco until several issues between them were resolved. When she could safely walk around without the silver chain she wore at her waist then she could probably safely risk talking (or kissing or writing) to Draco in public.

Ginny smiled as she remembered how shocked she'd been when Bill told her she'd have to use muggle post to get the cards to England.

"There just isn't enough business here for the Owl Post," he'd explained. "Besides, the vultures and other large birds of prey usually get 'em before they've gone ten miles!"

So Ginny had used the special address he'd given her to get them to the main post office in London. From there, with the special routing code she'd added, they'd be sent to a small office in a place called Griffen Glen. And from there, they'd be sent out by Owl Post.

It was quaint and different, but now no one at Hogwarts knew exactly when to expect her. And actually both Ginny and her parents thought that was for the best. The holidays didn't officially end for another two days, so no one would be looking out for Ginny just yet.

Ginny was just thinking that maybe she could sneak up on her friends and surprise them when the gates to Hogwarts became visible through the gloom ahead.

"Wow, that was fast," Ginny said.

"You were so wrapped up in your thoughts, I doubt you noticed anything while we were walking, dear. I didn't like to bother you, so I just let you be."

Ginny turned to her mother. "Oh, Mum, I'm sorry. Did you want to talk? I thought we were just enjoying being together."

"I was, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley assured her. "But now that we're almost there, there is something I want to say before I head home."

Ginny swallowed. It was always dicey when their mum got that concerned but almost fierce look on her face. It usually meant a severe scold, but not always. She wondered what her mum would want to say that was this serious and that she hadn't already said.

"What is it?"

"Ginny, I know you're a sensible girl," Mrs. Weasley began. _Oh, this is going to be worse than I thought,_ Ginny couldn't help thinking. "And I know you understand all about…well…_sex_ and all that, but…"

Mrs. Weasley paused, as if at a loss. Ginny's face was burning. Good grief, her mother was choosing _now _of all times to talk to her about safe sex? The walk to the castle couldn't end soon enough as far as the girl was concerned.

"Mum, really, I don't plan to do anything that you need to talk to me about, so could we, kind of, just, maybe table this conversation for now?"

Ginny's voice was pleading, but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice. She gave Ginny a look of understanding. "Very few girls your age _plan_ to do anything their mums would lecture about, dear. That's why mothers _do_ lecture. I just want you to be sure you know what to do if, well, you do something you didn't 'plan' on." Mrs. Weasley's face was bright red as she opened her handbag and rifled through it. "Oh, dear, your father would be so upset if he knew what we were discussing. But a girl must be prepared for the, erm, worst. So!"

Now she pulled a small bottle with a cork stopper from her bag. "This is a simple contraceptive potion," she explained. "I'll owl you the ingredients so you can make your own; it's quite easy. But this is just in case you need it before. Now," she raised her hands at Ginny's instant protests. "I know you don't plan to need it, but just take it. Just in case."

Ginny couldn't remember feeling this mortified in her life. "Mum," she whispered, looking around as though she expected half the student body to suddenly materialize in the forest around them to listen in on their conversation. "You make it sound like I plan on pouncing on Draco the second I see him and drag him off to…uh, assault his virtue!"

The woman stared at her daughter for a second before bursting out in laughter. "Oh my, Ginny," she gasped between breaths. "You see what happens when you read those trashy novels? You go into theatrics! Honestly, dear, assault his virtue! Oh, I wish you had an older sister; I'd love to repeat that story to her!"

"Well, I didn't know my embarrassment was so funny to you," the girl huffed. "And anyway, I didn't start it. You did with the 'planning' and the 'just in casing'. You went to school here; you know how hard it is to get a second to yourself around here, let alone time to 'just in case'."

As her mother tried to control her amusement, Ginny crossed her arms and marched down the trail in the direction of the castle gates. She pulled up short when her mother called, "Virginia Weasley, you will stop this instant!"

Facing the woman, Ginny could still feel her face burning. She stuck her lip out mutinously. "Honestly, Mum," she muttered when Mrs. Weasley caught up with her. "I really don't want that thing."

"Honestly, dear, you might be glad of it some time. So just wipe that lookyou're your face, take the potion and keep it in your trunk. It works up to two hours before to two hours after. Now take it." She placed it in her daughter's unwilling hand. "And we don't need to discuss this again."

Ginny thrust the bottle into her pocket, still glancing around for any possible witnesses. Sighing with relief that they were absolutely alone, Ginny finally looked at her mother.

"You know," she said suddenly. "Most mums would be frantic if they thought their daughters planning for just in cases." Seeing the humor in the situation, Ginny giggled and hugged her mum tightly. "Thanks for being so great!"

"All right, dear, that's enough," her mother assured her, patting shoulders. "Now, Ginny, you're going to muss my hair!"

Ginny pulled away quickly but not before giving her mother's knitted cap a little tug, releasing a few stray curls.

"Now, stop that!" she muttered, tucking the curls back into place. "We're almost there and what will Professor Dumbledore think if he sees me with my hat out of place and my hair a mess? He'll think we were attacked on the road is what!"

Ginny finally settled down, but not before she gave her mother another brief hug and kiss.

"Fine then, Mum. Lead on!"

As they approached the castle, the large front doors opened. Ginny watched curiously, wondering who would be out and about on such a cold day. She was about to remark to her mother that it was probably that horrible man, Mr. Filch, when a streak of orange, white and black fur raced out of the door and made a bee-line at the two.

"Labelle!" Ginny squeaked out as the streak resolved itself into a large Kneazle that was now launching itself right at her chest.

"Oof!"

"Here! Now, _off_ of Ginny! Now!"

Labelle had struck Ginny in the middle of the chest and the impact had knocked the girl off her feet. She'd wrapped her arms around her friend as she fell and had made the 'oof' sound as they landed on the ground. Now Labelle was purring and meowing for all she was worth, sitting tall and proud on her mistress's stomach. For her part, Ginny was trying to laugh, but it was difficult enough with having the breath knocked out of her. Having the huge feline hampering her breathing by sitting on her diaphragm made it even harder. But the smile on the girl's face made it clear that she didn't mind a bit.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't as accepting. She took one look at the pair on the ground and went straight into 'mother' mode. "I said, get off of Ginny, now!" she said in that tone of voice that demanded obedience, or else.

Labelle's ears flattened, and she slunk off her mistress, looking so much like a repentant child that Ginny, who was now able to breathe, _did_ finally laugh!

"Oh, Mum, please! She was just happy to see me," Ginny pleaded when she couldn't stand the Kneazle's guilty pose any longer. "And I'm happy to see you too, love," she added, speaking directly to the feline. "How did you know I was here?"

Mrs. Weasley had opened her mouth to speak, but she snapped it closed as she glanced toward the castle door.

"Ginny, get off the ground immediately! Now you're covered in mud, and you're just sitting there, laughing like a fool! And how _did _Labelle know you were here?"

Ginny was spared having to explain that she _hadn't_ explained about Labelle's unique abilities to communicate telepathically with people by a call from the doorway.

"Ginny! You're back!"

Colin, Daisy and Su were hurrying down the steps, Su and Daisy shrugging on their cloaks, while Colin was tugging his practice robes tighter around his slender frame.

"Labelle started going nuts and screaming at us until we followed her," Colin said when he was beside them. "We figured you must be back. How are you, Mrs. Weasley?"

Su and Daisy greeted Mrs. Weasley, too, but then they turned to Ginny.

"Your nose! It's peeling!"

"Wow, Ginny! Your hair looks lighter! It's great!"

"Did you lose weight? You look fab!"

Ginny was a little overwhelmed at the sudden attention, but at the same time it was rather lovely to be with her friends again. Labelle was rubbing at Ginny's legs, meowing for attention when Ginny noticed that the Kneazle was rubbing against her upper shins.

"Labelle! You're almost to my knees!" she cried, shocked. "Are you ever going to stop growing?"

While the other teens made comments about how much she ate and how she now took up half of a couch in the common room, Labelle sent Ginny an image of a very majestic looking Kneazle lounging on a large marble platform and being waited on by small, insignificant humans. Ginny laughed and kneeled beside her friend.

"I'm pretty sure that's just wishful thinking, love!" she whispered, scratching the soft feline head just behind the ears.

"So, where's your bag," Colin asked as he took a few of Ginny's parcels.

"We sent it ahead to the train station, but it won't get here until tomorrow, when all the other kids get back."

"If you lot are quite finished, Ginny needs to get inside and clean herself. And I need to get home."

Mrs. Weasley's brisk tone had the teens popping to attention and even Labelle gave a startled mrow! The woman's gaze softened as she looked at her daughter.

"Now then, dear. You go along and tell your friends about your vacation. And get that cloak rinsed out instantly! Give me a hug and then I'll be off!"

Ginny gave her mother a quick, fierce hug and backed away.

"Thanks for everything, Mum. You're the greatest."

As they stepped back onto the first castle step, they saw the woman take something from her pocket. She waved her wand over it and it transfigured into her broom. She mounted and gave them a brief wave. Ginny waved back and they watched as she flew away.

"Well, Gin," Colin said, hefting her packages. "Welcome home."

Ginny and her friends tumbled into the common room laughing over some joke Colin had made. Labelle immediately ran to a couch and chased away the occupants. Ginny hurried over and sat down with an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm exhausted!" she said, dropping the bags she'd been carrying and calling Labelle over. "What has everyone been doing while I was gone?"

Her arrival caused some comment but not a lot. Ron wasn't around, to Ginny's disappointment. She still felt a little guilty about going on the trip when Ron had to stay behind. She'd gotten him a present from Brazil that she thought he might like, but since it was packed in her traveling bag, it was probably just as well. She wouldn't be able to give it to him until tomorrow anyway.

"Not much," Su finally answered, opening one of Ginny's parcels and casually inspecting the contents. "Ugh, frog's eyes. Better put these away soon."

"Oh, those are for Ron. He was out of them. I hope he didn't get some in Hogsmeade already."

Ginny met Su's eyes for a second before they both said, "Not bloody likely!" Then they both collapsed with laughter at the thought of Ron spending valuable money on anything as unimportant as _school supplies_!

"So tell us about your trip," Daisy pleaded, grabbing at Ginny's hand. "Was it warm?"

She said it so wistfully, Ginny giggled again. "Has it been that cold here?"

"Well, we had another ice storm and I nearly froze my…ears off," Colin answered.

As the girls rolled their eyes, Colin pretended to be hurt. "Well, it was cold!"

"Did you have practice today? Where's the rest of the team?"

Colin looked down at his practice robes and shrugged. "I don't know. Practice just got over when Labelle started in. So instead of running up to take a shower, we," he indicated Su and Daisy and Labelle, "ran downstairs instead. Except Ron and Harry. Hermione was here waiting for them and they went off to her room, I think."

Ginny nodded and was about to ask about Harry and how he'd been acting, but Daisy asked again for Ginny to tell them about her trip. She smiled and nodded and began.

"I sent tons of postcards," Ginny said when she'd finished. "But they probably won't get here until next week. It was so lovely, though. Warm and beautiful, and the people were very nice."

"That does sound lovely," Daisy sighed. "It's been so cold lately. I can't wait for spring."

They asked Ginny a few more questions but soon Dean came over to claim Su for himself. Dennis, Colin's brother, was shooting Daisy looks from across the room, causing the girl to blush. Ginny noticed and grinned.

"Look, I'm going to put my things away and freshen up. I'll talk to you guys later?"

Daisy blushed harder, but nodded and hurried over to Dennis' side. Colin stood with Ginny and helped her with her packages again.

"You got everything?"

"Yup, I'll get them upstairs just fine." She looked at Colin's soiled robes. "Are you going to shower and change now? Will you be down here when I finish up?"

Colin gave Ginny a brief smile. "I'll be here. I figure you'll want to talk about your Adonis?"

Ginny frowned. There was something odd in Colin's voice now. "Well, I did want to know what he'd been doing. Why? Is something wrong?"

Colin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, nothing's wrong. Just hurry, right? Ron and Harry will probably be back soon, and I'd rather they not be around when we're trying to talk."

Ginny bit her lip, but Colin told her to go on, so she went. After dropping her bags onto her bed, she grabbed the comfortable pajama bottoms and tee shirt she usually wore to lounge around the common room and hurried to the shower. _Daisy's right_, she thought as she finished up and was combing her hair. _It's really cold here after all that sunshine._

Dressing and throwing a heavy jumper over her tee shirt, Ginny slipped her feet into her slippers and headed downstairs.

Labelle was still on the couch, saving her place, and Colin was sitting beside the Kneazle, stroking her and talking softly.

"Trying to steal my friend from me?" Ginny teased.

Labelle meowed reassuringly and moved aside, while Colin scoffed.

"As if," he said. "Labelle tolerates me when you're not here."

Ginny started to deny this, but Labelle herself strolled over to the young man and placed her paws on Colin's shoulders. She nuzzled him gently before sauntering back to Ginny's lap.

Colin couldn't help smiling. "Well, I guess I've been told, haven't I?"

The girl grinned at him for a moment, before her expression turned serious. "So, what's been going on, Colin?"

The young man looked suddenly grim. "I'm not sure, exactly," he admitted. "It's possible that _nothing_ has been going on. But something happened right after you left that made Blaise and I uncomfortable. And Blaise isn't happy, either. He doesn't like it."

Ginny's heart started to beat a little faster, but she only said, "Well, what _is _it? Don't leave me in suspense. Did Harry attack you or something?"

"Huh?" Colin glanced up at her suddenly. "It isn't about Harry, Gin. It's about—you know, your Adonis."

Labelle meowed soothingly when Ginny's stomach began to churn. She stroked the soft head and nearly glared at her friend. "Are you going to tell me or let me think of a thousand awful things that could have happened?"

Looking abashed, Colin apologized. "I just don't know if I'm making something out of nothing. In fact, if Blaise weren't concerned too, I'd probably have convinced myself that I'm overreacting. The day after you left, your Adonis had a visitor."

Colin studied his hands for a second before adding, "It was his father."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Took forever to write, but at least it's longer than the last chapter. Thanks again to everyone who still checks for updates, and I will try very hard to update Aflame and Courtship of Peregrine Took soon. K

Chapter 17

"Lucius Malfoy was here?"

The words were barely a whisper, but since Colin was sitting right next to Ginny, he heard them clearly. Labelle jumped up and hissed at nothing in particular, obviously feeling the girl's agitation.

Colin nodded.

"What could he have wanted," Ginny murmured, more to herself than to her companion. Then she looked Colin in the eyes. "What did Draco say about it after his father left?"

Colin looked down and scratched nervously at the back of his neck. "See, Gin, that's the problem. I don't know what he said about it..."

Ginny jumped into the short pause. "Well, didn't he talk to Blaise after? I can't believe you two didn't ask him! What--,"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" he interrupted. "We didn't get a chance to talk to him because his father took him with him! They left almost immediately."

Ginny stared at Colin with her mouth open in surprise. "You mean Draco went home for the holidays? But I thought…wasn't he supposed to stay here?"

Sighing, Colin nodded dismally. "Yes, he was. Blaise said he'd told his folks that he was going to stay here and study. That was about a month ago and his folks agreed that he could stay. But then his father came and got him, Blaise says without any warning. And his dad didn't look very happy, either. Blaise and I were watching from the stairway." Colin grimaced and added, "Of course the man never looks very happy unless he's making money or getting the better of someone, but he looked even worse then. Like he was thinking about murder."

Ginny felt her stomach tighten. She knew that Draco had planned to stay the hols. He'd told her as much, and it had relieved her. Although Ginny would never tell him, she felt that the less time he spent around his father and the other Death Eaters, the less likely he was to be influenced by them. Lucius Malfoy coming to take his son home couldn't be a good thing. Labelle stretched up to nuzzle the girl comfortingly and Ginny stroked her soft fur, trying to stifle her worry. Biting her lip, she said, "I don't suppose he wrote. No, he wouldn't. But I wonder…"

Looking at the Kneazle, Ginny cocked her head to one side. "Can you hear Draco from here, love?" she asked softly.

Colin sat forward a bit, now watching the Kneazle intently.

"I never thought of asking her," he admitted. "I wonder if distance matters."

"Well, we better find out," Ginny said, now sounding more confident. "Because if I have to sit here and wait to find out what's going on, I'll go mad!"

She ignored Colin when he muttered something about her already being there and concentrated hard on the Kneazle.

"Labelle, can you try to hear him?"

The Kneazle made an affirmative sound, but before she could do more than get comfortable on Ginny's lap, Colin reached over. He gripped Ginny's wrist, causing her to look up. Ron, Hermione and Harry had just entered the common room, looking grim and talking quietly.

"Never mind, Labelle," she whispered. "We'll try later."

Labelle meowed and hopped down to go rub noses with Crookshanks, who strutted in behind Hermione. Ginny frowned, then looked at Colin.

"Since when has she been on such good terms with Crookshanks? I thought they barely tolerated each other."

Colin shrugged. "I think she's trying to pump the cat for information," he said. "Labelle always makes nice with him when the three of them have been together. Unfortunately, I can't understand what she's trying to tell me when she comes back."

Ginny made a mental note to pump Labelle for information as soon as possible. Meanwhile, both she and Colin watched as the trio made their way toward the hearth, their heads bent together close together. Ginny glanced down and saw Crookshanks shake his heavy body and saunter away, while Labelle trotted back toward the couch.

"Ginny! You're back!"

Ron had just noticed her and was now hurrying over. He grabbed her hands and dragged her up from the couch to wrap her in a giant bear hug.

"Look at my little sister!" he said loudly as he spun her around. "All suntanned and peeling nosed! You know, there're spells to prevent that, and if you weren't such a twit, you would have remembered."

He laughed as he set her back on the ground. She swiped at him playfully, but he stepped back quickly. Then he took a really good look at her.

"You look good, Gin. Rested; relaxed."

His look was searching and Ginny had difficulty meeting his eyes. She knew what he was saying. Before she'd left, Ron had expressed his concern on how stressed Ginny was looking. In his opinion, the strain of having Draco Malfoy for a boyfriend was something she didn't need. Just because he'd given his tentative approval didn't mean he liked it. If he thought the stress was too much for her, he would probably interfere. There was no denying that it was indeed stressful, but to Ginny the stress was worth it. So instead of bristling at Ron's concern, she smiled at him, took his hand and pulled him with her to the couch.

"Come and sit with me," she said. "I'll tell you all about my holiday and then you can make me feel guilty that I got to go somewhere lovely and warm."

Colin had moved over to give Ron space, but when Harry came to sit with them, he said, "Sorry, Harry, but there's no room. Maybe you can take the chair?"

They spent the next half hour catching up. Once Ron learned that Ginny had bought him a present, he tried shamelessly to get her to tell him what it was. He even tried blackmail.

"C'mon, Gin, you got to spend two weeks in Brazil and I was stuck here. Don't you think I deserve to know what you got me?"

Ginny grinned. "Tell you what," she answered. "When you tell me what you and Hermione and Harry are doing sneaking about and talking in whispers, I'll tell you about your present."

Ron's smile froze as he darted a glance around the room. Harry had taken a nearby chair, but since Ginny chose to speak quietly and only to her brother, Harry finally gave up and went to sit with Hermione. But Colin was still sitting with them, quietly listening and attempting to appear invisible. When Ron's eyes rested on the younger boy, he clamped his mouth closed.

"Yeah, well, it was worth a try," Ginny said, still amused. "Next you'll be telling me that you aren't sneaking around and it's my imagination that you three were just now plotting something that's bound to be against the rules."

Ron's mouth opened, but he closed it on the obvious denials he'd been about to utter. Instead, he grinned nervously.

"Are we really that obvious? I honestly thought we were being rather clever at not attracting attention."

Ginny giggled. "Ah, Ron, you poor, deluded soul. This is me you're talking to, not some stranger. Remember, I've been watching you three get into trouble for years! But it's just not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Well," Ginny answered with a huff, "you'll find out your present when my things get here tomorrow, but I'll have to sneak around and eavesdrop to find out what you three are up to. It's just not fair!"

Ron looked shocked, but Colin chuckled quietly. "Gin, you can't…"

He stopped suddenly. Ginny knew what he would have said if Harry and Hermione didn't choose that moment to approach. But they did, so Ginny was spared Ron's horrified pleadings for her to not meddle in their business.

"Welcome back, Ginny," Hermione said with a smile. "I figured you two had enough time to catch up, and I wanted to say hi."

"Me, too," Harry said. "It's good to see you back."

Ginny gave Harry a cautious look, but he seemed to be in 'normal' mode right now. Ron cleared his throat, still giving Ginny uncomfortable looks. Apparently he wasn't going to share that his sister had been asking about their activities; at least not yet. As the two pulled a couple of chairs closer, Ginny found herself relating, for a third time, her adventures in Brazil.

"Well, it _is_ nice to have you back, Gin," Su was saying a while later. "There are some odd things happening, and I don't just mean having that boy's dad drag him away."

The four friends were sitting together again, with Labelle lolled lazily across Ginny's feet. Ron, Harry and Hermione had finally gone off to their own table. Even though Harry hadn't done anything strange, Ginny was relieved to have him gone. She knew Draco didn't like her talking to him, and she just wasn't comfortable around him anymore anyway.

They would be heading to supper soon, but for now they were content to stay right here. Su and Daisy already knew about Lucius Malfoy's visit. From the way they talked, it seemed that the entire castle knew of it. Ginny frowned.

"What do you mean, Su? Are you talking about Ron and them sneaking around? Or is there something else?"

"Tell her about that prefect!" Daisy said quickly. "I think he's got it in for Colin!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at Colin. "Colin, have you been getting in trouble? You've always been a by-the-book sort. Which prefect are they talking about?"

Colin's cheeks pinkened at her mock-shocked tone, but he shook his head. "I don't know what they're on about," he insisted. "It's just been a few misunderstandings, that's all."

"I don't know how you can call it a misunderstanding!" Daisy said, her eyes flashing in anger.

Now Ginny was genuinely shocked. It wasn't often that Daisy got angry, but she was seething with indignation right now. Ginny wondered briefly what on earth had gotten into the usually placid girl when she remembered that Daisy was now going out with Colin's brother. Of course she would be upset for her boyfriend's brother. Ginny grinned; she couldn't help it. Daisy's anger was understandable, but so very funny at the same time.

"It's that Zabini gorilla," she now informed Ginny, ignoring her amused grin. "He singles Colin out in the middle of the corridor just to tell him he's on to our 'Gryffindor tricks' or that he'll have Colin in detention if he can't learn to wear his robes correctly. Honestly, I'd swear he was picking on Colin because he's muggle-born, but he never says a word to Hermione or Dennis or any of the others! He's out to get him!"

Ginny had a hard time not laughing outright. How very clever of Blaise to find a way to talk to Colin in front of the whole school without anyone being the wiser. She would bet that he'd found a way to get Colin away from Daisy and Su, as well. And she would certainly bet every knut she had that Blaise was indeed out to get Colin, but not the way Daisy meant. Instead of laughing, she bit the inside of her cheek until the urge to laugh died. Then she turned a concerned look on Colin.

"Is he really? Have you complained about him? Maybe we can get him kicked out of school!"

Colin narrowed his eyes at her. "I said it's nothing," he insisted. "I don't know why you're going on about this, Daisy. It's not like I can't take care of myself. Anyway, I doubt that's what Su meant when she said odd things were happening."

Daisy didn't look convinced, but she backed down a little, giving Ginny a chance to repeat her first question.

"So, what _do_ you mean, Su? What odd things?"

"Well," she said. "You know those two Slytherin boys? The fifth year boys who chased you on the stairs?"

Ginny nodded, feeling a chill crawl down her back.

"It seems like they've been following us around. They don't _do_ anything except watch us. That Flint boy is the worst, but they're both pretty bad."

Daisy made an affirmative noise and added, "I was talking to one of our fifth year girls and she says those boys have always been awful. They talk back to the professors and make lewd comments to the girls and once they were caught trying to sneak into the restricted book section of the library."

The girl frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder…" she said softly, then became very quiet.

"Daisy?"

"You wonder what?"

Colin and Ginny had both spoken at the same time. Daisy's frown deepened as she looked up at them. She leaned forward and spoke quietly.

"Well," she said hesitantly. "You know that--thing that that boy was supposed have taken from the library?"

That simple question had all three of the others leaning forward, Ginny looking around anxiously.

"What about it?"

"Do you suppose…I mean, you said _he_ didn't take it and I believe you, so I was wondering if maybe those boys actually took it?"

Although Ginny knew for a fact that they hadn't taken it, she appeared to consider it. She never told Daisy and Su about Draco transfiguring the book. She didn't remember telling Colin, either, but she wouldn't have been surprised if he guessed that Draco had had something to do with the book's disappearance. Especially since he was shooting her questioning looks. He didn't ask about it, though.

"I don't think so," Colin said finally, shaking his head. "From what I heard, certain people wanted the book really badly and I don't think they got it. If those two got their hands on it, they'd probably turn it over immediately."

Ginny shivered, remembering what Draco said about the book. "We should probably be thankful," she added. "They sound like they're bad enough without having some quick guide to world domination giving them more ideas."

The others nodded in agreement, but Su plucked thoughtfully at her lip. "They've got a lot bolder now, you know. I'll bet they've been following us to see when you get back, Ginny. At least, I wouldn't be surprised. I just wish I knew why."

Ginny felt her cheeks grow warm but it was Colin who answered the unspoken question. "Well, you remember what Ginny's brother said that morning? About Marcus Flint wanting to get even with Percy Weasley for getting him in trouble?"

Even though Ginny and Su were still barely speaking to each other at the time of the Alumni Weekend, Daisy and Su had both heard George's story about Percy finding Flint accosting a younger girl and the unusual punishment Flint had been given. Both of the girls nodded and Colin went on.

"Well, then, look at it this way. Flint is mad at Percy, right? So if he wants revenge, who in all Percy's family would seem the most vulnerable? Ginny, right?"

This time only Daisy nodded. Su looked from Ginny to Colin suspiciously.

Ginny jumped into the short pause before Su could respond. "That's right! I mean, didn't he try to—well, I'm not sure what he was trying to do in Hogsmeade, but attacking a younger girl fits what we know about him, right? So why not get his kicks and get even with an old enemy at the same time?"

"Yeah, that _does_ make sense," Daisy said quietly.

"Oh, yeah," Su snapped sarcastically. "That makes _lots_ of sense. First he tries to attack you in Hogsmeade just because you happen to be alone. That's fine, but when he can't, he sends his _brother_ to do it? Try another one, you two, but don't insult our intelligence! And then, if you can manage, maybe you'll tell us what's _really_ going on."

Daisy's expression was confused, but Su just stared at Ginny. Flushing guiltily, Ginny looked down at her hands.

"I'm –"

She got no further. Labelle jumped up on her lap at that moment and began to yowl loudly in Ginny's face.

"Not now, Labelle!"

Su crossed her arms and gave the feline a disgusted look, adding, "She acts like we've been starving her! She started making that kind of fuss after you left, Gin just before supper. But if I didn't know better, I'd swear she was trying to get you off the hook here."

Ginny couldn't help smiling. She was actually looking for some way out of explaining the whole 'virgin blood' thing, especially when she'd have to tell her friends who it was who had warned her. Labelle had obviously picked up on her distress and had come to the rescue once again. But she knew she'd have to give her friends some sort of explanation. At least she wouldn't have to do it on an empty stomach.

"Let's call it a temporary reprieve, then, all right?"

Nodding, Su said, "Very temporary. You have some talking to do after supper!"

The four joined the general crowd heading for the great hall a few minutes later, but before they got very far, Su and Dean slipped off on their own and after saying hi to Ginny, Dennis claimed Daisy's attention.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at how quickly she and Colin had been abandoned.

"Do that often, do they?" she asked with a smile.

"Every night. I was starting to feel like a leper or something. At least now we can keep each other company."

"Yeah, at least until that gorilla of a prefect comes to drag you off to some fake detention, right?"

They were trailing behind most of the rest of the Gryffindor students and heading downstairs toward the great hall. Ginny had glanced around but hadn't seen anyone near enough to hear them as she teased her friend. That made the sudden deep voice right behind them all the more startling.

"Fake detention, Weasley? I'll have you know that I _never _drag Creevey away for anything fake. It's always _very_ real."

Ginny spun to see Blaise standing behind them with a superior smirk on his face. Her cheeks burned as she read all kinds of meanings into his words, but she smiled to see that Colin's cheeks were red as well. When he suddenly coughed and scowled, though, Ginny remembered that they weren't really alone.

She wiped the smile from her face and said, "What do you want, Zabini? We weren't doing anything."

If possible, Blaise' smirk grew wider. "That is exactly the point, Weasley," he said, this time speaking loudly. "You weren't doing anything except polluting the corridors with your presence."

The three had stopped, allowing the stragglers, mostly first years, to pass them, watching with interest, obviously ready to spread the word that Colin was getting in trouble again. When a few of them seemed prepared to stand and watch Blaise sent them a look that had them scurrying off down the stairs.

Then it was the three of them, alone on the landing. Ginny's mouth quivered as she tried not to laugh. She'd read the phrase 'scurrying off' before, but she'd always thought that humans didn't actually 'scurry'. That was before today. Turning to Blaise, she was about to commend him on his ability to clear a room when she found him frowning at her.

"What?" she asked, wondering how she'd got on his bad side when she'd just got back.

"Gorilla?"

His expression became so pained that Ginny gave in and started chuckling. "Honestly, that wasn't my word," she declared. "I was just repeating what Daisy said! I swear!"

Blaise looked blankly to Colin, who was also struggling with his laughter. "The frightened doe," he explained.

"Ah," Blaise said with another smirk. "Your brother's girlfriend. Perhaps I should instruct her on the difference between human males and our hairy distant cousins."

Colin laughed quietly, but shook his head. "I think you'd probably only convince her that you're a beast. So what are you doing up here?"

Ginny watched them, noticing that they seemed much more comfortable with the other than they had before she left. She supposed that they must have spent much of their time together these last two weeks, even if they'd had to sneak around and lie and make up awful stories about Colin serving detention. She smiled fondly at them until Blaise leaned down and gave Colin a brief kiss.

Looking around quickly, Ginny cleared her throat.

"We--or you two should probably find somewhere private if you're going to be doing that!" she said quietly.

"I'd love to, but there's no time, really," Blaise assured her, stepping away from Colin's side. "I shouldn't be here, but I wanted to see Colin at least once today."

He gave Ginny a look that was at once embarrassed and defiant, as though challenging her to comment. When she didn't say anything, he shrugged and looked at Colin. "You didn't meet me after quidditch practice. It didn't take much imagination to figure out that Ginny must have returned."

Colin slapped his forehead and began to apologize but Blaise waved it away.

"I understand," he said simply before he turned back to Ginny, smiling. "You look good, except for the peeling nose. I suppose even that could be endearing to the right person."

Ginny grinned, but then bit her lip. The smile left Blaise' face suddenly.

"I take it you've heard already, then?"

"I told her," Colin confirmed.

"Did he say _anything _to you?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on Blaise' arm.

The look on her face was almost pleading, but Blaise shook his head.

"He only had time to pack a small bag before he was whisked away. His father actually accompanied him into the common room. He didn't even look at me."

Blaise sighed. "I've heard rumors, through my family, that something is going on. They're planning something, but no one knows exactly what."

Neither Ginny nor Colin needed Blaise to elaborate on exactly whom he meant by 'they'. Colin started to respond, but he was cut off.

"I've already told Colin that he wasn't to take any chances, and that goes for you, as well. There are some students here who are in league with--well, you know what I'm saying. And they're _young_. I'm sure we can all think of a few of the younger students here who wouldn't think twice about helping an attack on the castle or its inhabitants. So you will be very careful, especially when Malfoy isn't about to watch you. Understand?"

Ginny nodded slowly, feeling a chill dart down her spine. Two weeks in Brazil had been lovely, but she'd almost forgotten how frightening things were getting here. Blaise' words were an unwelcome reminder.

"Good," both boys said together.

"I was afraid you might think we were jumping at shadows," Colin said quickly. "You know, sometimes you can be pretty stubborn."

"Well, after all that's been happening, I'd have to be pretty thick to think there's nothing going on. Especially with Ron and his friends always sneaking around lately. Like Dean said, they only do that before something 'bloody awful' happens. I'm sure they know something."

She stopped, a speculative look on her face. Colin saw it and said, "I agree, but I don't know how we're going find anything out. They've gotten even closer than before you left. And they never talk in the common room any more. It's always off to Hermione's room now."

Ginny glanced from one boy to the other. Blaise didn't seem surprised by Colin's words, making the girl wonder if they'd been doing some plotting of their own.

"Then we'll just have to be sneakier, right?" she said after a moment. "We already know Ron's not going to tell us anything. I'm sure there's a way--"

"Don't you think, Gin, that you have enough to worry about right now?" Blaise rumbled. "I think you should concentrate on remaining safe until we can discover what Flint and LeStrange are up to, don't you?"

Frowning, Ginny looked to Colin, expecting him to be nodding agreement. Instead, he was shaking his head.

"What if they're connected somehow," he asked. "You said yourself that there are some younger students here who would be happy to help an attack on the castle. I imagine Flint and LeStrange would be included in them. But I can't help wondering if they aren't involved in more than just trying to terrorize Ginny."

"That's right!" Ginny said. "If we could find out what Ron and his friends are up to, we might find out more about what those two are up to, too."

Now Blaise frowned. Giving Colin a hard look, he said, "I should have known it would be useless to try to dissuade either of you. If you manage to persuade Malfoy, as well, I don't see that I have any right to object." He was now looking from one Gryffindor to the other, his expression serious. "But understand this: if anything happens to either of you, there will be more than one angry Slytherin here. And you haven't seen 'bloody awful' until you've seen me and Malfoy angry at the same time."

She wasn't sure how Colin took that statement, but it caused a chill to crawl down Ginny's spine. Blaise' tone was so cold and flat, she had no doubt that she didn't want to see either him or Draco angry about a hurt loved one. Nodding breathlessly, Ginny assured him that they would be as careful as possible.

"And speaking of careful, we should probably be heading for supper. Daisy and Su have probably heard about that 'gorilla of a prefect' picking on Colin again by now."

Blaise finally smiled. "Dear me," he drawled, using a phrase that Ginny recognized as one of Colin's. "It would horrible if the frightened doe came looking for us, wouldn't it? I suppose I could use the opportunity to correct her opinions."

"Waste of breath," Colin said smoothly. "She's convinced by now that you're a beast. And the way you growl at her and Su, I'm not sure I blame her."

He smiled to take the sting out of his statement, while Blaise did a good imitation of growling at him. The younger boy didn't seem to mind, though. He just smiled more broadly and, after a quick glance around, moved closer to the tall prefect. Ginny's cheeks warmed as she saw Colin tilt his head slightly, offering his lips. Blaise muttered something about 'pushy sixth years', but the girl noted that he was quick enough to brush Colin's mouth with his. Then he straightened and gave them both a hard look.

"Don't let me catch you two lagging behind again, or I'll make certain you're very sorry," he growled at them.

He turned and stalked away so quickly that Ginny looked around to see if someone had caught them all chatting together so companionably. But the stairway and surrounding halls were empty except for them.

"What was that all about?" she asked Colin as they started toward the great hall again.

"That was just in case," he answered mildly. "Either that, or Blaise was trying to impress you with his 'tough guy' act."

The boy was smiling, so Ginny suspected that he rather liked Blaise' tough guy act and Blaise knew it. She shook her head.

"Well, I'm sure I don't want Blaise making certain I'm 'sorry', so I guess we should get a move on and get to supper. Besides, he's right. We don't want Daisy and Su and Dean and Dennis coming out to find us, right?"

With a laugh, they stepped off the stairs and hurried into the great hall.

Fortunately, Dean kept Su occupied that evening after supper, so Ginny was spared having to make any explanations just yet. She was relieved, but she was still worried about Draco. Unfortunately Ginny didn't have a chance to ask Labelle to try to reach Draco that night. The Kneazle had disappeared while they were at supper and hadn't returned to Ginny's room until she'd already gone to bed. Although she woke up when the large kitten jumped up on her bed and snuggled against the small of her back, she was exhausted from her day of travel and the excitement of being back. Besides, it was now the middle of the night and it was unlikely that Draco was even awake, let alone coherent enough to get a message from Labelle.

"We'll try in the morning," she mumbled to the kitten before rolling over and falling asleep again.

The morning dawned bright and clear, with sunshine streaming into the windows of the sixth year girls' dorm room. Ginny woke earlier than her roommates and decided to shower and change and wait for them downstairs. That way she could put off Su's interrogation a little longer. She could also have Labelle try to contact Draco.

The common room was naturally empty when she and Labelle strode downstairs a little later, although it was obvious that the house elves had already been up and about. There was a fire blazing in the hearth and the room had been neatened up. The dustbins were now empty and the tables and wood chairs shone with polish. Ginny took a seat on the couch nearest the fireplace. Shivering, she tucked her feet underneath her and stretched her hands out to the warm flames.

"It _is_ cold here!" she muttered, wishing she'd brought down a blanket to snuggle under. "I miss Brazil already!"

Labelle meowed and jumped up onto the couch. The kitten nudged and nosed her way onto Ginny's lap, causing the girl to chuckle.

"I keep telling you, you're getting too big! Pretty soon you really _will_ need an entire couch to yourself."

Labelle purred softly, and if it really were possible for a Kneazle to look smug and self-satisfied, Labelle did. Laughing again, Ginny scratched behind her ears for a few minutes.

"I really did miss you, love," she said quietly. "I think you would have liked Brazil."

Labelle snuggled deeper into Ginny's lap before opening her eyes. Ginny looked into the amber eyes and sent the Kneazle thoughts of warm, sandy beaches with lots of local birds to chase. Then the girl gasped.

Right into the middle of these pleasant memories a vision of Draco appeared. This wasn't the usual sort of vision Labelle gave Ginny. For one thing, Draco wasn't in his school uniform. He wasn't in his Quidditch kit, either. Instead, he was dressed in elegant semi-formal robes with his long hair pulled back severely from his face. He seemed to be leaning forward and looking narrowly at something; in fact, he looked just as though he was staring right into Ginny's eyes. His face was screwed up in an unpleasant scowl that looked like it could progress into a very nasty glare at any time. It was unnerving, having his image in her brain like that, and she wondered where Labelle could have seen him this way. Suddenly it dawned on her! She could see a tile wall in the background and it appeared that Draco was leaning on a sink. He was looking at himself in a mirror, and this was what he was seeing! Just as suddenly, the gray eyes widened and he looked around quickly. When he looked back at the mirror, he mouthed two words..._Get out!_

"Gin! There you are! Why'd you sneak down here?"

Su and Daisy were hurrying down the stairs, still stuffing arms into robes. Daisy was even walking on the backs of the trainers she hadn't had a chance to unlace and put on properly. Ginny looked up, startled.

"I--erm, I guess I'm still on Rio time. I couldn't sleep any longer. What are you two doing up so early?"

Ginny had been sitting there trying to figure out how Draco knew they'd been watching him. He'd been angry or upset before he realized Labelle was looking in, and seemed even more upset after. It had been unnerving, to have him seem to look straight into her brain like that. _What's been going on there,_ Ginny wondered. When Daisy and Su came down, Labelle hopped off her lap and trotted away, leaving Ginny to face them alone. Now she had to decide whether to tell her friends what had just happened.

"We wanted to talk to you about last night," Su said. "You were supposed to tell us about why those boys are following you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that."

The girl sighed. It was obvious that Su at least wasn't about to let it go.

"Yeah, that. And then tell me why Colin knows and we don't."

Ginny had the grace to flush at that, but she didn't hesitate to answer the second question.

"Well, that's probably because when all this started happening, you weren't speaking to me."

Su had been settling herself on the couch next to her, but she stopped abruptly, staring at Ginny.

"Oh," was all she said for several moments.

Daisy darted worried looks between the two girls who continued to stare at one another. "That was a misunderstanding, though," she said in an almost pleading voice. "And it was weeks ago. Do you guys really want to bring that up again?"

Ginny looked away first. "No, not really," she muttered.

She really didn't want to remember those awful weeks when she and Su hadn't been talking. Even though Ginny still felt that most it had been Su's fault, she hated the way things had been then. She was more than willing to put it behind them.

"Ginny, look, about that…" Su began before Ginny cut off.

"Su, like Daisy said, it was a misunderstanding. Let's just forget about it, right? Besides, didn't you want to know about that other stuff?"

Su looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she nodded.

"Right then, let's get this over with." Taking a deep breath, Ginny plunged into her story. "Remember when Snape gave me detention for not knowing the potion ingredients? Well, what he was really doing was getting me alone so he could talk to me."

Ginny gave them a brief outline of what Professor Snape had told her and Draco about his suspicions concerning Flint. Daisy looked scandalized that it was Snape who'd had to talk to Ginny, but Su seemed upset that Draco had known before herself and Daisy.

"Well," Su said when Ginny finished. "I guess that makes more sense than having that Flint fellow just trying to get even with your brother. The whole lot of them seem psycho to me, though. And I still don't know about Malfoy. How do you know he's not out for the same thing? He could just be waiting for the right time to make his move."

Giving her friend a glare, Ginny said, "Probably because he's had the chance more than once and he hasn't taken it yet?"

Daisy gasped, while Su looked grim. "Really," she said. "I didn't realize you two had gotten _that _close. That's moving fast, isn't it?"

Her cheeks were burning, but Ginny wouldn't back down. "Is it? It didn't seem like it to me. And you know, he was the one to put the brakes on, not me. And if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were _trying _to start a fight."

Again, the two girls stared at each other, but this time Su was the first to look away.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I guess it just bothers me that Malfoy knew about this before we did. And Colin, too! And they're guys! How come you didn't let us know after we started talking again? I feel like you're shutting us out."

Ginny didn't know what to say. It wasn't her fault that when a lot of this happened she and Su couldn't even be in the same room together, let alone talk about something so personal. Ginny didn't want to remind of why she had missed out on so much of what had happened. And the way Su was coming at her made Ginny think that she'd been thinking about this a lot.

"I'm sure it wasn't that," Daisy cut in. "Malfoy knew because he was there when Snape talked to Ginny. And Colin was the one who was walking Ginny back to Gryffindor, so he probably asked her about it. Right?"

Looking away, Ginny said, "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, that's about it. Unless there's more of the interrogation?"

She shot Su a quick look and had the satisfaction of seeing her flush guiltily.

"We weren't trying to interrogate you, Gin," she said stiffly. "We were just worried, that's all."

Swallowing a sigh, Ginny reached over to touch Su's arm. "I know," she said, though without conviction. "I just--it was like you were just waiting for me to get back so you could question me. I _do_ appreciate that you were worried, though. Thanks."

"Yeah, sure," Su said, a hint of a grin on her face. "Good thing Ron is so clueless or he'd be in on it, too. I guess Malfoy was right about one thing: one inquisitor is enough."

The other two girls giggled at this reminder of Ron's behavior after the Hogsmeade trip, and suddenly Ginny felt much better. She gave a silent thanks that they were all getting on again. She also decided not to tell them about Labelle contacting Draco. They, or at least Su, would be bound to read all sorts of bad things into Draco's behavior. And it wasn't as though they could do anything right now, anyway. Besides, he would be back this evening anyway, so she'd find out what had happened soon enough.

"Well, if we're done with that, tell me what else has been going on."

The girls caught Ginny up on all the recent gossip until the other students began to filter downstairs. Again, Su and Daisy paired up with their guys, leaving Ginny and Colin to head to breakfast together. Watching the two couples move away, Ginny felt just a little sad that things had changed between them. She supposed it should have been expected. They were all changing and Su and Daisy were growing apart from her and Colin. But they were still her friends, and hopefully nothing would change that.

The morning dragged by for Ginny after breakfast. She had homework that she hadn't finished, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. She kept wondering why Draco looked angry, even before he realized that Labelle had been looking in on him. He'd been dressed up for something, and Ginny was sure it wasn't for the trip back to school. He looked as though he had been dressed for a formal ceremony or something.

She wanted to talk to Colin about it, but after a breakfast where the two Slytherin boys kept gloating at her and making faces, he'd walked her back to Gryffindor and then disappeared.

_Probably going to meet Blaise,_ Ginny thought morosely, missing Draco more than ever. Su and Daisy were with their guys and Colin was probably with Blaise. Her brother and his friends had gone to the library after Ron tried to tease her for what his present was again. Even Labelle seemed distant and distracted, sending her the images of that big ugly rat that seemed to be taunting her. Ginny couldn't imagine a rat smart enough to avoid Labelle, but this one seemed to be able to. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her homework again.

"I give up," Ginny said thirty minutes later.

The common room was almost empty, but the few students there looked around at her before returning to what they were doing. None of her friends were about, Labelle was still out prowling, and Colin hadn't come back yet. A glance at her watch showed her that it was nearly lunchtime, though she had little enough appetite. And she'd got barely half of her homework done.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself. "I need some fresh air."

Even though she could hear Colin's voice in her head telling her not to wander around alone, Ginny took her books upstairs and grabbed her cloak. She would just be very, very careful of where she went. Sending a mental message to Labelle, Ginny headed for the exit.

The portrait hole opened before she got there, though, and Colin came through. He eyed her cloak for a moment, a disapproving expression on his face.

"Don't start," Ginny said, putting up a hand. "I've had the most _boring _morning, and I was about to go mad!"

"Just as well I came back right now, then," he answered. "Where were you headed, anyway?"

"I was just going to get some air. Want to join me?"

Colin gave her a stubborn look, but finally sighed and nodded. "Why not," he said. "Just give me a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"So where exactly were you headed?"

Ginny and Colin had wandered down to the main entryway, but when they tried to go outside, Filch had stopped them, saying that they'd had the entire holiday to get into trouble and they needed to stay in the castle now. They would have complained, but Ginny wasn't that eager to go out in the cold, anyway. She'd just wanted _out_ of the common room.

"Well, we could always go to lunch," Ginny suggested. "The great hall's probably open by now, and they'll start serving soon enough."

Colin nodded and they turned back the way they'd just come from.

"So you were with Blaise this morning?" Ginny asked as they walked.

Colin smiled. "Yeah, I was."

Poking him in the side, Ginny said, "Here I thought you were just sneaking in a few minutes here and there. How'd you manage a whole morning?"

"It wasn't really like that," Colin declared as they stopped before the doors to the great hall. "Actually, I talked to the headmaster a few days ago to set up a place for the seventh year portraits. He said he'd find someone to open up some of the empty classrooms so I could have a look at them. I sort of figured it would be Filch."

The boy smiled slightly. "Instead, Blaise got elected."

"Really?"

Ginny lifted an eyebrow as she wondered, not for the first time, whether the Headmaster were really omniscient or just extremely well informed. Ginny figured that it was unlikely that, of all the available prefects, Blaise had been selected by chance.

"Yes, really. And before you ask, no it wasn't coincidence. According to Blaise, Dumbledore made some remark to him about not having to dodge Filch _this time_. That man doesn't miss anything, does he?"

"Not much," Ginny agreed. Chuckling, she added, "Must be the house elves. You know they see almost everything that goes on here."

"So you found somewhere to take the pictures?"

As she asked the question, the two teens strode through the doors to the great hall. Before Colin could answer, they heard someone calling them.

"Ginny! Colin! Come on!"

They looked up to see Daisy and Su waving them to the table.

"We saved you a spot!"

Grinning at each other, Ginny and Colin hurried toward their friends.

Ginny picked at her meal, but she enjoyed sitting with her friends and listening to the gossip around the table. They sat with their backs to the Slytherin table, so they didn't have to look at the two fifth year boys this time. They wouldn't have had to worry, Ginny saw. Blaise was sitting opposite the two boys, Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle on either side of him. She'd lifted an eyebrow toward Colin, but he looked mystified as well.

"Human shield?" she ventured.

Colin leaned in and whispered, "Maybe, but I doubt they have any idea that's why they're sitting with him. He told me they've been looking for another leader since Malfoy cut them loose. Maybe he's taking advantage of that."

"Who's taking advantage of what?"

Su, who had been talking to Dean, was now looking at them inquiringly.

Ginny opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. Colin wasn't doing much better, but he finally managed to say, "Erm, it looks like Zabini is taking over Malfoy's goons. At least they're serving some purpose, though. They're blocking those other gits."

Su looked over her shoulder and nodded. "That's nice of them, isn't it? We don't have to see Crabbe and Goyle's ugly faces, and we don't have to put up with those other two boys."

She chuckled, catching Ginny off guard. She'd been sure Su would somehow sense that Colin's response was off. But she gave Colin a nudge and started chuckling, herself.

Colin gave a half-hearted laugh, but since Dean chose that moment to talk to Su, the girl didn't seem to notice.

The remainder of the meal went smoothly. Su and Daisy said they wanted to hang out with Ginny and Colin, but it was obvious that both girls were torn between wanting to spend time with friends and wanting to spend time with boyfriends.

In the end, Ginny convinced them that she and Colin wouldn't be offended if they all just met up later.

"Looks like this is getting to be a habit, doesn't it?" Ginny said as the girls headed off.

"Yeah, but you know it had to happen sooner or later. Anyway, what now? Still need some fresh air?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess I should really finish my homework. I couldn't concentrate before, but I want to get it done before Dr—the other kids get back."

Colin paused to let a couple of Ravenclaws pass them, then he fell into step beside her again. "I have that potions assignment to do, and I have to go to the library. Want to work there?"

Ginny agreed. They hurried to Gryffindor to get their things, Ginny commenting that they should take the back stairs toward the library. As they were coming down the dark stairway, Labelle came trotting up toward them.

"There you are!" Ginny said, leaning down to scratch behind the ragged ear. "I expected you to find me after lunch, and now we're going to the library. Did you finally catch that rat?"

Labelle purred and rubbed against Ginny's legs before turning and heading toward the library. Ginny grinned and glanced at Colin. "She's so sma—"

Her sentence was cut off abruptly when a strong hand shot out of a dim side passage and she was hauled roughly into the dark. Another hand clamped itself around her mouth before she could scream.

"Oi!" Colin shouted in surprise, dragging his wand from his pocket. "Let go of her, mate, before I hex you into next week!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Creevey," a smooth voice drawled. "In fact, I think you'll just continue on to the library if you know what's good for you."

Ginny stopped struggling as she recognized Draco's voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Draco!_

Wriggling around until she was facing the boy holding her, Ginny looked worriedly up into the face she'd been waiting to see for two long weeks. Though the passage was dimly lit, she could see his features clearly enough. She almost wished that she couldn't. He was still holding her tightly, though now he was gripping both shoulders. He wasn't smiling, as she would have expected. Instead, his expression was unbearably smug and superior, as though he were a cat with a mouse trapped in its claws, toying with the creature. A chill crawled down her spine as she tried to step back. As his hands tightened on her arms he finally gave her a chilling ghost of a smile.

"Going somewhere, Weasley?" he asked softly.

"Draco?" she asked nervously, suddenly remembering that the train from London wouldn't arrive for another three hours.

Colin seemed to remember the same thing. Ginny heard his robe rustling as he moved quickly forward.

"Back off, mate," Colin growled. Ginny was surprised at how menacing he could sound.

"Not in this lifetime, _mate!_" the young man holding Ginny returned. Faster than she could imagine, the boy wrapped an arm around Ginny, pulling her tightly into his body. He whipped his wand from his pocket at the same time and was now pointing it at Colin. "If anyone backs off, it'll be you." The gray eyes shifted to Ginny's face. "You don't seem very happy to see me, Weasley. Were you expecting someone else?"

Ginny continued to stare at him, her emotions churning. How could she be sure this was really Draco? The real Draco wouldn't pull a wand on Colin when he was just trying to defend her, would he? Unfortunately he might, just because he could. Before Ginny could decide what to do, Labelle stepped in.

"Mrow!"

The Kneazle's distressed cry caught all three teens' attention. The kitten rose up on her hind legs and placed her forepaws on the blond Slytherin's knee. As they watched, Labelle meowed again and dropped to all four paws, butting the boy's leg before rubbing herself against him.

If anyone could tell whether this was really Draco or not, it was Labelle. And Labelle was definitely saying that this was indeed Draco. Ginny was almost sick with relief.

"Damn," she heard Draco mutter before he released her and dropped down the pet the kitten. "You know, that's damned inconvenient of you, Labelle," he told her gently. "Besides, it was just a little joke."

Then he stood and faced the two Gryffindors. Ginny's relief was short lived as anger replaced it. _A joke, _she though. She was worried sick about him and the first thing he did when he returned was to try to play a joke on her? Not just a joke, but a cruel joke that played on her worst fears! Before she could even begin to tell him off, Colin stepped in.

"Not that I don't trust Labelle," he said, eyeing the other young man and keeping his wand at the ready, "but what are you doing here? I mean, how did you get back when the train isn't here yet? And how did you find us? Not even Bl--er, we didn't tell anyone where we were going."

Those were good questions, Ginny realized. Stepping away from him, she looked at Draco and waited for his answer.

He scowled, but said, "I didn't leave on the train, now did I, Creevey? Why on earth would I come back that way?"

Flicking an imaginary speck of dirt from his robes, he continued. "As to how I found you, why don't you ask Labelle? I was just asking her if she knew where you were when she took off running. She led me here straight away. Any more questions?"

Ginny's cheeks flushed. It sounded so very reasonable, but if this really was Draco, why had he acted so cold? Why had he hauled her into a side passage instead of just waiting for them on the stairs?

His eyes met hers and Ginny stifled a gasp as she saw the anger in his gaze.

"Still don't believe me? Fine! I'll just be on my way."

He stuffed his wand into his pocket and while he didn't quite shove past her it was a close thing. Colin took a step back as he moved into the stairway, wand still ready, just in case.

Ginny's heart clenched as she watched him walk away. This should have been a happy moment, and now it was spoiled. As she wondered what to do, a thought came to her.

"_Seek your mate,_" she whispered.

She felt the spell take effect instantly. It was similar to before, but the pull wasn't quite as strong. If she'd had any doubts about Draco's identity, though, they were quelled as the boy stalking down the stairs suddenly stumbled to a stop.

She heard his whispered curse, then he whipped around and nearly ran back up the stairs.

"_Finite Incantatum!_"

The counter-spell was hissed out as Draco drew to a stop directly in front of her.

"That's playing dirty, little weasel," he gritted out, clenching his hands into fists.

Ignoring his anger, Ginny cried, "I was so worried!"

She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Labelle's plaintive meow seemed to mirror the girl's concern as the Kneazle started rubbing against Draco's legs once more. The young man stood there stiffly, but then released a heavy sigh and pulled her tightly against him.

They stood quietly for a few moments with Labelle's purring the only sound around.

"A-_hem._" Returning his wand to his pocket, Colin cleared his throat, bringing the couple back to the present.

"Not that I like to interrupt," he said in an unapologetic voice. "But, really, Malfoy, that wasn't very smart. I nearly hexed you before I realized you really were you." He paused and then smirked. "I nearly hexed you _after _I realized you were really you! What was that all about?"

Ginny pulled herself free from Draco's embrace and stepped back, looking at him speculatively.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You nearly scared the life out of me, what with those boys following Su and Daisy and all, and you leaving school like that. And when I saw you this morning…"

She stopped abruptly, seeing his eyes narrow.

"You what?"

Ginny flushed guiltily as both boys stared intently at her. She belatedly realized that she hadn't told Colin about Labelle's experiment this morning. And now Draco looked ready to take her head off. Before she could answer, Draco growled at her.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that, _little weasel_."

Labelle was sitting at the couple's feet grooming herself, but at Draco's words, she jumped up and hissed. Ginny knew the Kneazle had felt Draco's agitation, and if her reaction was an indication, her boyfriend was livid.

"I was worried about you!" Ginny said defensively. "I wanted to know that you were all right, that's all!"

"Yeah?" Draco stepped closer so he was towering over the small red-head. "And did you ever stop to think that I might have been somewhere where it would have been dangerous to have your Kneazle looking in? Did you even think--"

"Here, now," Colin said, raising his hands and stepping forward. "Don't you two start that again. You're both old enough to settle your problems without shouting at one another, aren't you? If you're going to start needing a referee, I'm leaving!"

Draco glared at the younger boy and opened his mouth, but Ginny cut him off.

"Don't!" she said sharply. "Colin's right. If you're angry with me, fine. Let's talk about it, but don't say hateful things to Colin when he's trying to help."

Turning to her friend, she said, "I'm sorry, Colin. We shouldn't put you in the middle. But maybe you should give us a few minutes, right?"

Colin shrugged and made to leave, but Draco stopped him.

"Wait, Creevey. Look, I'm—it's been a long couple of weeks. I guess I'm still a little wound up."

Colin raised an eyebrow. It was probably the closest he'd ever get to an apology from the Slytherin, but he didn't require apologies. He just wanted to make sure Ginny was okay. Shrugging, he waved it away.

"I won't say I understand, but I do empathize. Don't worry about it, Malfoy. I _do _understand how it is when you have to sneak around to see the one you care about."

He turned back to Ginny, who had dropped to her knees to soothe the Kneazle. "When should I come back?"

Ginny straightened to answer, but Draco spoke first.

"You don't need to go anywhere, Creevey. I have to get back to Slytherin, anyway. I just wanted to see Ginny first."

Eying him suspiciously, Ginny said, "Yeah? You hurried out to find me just so you could scare me to death and then rake me over for being worried about you?"

Draco didn't answer for a few seconds, making Ginny consider his earlier words. She knew that Voldemort was reported to be very skilled at sensing others' thoughts. Not that he could actually read minds, but he seemed to know when others were not quite what they seemed. Professor Snape was one of the few who could actually fend him off mentally, but she was somehow certain that Draco hadn't yet developed the mental abilities to fight off a determined effort by the dark lord to sense what he was thinking. She hadn't thought of that when she'd had Labelle try to contact Draco. She'd only thought about her own sense of worry. Biting her lip, she wished he'd say something.

"I suppose I should be glad that you still cared, shouldn't I? I mean, you could have found some nice Brazilian boy your family would love, couldn't you?"

Ginny blinked. "You're changing the subject," she said. "You still haven't told me why you rushed out to find me just to leave again. Did you miss me at all?"

"Of course I did! But I was--"

He stopped suddenly and frowned.

"Look, angel, this isn't the place. You two go on to the library. I'll find Zabini and we'll figure something out. Then he'll come and find you, all right?"

Ginny glanced at Colin, who shrugged. The last thing Ginny wanted was a fight right here in the stairway, and she'd pretty much resigned herself to not seeing him for a few hours, anyway. What choice did she have, really?

"Fine," she finally answered. "If it's all right with Colin, we'll wait for Blaise to come and find us. I'll see you later."

It was hard to just leave him, but it seemed obvious that he didn't want to talk to her right now. Before she could take more than a step or two, Draco took her hand and pulled her back.

"And by the way, angel," he said casually, as if he were continuing a conversation, "I was miserable with missing you. Satisfied?"

Ginny wanted to smile. Hell, she wanted to cheer at his open declaration, but his careless tone irked her. Instead, she gave him a disbelieving look and pulled away.

"Really," she said dryly. "I would never have guessed. Still, it's nice to know. Well, since you're in such a hurry to be off, I'll just.—"

Her words were cut off abruptly when he yanked her close again and covered her mouth with his. It was short and abrupt and completely devastating. When he released her a few seconds later, Ginny was lightheaded and gasping for breath. She stumbled back a step and lifted a trembling hand to her lips.

"Satisfied now?" he asked with only a trace of his usual smug expression.

Still a little dazed, Ginny grinned and nodded. Now Draco smiled.

"Good!" he said. "I'll send Zabini round when we figure out where we can meet safely."

Cupping her still-flushed cheek, Draco dropped a swift kiss on her nose, nodded at Colin and then hurried down the stairs.

"Wow," Colin said finally.

"I have to agree," Ginny answered in a shaky voice. "That was…well, that was not too damned bad!"

Laughing, Colin suggested they hurry to the library. "Because if that was any indication," he added with only a hint of a leer, "Malfoy's going to be breaking speed records trying to find Blaise. We better be there when he gets there."

When Blaise finally made an appearance in the library, Ginny had finished her homework and Colin was putting away the reference books that he'd been using. Ginny had begun wandering round the shelves, looking for interesting titles and wondering if she'd happen on that damned book again. It occurred to her that although she'd picked it up twice now, she'd never looked inside. Had Draco merely transfigured the cover of the book to keep the casual observer off or had he taken the time to change part of the contents as well?

By the time she had reached the middle of the shelves, Blaise strolled into the library. From her vantage point, Ginny could watch the dangerous-looking young man without being observed herself. Several of the girls in the library began to giggle and whisper behind their hands as Blaise strolled in Colin's direction. Ginny grinned. Poor girls were doomed to disappointment, she thought to herself. She could almost understand their fascination, though.

Blaise really was rather impressive. His dark hair and penetrating eyes were the stuff of romance novels. He carried an air of danger about him that was all the more remarkable because he was seldom overtly threatening. Unlike Draco and some of the other Slytherins, Blaise hardly ever confronted the other students. Like Colin had told her once, Blaise only had to look at you a certain way and you were ready to hop to it, whatever 'it' happened to be.

As the Slytherin prefect continued to ignore the giggling girls, they finally subsided and returned to their books or homework. Ginny almost giggled herself as she saw him cast one swift, annoyed glance in their direction. The giggle turned to a small gasp when he caught sight of Colin. Colin had been shelving one of his books and came round the corner to nearly collide with Blaise. The older boy's eyes softened and his mouth spread into soft smile, even as he retreated a step and held out a hand as though to fend Colin off.

Ginny was just thinking that it must be wonderful to be so sure of the one you cared for, as Colin and Blaise were, when the Slytherin's smile disappeared. In fact, the sneer that replaced it looked so genuine that Ginny nearly jumped to Colin's defense.

"Damned clumsy Gryffindor," Blaise said, his deep voice carrying easily to where Ginny was watching. "You really should watch where you're going, Creevey. But then, I suppose you're so busy sniffing after that Weasley bint, you can't see two feet ahead of you, can you?"

_Bint?_ Ginny thought, outraged. _I'll give him 'bint' when I talk to him!_

Colin, for his part, looked as though he were trying not to laugh before he, too, donned a sour expression. His voice was steady though. "Well if you weren't always sneaking about, I wouldn't have to avoid you, Zabini. Did you have something to say to me or were you just here to bother me?"

Gesturing toward the giggling girls, Colin added slyly, "Or is it that you're putting on a show for your admiring audience?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open at that and Blaise looked absolutely pole-axed. He opened his mouth only to close it again and give Colin a glare. Ginny covered her own mouth with her hand, unable to believe that sweet, mild-mannered Colin had actually rendered Blaise speechless.

Not for long, though.

"The only reason I'm lowering myself to be here is to tell you that Professor Snape wants a word with you and your little girlfriend, Creevey. I gather he thinks you were cheating in class and now she's finally back, you're both going to pay for it."

He said it with such contempt and such relish that for a moment Ginny almost believed him. Before Colin could reply, the rapid-fire tapping of the librarian's shoes could be heard. The woman hurried toward the boys, her hand raised and an accusing finger pointing to each of them in turn.

"What on earth is going on," she demanded in a hushed voice. "This is a library, not a schoolyard or a pitch! You will keep your voices to an appropriate level! Is that understood? Now what was so important that you must barge into my library and begin shouting like a hooligan?"

Blaise smirked at the woman while Colin scuffed a foot. "Honestly, Madam Pince," he said quickly. "I was just minding my own business when Zabini…"

"I was merely informing Creevey that Professor Snape requires his presence," Blaise interrupted, more loudly. "At once," he added for emphasis. "He wants the Weasley girl, too, if she's here."

Madam Pince's mouth puckered as she looked from one boy to the other. Her eyes darted up a second later and homed in on Ginny where she'd been standing quietly watching.

"Very well," the woman said finally. "Miss Weasley, come here!"

She motioned imperiously and Ginny hurried over, her fascination at watching Blaise and Colin replaced by an impatience to hear what Blaise had to say.

"Apparently Professor Snape wants to see you both," Pince told them. "And Zabini, I will not have the library disrupted in this fashion again, do you understand? If the professor wishes to see a student, he should send for him in the normal manner, and you may tell him I said so!"

She fixed Ginny and Colin with a cool look. "I want no more trouble here. I will ban you from the library if this happens again."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Colin took her arm and squeezed it.

"It won't, ma'am," he assured her. "As long as Zabini stays away, we'll have no problems."

Ginny's mouth snapped closed and Blaise made a small sound that could have been an indignant snort or a muffled laugh. Madam Pince nodded once and bustled away, muttering under her breath.

"Come on, Gin. Let's get out of here."

"Too right," Ginny agreed, hurrying to gather her books.

The show wasn't quite over, however. As she turned back, she was just in time to see Colin give Blaise a glare.

"Still here, Zabini? Ginny and I are perfectly capable of finding our way to Snape's office without your help."

"It's _Professor_ Snape to you, Gryff," Blaise returned in the same tone. "And I'm sure the only thing you and Weasley are perfectly capable of is being a terrific pain in my…ah, neck."

He had glanced toward the avid faces of the watching girls and given them a swift, giggle-inducing smile before correcting his choice of words. It took all of Ginny's control not to giggle right along with them, but for a much different reason.

"Let's go, Colin," she said, pasting on her best approximation of a sneer and stepping past the tall Slytherin. "I can see that Zabini is too busy with his admirers to be doing what he's supposed to."

They headed for the library door while Blaise gave the girls a last smile and a small bow. Then he, too, exited the library.

Ginny was leaning against the wall, struggling to keep from laughing when Blaise came out. Glancing quickly around, she saw that the hallway was empty except for the three of them. Finally she let out the great bellow of laughter she'd been struggling with.

"Oh my God!" she nearly shrieked. "Is _that_ what has Su and Daisy in fits? That was _so_ perfect!"

Colin gave her a small, stiff smile, but Blaise looked truly perplexed. "Honestly, Weasley, I'm offended. All this distain I'm pouring over you and Creevey and you're laughing. I'm obviously losing my touch."

Ginny covered her mouth and went into another fit of laughter, pointing helplessly at Colin and then going off again.

"It seems we amuse her, Colin," Blaise said dryly, lifting an eyebrow. "And I was doing my best to be frightening and intimidating."

"Yeah, well, Gin's always been a bit odd. I considered having her committed, but she's so much fun to have around. Always good for a little comic relief."

Ginny was still trying to get her mirth under control but at that she snorted and cast a swift glare in Colin's direction. "Hmph," she sniffed. "And while you two are wasting time laughing at me, we could be heading wherever it is we're supposed to be going!"

Now Colin chuckled. "As I recall, you were the one who was holding us up! We've just been waiting for you to come back to your senses."

"I think I already pointed out that she must have taken permanent leave of them, considering who we are going to meet."

Ginny threw Blaise a mock scowl and was about to reply to the insult when a sharp meow cause them all to look up the hallway.

Labelle was trotting toward them looking pleased with herself. Ginny noticed that there was a scrap of something in her front claws and with a small shudder realized that it looked like gray fur! Dropping to a knee, she waited for the Kneazle to reach her.

"Where've you been, love," she asked, trying to figure out if it really were fur or not. "You disappeared when we went to the library. What have you been about?"

Labelle allowed Ginny to pluck the chunk of fur from her claws, and if anything seemed proud. Ginny grimaced and looked up to the boys who were watching her closely.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "I know we have to go, but…ewww!"

She dropped the fur quickly and straightened, wiping her hands on her robe.

"Labelle, that's just disgusting! I guess you finally got that rat, though."

Colin's expression was probably mirroring Ginny's; disgusted but oddly fascinated. Blaise looked a little impatient, but also amused.

"If you're quite through, Weasley," he said loudly, startling her.

Ginny was about to ask him what he was on about when she also noticed someone coming out of the library.

"We told you, Zabini, we don't need an escort," Colin said in a bored, disinterested voice. "Of course, if it bothers you that much to walk the dungeons alone, we'll be happy to escort _you._"

Blaise sneered at both Gryffindors as a group of Hufflepuff girls walked by, including the Johnson girl.

"You should have Professor Snape take points from them, Zabini," she said, giving Ginny a nasty grin. "You said he wanted to see them at once and they're still hanging around the halls. Those Gryffindors think they can get by with anything."

Even Blaise looked a little surprised by the venom in the girl's voice, but he answered smoothly, "You can be sure these two will get what they deserve. Now, move, Creevey."

He reached for Colin's arm, but the younger boy yanked it away and nodded to Ginny. "Come on, Gin. There seems to be a lot of trash accumulating in the hallway."

Now it was Ginny's turn to look surprised. Colin hadn't been looking at Blaise when he made that comment; he'd been staring directly at Johnson. _What has that little twit been up to these last two weeks, _Ginny wondered. With a frown, Ginny hurried to Colin's side and headed for the stairway. Labelle padded along at their side while Blaise walked a few steps behind them. She could feel the other girls watching them, but when she turned to Colin, he just shook his head.

It wasn't until they were well away from the library that Blaise said, "Turn into the next corridor."

They turned and found that they were in a less used passage. It wasn't as deserted as the one with the music room, but it wasn't familiar to Ginny either. When they were well down the corridor Ginny asked, "Where are we?"

"This hallway was off limits my first year," Blaise replied. "It seems there was some hidden chamber round here that was being guarded by one of Hagrid's pets. Potter and your brother found it, but that was six years ago. No one comes here any more, so it seemed pretty safe."

"Ah," Ginny said, remembering what Ron had said about the Sorcerer's Stone and how he'd had to play chess on a giant chessboard for Harry to get through one of the rooms. There was more, Ginny knew, and she had a general idea of what they'd been through. But it had been so long ago and really, the only part Ron liked to talk about was his skill at chess.

"I heard a little about that," Colin said, looking around eagerly. "Something about some riddles or tests of some sort. Hermione was there, too, right?"

Ginny nodded while Blaise smirked. "Where else would Miss Know-It-All be? I'm certain she is the reason the other two succeeded. Can you imagine Potter and Weasley getting through tests of logic on their own?"

Stifling a giggle, Ginny swatted Blaise' arm. "That's my brother you're insulting," she reminded him.

"It isn't an insult if it is true," he replied smoothly. "And I believe we're here."

The three stood before a large wooden door. It was unremarkable; it could have led to any room in the castle. But if Blaise was correct, this door led to a room with a trapdoor in the floor, which then led to several other chambers that Ron, Harry and Hermione had had to navigate before Harry could retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone all those years ago. Though she was sure all of the traps and tests had long since been removed, she couldn't help a tiny thrill of anticipation as Blaise lifted his wand.

"_Alohamora,"_ he said and they heard the lock disengage.

Turning the heavy ring that passed for a doorknob, Blaise pushed the door open and motioned for the Gryffindors to enter.

It was a long room without windows, although there were depressions in the walls at regular intervals that made it look as though the windows had been sealed up at some time in the past. Torches burned brightly in the sconces, but the room was otherwise empty. Ginny sighed.

"I imagine we have to go down through there?" Colin said suddenly.

Now that Ginny looked, she noticed the trapdoor set into the floor. Labelle ran to it and nosed at it, then sat back looking bored. So it _was_ true.

"So it would seem," Blaise answered. "Who wants to go first?"

"Is Draco already here?" Ginny asked as she stood above the trapdoor.

Blaise shrugged. "He said he had a few errands to run before he got here, but with the way you two stalled in the library, I wouldn't be surprised."

"_We_ stalled? I like that!"

Colin shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. "We weren't the ones flirting with half the female population of Hogwarts," he declared, his voice sharp. "Honestly, it was enough to make me spew!"

"Jealous?" Blaise purred, giving Colin one of his smoldering stares. "You know you have no reason to be."

"Not bloody likely," the younger boy snapped. He looked deliberately away and added, "I just didn't want to lose my lunch."

Ginny bit her lip. She knew why Blaise had played up to the girls in the library, but while it was funny, it had made her feel a twinge of jealousy on Colin's behalf. And she could understand if Colin was angry. She'd be livid if Draco started making up to Parkinson or any other girl just to keep people from guessing his feelings for her.

She was a little worried, too. Colin was angry, but Blaise didn't seem to realize it, or if he did, he didn't care. It sounded like it might turn into a fight, and she now understood how her fighting with Draco could upset Colin so much. Before the almost-fight could progress, though, the door opened again and Draco hurried through.

After locking the door, he turned and saw the three of them staring at him. Ginny decided that Blaise and Colin looked as surprised as she felt, because Draco gave them an odd look and then shook his head.

"I thought you might have gone down there already, but it's just as well you didn't," he said as he moved to Ginny's side and took her hands. "I had to go back out for a second."

"Actually, we just got here ourselves. But we're ready now." Ginny tugged her hands away and moved to the trapdoor. Maybe if she got them moving, Colin and Blaise might get back to normal. It wasn't to be, though.

"We got a bit sidetracked while Blaise was making up to his fan club," Colin said in a snide voice Ginny had never heard him use before.

Draco's eyebrows rose at that, but Blaise just frowned at the younger boy. Ginny gave him a pleading look, and reached for the ring in the trapdoor. Colin rolled his eyes and moved to help her tug the thing open. Both Gryffindors looked into the opening before Ginny said, "I can't see anything. Hang on."

She removed her wand from her pocket and lit the tip. Leaning into the opening, she pointed her wand downward and looked around.

"The room looks empty, but it's a long jump," she said as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Too bad we didn't bring a ladder." Looking up at the three boys watching her, she added, "Unless one of you knows a spell for this sort of occasion?"

Colin and Blaise looked at each other for a moment before Colin pointedly broke eye contact. Draco, however, moved forward and settled himself on hands and knees next to Ginny.

"We don't need a ladder, little weasel," he told her with a smile. "Just need to know how to fly."

He held his hand over the open space and said sharply, "UP!"

A second later a gleaming broom shot up and into his hand. Ginny gasped in surprise and the other two boys made approving noises.

"I put it here earlier," he said to Ginny's questioning look. "I figured it would be easier to use than a rope ladder or levitating spells. Besides, didn't Potter do something like this?"

If his voice hardened on Harry's name, Ginny ignored it. She was too busy being impressed with her boyfriend's ingenuity. The thought of using a broom hadn't even crossed her mind.

Smiling, she said, "Right then, who wants to go first?"

It only took a few moments for all of them to fly down. Ginny went first, with a nervous, wriggling Kneazle held tightly to her chest, followed by Colin and then Blaise. Draco stayed above to retrieve his broom after each of the others flew down, but in the very short time it took him to follow, Colin and Blaise were at one another again and Ginny was growing frantic.

"You know why I was talking to those silly twits," Blaise was saying now, his voice tight and low.

"Yes, of course I know why you were talking to them," Colin answered hotly. "That doesn't mean you had to enjoy it so much. And it doesn't mean I have to like it. I was ready to spew at the way that Johnson girl was practically drooling over you."

"Colin, she wasn't—" Ginny began before Colin's expression stopped her.

"She was, Gin, and it wasn't the first time," he informed her stonily.

"I don't enjoy her ogling either, Colin," Blaise snapped. "I feel as though I need to shower after I've been near her. It's rather disgusting."

"Yeah, I've noticed how much it really bothers you," Colin declared. "Especially when you wink and smirk and smile at her. God, it makes me sick."

Ginny glanced at Draco, who was now just standing there, holding his broom loosely, a shocked expression on his face.

"What the hell are you two on about?" he said suddenly. He motioned toward Ginny with his free hand and said, "Have you forgotten that the stupid, pointless argument department happens to be ours?"

Before Ginny could reply, Colin turned abruptly to him. "Stupid? Right, Malfoy, thanks so much for pointing out to me how stupid and pointless Gryffindors are to you Slytherins. I'd forgotten for a while."

With that, he stomped over to Draco and made a grab for the broom. "Obviously I'm not needed here, so I'll just leave!"

Ginny was astounded to say the least. She moved to stop her friend, and Labelle even ran over to stand in front of Colin, but Blaise was there first, grabbing Colin's arm and yanking him around.

"Leave off, Za—'

Before Colin could finish his sentence, Blaise yanked him into his arms and covered his mouth with his own.

Ginny stumbled to a stop, her heart pounding at the sight of her best friend being ruthlessly kissed into submission. She should protest, she knew, but she couldn't seem to stop staring. Colin struggled at first, but soon he was clutching at Blaise and kissing him back.

Ginny's cheeks grew hot and she quickly averted her gaze, embarrassed. She looked over at Draco in time to see his lip curl in distaste before he, too, looked away. Ginny's eyes dropped to the Kneazle, the only one in the room who seemed to be unaffected by Blaise and Colin's embrace.

When she glanced up again, she saw that Draco was staring intently at her. As their eyes met, he grinned hugely. He moved quietly to her side and drew her a short way away.

"Now why didn't I ever think of that?" he asked softly.

He moved closer, lowering his face to hers, but Ginny stepped back. Obviously confused, he asked, "What?"

"I don't understand," she whispered. "I thought you approved of them, but just now you looked…I don't know. Disgusted?"

Draco glanced swiftly to where Colin and Blaise still stood, although now they were talking quietly.

He grimaced and shrugged. "I do approve, angel. I honestly do. It's just that seeing them…I mean, really seeing them like that…it's just so weird, don't you think?"

Ginny, too, looked at the couple. But while she'd found the sight a little disturbing, she knew she hadn't been disturbed in the same way Draco had been. Embarrassing as it was to admit, she had found it to be exciting in a way.

As though sensing this, Draco said, "Well, I guess it might be different for you. Imagine if it was your two girlfriends wrapped around each other like clinging vines…how would you feel about that?"

Before she could prevent it, the image of Su and Daisy in a heated embrace flitted through Ginny's mind. She felt her own lip curl in distaste just before a great wave of shame washed over her. What a hypocrite she was!

"C'mon, angel, don't worry about it. It's a natural reaction to something you've been taught to think of as abnormal, right? Trust me, any straight guy would get off on the idea of two girls together, but two boys?"

He shrugged again, then pulled Ginny into his arms. "I think they've sorted out their problems for now, so I think we can go on. Besides, I wanted to show you around down here."

Ginny looked toward the other couple again and saw that Draco was right. They were still talking quietly, Blaise' arm protectively around Colin's shoulder and their heads bent together. Labelle was obviously giving her approval since she was winding her way around their ankles, rubbing against them and purring, which she wouldn't be doing if the two boys were still arguing. She smiled.

"Well, since they've got things straightened out, I think it's time we did, too. It seems you were ready to draw and quarter me for worrying about you?"

Deciding to take a page from Blaise' book, Ginny snuggled into Draco's arms and slid a hand up around the back of his neck. She tugged his face to hers, stopping a hair's breadth from his lips.

"So, Draco, I'm ready. Yell, rant, rave…whatever you want."

His eyes widened at her tactics, before narrowing dangerously. She didn't appear to be scared, however.

"Evil, little weasel. Pure evil," he accused, tightening his arms around her.

Ginny couldn't help chuckling softly. They could argue later, she figured. Right now, she just wanted to kiss him.

"Wicked," she corrected. "I told you, there's a difference."

Then she tugged him the rest of the way.


End file.
